


Coincidence and Fate

by JellyonAo3



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'll probably add more tags as i go?, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 122,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyonAo3/pseuds/JellyonAo3
Summary: Living in the city was never really your thing, especially a city where there are dangers lurking at every shadow and cases where mutants ran rampant in the city on a frequent basis, but you didn't really have a say on the matter.You had just graduated college with top marks and started your internship with impressive results, in a rather lucrative medical facility, taking in your skills they let you in a secret that stops you cold, deciding you didn't want that to be released upon the world you steal it, your decision leads you in being chased through the streets at night by ninjas, with four giant turtles that would change your life as you knew it.Who knew they would find a darling little thing like you on a night like this?





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear I am up to no good with this fic so please bear with me, might change the tags as I go further.

You never really liked the city, all the hustle and bustle of the streets and smells you really couldn't distinguish between the smell of smoke or something dying, but you really didn't have anything to say on the matter when you pursued medicine and research. 

You graduated with top marks and was immediately sought out by medical research facilities. Soon enough, you were whisked away on a dream internship with a high-end but lucrative research facility in the city.

Everything about your internship was highly confidential with security patrolling everywhere, as you walked through the doors with armed guards on both sides.

You often wondered as to why the place was so heavily guarded but you chalk it up as one of the facilities concern for mutants that seemed to be rampant in the city as of late. You scan your ID card giving you access to the labs.

Honestly...the whole business was so hush-hush it was almost suspicious, but you never questioned it, the pay was good enough to help pay off your student loans, put a roof over your head, buy food with some to spare, so yeah, you kept your pretty mouth shut.

As soon as you entered the labs a portly balding man, that was your supervisor greets you with a large smile,

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!"

"You needed something, Dr. Kingly?" In your bewilderment to see him smiling at you, you almost head back out the lab just to check and see if you entered the correct room, during your whole stay you've only seen him, frown and yell at you and grunt in acknowledgement when you did good.

"You see, I just received word from above commending you for your success on our last research, you remember that, yes?

It was a research on the various samples of 'enchancing goo' that would boost overall the human immune system (at least that's what they told you) and it's rapid effects on cells. Where they got the specimen they wouldn't tell you, painting it as a trade secret that you weren't qualified to know. 

You nod, not quite seeing where this is going. He beams a large forced smile that almost doesn't seem to match his eyes, in fact you might actually say it's hurting him to pay you any cheer at all.

"Well my dear, you are about to take on bigger research, you've been successfully integrated on the main team!"

You frown, you were elated, but to be integrated so soon? The main team none the less? It almost seems like a prank, but knowing the older killjoy scientist was not one for jokes, much less being involved in pranks.

" Really? Wait- what does the main team exactly research on?"

He his smile falters as he almost looks annoyed, he opens his mouth to answer but doesn't get to when the lab doors open and another scientist in a mop of dark browns asks you to follow him, Dr. Kingly gives a look that says 'you'll see', 

The other scientist leads you further into the facility, as you head in deeper you noticed there were more guards posted everywhere and doors that needed ID scans had become more frequent. You were becoming more uneasy.

You arrive in a large lab that seems to have every advanced scientific equipment you've ever known and even some you weren't quite familiar with, and a handful of scientists scurrying around, holding papers or glass apparatus filled with unknown chemicals, but what caught your attention more was the large glass containment tube filled to the brim with some kind of glowing green liquid almost similar to the goo you researched on, and a scientist stood in front, his hands in his lab coat, observing it.

"She's here doctor" The scientist that guided you, leaves you right after, you didn't even got in a word of thanks before he slips into the throng of other scientists. 

The man turns around and you almost miss the manic look on his face as he schools it in a friendly smile holding his hand out to shake.

"Ah, hello! Nice to finally meet you, I am Dr. Baxter, your research has definitely helped us reach a breakthrough on our latest experiment, I'm happy to have you on our team"

You shake his offered hand, you were a little star struck, this man was popular among your field of expertise and he was complimenting you, inwardly gloating a little at the praise. 

His face turns serious,

"Let's get down to some ground rules before I begin explaining what we do here, as you might as well know, everything here is highly confidential, meaning nothing goes out when it gets in, I hope you understand that, I'd hate to lose such a brilliant addition to the team so soon, because they couldn't keep trade secrets a ...secret." He says chuckling at some joke that you didn't seem to share.

There was something ominous in the way he said it, as you hesitantly nod a misplaced dread at the pit of your stomach, it made your skin crawl.

"Well now that's out of the way, please, take a look at _our_ creation, the peak of a bio-chemical breakthrough!" His face warps into something borderline crazy as he gives you a grin, he steps aside to give you a clearer view of the large goo filled tube.

Your brows furrow as go a little closer, you try to make out the dark shape inside the tube.

You stiffen, your eyes widen in horror, inside the tube was a tiny child floating with an oxygen mask, he was bald and was only wearing shorts as far as you can see through the murk of the goo.

'They're experimenting on a child!' Your mind screams at you as you unknowingly stepped closer holding your hand out to the glass, as if sensing your touch the child opens his eyes and looks at you curiously. Your heart thuds loud inside your ribs as if it couldn't fit inside your chest anymore. Baxter mistakes your horror for fascination as he gives you a pat on the shoulder.

"W-what exactly do we do here as the main team again?" You curse yourself for stuttering. 

"Why, we make super soldiers of course. There are plenty of influential people who pay big money for such... enhancements, though, we still couldn't make them obey fully to their commanders, we had some minor breaches... but it couldn't be helped all for the sake of science." 

You felt sick, all those mutants that ran rampant in the city causing chaos and despair came from this lab, you look at Baxter, his greedy eyes never leaving the small child as he said it.

"And... him?" You watch the child, as he too, never took his eyes off you since he had opened them.

"wonderful isn't he? A biological weapon faster than any mutant you've ever seen, deadlier than any chemical grade poison, He will be the biggest success this company has ever made!" He pauses as if just remembering who he was talking to, he turns to you with a smile. "And it's thanks to you we've achieved this. Brilliant, really." 

Gone was the gloating as guilt and shame washes over you, thinking you're the reason a child was put in a tube and experimented on, the reason for soon to be hundreds of deaths. You were smart enough to understand all of this wasn't legal and that exposing this would lead you to an early death, that goes the same for quitting the job._ what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Before I forget, your job is to maintain and check his vitals, make sure he's healthy and all, here is a list of your tasks, same shift as your usual, and here's your access card." as he tosses you a card, and looks you dead in the eye. "Remember, nothing goes out in this facility alive." 

You give him a fake smile as you nod in understanding you couldn't help the cold sweat that ran down your spine despite the A/C on full blast.

The next few weeks was just you checking out his vitals and maintaining his health, to your surprise, he was let out of the tube for feeding and to dry off, and what you thought was just the haze of the goo, his skin was actually an almost dark shade of green with patterned scales and he had similar features of that of a snake. 

He had taken an instant liking to you, wanting to be near you at every meeting and would even go as far as to obeying all your instructions. Taking care of a mutant child was definitely far off your list when you took this job but here you are.

He has grown attached to you, that was certain when your shift ended and you handed him to the next scientist, he refused to follow the other scientist's orders and was hostile to anyone else other than you. he also has poisonous fangs, you found that out when a fellow scientist got a little too close and got bit, she was immediately rushed to the clinic, they assured you she was recuperating but you never saw her again. He was definitely not let out as frequently as he used to, and it seems you were left in charge with his handling.

The lab called him Mugen, short for Mutagen, the alien chemical he was frequently soaked in. He would totter in all fours when you called him, he would churr at you not exactly saying words but more like baby babble. You knew he was sentient and intelligent, understanding what you were saying oftentimes, and saying you weren't attached would be a lie. Maybe it was the guilt or his innocent black eyes staring at you, but you wanted him out of the lab, not here to grow up and be experimented on. After all this was your fault. 

You were almost content looking out for Mugen, it was basically babysitting without all the fuss as he had the intelligence far better than an average 6 year old, as you watch him play with a puzzle block. Jotting down notes, he totters to your direction handing you a block as he churrs, you smile accepting the block and giving him a pat on the head, as he happily goes back to his puzzle

"You seem awfully attached to him" You almost drop your clipboard along with the block, as Baxter had seemed to appear out of nowhere, observing you with keen beady eyes.

"He's my job after all, I always, pay attention to make excellent results. "You lie to him coolly, even though your heartrate was running a mile a minute. 

He grins as he taps his chin in thought, "That you do, dear, but we need him, it's time for his first experiment " he says flippantly flicking a hand forward.

"Wha-" you start as guards you didn't notice behind him, surges forward and grabs Mugen, He hisses violently at the approaching guards, with a speed you didn't know he possessed, he jumps and bites the guard on the arm, it seems they came prepared as his fangs sank uselessly on the thickly padded armor, the guard didn't seemed fazed as they wrestle him into a muzzle.

He whines helplessly reaching for you, as they take him, you step forward to take him back in your arms and remove the muzzle, a sort of motherly instinct seems to surge from you, you seem to snap out of it when you felt someone grab your arm holding you back, Baxter shakes his head at you as his eyes dance between you and Mugen as something seems to click inside his twisted mind, "Where are you going?" He questions with almost a laughing tone.

"I-I... it seems that they may have injured the mutant, that would affect my results greatly in the process." you lie with gritted teeth.

" Hmm, no worries, that child has a very fast healing process, if you must know. You're dismissed for the day, see you tomorrow Y/n." He says with a chuckle playing along with your lie, as he walks out to the direction of where the guards took Mugen with you looking on, clutching the block until your knuckles turn white.

Fuck it, you were breaking this child out of this facility consequences be damned. You quickly scan the lab and immediately formed a plan. This could be your worst or best idea yet.

You decided to linger in the facility, when the other scientists weren't paying attention, you accessed your files deleting and messing up all your findings on purpose and slipping the original copy in your pocket and making sure you wouldn't leave traces, you have at least an hour before the whole lab is thrown into chaos with your misleading files.

You saw Baxter leave the room he just came from with a pleased hum, as you duck away from his view as he leaves for the day.

Feeling sick to the stomach, you push the feeling of anxiety to the side, on what you were about to do, you strode towards the room with a covered medical trolley like you had the authority of Baxter himself. The guards turn to look at you as you enter the room.

"What are you buffoons still doing here? The doctor dismissed you, he told me I was going to handle the mutant without any distractions! Out with you two!" Your tongue clicking in feigned annoyance as they bewilderingly look at each other hesitantly, they fortunately bought your lie as they nodded respectfully at you, it wasn't a secret that you were the one handling everything when it came to Mugen, perks of it you guess, as they file out the door shutting it behind them.

When you turned around, you let out an audible gasp as you see Mugen strapped and barely conscious on the examination table and a bunch of red stained tools on the medical tray and an empty syringe. You quickly try to untie him but as soon as you come closer he hisses blindly squinting through the harsh overhead lamp focused on his tiny frame, at your direction.

"Shhhhh, it's just me, I we're getting out of here, okay? I need you to be quiet, can you do that for me?"

At the sound of you voice, he stops hissing and whines for you, churring pitifully, seeing he recognized you you immediately free him from the straps and carefully pick him up, he limply nuzzles into you, staying quiet as you instructed, it wasn't hard though, he seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness 

Using some towels and bottles you quickly get to work forming a make shift figure on the table and covering it with a blanket. Hopefully this plan would buy you enough time. 

You exit the room pushing the trolley back out as you see the guards you dismissed waiting outside, as you were about to pass them he holds out a hand stopping you in you tracks.

"Sorry but we have to check your trolley"

"What? This is ridiculous! I'm a busy woman and you're wasting my time!" You grit your teeth as you tensely clutch the trolley.

The other guard peeks into the room, seeing a figure covered in a blanket on the table he nods at his partner.

" It's just standard procedure, Doctor."  
He says monotonely as he peeks at the covered apparatus underneath, seemingly satisfied he let's you go on your way.

You quickly made your way away from the labs without seeming out of place, 'Holysh- I can't believe that worked' your shoes clicking loudly in the large empty halls, your palms sweating as you check your wristwatch, 10 minutes left, shit, you took too long inside the lab.

You make a sharp turn towards the locker room, almost frantic, you found a duffle bag sitting on a bench on your right, silently apologizing to whoever owns it, you immediately dump all it's contents on the side, as you take a peek underneath the trolley, there swaddled fully in cloth and had fallen unconscious was Mugen, you carefully put him inside the bag as you stuff your lab coat and other 'borrowed' things successfully covering him but not enough to suffocate him.

As you calmly walked towards the exit, bag in tow, your heart seems to be beating at your throat while the guard at the exit boredly looks at your bag, not bothering to poke around as he sends you off.

You gave him a stiff smile as you turn to leave.

"Wait!" You freeze, and you thought you've been caught as the guard goes near you.

"You dropped this" he hands you your ID card that in your haste you hadn't noticed you dropped, "Thank-" alarms immediately started blaring as windows start shutting with large metal grails and doors slowly start locking down, he looks at the other guard at the entrance.

Seeing that was your cue to leave, you bolt just in time, rolling underneath the large metal panel going down as it misses chopping you in half just by an inch.

As you ran through the busy streets dodging people and the onslaught of traffic hoping they didn't have time to chase after you since the door had slammed shut. 

You look behind you to check... Bad idea, over the sea of people you see a man clad in black, point towards you as several others disappear. 

Time to lose them in the cover of the darkening streets and crowd.

You curse under your breath when you noticed your pursuers were jumping from building to building. Your lungs and legs were burning and the bag only seemed to get heavier with every step, but you were determined to get away. You decided you couldn't keep running where they can see you, as you entered a small cafe, the woman in her late 30s on the counter looks startled at your winded and frantic state, 

" P-please, you have to help me, I'm being chased do you have a back door exit?" 

She looks at your scuffed up figure then the duffle bag and pieces something out, she gives you a worried look.

"Oh honey, you okay? do you want me to call the police for domestic abuse?" As she gently, leads you to the back door, away from prying eyes and ears. 

You shake your head, "That's not- ... what? er no thanks, I just need to get away" she gives you a look of concern but nods. You thank her, feeling a little guilty not clearing anything up, but you didn't have the time or the care at the moment as you immediately rush out the back exit to an alleyway, you only made it a few turns when you see a figure clad in black, jump down swinging his sword in an arc to cut you down, you yelp as you turn around, clutching the duffle bag to your chest protectively. 

Red splatters on the pavement.


	2. Fate 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate seems to have other plans for you. Or was it coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm you're a badass aren't you?

Red splatters on the pavement.

You were prepared to use your body to shield the tiny mutant in your bag from the slash of the blade. 

As you watch blood splattering on the pavement, at first you thought the adrenaline made you numb from the pain, but a pained grunt was definitely not yours said otherwise. 

Behind you a large figure in red band looms protectively over the both of you. His green eyes scanning you as he holds his bloodied sais over the injured ninja in black.

You were stunned to say the least, your mouth was moving, before you know it words had already left your lips.

" who are you ?" He opens his mouth to answer but doesn't get the chance as several more ninjas in black drop down the narrow alleyway you were in. He goes into a fighting stance, 

"leave!" He yells at you as he jumps aiming a powerful kick at the nearest opponent, soon the alley was filled with pained noises and clashes of blades. You were exhausted from running and the scene before you seemed so surreal, a part of you wonders if you really were seeing a giant turtle fighting ninjas in an alley in the night.

"Hey! Lady, what're ya doin'? Get out of here!" He yells at you while holding off a ninja, His glare snaps you out of your daze, as you stand up and ran at the opposite direction of the fight. 

You didn't get too far when three more ninja drops in front of you, slowly backing you ,you clutch at your duffle bag, feeling Mugen squirm.

'Crap, he's waking up this is seriously bad timing' 

As you ran back in the direction you came from, they gave chase as one catches you by your shirt, making you stumble and drop the bag, a muffled pained squeak emits from it. 

"Let me go! You brute! " You struggle, your elbow connects with someone's nose as a satisfying crunch indicates you broke it, as the others pinned you down.

The squirming figure in your bag seems to struggle harder as he heard your pained voice, the other ninja walks towards the bag intending to open it and retrieve the mutant. 

" Don't touch him! Don't-" they gag you as the other opens the bag, a flurry of claws and teeth latches on the ninja as his pained screams seem to be inciting the small mutant to act more violently the other ninja leaves your side to help his fallen comrade, he manages to grab the needle and inject Mugen, successfully knocking him out. You struggle harder, as the ninjas look in horror at their poisoned partner claw at the bite, his mouth foaming as his eyes rolled back, spasming. 

The weight behind you disappears, as a loud blur of orange kicks the ninja near Mugen, you rip off the cloth in your mouth as you immediately rush towards Mugen gingerly picking his limp form, holding him close as two more turtles fought on, successfully knocking their opponents out.

"Oh ew, what happened to this dude?" The one in orange prods at the poisoned ninja, making disgusted faces.

"Mikey stop that, you might accidentally touch the poison" 'Mikey' immediately stops, shaking his finger as if it was contaminated. The one clad in purple rolls his eyes and finally notices you clutching Mugen, you tense, you knew they were mutant, and so far your experience with large mutants in the city haven't been well.

Seeing you tensing up, he holds his hands up in a pacifying manner, "hey, hey its okay we're-"  
"Don't cha worry sweet thang, we're the good guys!" 

Mikey beams at you, his bright demeanor easing you, but you didn't ease on your hold on the small figure in your arms. He notices Mugen and was about to ask, when from behind you came a pained grunt and you see the one in red limping lightly, favoring his other side as another turtle in blue assists him.

"Leo! You found him!"

The one in purple rushes over immediately assessing the damage the red one received. As he grunts begrudgingly.

" Just in time too, this knucklehead was trying to take on more than a dozen foot soldiers on his own."

Leo turns towards your disheveled state, holding Mugen as if you could hide him from his piercing blue gaze as he assesses you.

" who's this?" He asks Mikey, to which he beams

" Oh this duddette is... " he trails off, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "er, I never caught your name, sugar cube" in a small voice you supply him with your name.

" I assume they were chasing you because of the child" he gestures to Mugen to which you hesitantly nodded, as he pauses as if he was making a big decision, he sighs.

"We can't stay here for long soon this place would be swarming with foot soldiers, I doubt you have anywhere else to go." You frown shaking your head, not exactly thinking your plan through, you were sure your place was being watched or sacked, and the thought of crashing with your friends with danger in tow didn't sit well with you...though you did have a place, but that was far from city limits, you doubt you'd make it out in one piece. 

" Come with us, we'll keep you and your little one safe in the meantime " he holds out a hand towards you, you gaze up at him, his blue eyes calm, he didn't seem threatening... and at the moment getting somewhere safe was definitely on your priority. You take his offered hand and he lifts you up his hand goes beneath your knees and the other hand on your back, making you yelp at the sudden shift of weightlessness. 

"Donnie, assist Raph in the meantime, we need to get away as quickly as possible"

"I don't need your help, I can go on my own" as 'Raph' jumps off, Leo sighs, as Don shrugs, following his hot-headed brother.

" Hold on tight" was his only warning before he too joins his brothers Mikey following behind.  
Your heart drops to your stomach making you clutch tightly at Mugen afraid he'd fall if you didn't. Strong coils of muscles wrap around you as he jumps from roof to roof, Mikey, on the other hand waves from your peripheral making you look at him, he made funny faces distracting you from the height, occasionally doing tricks whilst jumping, much to your exhausted amusement. The warmth radiating from Leo melts away the stress from the day, as you fought not to fall asleep in the arms of a mutant stranger, 

You all finally arrive and slightly to your dismay the entrance was through a manhole to the sewers, _beggars cant be choosers I guess..._ He drops down as the scent of city sewers invades your nostrils, you involuntarily gag as Leo sets you down so you could walk. Raph obviously had seen your gagging, turns around and scoffs, you frown at him but didn't comment as you shift the sleeping Mugen in a more comfortable position letting his head rest on your shoulder as you trudge through.

You finally arrive at their lair as your eyes widen in awe as you take in the spacious but comfortable place.

" Make yourselves comfortable, I have to report to Master Splinter" he says, leaving you among his brothers but Ralph stalks off to before you could utter your thanks.

" Welcome to Mi Casa, sweet thang!" Mikey spreads out his arms to the lair, he excitedly gestures you to follow him " here, lemme give you the special Mikey tour-"  
"Mikey, I think I should check up on her and her child first before anything else" Donnie interrupts, you gratefully gave him a smile, Mikey pouts at being interrupted, but perks up when you tell him you'd take the tour after.

Don leads you to his lab as he let's you settle Mugen on the examination table, he immediately gets to work, soon Mugen was attached to monitors and devices you've never encountered before, it was like an amalgamation of different household appliances, with the 'heart monitor' beeping steadily you slightly ease up, Donnie types some things on his computer, you decided to let him do his thing, as you gently pat Mugen on his head.

You freed him from those psychos but at what cost? You knew they were going to use him as they had made several of the mutants that ran amok in the city, _why was he so different from the rest? Was it because you had a hand in his creation? Or was it because you were just too soft and got attached? Was he an orphan? He must've been. Will you keep running until they catch both of-_

"Don't worry Y/N, your child would be okay he's just asleep, he'll wake up as soon as the drugs wear off."

You blink away your thoughts, as Donatello offers you sympathy, you sputter, his words registering in your brain, " oh no, no he's not my child." He looks at you curiously,

"Brother?"

"No"

"Relative?"

"No"

"What is he to you then?" He asks baffled.

"It's a long story...."

He grins.

"well we have all night, and I am rather fond of stories" he pats the seat near him, taking one as well, So you tell him, his eyes widening with every event that happened "Holy Shell, you worked for Baxter!?"

" key word, 'worked', I'm pretty sure I'm fired and blacklisted in every facility for stealing his precious experiment "

" it could be worse, you could've been captured and killed" he deadpans.

As the computer beeps and the results came in, his eyes quickly scanning the screen "why Did you do it?" He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he questions you.

You hesitate. Will they turn on you once they know you had a hand in it?

"I honestly felt like his mutation was my fault if it weren't for my stupid research he would have had a normal life, and I owe it to him to be human again" 

He looks at you intensely as if waiting for a pin to drop, you slightly squirm at his stare.

"I hate to break it to you, but you do know-"

A knock interrupts whatever he was about to say as Leo pokes his head in, " Master Splinter wants to meet you"

You look at Donnie, he shrugs,  
"Don't worry I'll watch him while you go meet Master Splinter"

You nod, as Leo leads the way.  
Honestly, you were expecting another mutant turtle but to your surprise he wasn't, his wizened eyes observes you as he held a walking stick in front of him. 

"Hello young one, I have heard you got yourself in quite a bind"


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's POV

Raphael slams his door shut, sitting on the floor of his room as he drags a hand down his face recalling the day that led up to this situation;

—

__

He got into another spat, his temper getting the best of him as he left to cool off. He jumps from roof to roof when he saw a foot ninja heading in the opposite direction, good, he was itching for a fight, and the foot ninja seemed to be too distracted chasing something or someone down to notice him in the dark.

He swiftly follows, when he finally caught up, he noticed the foot was chasing down a civilian through the alley, the foot manages to get ahead of them and was about to raise his sword, he jumps down, sais at hand.

He manages to intercept the blade in time, and disabling the foot ninja easily. He huffs, a little annoyed with how easy it went. "Who are you?"  
He whirls toward your direction, almost forgetting you were there, when his gaze met yours he was quite sure his words got stuck in throat, he didn't quite see it clearly from above but looking at you right now up close, you're stunning, your eyes that seem to catch light as your messy hair frames your face. As he opens his mouth to answer, more foot soldiers drop down and it seems you were their intended target 

He growls, his eyes flicking to you then the ninjas ,

"leave!"He yells at you.

He aims a kick at the first attacker, soon others joined in the fight, a flurry of blades and punches. He noticed one aiming for you as he intercepts it just in time before another kick aims at him, a little too close to you. crap, he can't fight properly without putting you in harm's way and his brothers definitely had no clue of his whereabouts, 

through a clash of blades. He ducks at a swing of a katana then aims a punch successfully knocking the foot out cold, but soon enough another takes his place.

You still haven't left, as you stared at him with awe, on another time he'd probably show off a bit but the overwhelming number of foot soldiers was not exactly the time. " Hey! Lady, what're ya doin'? Get out of here!" He yells holding his sais up to deflect an oncoming blade, watching you intently as more tried to get to you, that seemed to snap you out of your stupor as you shakily stood up and ran in the opposite direction clutching your bag.

Some break off the group and tried to get to you, he immediately blocks their way. 

He gives the foot soldiers a menacing grin as more jumps down to join the fight.

"You want a fight? Good, I'm just getting warmed up."

He truly hoped you got away, 'what did a you do to be chased down by more than a dozen foot soldiers?' 

In the middle of battle, he grimaces as one successfully landed a kick at his plastron, before he could retaliate, another had managed to give him a rather large cut on the side of his leg, 'crap there's too many of them' he thought, as the overwhelming numbers seemed to press on.

A loud clang as a flash of blue appears at his side blocking a blade from slicing his head off.

Leo doesn't say anything as he gives him a glare and a stiff nod, 

" You're just in time for the party, fearless." 

He definitely knew he was in for it later, he left his tracker , and clearly bit off more than he could chew. Leo gave him a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' instantly souring his mood.

They manage to finish off the foot soldiers, patting the dust off his hands.

"Pray tell Raph, why are you fighting 20 or so foot ninjas, all at once, in an alleyway, alone?" Leo starts with his arms crossed over his chest, Raph frowns he knew the lecture was about to start, then he remembered, "A girl!" He starts running down the direction you ran towards,

"A girl?"

"Yeah, a civilian woman was being chased down by these goons, I have to go see if she made it" he winces remembering the rather deep cut on his thigh.

"Don and Mikey, went looking for you in that direction, maybe they found her, why were they chasing her?"

He shrugs.

As they both head towards that direction, soon enough, they heard Mikey's voice as well as Don's. Raph's eyes immediately sought you out, you were clutching a small green thing in your arms, 'a mutant child?' His thoughts running a mile a minute. Not seeing where he was walking he stumbles on a pipe, with a grunt he felt his cut open, Leo steadies him as the three of you look towards their direction, 

"You found him!" Mikey waves at them. 

Donatello steps around Mikey and you to asses his injuries and grabs a spool of bandages for his thigh, he blocks the conversation out as he observes you. 

Clearly, you've seen better days but it didn't make you any less pretty, he'd even say you'd give April a run for her money, when it come down to it. He shakes his head, what was he thinking? He barely knew you.

Don looks at him curiously, "what's wrong?"

At your yelp they turn to look at you to see you in the arms of their leader.

He frowns.

"Donnie, assist Raph in the meantime. we need to get away as quickly as possible"

"I don't need your help, I can go on my own" as he stands up and jumps towards the roof. okay. Maybe he hasn't really cooled off.

Dropping down to the sewers first, he turns and sees you choke and gag on the smell, he scoffs, humans really couldn't handle a lot of things.

He snaps out of his thoughts, he really needs to think of something else.

looking down in frustration, as he noticed his bandaged thigh seemed to be redder than it was a while ago, he gets up to look for Donatello. 

—

He finds him in the lab, typing away at his computer while your small mutant was hooked up in Don's machines,

"Hey Donnie, ya got a sec? " 

Donatello looks up from the computer, then glances at his injured leg, 

"Oh right! I almost forgot, we need that properly checked and cleaned"

As he rummages through his things for the medical kit, seeming to find none in the lab,

"Now where did I- here? No. Ah right! I left them at the living room!" He said lightly smacking his head

" er... can you give me a second and watch over the kid? I think I forgot the medical kit in the living room."

Without waiting for his reply, Don slams the door shut in a hurry, probably eager to get this done and over with so he could get back to reading whatever it was in his computer, he muses.

He takes a seat near the mutant kid observing him, was it your child that got mutated? Why else would you risk your life for him? Or maybe a relative...The kid probably got injected with a snake mutagen, dark green scales with snake-like patterns trailing from his head to his back, oddly though he has black talons, so maybe a mix of something else too. The kid's eyes seem to flicker, 'oh crap, he's waking up.' The heartbeat monitor picking up.

"Hey...Hey Donnie! I think the kid is waking up!" He yells towards the door.

The kid's eyes snaps awake immediately locking onto him, 'that can't be good' he thinks freezing in place. The kid's eyes seems to narrow as it hisses and chirps, as if trying to ask him something, he doesn't understand a thing, and he isn't what you would describe good at soothing people and the kid seems to panic when he starts to notice he was hooked up in various machinery as it starts thrashing in table knocking down equipment and pulling on the wires.

"ey kid! stop that, you'll hurt yourself, hey-!"

He picks him off the table, as the boy visibly struggles harder- the kid bites him in the arm. Hard. He yelps struggling to pull the kid off without hurting the both of them further, as he tries to shake him off.

Their loud commotion had drawn the attention of the others as they came bursting in the room, your eyes immediately widen as you rush forward panicking at the same time cooing for the kid. "Mugen! let him go, it's okay we're safe now" When the kid heard you it was like a balm, instantly soothing him and effectively calming him down, the kid lets him go as you take the kid in your arms. Raph cradles his injured arm as it bleeds, you look at his wounds, two punctures where Mugen had sank his fangs without hesitation. "oh no what have you done? The venom! you guys have to take him to the hospital- no the lab- he'll... he-"

Donatello rushes forward, grabbing Ralph's arm making a tourniquet, Raph glances at you, you seemed visibly shaken up and was looking at him like he was gonna die. That was concerning. 

He then he feels it, the bite seems to burn even though there were no longer teeth sinking into it, he felt fuzzy. His whole body starts to shake and sweat, he could hear them yelling but it sounds like he was underwater, the sounds blurring someone bears his weight as he felt his numb body fall forward, then everything was black.


	4. Mishap

Master Splinter offers you some tea as you all sat on cushions, you politely accept, letting the warmth of the cup seep into your cold hands.

Leo sits straight beside you, as master Splinter calmly gazes at you, at your lap Mugen curiously peeks around, but seems contented to remain huddled in your form, Mikey had offered him a spare blanket earlier, after seeing Mugen terrified beyond his wits end.

You'd be honest, you really didn't want to be here right now, you'd rather face a kraang soldier than be in this situation, their "subtle" glances have been burning a hole through you, rather more importantly the squirming mutant on your lap, who seems oblivious to it all.

The silence was deafening. You tried to focus on something to distract yourself from the anxiety of waiting...

The sounds of dripping of water echoing in the room.

Drip.

Drip, drip.

Drip.

_The venom._

_Flashes of your co-worker who got bit, and never turned up again._

_That unfortunate foot soldier. _

_Raph who got bitten._

_He had probably joined them too. That's probably why Donnie still hasn't left the lab, he's mourning him. They save you and in return one of them dies._

_Guilt. It's your fault, if only you didn't make that research. If only you hadn't met them, if only-_

The slow creak of the lab door makes all of you snap towards it's direction, Donnie emerges, his frame heavy with exhaustion and his face unreadable. 

You tense, ready to be kicked out, to be yelled at accusingly.

"Donnie?" Leo inquires

he jolts, as if just realizing they were all staring at him, 

"He's stable, thankfully..." his gaze locks into you, "can I talk to you for a second?...alone." He glances at the others then back to you a little nervously, 

You nod, picking up Mugen but Donnie stops you,  
"Er...he might react violently again when he sees Raph"

You frown, "but-" 

"It's okay sweet thang, we'll watch over the little guy while you and Donnie have a chat." Mikey pipes up from your left, bending down a little to eye level with Mugen, to which Mugen in return shies away in your arms, 

"I dunno Mikey... " _ 'He might bite someone else' _ is what you don't say, but they all understood that loud and clear.

"Pshhh, we're ninjas we can handle him, isn't that right little dude?" A small churr emits from Mugen as he slowly peeks out of the blanket and he curiously stares at Mikey, to only watch Mikey make silly faces at him, to your and everyone's surprise a happy clicking noise that closely resembles a laugh comes from Mugen as he playfully pats at Mikey's face.

"See? Perfectly good with him too!" As Mikey scoops him out of your arms, this startles Mugen and you as Mugen quickly glances in your direction, you give him an encouraging smile.

" It's okay, I'll be right back, be good and no fighting, okay?"

Sensing no eminent danger he relaxes as Mikey sets him down the couch, waving you off.

"We'll call you if something seems off" Leo assures you.

You gave one more glance at him, and telling yourself you're just a door away, if anything happened, before following Donnie back into the lab.

You glance at Raph, oddly enough he only looked like he was sleeping, though his bite mark was heavily bandaged. Observing him in the bright light of the lab you can see the faint scars both old and recent that littered his arms and face, he really did cut an intimidating figure, he was bigger in muscle mass compared to his brothers, his face that usually held a scowl was relaxed and peaceful. If it weren't for the steady beeps of the heart monitor you'd assume the worst.

"Did you know what Baxter was supposed to do with him?"

Donnie cuts you from your ogling, you shrug, 'play it casual, as if you didn't just ogle his unconcious brother like a specimen on a glass slide',

"I only knew once he was old enough he'll be trained to work for Baxter, I was told I wouldn't be needed to care for him by then and work on artificially enhancing his capabilities to aid him, like speed, his senses, and...venom. I only assumed whatever he planned for him wasn't good"

Don nods grievously " A perfect little killing machine, he's small, and quick can easily slip into small vents and with a venom like that no human is safe. You don't suppose he's gonna make more of him?" He asks typing more information on the computer.

"He was the first successful prototype, they couldn't make another one to succeed, not without-" you shut your mouth, you said a bit too much.

Donnie looks at you with suspicion in his eyes "what makes you say that they can't make another one? They made him, and he was just the beginning of a whole new army of Baxter's"

You stand your ground at his gaze " They can't make the another one, because it was MY research that made him possible." He opens his mouth to argue but you immediately counter.

" I messed up their files before I left, and I took my research with me. It would take them months to fix all that scrambled data, and without my research they're basically back to base one." You toss him the flash drive you hid in your pocket, thankfully it was still intact despite all the scuffle you went through. He nimbly catches it, giving you one more distrustful look before plugging it in. 

His eyes grow wide as he takes in the information, he gulps and looks at you with what you may assume as a mixture of respect and awe, you smugly gave him a grin, while you weren't proud your research was weaponized, but you were damn proud on how well you made it.

"I never thought this was possible- I thought he was a fluke- a lab accident that came to be- but this- it's brilliant, mad science- but it all makes sense now!" He says scrambling around papers occasionally picking one up then typing it in. It was your turn to look at him quizzically " I think you lost me in your train of thought, what do you mean?"

He pauses mid ramble and sheepishly looks at you, "Sorry, I tend to ramble on when I get excited, my brothers says so. You see...Mugen isn't exactly a Mutant, he's the Mutagen fused with living cells, like a symbiotic relationship, to put it simply Mugen is the first mutagen being, holy shell-"

"Baxter was playing god the whole time." You gasp.  
"But I thought Mugen was-"

"Human?" He chuckles humorlessly , "that's what I thought so too but some of the tests I took weren't adding up. So I threw that tiny amount of doubt that maybe he wasn't human in the first place, maybe he was like us, from ordinary reptiles, but the results came out negative. Your research was the cherry on top, that's when the pieces clicked together.  
And here's the kicker, I don't think Baxter ever intended to use him to kill mutants, the venom only made Raph really sick but not enough to kill him, but enough to incapacitate him long enough, that's lucky, because if it was really venomous to mutants... we would've lost Raph tonight." He says the last part a bit quietly but you heard him nonetheless, you two fell into an awkward silence.

you look down at your shoes, 

"I'm sorry" you blurt out, not having the courage to look at him in the eye anymore. 

"What for?" 

"The research, Mugen, your brother..." you trail off, looking at Raph's unconscious form.

"What? That's not- okay, maybe you did have a hand in it but none of that was directly your fault, you didn't intend your research to turn into a weapon. Did you?"

You shake your head,

" and the fact you did sabotage a whole evil lab by yourself, is pretty dang awesome in my books" he says with a grin.

You snort. He chuckles.

Loud shouting could be heard through the door, but when you realize there were no danger in the loud noise you both relax.

" I should see what they're up to, I can't have Mugen attacking anyone else" you say, walking towards the door, "you forgot something" He says, tossing you your flash drive, you successfully catch it. you hesitate a bit before opening the door. "thanks Donnie, for everything" 

"Anytime, you're always welcome in the lab, as long as you don't break anything, that is."

—

As you enter the livingroom, to say you were dumbfounded was an understatement, by the couch you see Mikey attempting to do an elaborate trick with his skateboard, while you see Master Splinter sitting stock still with Mugen, as he lets Mugen play with his long whiskers with the patience of a monk training in a mountain. Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Did y'see that little dude bro? I beat that like it was nothing! Booya- oooh hey there y/n, how's the chat with Donnie?" He says immediately sitting down beside his father and casually putting Mugen back to him as if he's been like that the whole time. Mugen still hasn't let go of Master Splinter's whiskers. 

You raise one eyebrow at him, "It went well... how's babysitting duty going for you?" 

"Awesome dudette! I just showed the little dude the hot skills of a pro- I mean- he's been nothing but an angel?" 

Quicker that your eyes could follow Master Splinter gives his son a quick whack on the head, before heading off to his room with a nod in your direction. 

"Okay sensei! Good night to you too! Ow..." he says rubbing his head. 

Mugen climbs down from the couch and runs towards you, you scoop him up as you take a seat where Master Splinter had vacated, Mikey sits back down grabbing a his controller before handing you one too,

"Ever played Street Racer, sweet thang?"

"Where did Leo go?" Accepting the controller, as he sets up the game.

"He said he was going to look for April to see if she could help y'out in your problem, he'd probably be back later, and just between you and me, I think he ditched babysitting duty." Mikey says wiggling his eyebrows, choosing a car.

You guys play a little bit, but in between, your eyes were starting to become heavy, Mugen had long fallen asleep on you and his warm body and your exhaustion was lulling you to do the same.

You tried to focus, but in the end you succumbed to sleep.

—

"Hey, why'd you stop- oh." Mikey turns to see you curled up in the couch with Mugen, both of you fast asleep.

He takes his time going through your features, from your face to your hair that looks soft to the touch. He was honestly glad you have accepted him and his family, well..you haven't ran away yet, so that's a good sign and the fact that you felt comfortable to fall asleep in his presence was a sign of trust, right?

He reaches a hand towards your hair, Mugen somehow senses his movements and peeks an eye open, he pauses, Mugen, seeing it was just him, goes back to sleep, taking that as permission from your little body guard he continues, he pats your head in awe how soft human hair is how silky it was-

"What are you doing?"

He jerks his hand away from you, behind him he sees Leo arms crossed on his chest, with a cheeky grin. 

"I was- uhh A bug! Yeah, a bug!"

"A bug."

"I saw a bug! it landed on her hair, so I shooed it away-anyhoo, how was the visit to April's?" He said quickly changing the topic. Leo obviously knows this but drops it.

"She said she's coming tomorrow to pick her up, she said she could stay with her for the time being."

"What!? Can't she stay here with us?" Leo give him a look, "she's human, she can't stay in these conditions."

Mikey frowns, definitely looking down "I know... it's just, we made a new human friend that didn't...I guess I just wanted to hang out like normal people...." Leo frowns, he knew his brother wanted to be accepted by human society more than anything. 

"I know but she can always visit us like April and Casey."

Mikey doesn't say anything else. Leo sighs moving around the couch to pick you up, Mikey seems surprised at this, as Mugen wakes up sensing someone was approaching the both of you, seeing Leo, he hisses in warning, to which Leo raises both hands in surrender.

"I'm just moving her to my room so she can rest properly." Leo says calmly, 

"OH Oh! she can stay in my room! I can sleep on the couch!" Leo raises a brow,

"Is your bed even clean?"

"Psshh, of course bro, it's practically spotless, 'sides the little guy won't let you touch them. Amirite little dude bro?"

Mugen just hisses at Leo, he steps back and letting his younger sibling take you, Mikey effortlessly scoops both you and Mugen up, heading to his room.

Leo from behind shakes his head, silently chuckling. It seems his little brother has a little crush on you, he follows you three as Mikey kicks his door open careful not to wake you.

He freezes at the state of his room, two empty pizza boxes, things strewn everywhere and his bed was still in the state he left it when he woke up, okay...so maybe it wasn't that clean as he thought it was, he tries to block Leonardo's view of his room as he hears him following behind him, Leo nonetheless saw the state of his room.

"Right...you said it was clean"

"We just have different views on clean bro"

Leo gives Mikey an unamused look as he jabs a thumb toward the direction of his room. Mikey sags a bit but relents, changing directions towards Leo's room.

Leo's room was unsurprisingly pristine, as Mikey begrudgingly lays both you and Mugen down the bed, Mugen curls up beside you, with you softly murmuring something he didn't quite catch. He gives your hair one last soft pat before closing the door.


	5. Possibility

You woke up rather groggily, though you felt warm and the thought of going back to sleep made you want to stay in your bed longer, but you had a job, and sleeping really isn't going to pay your bills.

You move to get up when you heard a low chirp beside you, you almost fell off the bed startling at the noise, there you see Mugen sitting, patiently waiting for you to get up. You run a hand down your face, as the events since yesterday all came crashing down.

So it wasn't a dream, go figure.

Looking at your surroundings, you recall that this wasn't the couch you fell asleep on, it was clean and minimally furnished. You didn't remember walking here.

"Did someone carry me here?" You ask no one but Mugen seems to understand and chirps in confirmation. You blush in embarrassment, you were carried like a toddler to bed by your hosts. Embarrassing.

You groan.

Hearing a small gurgle coming from Mugen, he looks at his stomach then to you rather questionably. Ah, right... 'it's past his feeding time, maybe the guys could spare something from their kitchen, I'll pay them back later' with that thought in mind, you get out of bed, carefully folding the sheets before approaching the door with Mugen holding your hand.

A voice that was unmistakably female reaches your ears, along with the guys. It seems they were arguing about something. You didn't want to interrupt, but the tiny mutant beside you wasn't getting anymore patient by the minute.

When you opened the door they all turned to your direction, and to your surprise the female was a human woman with her hands on her hips squaring off with Leonardo. The other two awkwardly standing on the side. 

"Y/n you're awake-" Leo starts but April butts in walking towards you, then holding a hand out to shake, "y/n, right? I'm April, glad to finally meet you, I heard all about you from Leo" you take up her offered hand, shaking it.

"Likewise" you demurred. 

"And I'm guessing this little guy is Mugen?" She says cooing at him, Mugen churrs uneasily looking at you then April, as she gives a friendly smile.

Mugen gives your hand a slight tug, remembering why ventured out of the room in the first place, you turn to the brothers, 

"Um... I didn't mean to interrupt but, you think you guys any meat lying around your fridge do you? I have to feed Mugen, I'll pay you back when I can for the trouble.."

April gives them a look that says 'well?'

This seems to snap them out as they nudge each other with their elbows, muttering on who should show you around the kitchen, until Mikey wins by shoving himself forward, dragging you into the kitchen with Mugen in tow. The others closely following behind.

"Prepare your tastebuds, ladies and genturtles, 'cuz chef Mikey's in the kitchen!"

A chorus of groans could be heard behind you as you take a seat in the chair near the fridge. Meanwhile, Mikey dressed in a chef's hat and apron, busies himself with some pots and pans, 

"Oh, that wouldn't be necessary Mikey, Mugen's diet consists mainly of raw meat, so if you have some in the fridge I could just warm them up in the microwave" you say standing up to search in the freezer. 

"Wait...you feed your kid raw meat!?" He says incredulously. 

"He's a predatorial species, though he is omnivorous, he still prefers raw meat over vegetables- gah!" As soon as you open the fridge a curious "meow" comes from an animated neapolitan ice cream shaped like a cat, you slam the fridge close with a yelp.

"G-guys there's a- a cat. No. Ice cream- like cat in your fridege"

"That's just ice cream kitty, he used to be April's but with how it is right now, he became Mikey's. " Donnie says chuckling at your reaction. 

You really shouldn't be surprised, if mutants and ninjas exist, why couldn't living icecream cats exist?...Scratch that. It's still not normal. Leo gently moves you aside as he opens the fridge again taking out a half of a salami and a raw steak wrapped in cling wrap. 

"It seems we only have these..."

"That'll do, thank you" gratefully taking the offered meats.

"Feel free to use the kitchen as you wish" you nod as you busy yourself with dicing and warming the meat in a bowl. Meanwhile the others chat, while Mikey continues with his "Breakfast Supreme"

You hand the bowl to Mugen with a spoon.

"Wait wait wait. He's gonna eat that raw!?"

Mugen answers Mikey by shoving a mouthful of warmed raw meat into his mouth, Mikey gags, April looks a little green but handles it like a champ.

"Eugh... I'll stick to pizza, you do you little dude."

"Does he..urp... eat anything else other than raw meat?"  
April asks avoiding looking at Mugen eating, still looking a little sick.

"Yeah, he eats a fair diet of vegetables, but he's rather picky about it."

"Have you tried feeding him human food?" Donnie asks

"Like pizza!" Mike pipes

"Er...no. In theory he COULD eat human food, but the lab wanted him in peak health and didn't want to risk feeding him human food" you shrug, honestly you tried sneaking some of your lunch with him, but he didn't even bat an eye on your food.

Mikey finishes his dish as he presents it to you all with gusto. It looked like a cross between a pancake and a pizza with a side of sunny-side-up eggs.

"I call it the 'Double P-zza' breakfast!' 

"Uuuhhh, I think I need to check on Raph, I'll skip breakfast for now" Donnie says as he inches towards the direction of the lab before curtailing. "Thanks Mikey but I already ate before I got here, I'll go see if Donnie needs any help" April says apologetically, before following Donnie as well.

Mikey shrugs " more for us then, sweet thang!"

You look around and you finally noticed Leo had made his exit long before. You internally sigh as you take one. It couldn't be that bad right?

Wrong.

So wrong on so many levels. 

Pizza and pancakes should never had met like this. Ever.

You badly wanted to spit it out but you didn't want to be rude to your host, so you forced yourself to chew and swallow it down. 

"That was really... unique, er... I'm really not that hungry, I'm good with one" you say sheepishly and giving him a thumbs up, before he could pile in more.

Mikey, satisfied you ate, takes the whole platter and seemingly downs it all in one go. Mugen chirps for you as he too imitates Mikey and tries to down his meal whole as well. You chuckle, moving to pick up his empty bowl to clean it and giving him a pat on the head, he preens at the silent praise.

— 

Mikey offered to play with Mugen in the livingroom, it was almost adorable how they got easily attached to each other, with _'Mikey's fun personality any kid would too.' _ You shake your head smiling at them as he tries to show Mugen a video game, you weren't sure if Mugen understood anything Mikey said, but he seems to enjoy looking at the things Mikey is showing him.

Leo walks in the room and beckons you, "mind if we talk for a minute?" Looking back at Mugen he seems too distracted to care whether you go or not, as Mikey gives you a thumbs up.

You shrug as you follow Leo, he leads you to the lab where Donnie seems to be explaining a device to April,  
" Ah, y/n! You survived Mikey's cooking" Donnie jokes, as you make a face at him. 

"Thanks for the head's up." You quip

He chuckles at you.

" We've asked April to take you in for the mean time, or at least until the foot and Baxter stops looking for you." Leo says gesturing to April who gives you a little smile,

"Just give us your address and me, April and Donnie will help go get your stuff...well April will do most of the packing, we don't exactly know what you might need. "

"Can't I go with? It is my home after all..." 

"I'm sorry but bringing you along increases the chances of you getting caught up in danger." Leo says without any room for arguement. You knew this of course, but with a bunch of ninja turtles with you you thought maybe you'd be safe, but Leo didn't want to risk it, so for now you'd comply.

" I lost my keys in the scuffle last night, you'd have to break in to my place..." you say sheepishly.  
Donnie grins,  
"Hey, we're ninjas remember? We can handle any lock"

April pats you reassuringly in the shoulder.

"Donnie's a genius, he can disable any alarm or lock, we got you handled, we'll be sure to keep our tracks clean" Donatello blushes at the compliment, looking at April with shy glances. April on the other hand seems oblivious at this. Oh. OH.

While you really weren't sure what to do with this information, but it seems to you Donnie has a crush on April. You internally grin this is going to be fun to tease him with.

"Well that's decided then, just write down your address and we'll head out tonight" you nod accepting the pen and notepad Leo hands you, you jot it down even adding a little map of the place and where the security cameras where placed if ever they needed more reference. Leo looks at you adding every detail necessary, he was pretty impressed with your meticulousness and hands the notepad to Donnie. 

Donnie nods before looking at his clock, which was mounted on the wall, then to you.

"We have to go for training, do you mind if you watch Raph? You're the only one I can trust him with since you'd know what to do if something happens to him, I'm not sure when he'll wake up, and April needs to go to her job soon. Please? Mugen can sit in with us in the dojo-." You hold out a hand to pause him.

"Donnie relax, I'll do it, I don't mind, 'sides, I have nothing to do anyways."

He relaxes and gives you a grateful smile before going out first. April looks at her phone before also bidding you and Leo goodbye as well,

Leo seems to want to ask you something, you lean your hip on the table, as you patiently wait for him to say something, 

"Have you really left your job?"

You frown, "I'm pretty sure stealing and sabotaging company property would get one fired so..."

Leo looks at you with a stern gaze, "that's not what I meant, and I'm pretty sure you know that" you shrug playing dumb, 

" Cause I find it pretty funny how you got out of that lab with such an important and lethal experiment in tow, and how Raph found you just in time with an army of ninjas after you, and a baby mutant with the ability to incapacitate other mutants? The others might've bought your story as fast as they did but forgive me if I am a bit skeptical of your presence." 

With the dimmed lights of the lab casting shadows over his face,and his eyes trained intently on you, you couldn't help but be scared, you were facing a mutant after all.

If you thought Raph was the most intimidating out of the brothers, you thought wrong. It wasn't because he could squish you like a grape, though it was one of the reasons, but it was because he was looking at you like he knows what you did.

Picking up your fleeing courage you look him in the eye.

"Look, I know how bad this looks, and I can see it from your perspective, I can't exactly prove it right now, but trust me when I say I have no intention in putting you or your family in a danger that I brought upon myself. I appreciate all your help up until now, but we'll be out of your business soon enough, so thank you very much." 

Leo, holds your gaze for a second or two, seemingly satisfied in whatever he saw in you at the moment, gives you a stiff but acknowledging nod, before he too exits.

You let out a long exhale you felt like you were holding in, your short exchange with him seemed to have drained you, you understood he did that because he wanted to keep everyone safe, but damn you didn't want to be on the other side when he did that. You sank on the stool beside Raph's medical bed.

He's still sound asleep, oblivious to the conversations that occurred. You clutch at the flash drive in your pocket. Maybe there is a way for you to prove yourself, as you glance around the lab, Donnie did say you're welcome in the lab, though the whole place isn't your traditional linoleum tiled lab, it'll do for now.

—

Raph stirs from his venom induced sleep, he was definitely sore all over, funny, it's been too long since a work out ever got him this sore, the sound of the keyboard typing made him assume he was in Donnie's lab, he groans.

The typing stops. He calls for Donnie, a small cool hand on his forehead stills him, he cracks open his eyes as a flood of bright lights assault his sensitive eyes, he shields them with his other hand, he hears your voice first before his eyes adjusted to the light. 

He must be dead and was just dreaming, you look at him with worry etched in your features. You pat his outstretched hand, telling him you're going to call his brothers, in his haze he grabs you by the hand, holding you in place.

"Stay. Please." 

You look at him with conflicted eyes, before sighing and taking the stool beside him. 

—  
He fell asleep again. At least he woke up, so that was a sign that his body was flushing out the venom. But it was going too slow for your liking.

You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before gently prying your hand away from his lose grip.

You still have to finish your current research, you owe it to him. As you get back to the computer.

—

By the time you were finished Donnie nudges you a slice of pizza on a plate and a glass of water.

" You missed lunch. Mugen was looking for you the whole time."

You almost trip trying to get up and running towards the door. 

Mugen.

How can you forget. 

Donatello steadies you before you fall flat in your face.

"Woah woah, slow down, Mikey and Leo got him handled-"

"Leo?" You say befuddled, you were pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with Mugen and you after that confrontation.

"Yeah, he prepared Mugen's lunch, Mikey couldn't handle seeing Mugen eat raw meat."

"Oh. That's...really nice of him." 

Donatello nods "That's Leo for you, he may be a bit overbearing at times but you can always count on him."

"What's got you so distracted anyways?" He says peeking at the computer. You move aside to show him,

"Remember when I said I handled his enhancements? Well, that included venom, and since I already did previous research on his venom, I could easily-"

"-make an antivenom, y/n, you're a genius!" His eyes quickly scanning your work. "Luckily for us, the lab is fully stocked with these ingredients." He says opening a large closet full of labeled bottles.

" Though ... we might need Mugen's venom...."

Oh dear.

\---

You hold an empty jar with a rubber latex over its brim, Mugen is in the kitchen as Leo watches him eat, upon seeing you he pauses from his meal before shimmying down his seat to run towards you.

You pick him up as you hoist him by your hip, balancing the jar along, Leo looks at you curiously.

"What's the jar for?"

"Need to extract venom from Mugen"

He gives you a confused look.

"We're making an antivenom. We need his venom for it." As you nudge the jar in Mugen's direction wondering how you'd ask him to bite a jar...

"Um...please bite this Mugen?" You try, as you hold the jar nearer to his mouth. He gives you a confused look, sniffing the jar then, looking at you with big black eyes, as if to say 'what am I supposed to do with this?', you mimic biting on the jar before handing it back to him as if he could understand you want him to do the same. He does but he just gnaws on it.

Leo sighs from his seat at your direction. 

"Do you want my help?"

An olive branch, he was probably offering it as a sign of peace after your encounter, not one to turn down good will you hesitantly nod.

"Er... if you don't mind..."

He stands from his seat, walking towards you, you involuntarily tense, Mugen seems to sense this as he hisses at Leo to stay back, Leo pauses, cocking his head slightly on the side as if thinking.

"Sorry about this" was all he says.

"Wha-" 

In quick strides, he traps you with Mugen in your arms, right between the table and him. Your heart almost lodged itself into your throat, clutching Mugen as if you could use him as a shield against the turtle in front of you. He was too close. You felt like you couldn't breathe, as you look into his eyes, sapphire blue. 

You noticed his focus was elsewhere, more specifically at Mugen, the squirming mutant in your arms was getting angrier, a quick twist of his smooth body, he lunges, claws and fangs bared at Leo.

"Mugen no!" You cry as Leo swiftly grabs the jar from your hand and in a blink of an eye he uses his sheathed katana to block Mugen's talons and moves the jar in the path of Mugen's fangs.

It almost looked like someone had hit the pause button as you all went into a stand still. With Mugen's venomous fangs sunk in the rubber on top of the jar. You immediately hold Mugen tighter, cooing that ' it's okay', as Leonardo collects the venom, satisfied with the amount collected, he carefully removes the jar, Mugen in a calmer but pouty mood gives him a dirty look,

"I hope this is enough, he seemed like he was about to start another hissy fit if I collected more." He hands you the jar, you take the jar as you set Mugen back down his seat.

"Thank you, I didn't think I could've collected it myself " you say looking anywhere but his eyes, your cheeks still felt like they're aflame, you pray he doesn't notice.

Leo nods, "You're welcome, er...sorry about earlier and sorry about that too Mugen, it was the only thing I could come up with at the moment." He says crouching at Mugen's level.

Mugen just shoots him another glare before shoveling a mouthful of his unfinished food, keeping a careful eye on Leonardo. 

" It's okay, I'll watch him while you do your thing in the lab."

You hesitate. You didn't want to leave them alone but it seems Leo could handle himself well enough. You give Mugen another pat before telling him to 'behave yourself, I'll be right back'.

—

As soon as you close the door of the lab you press yourself against it, internally cringing at yourself. 'Why're you flustered? Did you seriously thought he was going to do something to you? He's a turtle Y/n. A humanoid turtle with blue blue eyes- Stupid, stupid, stup-'

"Y/n? How did it go? Are you alright?"

You almost jump out of your skin, almost dropping the jar.

"Y-Yeah! Here!" You shove the jar of venom towards Donnie as he fumbles, he gives you a confused look wondering what got you so wound up.

He frowns, not sure if he should ask, in the end he shrugs ' maybe it was difficult to get the venom'. He puts the venom on the desk sealing it.

"Oh I think I left some notes in my room lemme just go get them." He doesn't wait for your reply as he leaves the room.

He passes the kitchen as he sees Leo with Mugen, their backs to him as Leo holds his head with both hands, and Mugen begrudgingly gives him a small sympathetic pat.

...huh. It seems everyone has a lot on their minds today.

—

Leo and April arrived in the lab by the time you and Donnie were almost finished with the antivenom.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"April beams giving you both a wave.

"Oh h-hey, we were just finishing up the antivenom and was just about to test it-" as Donnie almost drops the syringe. 

"We'll leave soon, get ready team." Leo says strapping a brace on his arm, he was already geared up. You couldn't help but stare.

"Uhhh sure, lemme just give Raph the Antivenom....aaannd there, that should do it." Now it's only the waiting game. As Donnie too, grabs his small bag of gadgets from a table and gears up as well.

"He should wake up probably...around tonight, but for now the venom would need time to flush out from his system. " you say, checking his vitals and nodding at the positive results.

" is there anything specific you want me to get from your place?" April asks you, on her shoulder two empty duffel bags were slung.

"No, not really just the basics would do, sorry for letting you go through the trouble..." You wondered how she came to know the guys, but it seemed like a story for another time.

"It's okay, I don't mind, besides I have Leo and Donnie coming along, I can always count on them."

"Of course you can count on me- I mean us!" Donnie says, giving her an awkward smile.

You give him a grin with a waggle of your eyebrows when April wasn't looking, Donnie gives you a questioning look before catching on, his eyes widen in panic. You open your mouth but he swiftly covers it with his hand. 

The other two turn to look at the tall turtle and you in curiosity. You let out a muffled laugh. As Donnie seems rather surprised himself, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uuuhhh, I- could you 'scuse us for a moment real quick? 'Kay bye!"

He says, effortlessly dragging you with him. It was almost laughable on how he picked you up running out the door like his tail was on fire.

He brings you out in the hall, looking left and right, satisfied no one is listening in, he lets you go.

"When did you find out? Was I that obvious? No. Somebody must've told you, was it Mikey?? I swear I'm gonna make turtle soup-"

"Relax Donnie, no one told me, I had a smart guess and was right." You say chuckling, while stopping him from turning his brother into an exotic dish. 

"Urrghhh, great. It seems everyone seems to notice except for the target herself."

You give him a chuckle and a sympathetic pat on his arm. 

Your friendship with this dorky turtle is going well if you say so yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really just friendship? HMM??  
HUE HUE HUE
> 
> Again, sorry for the grammar and the errors, lemme know and I'll gladly correct it.


	6. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for the late update, I'd like to blame work and social life, but I have no excuses. 
> 
> And another note. Writer's block is a b*tch.
> 
> Thank you for all your patience. Enjoy!

When you both re-entered the lab, you saw Leo and April helping a finally awake Raph sit up, it seems while you two were having a chat, the antivenom worked faster than you thought. 

"Oh you're both back, Raph just woke up." April says walking towards you both. While you hurry to immediately check Raph's vitals, grabbing your borrowed clipboard, leaving Donnie to fend for himself.

" I...er- yeah... how's Raph?"as Donnie awkwardly shifts into a casual stance.

"He seems fine, a little disoriented but I think he'll be alright, what did you guys talked about anyways?"

"You- ...know science-y stuff, stuff you and Leo wouldn't understand, Scientific theories and things scientists and inventors like myself talk about all the time-"

Donnie says, looking everywhere but April, awkwardly shuffling in place, as she looks at him with a raised brow.

"And you both had to leave the room for that?" Leo asks with a sly grin, 'wow, what a sadist' you think as you watch Leo metaphorically dunk his brother in hot water.

"I- we-"

"Hey Don, I think you need to check this out" you say, deciding to save him, waving the clipboard, 

"Oh, 'scuse me, duty calls, haha." With a relieved sigh he rushes to you. Up close you can almost see him sweating bullets, you didn't even know turtles could sweat.

"Thanks" 

"No problem, I've checked his vitals on the monitor, but I'd probably need to get some blood samples" Donnie nods and glances at Leo talking to Raph.

"So, how're you feeling?" Donnie asks.

"Like shit." Raph deadpans. 

"Ah, I see, same as usual then." Donnie comments, as he writes Raph's status: 'normal' on his clipboard. 

Before Raph could make a comeback, the lab door bursts open and a blur of orange and bright green tackles Raph,

"I knew I heard your voice! Raph you're alive!"

Raph grunts, before pushing his excitable brother off him,

"Yeah, yeah, now gettoffme"

You grin along with everyone else, before realizing something. 

"Mikey. If you're here, who's watching Mugen?"

Mikey blinks at you.

"Oh, I thought he was with you?" Your heart drops down to your stomach, as you feel a cold dread wash over you. 

"Mikey! You left a lethal baby mutant loose in the sewers!?"Donnie panics, Raph frowns, "what did I miss?"

"Hey, hey, relax. he might just be in the lair." He says waving the group who looks like they're about to de-shell him.

You push your way out the lab, calling out for the small mutant, the others have followed searching the lair alongside you,

You open every cupboard and searched the places he could possibly hide.

You look at the wide open exit, before you could run out someone holds you back. 

" where're you goin'?" Raph asks he's sweating and seems like he's about to collapse, he shouldn't be up and about, he's still weak from the effects of the venom.

"you're not supposed to be up and I was- I was- the tunnels, he might be out there-"

Leo overhears you and calls for the gang,

"We're coming with, we could cover more ground with everyone searching, split up in groups of two." Leo glances at Raph, knowing he wouldn't back down once he was up and about, Leo sighs, "Raph you can barely protect yourself much less stand in your state." 

Raph tries to protest but his body betrays him when his vision blurs and his breathing becomes more laboured, he begrudgingly nods at Leo, 

"I can- cough- yeah... no. I think I gotta...just catch my breath, I'll follow as soon as I'm good." He says wheezing a bit.

Leo helps his brother into the couch and looks at the group, " April, mind waiting here with Raph for a bit?" Leo says, carefully choosing his words, she gives a knowing nod. 

You go with Leo as the group separates into two, each having one person who Mugen likes, in case he might attack when taken by surprise in the dark.

You ran, listening and watching for anything moving. Leo says nothing as he let's you take the lead, watching your back.

_If he got caught, everything would've been for nothing._

_If he got hurt-_

You run into a dead end.

_If he **died** what would you do? _

You run in another direction you heard some noise, but Leo stops you, telling you that leads to another dead end.

_That's another life on your conscience_

You reach another dead end.

Tears were starting to blur your vision, from the smell of sewers or the frustration you couldn't tell, you couldn't help the small sniffles that came along with it. Leo apparently caught on, despite you trying to hide it by pretending to use the collar of your shirt to cover the lower half of your face from the smell.

He stops you with a gentle hold on your shoulder, with your back towards him you quickly wipe your eyes, hoping the darkness would be enough to hide your tear streaked face. 

"...Y/n?"

"I'm fine, it's the sewers, the smell makes my eyes water." 

He looks around for a while then pulls you along, surprised, you follow him after a few turns you both end up facing a ladder up, he goes ahead first, after checking if the coast is clear he pulls you up. You almost breathe a sigh of relief as you take gulps of the cool night air, with your back towards him to hide your tear stained face

"Feeling better?"

You nod, " thanks Leo, but I don't think we should be out here." You say clearing your throat and cautiously looking around. It was a quiet alleyway, probably away from the main city as told by the suburban houses and peaceful streets, you could faintly smell something roasting in someone's home.

"I know... Master Splinter would have my head on a silver platter if he knew, but you looked like you needed this." He says not quite looking into your eyes, rubbing his neck.

You blink, as something warm floods your chest, you open your mouth to say something then you hear it.

"As long as we stay close to the shadows there's less chances in us getting spotted...and we need to find Mugen- you know what? We should probably head back searching...that is whenever you're ready-" Leo pauses from his rambling, as he notices you were straining towards a direction hearing something. 

You strained your ears, you hear it again. That soft churr you've growned familiar with these past months, Leo seems to have heard it too as you give each other a look. 

Leo carries you, as you both hop roof to roof towards the direction on the sound, you finally see him, scaling the wall of a house towards an open window with the stealth and agility of a hunter, by the window a roasted Turkey sat gleaming, as a large family dinner seemed to be starting. 

"Mugen!" You whisper shouted. The tiny mutant looks towards you with a happy chirp, waving a small clawed hand at you.

Leo sets you down by the fire escape as you reach a hand out to Mugen, "here, here come to me, we gotta go before someone sees us." 

You nervously glance at the window, hoping no one heard you, if they just stuck their head out the window, they'd immediately see you with two mutants and start screaming bloody murder to the whole neighborhood.

You're too exposed. Leo seems to know it too as he stands alert for any signs of eyes falling upon you three.

Mugen looks at you and then looks back at the turkey merely a feet away from him he frowns, conflicted between his instincts and fondness of you.

"Please, please Mugen come here" you desperately whisper, something in the way you looked, worried Mugen, as he decides to abandon his hunt as he scales the wall towards you, when he was in arms reach you couldn't help but envelop the small mutant in a hug as you felt relief wash over you.

He gives you a look that says " what's wrong? Why're you crying?" As he gently pats your wet face with his small hands, and nudges his head on your shoulder. You hadn't noticed you've started crying again.

Leo gives you two a small relieved smile, he was glad you both found Mugen. Who knew he'd wander so far from the lair? and it was probably dumb luck that the place you both decided to stop by was where Mugen ended up in.

He walks up to the pair and gives Mugen a pat on the head.

"No more midnight stroll for you, you've made everyone worried sick, your mom almost turned the whole sewers upside down looking for you."

Mugen frowns, though he may not know what Leo was saying, he was quite sure he was being chastised. He nonetheless knew he did something wrong maybe he shouldn't leave your side for a while...

He gives Leo a chirp in apology, and a small nudge of his head on Leo's hand. Leo looks at you in question, you chuckle at his confused face.

"He says he's sorry, it's his way of apologizing. "

Leo gives the small mutant another pat, as Mugen emits a low churr. 

" I'm not his mom, y'know."

He shrugs, "Might as well be, with the way you looked at Mikey like you were going to tear him a new one, I'd say even Raph didn't want to be in Mikey's spot at that moment" giving you a playful grin.

You roll your eyes at Leo, looking at Mugen, he was looking at you rather hopefully, he was too young, too innocent for this world, if being his "mom" was the only way you could stick with him until he was old enough then so be it.

As you give him a gentle smile as he cheerily nuzzles on to you.

Your happy little moment was shattered, as Leo, quicker than you've ever seen him move, takes out his Katana to simultaneously block three shurikens that without a doubt would've turned you and Mugen into a live dart board.

"We've been spotted." Leo says, standing protectively in front of you and Mugen. He tosses you a device, which you awkwardly catch, struggling to balance Mugen, you take a look at it.

"Press the distress button. It will alert Don and Mikey, Go! I'll hold them off." Leo says as he spots two foot ninjas on the other building.

A... shell? A phone shaped like a turtle shell. A Shell phone. Okay, this was no time for puns. You crouch low, as you fiddle with the device, to your surprise it was fairly easy to operate, with a few press of some buttons, you activated what you hopefully think is the distress signal. 

Leo blocks more shurikens, you try to make Mugen and yourself as small as possible, fear lodged at your throat, as Mugen tries to wriggle himself out of your arms to join in with Leo, you tighten your hold on him.

"Mugen no!"

As Leo fights off the ninjas, as Mugen looks on, itching to join in, but at your cry makes him hesitate. In the end, he decides to stay put, slightly pouting but behaved at your arms.

Leo's eyes flickers towards you, then at the ladder up the fire escape. "Y/n, I'll meet you on the roof, Mikey and Don will be here soon, Go!"

You nod, hesitating just a little bit, before climbing up to the roof top. 

You were quite sure you've never want to see another form of exercise ever again as you reach the top a little more than out of breath, Mugen though small was definitely not light.

You scan the buildings hoping to see a flash of purple or orange, in your arms Mugen hisses violently at something behind you, as you turn around, a girl with really short hair around your age, stands a little far off.

She held a katana in one hand and her other hand on her hip, she looks at you critically then at Mugen,

"Hmm, I was expecting you to look a little...more."

"What does-" 

You were cut off mid sentence, when you felt Leo land beside you. It seems he has finished off the ninjas chasing you, as he faces off with the woman.

" Karai."

"Leonardo. Figures, you wouldn't be far, always the hero."

"You don't need her."

"No. But that crazy scientist does."

"Baxter?" She focuses her attention back to you, as she narrows her eyes. Leo on the other hand moves to shield you and Mugen from her gaze.

"You've definitely caused some trouble, girl. This isn't your fight Leo, go back to your master."

She spins her katana and points it at Leo. Leo readies his stance.

"No. But I won't let you or the Foot clan take her and the child."

"If I don't know any better, I'd say you've grown attached." With a cry, she does the first strike as Leo blocks it with his own weapon. The clashes of metal creates tiny sparks at they both try to get the upper hand. 

"And if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

He aims a kick at her head, only for her to duck and sweep her leg throwing him off balance. As she aims her blade to strike him.

" You really wish that fantasy was real wasn't it? Don't worry I'll make your dreams reality and assure you'll never wake again!" 

Her strike hits the cement as Leonardo rolls away, delivering a kick at her, she lands crouched, her eyes flicking towards you who seems to have watched the whole exchange with fear, clutching the small mutant who seems to be glaring rather hatefully at her.

She throws a smoke bomb at Leonardo, when Leo unknowingly struck the projectile it explodes, hindering his vision, coughing as he tries to wave the smoke away, unbeknownst to you, Karai's direction shifted as she aims her katana to strike you.

"Y/N look out!" Leo cries, as he could faintly see through the clearing smoke, who Karai's intended target was a little too late.

Upon Leo's warning, you turn around as you could see Karai poised to skewer you.

A flash of metal and bright red.

And pain and blood definitely blooming at the side of your arm. You managed to twist your body fast enough to avoid being impaled, but wasn't enough that you still received a rather deep cut on your shoulder.

You hiss out a curse, as the small mutant in your arms grows enraged upon seeing you hurt. He breaks out of your hold, a blur of fangs and claws.

"Mugen-" you reach a hand out to stop him but wince when every movement seems to make the pain worse.

Karai jumps out of range of the beserking mutant. She blocks the claws swiping at her with her katana, this only makes Mugen angrier as he tries to sink his fangs at her, with a well aimed kick she manages to punt the small mutant off the building. 

You scream, pushing yourself past the pain to catch him, something or rather someone in green and red speeds past you and jumping off to catch Mugen mid-air, they both land on the roof of the other building.

You rush towards the edge, only to see Raph breathing rather heavily and sweating, in his arms a whimpering Mugen is curled up.

Your blood boils.

Behind you, you could hear Leonardo and Karai both locked in another battle. Your arm hurts, but all you could see was red. You pick up a broken rusted pipe, lying with a bunch of other trash on the roof.

You were never one for violence, but something seemed to snap within you. As you raise the bar over an unsuspecting Karai, Leo widens his eyes when he sees you.

Karai notices Leo's attention behind her as she ducks, expecting a swipe. You originally intended for her head, but when she ducked, the arc of your blow hits her on the shoulder. The rusted pipe shatters, upon hitting her armor as she let's out a pained grunt. Clutching her injured shoulder, she gives you a roundhouse kick to your face.

With a pained noise you, brace yourself to kiss the rough cement of the roof, only, it never came, as strong arms catch you.

"Sorry we're late, angelcakes"

You look up to see Mikey with a rather easy going smile, you weren't exactly sure if it was just the dim lighting, but his eyes held a rather sharp glare at Karai.

"Donnie! Check on Raph and Mugen!"

"On it."

Donnie nods at Leo, he jumps towards Raph to assess the damage the two received. 

"It seems, I'm at a disadvantage, very well, I shall be taking my leave... for now."

Karai, upon seeing she was rather outnumbered scowls, with little to no warning she throws several smoke bombs. 

Leo blindly rushes towards where Karai was, only to find no trace of her. He curses.

Mikey looks down at you, assessing your injuries, you haven't moved in his arms the whole time, a bruise was starting to bloom on your cheek and you were bleeding rather heavily from the cut on your arm, he wasn't sure how much, but it dyed your clothes at an alarming rate.

"Uhh Don? Leo?? You might wanna check on y/n here."

Leo rushes up to you both,as Donnie helps up a struggling Raph before they head towards you, 

"Dude. I think your girlfriend did a number on her."

Leo gives Mikey frown,"she's not my girlfriend."

"Whateva you say bro, but you DO know you tend to go easy on her." 

"I have my reasons, she's just...having trouble choosing sides"  
Leo looks away guilty, he wraps up a clean cloth on your heavily bleeding arm, hoping to stave off the blood flow.

In your haze of blood loss, you look towards Raph, reaching out your uninjured arm to pat Mugen, he was asleep, then you look at Raph Donnie by his side supporting him as he clutched Mugen, he too looked worse for wear.

"Hey... watch him for a little while for me, yeah?" You could feel the left side of your face throbbing, as your vision starts to show black spots.

Raph nods at you, his emerald eyes looking at you in concern. Funny, he's just as tired as you are.  
"I think I'm gonna rest my head for a bit..."

"Angelcakes? Hey. Y/n!...."

Black.


	7. Aftermath

Donnie had always considered himself the brains of the team, he always prides himself as the smartest of his brothers but he really wasn't the most calmest as he tries to rationalize the path Mugen took in the vast maze of the sewers of the city, almost as frantic as you are, as his mind throws up all the ways this mission could go wrong if they don't find the deadly mutant that escaped their watch.

He mutters as he tries to look for clues in the dark. 

"Uhhh Don?"

He answers with a dismissive hum as he faces another fork in the sewers, deciding to take the left path, as Mikey follows him.

"Hey Donnie!"

"What? Mikey, I'm trying to search here! If you haven't noticed, the deadliest weapon coveted by the Foot Clan, The Kraang and Baxter just escaped our lair and so help me if he bites-"

"But Leo needs back up." Mikey says waving hisT-phone which flashes an alert repeatedly, Donnie's eyes follow the phone then checks his own, in his frantic state he didn't notice the buzzing device on his side.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Dashing ahead as he follows the tracker in his phone.

"But I...."

Mikey gives him a dumbfounded look, it quickly shifts into mild annoyance as he follows his brother.

—

Donnie's dread kicks in as he and Mikey ended in the quiet streets of New York. _What were you and Leo doing on the surface of the city? Did you chase after Mugen? Were you too late? _

They both give each other a look and take to the roofs to avoid detection, with him keeping a close eye on the red dot on his screen. He turns to look at the orange clad turtle beside him who hasn't uttered a single word and seems rather eager to get where you and Leo are.

They finally find you and Leo on the roof, he sees karai give you a strong kick, he runs to catch you but to his surprise, it seems his younger brother beats him to it, cradling you as he gives Karai a sharp glare.

He stands there watching the whole scene play out, a little off beat, as Leo glances at him but still kept a careful watch on Karai, who seemed to clutch her shoulder as if in pain, he figures that it might be from Leo's attacks before they arrived. 

"Donnie! Check on Raph and Mugen!"

"On it."

He looks at the direction Leo points out and nods at him, with a low crouch he jumps towards Raph, to his surprise he finds his brother clutching the small mutant protectively, 

" Raph! You were supposed to be in the lair! Where's April?"

"Lair. Never mind that, the little guy took quite a hit." He says a little more than out of breath. Donnie leans over to check on Mugen who has undoubtedly unconscious.

"Define 'took quite a hit'."

He quickly scans the small mutant to check for any visible signs of injury, to his surprise he finds a few scratches but none that needs urgent attention.

" took-a-rather-hard-blow-and-was-kicked-off-a-building kind. "

Donnie gives his brother a nod, "seems a little banged up, but he'll be okay."

He hoists Raph's arm around his shoulders as they leaped towards the fight. He gives Raph a quick glance, oh boy, he really couldn't fight in this state, but he stubbornly keeps up a front.

Karai narrows her eyes upon the group surrounding her, scowling, and quickly fled the scene when she noticed was out numbered. Donnie lets out a sigh of relief, he really wasn't up to fighting when there were so much at stake.

"Uhh Don? Leo?? You might wanna check on y/n here."

Upon seeing you barely conscious in Mikey's arms they both quickly hobble toward you.

Leo gets to Mikey and you before they did, Donnie couldn't help but internally panic upon seeing your blood soaked arm. You were losing so much, can humans even survive losing that much?? Oh heck, if you up and gone master Splinter would have their shells and Mugen, hell, they'd have to take care of him somehow?

"Dude. I think your girlfriend did a number on her." Mikey glares at Leo.

Leo gives Mikey frown,"she's not my girlfriend."

"Whateva you say bro, but you DO know you tend to go easy on her." Donnie couldn't help but agree, in the past Leo had left Karai off the hook, though there were times she had her good points this definitely wasn't one of them.

"I have my reasons, she's just...having trouble choosing sides" Leo looks away guilty, he wraps up a clean cloth on your heavily bleeding arm tightly, hoping to stave off the blood flow. You don't seem to notice this, Donnie observes. 

You hazily look towards Raph, reaching out your uninjured arm to pat Mugen, the small mutant lets out a small purr but nonetheless was still unconscious. 

"Hey... watch him for a little while for me, yeah?" 

Raph nods at you, struggling to stand up straight by himself, determined to put up a front despite that he was just as tired as you are.

"I think I'm gonna rest my head for a bit..."

"Nononono! Keep her conscious!" Donnie yells, almost dropping Raph as he tries not to shake you awake himself.

"Angelcakes? Hey. Y/n!...."

"Oh shell, I've never read up much on human anatomy! What do we do? She lost so much blood! Master Splinter would have our heads for this, we gotta do something-" a quick smack on the back of his head by Leo snaps him out.

"Ow...Thanks..."

"No problem, now focus Don, what do we need to do?"

" we gotta take her back to the lab, no use in trying to wake her up at this point. Dropping her off at a hospital would only be like giving Baxter what they want on a silver platter."

"Right. Let's go." Raph, ever the impulsive one urges Don to go ahead as the three of them takes the lead, leaving Mikey to follow them and Leo covering the back. 

"Hang on y/n, we got you." Leo couldn't help but murmur as he watches your head limply loll in Mikey's arms as they try run back to the direction of their home.

—

They arrive only to be greeted by a worried April and a narrowed eyed master Splinter.

They all tense, originally they planned on sneaking in before master Splinter ever noticed their disappearance but it all comes crashing down as they see master Splinter's eyes dart between you, Mugen and then to them.

"Master Splinter, we could explain-"Leo starts, 

He holds up a hand to silence his son.

"I'd ask you to explain yourselves right now but it could wait, it seems I already got the gist of it and they need your help." they look at each other as they all head towards the lab, but paused as master Splinter spoke up once again. 

"We will talk once this has been dealt with." They give him a bow as they scurry off before master Splinter could say anything else.

—

In the lab Donnie quickly gets to work, grabbing the medical kit, as Mikey carefully lays you on the medical bed Raph recently vacated. he wasn't a doctor and the fact he was the most qualified to do this was almost ridiculous, he was an inventor not a doctor! Sure he patched his brothers up but that was because they healed fast, nothing as delicate procedure such as this! 

He glances at your sleeping face, you were so fragile... and if he messed this up- Oh god, IF he messes this up he'll never forgive himself. A knock on the door snaps him out of his spiralling thoughts.

April's red head peeks from the door way, and enters almost a bit cautiously.

"Hey, can I do anything to help?"

Donnie nods, "I need to stitch her up, it's a rather deep cut, but I need to clean the area first, think you can grab a bowl of water and clean the surrounding tissue?"

"On it"

Donnie looks at his brothers and sighs, "everyone else, please wait outside."

"What! But-" Leo puts a hand on Raph's shoulder and shakes his head, he gives them an annoyed look, but heads out followed by Leo, Mikey lingers a bit, but Donnie gives him a stern look and points towards the door, he pouts but goes out anyways.

Not long after, April returned with a bowl of clean water and a piece of cloth. The wound was cleaned and he had a sterilized needle and thread on his hand, his hand looked so large and clumsy compared to your small bleeding arm, it also made him realize how vastly different he and his brothers are to you .

"Donnie?"

He blinks, looking at April, he hasn't noticed he was shaking.

"She needs you Dee, you can't chicken out now"

He looks back at you, so pale and so peaceful, he gently brushes off a lock of hair that has gone to your face, with a determined nod, he starts.

—

You were finally stitched up and after several other checks, you were deemed stable, turns out, all that red made it look like you lost more than you had, it was a relief that you didn't really need any blood transfusions. 

April looks at you breathing steadily as the beeping of the heart monitor and various machinery in Don's lab fills out the silence.

"I think I've done a pretty decent job if I say so myself."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Dee, what happened out there? Raph's T-phone started beeping like crazy and he dashed off the tunnels by himself. "

"I'm not quite sure either, but when we arrived she was already facing Karai with Leo and Raph arrived clutching Mugen- Oh right! Mugen! I gotta go check-"

He starts to get up but pauses as Mugen and Raph strolls in, 

"Sorry to barge in but the little guy was about to throw a tantrum, Leo figured seeing her would calm him down"

Donnie doesn't miss the "subtle" lingering glances Ralph has been giving you the whole time, _ 'oh? Looks like Mugen isn't the only one who wants to see her' _

Mugen, upon seeing you scampers up towards the bed you were lying in letting out clicks and whines babbling rapidly. 

Raph picks him up as he desperately clings to your shirt."You gotta let her rest little man. "

"Raph! Be more sensitive will you? The little guy is just worried, give him here, I'll watch him for a while." 

April reaches out, waiting for Raph to hand Mugen, he hesitates a bit but shrugs, 'what's the worse that could happen?'

As soon as Mugen noticed to whom he was being handed to, he immediately latches unto Raph, letting out panicked churrs, pleading at Raph with his big black eyes.

Raph stops, giving April a smug grin, "whoops, sorry, doesn't look like he wants to go with you, maybe another time, probably when you look less scary for mutant children. "

April, in return, gives him a deadpan look, as Donnie chuckles, "well, since he's already sooo attached to you you don't mind doing babysitting duty, do you?" He says in a sweetly saccharine tone.

"That's right, he's attache- WHAT, hold up, oh nononono, I'm NOT doing babysitting duty. Let somebody else do it!"

"Like who?"

"You."

"Y/n duties" he says gesturing to your steadily breathing form.

"Leo then"

"we need him when we get y/n's things"

"Why can't I do it?"

"More inconspicuous and... you're still not recovered."

"Argh. April?"

"Ha, didn't you just say he didn't like me?" She says crossing her arms on her chest with a grin rivaling his a moment ago.

"Mikey?" 

They both give him a look that says 'really?'.

"Right... fine. I'll watch him but I'm not doing any of that motherly shi-" he catches himself, an awkward pause, he glances at Mugen then to them, trailing off.

"Shiiiifts... motherly shifts that y/n does."

" you're doing great already" Donnie gives him a pat on the shoulder as April snickers in the background, he grumbles something under his breath all the while Mugen looks at the whole exchange with interest.

"Now Raph can you put him on the table I need to check on those scratches I saw earlier. " Raph gingerly puts Mugen on the lab table.

to Don's surprise, the small cuts and scrapes he saw before were gone, a little baffled, he pokes Mugen to see for any signs of broken bone or bumps or any pain at all. 'It couldn't be all from his imagination, could it?'

Mugen lets out a giggle as he bats away Donnie's hands, deciding to keep the information to himself for now, Don gives Raph a thumbs up,

"well, the little guy is A-okay, though he could probably use some sleep" 

"Didn't you say he was "a little banged up" earlier?" as Donnie waves him off, 

"I did, but that was probably just because it was dark that I mistook dirt from scrapes y'know..." Raph narrows his eyes in suspicion.

Mikey pokes his head through the door interrupting what ever was on Raph's mind, 

" Uhhh dudes? not to bother whatever it is you're doing, but sensei called everyone to the livingroom and he doesn't seem chill at all, so if Donnie is done with y/n can we go now, before he blows a gasket that'd be cool. "

They both grimly nod as Raph takes Mugen, walking to through the door, April gives Donnie an encouraging smile "don't worry I'll watch her for now." as he too, follows his brother out the door, 

To Donnie's surprise he sees Mikey still lingering outside the lab door, he seems fidgety as a bird, "Oh hey Donnie, didn't see you there!"

" you just literally called us like 10 seconds ago, what do you want Mikey? "

He sags a bit, "okay okay, I just want to know how she's doing. "

He gives his brother an intrigued look, first Raph, now Mikey? His brothers were acting really weird when it came to you recently. 

"She's fine, she's currently resting right now, she received a concussion so she'll be out for a while."

Mikey visibly looks relieved that you'll be fine, but it seems that something else was lingering on his mind.

"Do you think she'll hate me when she wakes up?"

Mikey weakly gives a worried laugh looking at the lab door as if he could see you through it. Donnie gives his brother a pat on the shoulder "I don't know, but I don't think she'd hate you"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and if it makes you feel any better I'll help you get some alone time to clear things out with her."

"You will?" Mikey looks at Donnie hopefully. 

"Of course little brother, now let's go face Master Splinter's wrath "

"Oh right ..."

And face his wrath they did. To say he was mad was an understatement, and a promise of harsher and harder training was made, they all collectively groan. 

—

Leo steps into the lab, April had long gone saying she needed to sleep herself, while Donnie had deemed you stable enough to be without constant supervision. 

He remains in the shadows of the lab, afraid that if he steps into the light he'd have no choice but to face you. So he remains, looking at you from afar, the bruise on your face was starting to take color, painting you in yellow and purple. Your arm covered thickly in gauze bandages with hints of red peeking out.

Leonardo doesn't quite understand what brought him here, probably some misplaced sense of guilt, that he let you down and didn't do enough to save you from injury. He was supposed to be the leader, protect those that needed protecting, in a way he believes he failed.

He knew his feelings for Karai got in the way, he admired her for her strength and determination, always trying to convince her to turn into the light, his decisions had led to this, he clenches his fist.

He vows he'll never let his feelings get in the way of his duties ever again, He'll protect you from harm and won't let anyone hurt you, he won't fail, not again.

"I'm sorry"

An apology that fell on deaf ears, as he left the room.


	8. Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!! May 2020 be the year you've always wanted!!

_Green._

_You were drowning _

_You flailed your arms attempting to swim in the green waters but it doesn't seem like you weren't going anywhere. _

_You panic, looking above but see nothing but an endless bright green, and to your horror it seems like you were slowly sinking in the muck._

_ you couldn't do anything. _

_You couldn't ** breathe **_

You gasp awake, flailing as you try to take in as much air in your lungs as you could. 

Bright lights assault your eyes as the rapid beeping of a heart monitor could be heard in the background.

You swore as you close your eyes again, a headache seems to bloom at the side of your head as you try to calm yourself, everything hurts.

You try again, this time more slowly, as your eyes start to adjust and the ache behind your eyes turns into a dull throb, immediately recognizing Donnie's lab as you finally get your bearings, but unlike before, you were the one lying on the medical bed right now.

You try to sit up but grunt in pain, looking down towards the source, you see your arm wrapped thickly in gauze, a sharp ache shoots up as soon as you even try moving your heavily bandaged arm.

You slowly sit up, favoring your uninjured side, frowning as the headache only seems to get worse by the minute, and that incessant beeping is starting to get on your headache and nerves, with a quick tug you rip out the wires hooked up on you.

The heart monitor flat lines. You blink. your mind slowly catching up on what you just did, 

'huh, maybe I should've just reached out a bit to turn it off-"

Donnie frantically barges in making you visibly jump, your heart beating a mile a minute. 

"Y/N! Oh shell- I thought- the alerts from my watch started going off, I thought you-"

"Died?" You morbidly supply, Donnie blinks, "I was gonna say, had a heart attack, though I guess it's not far from that, haha..."

"sorry about that, I wasn't really thinking when I started yanking on the wires." You say sheepishly twiddling with a wire with your good hand

Donnie waves your apology, he grabs a clip board and settles on a stool beside you, "it's fine, I'm glad you're finally awake, how're you feeling anyway?"

You give him a weak grin, "honestly? I feel like shit."

He chuckles, "You're starting to sound a lot like Raph- "

At the mention of his name everything comes flooding back like a flood, Mugen falling, the fight, that crazy-katana-wielding woman, that strange violent feeling you seem to develop as of late. 

You didn't notice you haven't heard anything Donnie had said for the past minute. You seem to be lost in thought, Donnie easily picks up on your silence, "-and...What's wrong? Does your injuries hurt? Here lemme get you some pain killers"

He busies around in search for the meds while you were left to ponder, 

"Is everyone okay?"

He looks at you, astonished. You were the one hooked up on the medical bed, yet here you are asking mutants with fast regeneration if they're okay, how...strange. He smiles to himself, 

"Uh... yeah Me and Mikey haven't really gotten a piece of the action, Raph was fine even though he seemed really tired, Leo on the other hand...well he's all patched up so I deemed that as okay, we're pretty tough, y'know? and ...Mugen was oddly unscratched from the whole ordeal, even though Raph swore he was kicked off the roof."

He looks at you curiously as if waiting for some explanation, but you seemed to be too relieved everyone was okay to notice, he decides not to push the topic, for now.

"Hey Donnie, are they in the living room?"

"Oh they're at the dojo, Mikey and Raph are probably sparring at the same time babysitting Mugen and Leo le- Hey, hey hey! where are you going?" He pauses from his search, and gently puts his hands on your shoulders to prevent you from standing up.

Giving him your best 'I'm-Alright-smile', as you pat his hand, 

"I'll be fine." He doesn't look convinced.

He glances at your hand on his, then back to your face, not waiting for him to finish thinking, you easily push through his hold, not because you suddenly gained mutant strength but mainly because he didn't really apply any pressure at all, afraid to hurt you by accident.

As soon as your legs bear your weight you almost collapsed to the floor, your legs unsteady and weak, you shakily make your first steps as Donnie offers his assistance. 

"Oh geez, I got you, hold on...slowly...."

"Thanks, Donnie" You give him a grin,

You can vaguely hear him sigh, then mutter something about being surrounded by stubborn people.

"Alright, you can go. But as soon as you show any signs that you're starting to strain yourself, it's back to the bed for you. And take this before we go" he hands you some pain killers and a bottle of water, you nod and you do as you're told.

—

You both slowly made it to the dojo without incident, in the middle was a blindfolded Raph and Mikey sparring, Raph obviously gaining the upper hand while Mikey fought with less gusto, seemingly distracted. 

All the while, Mugen looks on from the sidelines, watching with rapt attention, but upon seeing you enter, he runs towards you chirping and babbling excitedly.

You pick him up with your good arm. He nuzzles into you, letting out soft churrs. "Miss you too, bud." 

You quietly scan him for any injuries, but as Donnie had said, not even a scratch. You still continue checking for anything you might've missed. Not long, he gets annoyed and shrugs off your fussing, Donnie chuckles at you, 

"You worry too much y/n, I already did my check on him before "

"Sorry, old habits" Not that you didn't trust Donnie but you had to see for yourself, right? Mugen pouts, but clings to you none the less.

"Y/n! You're awake!"

Upon hearing your voice Mikey perks up and pauses his sparring to wave at you from the direction of your voice. 

"Are you feeling better, ange- oof!"

Not stopping his barrage of attacks, Raph swipes a leg underneath Mikey successfully making him land on his behind.

"Third time in a row, Mikey, you're making this too easy, little bro." he says, removing his blindfold.

"Yeah, well, this time it's for a good reason " he says, removing his blindfold as well." besides, I'm pretty sure that was cheating,"

Raph just gives him a smug look and shrugs "You know what sensei says, 'the enemy isn't going to play fair'" he says mimicking master Splinter. 

Mikey shoots him a dirty look.

"You really need to go back to rest y/n. " 

They stop their bickering as both shift their attention at you, who seemed worse for wear and started leaning more on Donnie, relying on him for support. 

"I'm fine, I just need to sit down a bit, is all!" You say waving off his concern, as you slowly settle down on the dojo's floor, letting out a sigh of relief when the room slowly stopped spinning. 

Mugen looks at you worriedly, babbling something similar to "Oh white" repeatedly. Weird, you didn't exactly think there was a possibility that he'd develop speech as he grows, You rub his head to assure him and decide to look into this further when you weren't out of commission.

Mikey approaches you with Raph cautiously trailing behind. "Nice to see you again, Sugarcube" Mikey says gently. Looking at you, or rather looking at your injuries to be exact. He couldn't hide the small wince as his eyes glosses at the damage. 

"Not exactly looking nice right now, but nice to see you all again, too." You say a bit dryly, feeling a little self-conscious. 

"Are you kidding me? Nah, you still look like an angel, Angelcakes!"

You chuckle, you try but couldn't hide the heat creeping up your cheeks from the compliment. You hear Donnie cough from behind you, 

"Hey, uhh, Raph you mind if I do a little check on you? I need to see if the antivenom had fully done it's job. Mikey, mind watching them both for a moment?"

Raph looks at him quizzically, "what? But didn't you just say I was good to-" 

Donnie gives him a look.

He gives Donnie a look of confusion. In return Donnie face palms.

"Just follow me, It seems the venom affected your cognitive ability to notice cues, I'll explain during the check up."

"my what?...Okay, I guess...." he gives you a quick glance over then he frowns,... and here you thought he was finally okay with your presence, as he begrudgingly follows Donnie out.

—

As soon as Raph steps out the door way, he sees Donnie pressed up against the side of the wall, out of sight from where you and Mikey were sitting.

"What the hell are yo-"

"Shhhhhhhhh, I'm trying to hear how this goes." Donnie says in a hush tone, gesturing for him to do the same.

Raph deadpans at Donnie, he could feel his annoyance slowly ticking, "what're ya doing? I thought I needed a check up?"

"That was a cover up, dummy, Mikey asked me to help set him up for some alone time with y/n, and I'm TRYING to see how this goes. Now quiet before they hear us!"

"Hear what?"

They both stiffen, both slowly turn to see their leader, with his arms crossed, looking like he's about to start a lecture, Donatello opens his mouth to explain, when Raphael beats him to it.

"Mikey's gonna ask y/n out." Raph, blurts out the first sentence running through his mind.

"What?" Donatello and Leonardo says stunned.

Realizing what Donnie had just said, Leo looks at Donnie suspiciously, as Donnie quickly backtracks.

"Uhhh yeah- um Mikey asked me to help set him up to talk to y/n ..." _Not exactly a lie, though omitting that Mikey's just gonna apologize_, Donnie was not exactly sure if Raph was serious or just making this up to bait Leo into listening in, as well as getting them both out of trouble. 

"Either way, that's none of your business, shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"C'mon fearless, aren't you just a liiiittle bit curious how this will go?" Raph goads.

"No-"

"Shhhh shut up, you guys, they're talking"

As if it was rehearsed, they all hurriedly press up beside the door way to listen in at the same time.

—

"What was that all about?" You wonder out loud, Mikey doesn't answer, you look back at him worriedly, the loud turtle seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

He was nervously playing with his hands, and he looks like he was about to pass out from holding his breath. 

_' do I stink?'_ you discreetly sniff near your shoulder, pretending to look at your injury. Okay, maybe you do. Oh god, you had the urge to run to the nearest bathroom to freshen up. Heavily conscious of yourself, it was your turn to nervously glance at him but he's too busy trying to avoid your gaze despite being right in front of you.

"Mikey,... are you alright?" He jolts.

"I'msorryIdidn'twatchMugenasIshouldhaveandnowyougotinjuredandit'sallmyfaultandItotallyunderstandifyouaremadatmebutpleasedon'thateme" he blurts out in one breath, surprising you.

"What?"

"I'm so-"

"I'm not mad."

"...You're not?" Mikey looks at you hopefully, 

"Well maybe just a little", he deflates at that "but not at you, I'm more mad at myself, at Baxter, those ninjas, you guys have been nothing but nice to me since I got here.

"I don't really understand why you're mad at yourself, angel, you've done nothing wrong. "

You smile sadly at him, then look down watching Mugen play with the strands of your hair, " I guess I'm just mad at myself for making the wrong decisions, I shouldn't have taken that job in the lab, I was blindsided by what they offered and then Mugen was created, because I was too naive to think it was for a good cause, now here I am bringing trouble at your doorstep, just because I couldn't protect us, I should've thought this through, I just feel so...so useless like this-"

"that's crazy talk, you're not useless at all! You're as smart as Donnie and you saved him" he says waving a hand at Mugen to which Mugen follows the gesture curiously, churring at him in question. " 'sides I like having you here!" 

You blink, slightly embarrassed and grateful at his honesty.

"and don't worry y/n, you have us! and we'll protect you, Mugen and everyone else from Baxter and his goons, that's a Mikey promise"

You couldn't help it, he said it with such conviction you actually believe everything will be alright.

Your thoughts were interrupted when three turtles fall through the door way letting out yelps and grunts of surprise, behind them master Splinter gives them a look of somewhere between disapproval and disappointment, though you swear you could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"My sons, I believe I've already taught you that there are some conversations that are meant to be private, and Leonardo, I expected this from your brothers but not you, it's the hashi for you three"

A chorus of "yes, sensei" and "Sorry sensei" is heard from the three of them as they all hang their heads in shame. 

You look at them with a raised brow, surprised and bemused that the ninjas were caught in such a juvenile act as eavesdropping.

Raph wears his usual scowl not looking at master Splinter in the eye, upon noticing you looking, his mood sours further, as he lets out a huff of annoyance. 

Looking at Leo, not expecting his rule abiding demeanor to eavesdrop, he notices you staring and quickly looks away, a hint of a blush, from embarrassment or guilt in getting caught, you couldn't tell.

Donnie looks like he was busy trying to come up with an excuse but probably finding none, he nervously resigns to his fate.

"Wow, this is probably the first time I'm not involved in a hashi punishment" Mikey whispers.

Master Splinter looks at his sons disapprovingly, then realizes you were watching them, "ah, it seems I too, have interrupted, how are you feeling, my child?"

"I've seen better days, master Splinter, but I'll be alright, and um... it's fine, you don't need to punish them, there wasn't any secrets said anyways." 

"You're too kind, miss y/n, but it is important they know discipline, this is just to remind them. Now, it's best if you rest easy, you need to recover, you've been out for two days after all. " he says stroking his beard

"Oh okay,... wait, two days!?" You look at the guys, Donnie gives you an apologetic wince as the other two gives him a look, then look back to master Splinter.

Master Splinter raises an eyebrow at you in surprise, "I take it you weren't informed?"

"Er..I- no" you say shaking your head.

"ahaha...Sorry y/n I was going to inform you, but it slipped mind." Donny apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's fine- no wait, it's not... I mean, it's just a lot to take in I guess, I'm just a little overwhelmed..." you finish off weakly. Master Splinter nods in understanding.

"Michelangelo, please take miss y/n to her room so she may rest. And miss y/n?"

"Yes?"

"You're always welcome in the Hamato household." He gives you a gentle smile,

You nod, "Thank you."

"You got it sensei! See ya losers!" They shoot him a glare, though, with them all kneeling in front of a less than amused sensei, wasn't really all that intimidating. 

Without so much as a warning, Mikey lifts you up, as you let out a small squeak of surprise, Mugen scampers up Mikey to hitch a ride by settling on your stomach.

The trip was rather short as Mikey cheerfully carries you both, you arrive at your door as he sets you down on your feet, while Mugen hops down but remains by your side.

" The bathroom is over there," he points to your left, "and feel free to use anything in there. Leo and the others got your stuff two days ago, we figured while you recovered you and Mugen would stay with us for a while."

He twiddles with his thumbs, opens his mouth to say something then hesitates, 

"Something wrong?"

"I-I know I didn't do a very good job on watching Mugen the first time 'round, but ... I still wanna hang out with the little dude and I promise I'd watch him this time! So please?"

You glance down at Mugen who seems to be getting bored at the conversation and then back to Mikey who looks at you pleading with big eyes, you pretend to think about it, 

"Hmm, I dunno Mikey..."

"I swear! I'll even watch him while he eats!" As soon as he says it you could see the flinch of regret, but he doesn't take it back, and honestly you were impressed on how far he's taking it, knowing he'd rather eat algae and worms than watch Mugen eat warmed raw meat.

"I'm kidding, of course you could still hang out with Mugen, I couldn't keep him away from you anyways." He cheers, picking Mugen up as he does.

Mugen, was oddly immune at the contact as he lets Mikey spin him around. _ 'they definitely hung out plenty while I was out of commission' _

"Yeah! Your the best, Angel, and dontcha worry I'd be watching him, like a...like a hawk! Or a hungry shark watching a boat!"

"Thank you by the way, I really couldn't stress how grateful I am right now, to you and everyone."

"No problemo sweet thang, 'sides it's nice having another girl around the lair other than April, and it gets tiring seeing my brother's ugly mugs everyday, y'know?"

You laugh, as Mikey grins wider, he was glad he got you to laugh, you've been nothing but sad and worried ever since you woken up,

"You have a really pretty laugh."

Oops. That wasn't inner dialogue, wasn't it? By the look of your stunned silence, it wasn't. _'Nice going shell for brains.'_ Now he definitely looks like a doofus.

"I uh...Well, since my job here is done, I'll go mock my brothers while they're in the hashi, c'mon little dude, we've got some losers to prank, see ya later y/n!"

Mikey bolts away with Mugen following close behind. 

'he may be a flirt by nature but he's a good guy.' you thought with a chuckle, you'd be lying though if you said he didn't make you blush up a storm, not used to compliments, 

'oh geez, is it because I haven't had a boyfriend for so long that I'm starting to take every guy I come across with as a potential candidate, even mutants?' You internally try to rationalize your feelings as you enter 'your' room. 

It was quite similar to the first room you found yourself in, with a bed, a low desk with a cushion and a dresser, though the only difference you notice was the smell, it didn't smell bad, more like the lack of thereof, you were kind of fond of the faint smell of green tea, shame not all guest rooms smell like it. 

On the floor was three familiar duffle bags, which you quickly find out contained your clothes and some essentials. You decide that maybe a shower and a change of clothes would help you clear your head. 

With that in mind you leave your room, with a towel and a change of clothes at hand, you enter the bathroom.

You turn to look in the mirror and wince, oh, now you understood why Mikey made the same face. The bruise was an ugly bouquet of yellow and purple flowers on the side of your face, though it looks more horrible than it feels, you sigh, no point in worrying on how you'd look at this point, as you pick at the edges of the gauze on your arm.

—

Dressed in clean clothes and fresh out the shower, you feel better, your arm and face still hurts, even though they're mostly numbed by painkillers. But at least you're clean, so that's progress. You rub your towel on your head trying your best to remove the excess liquid dripping from your hair, as you make your way back to your room you hear yelling in the dojo.

You curiously look towards the direction of the dojo, you contemplate checking out the source of the sounds, but you didn't get to make a decision, not for long anyways, as Mikey runs out, taunting someone by sticking his tongue out behind him as he carries Mugen by his side.

Mugen does his clicking laugh as he claps excitedly, at who? you soon find out as an angry white dusted covered Raph, Donnie and Leo follow him in pursuit, yelling threats and promises on what they'll do when they catch him.

You smile, yeah, with them, maybe everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prematurely published this twice now. So if you got notified, and saw nothing, I apologize. I swear I'm still trying to understand how this works.
> 
> Anyhoo, share your thoughts, I'd like to hear them.


	9. Undercontrol

The first couple days of your stay in the Hamato household was, to say the least, the most mind numbing thing you'd ever experienced in your life, not that there was a lack of things to do or lack of excitement, in fact, the boys seem to have gotten busy, they've been having hushed conversations and have taken shut meetings in the lab leaving you out of the loop, they also have been taking more frequent patrols and missions that would sometimes end with them returning with a few scratches here and there. You were worried something was up, but they didn't budge when you questioned, so in the end you were left to rely on your skills of observation. 

You tried finding _something, Anything_ to do, but when you showed up in Donnie's lab, he immediately insisted you to "take it easy" and to "come back when your arm is healed up." and promptly kicked you out, temporarily banning you from the lab. Though, he did allow you in, but only for check ups, and a change of bandages.

One night, they came back from a mission all grim faced, and a folder not so inconspicuously hidden behind Donnie, you assumed something had went wrong as they didn't answer your questions anyway. 

The Hamato brothers have been acting strange around you, ever since that night, almost as if they were cautiously watching your every move, at first, you thought it was because they were not used to having guests, or humans in their quarters 24/7, which was understandable, you were a stranger as much as they are to you, but as time dragged on it was becoming obvious that that wasn't the case.

You would often find one of them with you or near you, which at first, you thought was a just coincidence, until you found Mikey loitering just outside the bathroom, he seems to be lost in thought but upon seeing the door open he cheerily grins at your direction. 

"Mikey? Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to hog the bathroom." You say sidestepping to give way to the door.

"Wha? Oh no problem I wasn't gonna use it" 

You subconsciously look around for clues on what he was doing, the bathroom was at the end of the hall with no other rooms nearby except the one you were staying in.

"So then uh, what're you doing here?"

"It's my turn to watch- ....I mean, I was looking for you!"

_ Oh, his turn to tail you, huh?_

"Me? Okay you found me, so what's up?"

He freezes for a second, a flash of panic crosses his features, as if he didn't exactly think this far ahead in the conversation. But that can't be it, right? Note: Sarcasm.

"What I mean to say was, uhh... Donnie needs to see you!"

"Donnie? Isn't he on patrol with Leo? Did they come back early?"

He's now cringing, his eyes darting everywhere for _Something _, trying to cover his slip up. You raise an eyebrow suspiciously at him trying to hide a smile twitching on your lips, he's now visibly sweating, as his eyes darts at the door behind you. 

"Um... no...? Y'know what? You're right! I was gonna use the bathroom, see ya!"

He hastily shuts himself inside the bathroom, leaving you looking confused but grinning widely at the closed bathroom door. You had suspected he was waiting for you to come out, but you decided to play along... you hope you'd last long enough at whatever it is they're doing. 

They did say curiosity killed the cat, you hope that doesn't apply to you.

—

On the second week of your stay, you were getting restless, you were lying on your back on the couch with your legs hanging over the seat, as you watch Mugen clumsily copy action scenes from a cartoon Leo played for the both of you on the TV.

_God, you were so bored._

You couldn't even take notes on Mugen's growth without Donnie getting up your case about resting. 

You've noticed his rapid changes recently, his tottering on twos had gone into full on running, granted, he fell a few times but it doesn't seem to matter to him, you've even heard him babble words, though you weren't quite sure if it was words or coincidental string of babbling, and...has he grown a little taller? 

You squint your eyes at him holding out your palm trying to frame his moving figure as if that would help you discern his height without a measuring apparatus. 

Someone clearing their throat interrupts your imaginary ruler, your gaze falls sideways as you look at Donnie upside down.

"Hey Dee man, what's... down?" You chuckle at your own joke. _ you try, god, you need a new hobby._

The corners of Donatello's mouth twitch upwards in a phantom of a smile. You count that as a win.

"Bored?"

"Why, what makes you say that? I'm very entertained watching captain Watchamacallhim fight." You lather the sarcasm heavily, waving a careless hand at the direction of the TV screen.

He smiles wryly as looks at Mugen then back to you, the cogs of his mind rapidly turning,

"If you like... you and Mugen could watch us train? That is... if you're interested. " His eyes directly trained on Mugen.

"Wait, you're not pulling my leg, are you?" You sit up more appropriately to see whether he was just playing a cruel joke at your expense. 

He shrugs, watching Mugen imitate punching an invisible enemy, as the hero in the movie does the same.

"I don't see why not, besides you look like you're about to lose another brain cell watching Leo's old cartoons. "

"Oh thank you, thank you, I owe you one Donnie!" Anything is better than doing nothing at this rate, and...they're ninjas, watching them fight is cool. This is probably the only action you'll see during your stay here.

Mugen chirps at you questioningly, wondering what got you so excited.

"C'mon Mugen we're gonna watch some real ninjas train!"

He churrs happily. You weren't sure if he understands or he's just happy you seem happy. You pick him up as he holds on to your shirt.

Donatello smiles at your enthusiasm, an idea forms in your mind, it's a long shot but....

"Maybe..." He glances suspiciously at the saccharine change of your tone, "If I could do some work in the lab I wouldn't lose a brain cell in fact-"

"Still no. Until that arm is out of its wraps, you're not researching anything."

Eh. Worth the try.

So here you sat crossed legged, on the mats of the dojo as you watch them spar from the sidelines, 

Mugen had taken it upon himself to fight a small dummy, the dummy in question was actually two sizes bigger than its tiny mutant opponent, as Mugen attempts to copy the moves the guys were pulling off with practiced ease, while you silently watch, mesmerized by how their large frames move in a blur with speed and fluidity you only see in dancers.

Focusing on their fighting styles, you started strategizing who would win against who, each of them had their own strengths and weaknesses if played right could win against the other. 

As you predicted Mikey's wild card way of attacking was no match against Leo's calm and precise techniques and soon had taken the mat beside you, you give him a pat on the arm to consolidate, he gives you a grin in return. Donnie, on the other hand, had obviously over calculated his attacks to even actually attack and didn't stand a chance against Raph's relentless and brutal hits and soon enough, like Mikey, he too had to sit and watch the next battle commence.

Leo and Raph exchanged bows, as soon as they did Raph made the first move, charging at Leo with his sais leaving the blue clad terrapin on defense, using his katana to block the attack, he swings it upwards forcing Raph to drop his stance and back away before Leo could deliver a kick to his side.

You were enjoying seeing them spar more than you had expected, it was dangerous, yet you know it was safe, your eyes seem to follow every movement, every action, as if it was moving in slow motion, lost in thought, you didn't expect a stray weapon to come flying your way, Donnie pulls you to him as the projectile zooms past where your head was a few seconds ago, not even batting an eye, they're probably use to flying weapons in the dojo. You let out a sigh of relief, and decided to pay more attention to the battle, giving Donnie a thankful thumbs up, Leo had obviously noticed the incident.

Leo was down as Raph had taken his sword, in all the tussle he thinks fast and pulls a mat near him shoving it in Raph's direction, distracted, Raph takes a step back as Leo delivers a kick, using the mat he wraps it over Raph's head forcing him down and ending the match.

Leonardo stops the match, much to Raph's annoyance. 

"Hey! What gives? I didn't know we could use things in the dojo!"

He ignores Raph's protests as his gaze zeroes on you. 

Uh. Oh.

"What are you doing here?"

You squirm uneasily, as if he caught you with your hand on the proverbial cookie jar. _Though, there really wasn't any reason for you to feel guilty Donnie DID invite you...._

"Watching you guys train?"

He pinches the space between his eyes as if a headache was coming along, then he sighs.

"Sorry y/n, but you can't hang around here while we train." looking at you apologetically, the glance at your injured arm and slightly bruised face doesn't go unnoticed.

"What? Oh not you too!" You protested, staring at him incredulously.

"It's dangerous here, Raph's sai could've poked your eye out. "

Point taken, so maybe you could stay behind one of the dummies next time.

"But it didn't! Donnie pulled me just in time."

"What if he wasn't there?"

"Cut it out Leo, she was bored out of her mind, I invited her." You look at Donatello, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, cut Angel some slack." Mikey pipes up by your left.

He turns his strict eyes on his brothers which promptly shuts them up.

"You were supposed to keep her out of any forms of fighting, it's bad enough any stress would trigger-" he catches himself. 

"...would slow down her healing process. You said so yourself, Don." 

Donatello opens his mouth, probably to counterargue but a conflicted look flashes just a second on his face before he shuts his mouth.You weren't about to watch someone take the blame for you, it wasn't reasonable to get worked up over you watching them spar, and you were sure nothing bad really could've happened since you were technically between two mutant ninjas. 

You stand up, as you try to get as close as you can to match Leonardo's height, which really wasn't much, as you had intended, 

"I have a cut on my arm and look, I. can. move. it, " 

You say poking a finger at his plastron, it honestly doesn't hurt when you move it, the bandages were just to keep the wound clean and healing at this rate.

"It isn't like I broke the damn thing, Im a grown woman, and I'm well versed in Biology and medicine, a little spar wouldn't stress me out. I understand you guys are doing this for my sake and I'm grateful, but I can't keep living like this until the cut heals up–

"I'm sorry Y/n, I really am, but if it's possible to keep you from getting hurt, I'd rather take it, you can't stay here when we spar." A tone of finality. It annoys you that he dismisses everything you've just said.

Leonardo gives Donatello a look, they seem to exchange a silent message as Donnie stands up putting a careful hand on your shoulder trying to steer you away, as you silently fume, watching Leo calmly turn his back to his sparring. 

_ 'You have to leave this place.' _

"Okay okay, c'mon y/n, maybe we can play some video games, how about we play Street Racer, yeah?"

"Hey! That's our thing!" Mikey protests, standing up as well, intending to follow you both.

"Who said it was your thing?" Donnie give his younger brother a cheeky grin.

_ 'This is a trap.' _

"I- We played it first so it's our thing, right Angelcakes?...Angel?"

You didn't hear them.

_ 'They're slowly trapping you. You must escape.' _

"What? O-oh... yeah. Right." You say distractedly as Mikey sticks his tongue out at Donnie. They both escort you out the dojo.

What was that?

—

You groan, sitting on the top of your bed watching a rerun of some sappy movie on an old smart phone April lent you, Mikey and Donnie soon had to return back to the dojo. 

Mugen seems to share your predicament, as he too seemed like he was itching to throw up another disappearing act, You had to give him credit though, the tiny mutant had been nothing but well behaved during your recovery often walking near you or would follow the guys everywhere, despite having the freedom in wandering in places you were banned from, remaining to suffer in boredom with you. 

You sigh, giving him a pat on the head.

"You and me both, c'mon Mugen, let's get something to eat, and then maybe we could find something to do around here. "

He sullenly nods, as you both make your way to the kitchen, you rummage through the cupboards that April had thankfully stocked up with the help of the boys, filled up with groceries that would suit yours and Mugen's palate, pizza is great but when it becomes an everyday staple you start feeling a bit sick of it. 

You mildly wonder how the guys are able to stomach it day after day, you decided to prepare food for everyone, you may be a little salty about the whole situation, but you were still grateful for everything they've done for you....aaaand maybe you could convince them to lift the ban with the lab at least, with the help of some good food to change their minds? 

Any distraction is welcomed at this rate after those strange thoughts you had at the dojo.

With a determined nod you get to work, listing the ingredients and readying the pots and pans, you weren't a chef but you could make a decent meal at the veryleast, the result of having to live alone for a decade with a tight budget.

You look up and see at the top shelf, a can of what you needed to prepare your meal, you stretch out your good arm to reach it but your fingers barely brush the side of the can, with a huff, you drag a small stool to help you, you test the stool when it barely wobbled you slowly climb up taking care to grab on the shelf for balance, a small 'aha!' indicates you successfully obtained the can.

"What the hell are ya doing?!"

Startled , you quickly turn around towards the source of the voice, unfortunately the stool wasn't wide enough for such an action and your foot slips. 

Everything seems to go in slow motion.

You hear Mugen squeak in alarm, as the stool topples over, you let go of the can to try and find purchase on anything to stop your fall.

The can falls with a dull clang.

...

"Oi, how long are ya gonna close your eyes? you're heavy"

You open your eyes, you found yourself staring up at a stern pair of green eyes, you didnt notice you had your hand on a death grip on his arm, you make a small startled noise at the back at your throat as you struggle to get down, Raph seems to get the idea and slowly puts you down, you scramble trying to stand up. He hands you the dented can, which you tentatively take.

Mugen, immediately jumps off his seat, running out the door, _ 'he's probably gonna call Donnie' _ it became a sort of habit for Mugen whenever he senses you felt any discomfort or dizziness to go and drag Donnie from whatever it is he's been doing to 'treat' you. Most of the time it was just giving you a painkiller, or a play pretend of being treated, much to your embarrassment, but it seems to appease Mugen so Donatello had decided to humor him. 

"I... uhh... ."

Nice start. Keep going, your mind snides. Your relationship with the turtle in red had been...to say the least, civil, he would often answer you in short, clipped answers or would oftentimes avoid you, in short. It wasn't that great as you had hoped it would be.

"Ya really shouldn't be climbing where you could fall, princess.

"Sorry, I was just getting a can of-"

"A can?" His gaze goes to the dented can in your hands then back to the top shelves, he scowls," You should've called me for it! Or-or Leo, heck Mikey or Donnie!"

You frown, "I don't need to call you or anyone for a can, Raph, that's just inconvenient for everyone."

"Inconvenient? What's inconvenient is you'd end up with a concussion again at this rate, sheesh you really bring a lotta trouble."

There it was again. The condescending tone he uses everytime he talks to you. You weren't sure why you felt so annoyed, you usually brush it off, because that's just the way he talks towards you, but for some reason your patience today was wearing thin, maybe because you've been cooped up like a prisoner for days and the arguement with Leo earlier still fresh in your mind, or probably because you've had enough of the guys treating you like a porcelain doll.

"I don't really understand why you're getting so worked up about this. Besides, wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't yelled, and don't call me princess, nicknames are Mikey's thing" you say in a clipped tone turning your back on him and walking to where the can opener was._ Okay, maybe you said the last part out of pettiness, but he was getting under your skin. Hoping he'll leave you alone, you continue what you were doing trying your best to give him the silent treatment. _

"Wha- my fault?? oh okay I see how this goes, well, sorry to say but Princess isn't a nickname it's your title." you grip the can opener a little tighter. Seeing your body tense up, Raph doesn't relent.

"You've been nothing but a problem since day one, you've been spoiled rotten, and you always caused trouble bringing your chemical grade chihuahua with you." He says ticking off each one with his fingers, 

His words was like a slap to the face, it stung, because you know it was true, the reason you didn't want them babying you was due to the fact that you were a burden to them, you understood your situation quite well, but being told that outright hurt, and _you wanted to hurt back._ Your anger bubbles up, You snap.

"What do you want, Raph? Because for the life of me, I know I didn't ask for all the bullshit I've experienced for the last week!"

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm sure you've enjoyed all the attention my brothers have been showering you with, oh, and a simple "thank you" would've been better by the way."

Oh...he didn't just-

"Well THANK YOU, you insufferable, self-obsessed ass." The can opener you've been gripping goes flying towards Raph with the agility and accuracy you didn't know you possessed.

His eyes widen in surprise, it was only for a second, with a quick flick of his sai he bats the flying kitchen tool away, it hits the sink with a loud clatter.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, YOUR HIGHNESS. "

There was the telltale signs of your eyes pricking with unshed tears and your throat clogging up with all your emotions rushing out of you, but you wont allow yourself to cry. You hate it. You hate your situation. _'You HATE him."_ a voice in your mind hisses.

"Raph? Y/n? What's with all the shouting?"

You see in the doorway Donnie was holding Mugen's hand, he was looking back and forth between you and Raph, trying to piece out the situation. Behind him, you could see Leo and Mikey had followed to see the what all the commotion was about, giving you and Raph equally concerned looks. 

Mugen churrs at you softly, he subconsciously steps closer to Donnie, at the sight of him looking scared of you seems to cool your anger as it's immediately replaced by shame.

"Why don't you ask her." Raph says on his way out the door, He's held back by the shoulder by Leo, but he shrugs him off, "Not in the mood for your lectures, Leo" he gives Mikey a glare as he goes.

"What did I do?" Mikey asks his brothers to which they shrug and turn to you in question, you hadn't moved from your spot as you attempt to quell your boiling temper by breathing through your nose.

In. Out. In. Out.

_'Run, too many.'_

"Y/n?" Donnie approaches you like how he'd approach a wounded cornered animal.

"It's nothing-"

"What happened?" Leo looks you over, you couldn't look him in the eye, not when you feel so exposed, you feel too vulnerable under his gaze.

"I said it was nothing!"You growl, They all take a cautionary step back, looking at you as if seeing a wild creature, it wasn't fair on their part, they've been nothing but kind to you since they took you in, but for some reason your emotions seem to be all over the place. 

_'Run!'_

"Sorry-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I- I gotta go..."

They don't stop you as you flee back into your room, as soon as the door slams shut you slowly sink down on the floor, blood pounding in your ears, you held your head in your hands, ' What's wrong with me?'

_'I Hate him. I hate Raphael.'_

You blink. Your mind suddenly a lot clearer.

'No...I don't.' Despite your interaction earlier, a rational part of you knows you started it. You knew he had a short temper but you took it and ran a mile with it. 

_'Hate. Hate hate him'_ What's going on?

'I don't!'

_'I. Hate. himmm.'_The thought hisses at you more clearly. 

"No. I DONT." This time you're standing up, wildly looking around your room for the culprit of the thoughts you've been hearing, 'am I going crazy?' 

Maybe that female ninja had hit you too hard on the head and you're having hallucinations? Maybe you must've inhaled some mutagen and now you're talking to someone in your head. _ 'Or maybe you just hate Ralphael-'_

"SHUT UP!"

A knock.

Your gaze snaps to the door, as you jump away, startling at the sound.

The door opens as Leo cautiously steps inside,

"Y/n, who're you talking to?" Whatever he was going to say gets stuck in his throat as he looks alarmed upon seeing you.

" Y/n? Hey, hey, It's just me, Leo." He holds his hands up in a pacifying manner, slowly taking a step towards you as if doing anything sudden might trigger you into attacking.

Your gaze flicks towards the door behind him, then back to him, the action does not go lost upon the blue clad terrapin as he suddenly looks scared, not of you, FOR you. He inches a bit to his right trying to block the only exit of your room, You tense up.

You suddenly felt hyper aware of everything, how Leo was watching your movements his breathing calm but his stance a touch defensive.

'Leonardo...he's a friend. He won't hurt me'

_ 'He will.'_

'He WON'T'

You hadn't noticed you've taken up a fighting stance despite knowing you really weren't in danger, you slowly unclench your fists, willing your body into something more passive.

"That's it... see? Everything's going to be okay, I'll explain everything, just... just calm down and we'll talk about it. Sounds like plan?"

You look down at your shaking hands, horrified at what you were about to do, even though you knew he was more than capable in defending himself, you didn't to actually want **fight** him.

He takes more steps until he was merely a foot away from you.

"Leo, what's wrong with me?" 

You were shaking, from the fear or the adrenaline, you couldn't distinguish it anymore, you didn't trust yourself. 

He lifts a hand towards you, you unintentionally flinch, he sighs, and pulls you into him, you don't resist, instead you allow yourself to be cocooned in his frame, like a safety blanket, you take deep breath and smell green tea, and a musk that you could only describe as Leo as he gently pats your hair, until your trembling stops.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay, I got you, nothing's wrong with you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Then ...what's happening to me?"

"It's your instincts, they're not stable... yet." he says before trailing off.

You look up at him, furrowing your brows, prompting him to explain.

He looks down at you, now that you've calmed down, he notices how you were still wrapped up in his arms and how your warmth was seeping into his skin, raising goosebumps, how he could feel the slow rise and fall of your chest- he blushes. He gives you a nod, as he quickly but gently pries himself off, you're suddenly aware of how odd this might've looked if someone had walk in or even passed by, if your face wasn't already red from crying you'd probably be right now, but you couldn't help but miss his warmth, so you wrap your arms protectively around yourself to compensate as you both awkwardly shuffle. Leo was the one who breaks the ice by clearing his throat,

"I don't remember the exact terms Donnie used, but we found some files at the lab, while digging around we found a file about you and Mugen, it's basically because you're developing a motherly instinct towards Mugen "

_A file? They were experimenting on you? How? When??_

You give him a confused look, not quite sure what he means by that, as he drags a weary hand down his face, 

"Experimenting on me!? I never- but I didn't? No that can't be right, I never agreed to any experimentation!" Confusion. Were you drugged? Did they put something in the food??

"C'mon Donnie, can explain this better." Gesturing you to follow him.

"Wait!"

He glances at you with a raised brow, as you fidget feeling embarrassed all of the sudden.

"Can you not tell the guys about this?"

"This?" His confusion immediately morphs into kind understanding, "I won't. "

You give him a grateful smile. You already broke down in front of Leonardo twice and that's probably why he thinks you're fragile, you didn't need others doing the same.

You slightly wince at the memory. _ Pathetic _ the voice snides, you couldn't help but agree.

You both arrive in the lab just in time to see Donatello typing away on the computer while Mugen sat on the medical table beside him, he gives you both a double take. 

"Y/n? Leo? Umm you guys need something?"

Leo nods.

"Tell her, she needs to know."

"What?"He pauses from his typing to look at Leo as if he suddenly grew a second head.

"It's happening, and it's better she's prepared for what's going on."

Donatello drags a weary hand down his face.

"Right. Okay...Y/n?" He gestures at an empty stool, you take a seat, as Donnie pulls out the folder you saw the night before they all started guarding you in shifts. 

"You might wanna see this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys have no chill whatsoever when it comes to your safety.


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's shed some light on the subject, shall we?

"You might wanna see this."

You tentatively take the offered folder, you give him a look as he urges you to proceed. Upon opening you slowly scan the text, reading it aloud. 

"Experiment M.O.M. ...?" He must have read the confusion on your face, as he elaborates, while you continue reading.

"Eh, it stands for Mutant Obedience Manipulation, MOM for short, basically it was a project dedicated in making loyal super mutants with disregard for their safety except their handlers' and their orders."

"What does that have to do with me?" He and Leo share a look of uncertainty before looking at you the same way.

"Well, to put it shortly, Everything."

You open your mouth to ask, but he stops you before you could utter a word.

"Hold on lemme explain, Well uhh.. where do I start?"

"Probably from the top." Leo interjects, as Donnie nods.

"Right. Okay, it seems Baxter had gotten a hold of some mutagen and was using the lab as a coverup to do his psychotic experiments, he's smart, in a crazy way, of course, but he isn't exactly a biology kinda guy, so he hired a bunch of other scientists to do the work for him,"_ guess that's where you'd come in_, "They planned to make super mutant soldiers which would follow any orders given to them without fear of their own lives, kinda like robots," He gives Mugen a side glance, " and they succeeded... partially."

You look at Mugen as well, he swings his feet idly listening to Donnie, upon seeing he has your attention he raises his arms at you, asking to be picked up, you do. Now he patiently sits at your lap, making calm purring noises, huddling in your form. Leo and Donnie watches the whole interaction in silence, you look at them questioningly.

"What?"

Donnie clears his throat. 

"You see, the first person he," he gestures to Mugen, "Was supposed to see was Baxter first, he probably had opened his eyes in the wrong time and saw you instead."

Your brows pinch together in confusion but continue letting Donnie explain further.

"Y'know why baby ducklings or chicks recognize their parents?"

You nod, "Familial imprint, right?" 

"Correct. As soon as Mugen saw you he immediately made a bond to you, Baxter wanted to get you on their side but wanted to confirm the parental bond before he did anything rash, so they got one of the female scientists to act mean to you on a frequent basis while Mugen was around..." He says pointing at a paragraph on the folder.

Your hand goes to try and cover your mouth as you emit an audible gasp, the realization made you sick to your stomach._ You thought she was just mean because Baxter gave you special treatment and haven't thought much about her attitude, because, hey, we all have that one person at work we couldn't see eye to eye with, but you didn't want her dead, knowing her death wasn't an accident made it worse!_

Seeing the horrified look on your face, he softens, "Look, it's not your fault it's Baxter's."

"But-"

"No buts. it's time you have to stop blaming yourself y/n. Baxter killed her, we have to stop him before he kills many more." Leo puts a gentle hand on your shoulder. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Donatello as his eyes quickly flick towards yours and Leo's faces.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to take him down."You say with determination. 

A flash of conflict passes through his eyes before he gives you a slow nod, he steps back and goes back to leaning on the wall, saying nothing more, as if lost in thought. 

You turn to face Donnie, as if caught staring he stutters , "S-so as you had witnessed, ehem, Mugen had immediately thought of her as a threat to your well being and ... protected you the only way he knew how. He's still technically a child and would easily react upon instinct."

Mugen seems to understand what Donnie said because he's gone quiet, looking at you with big black eyes, silently asking if he'd done a bad thing. You shake your head, and exhale a small sigh, the corners of your mouth turning up to a small smile, which you hope wasn't a grimace.

"Okay, I get that, but why am I also affected? I'm human."

"Yeah... about that we didn't exactly had enough time to look for more info before we got ambushed by foot soldiers, but we found some recent documents, and the gist of it was centered on you. The data on that folder shown your uh ... changes, it seems Baxter knew something going on about you that we don't."

You knew that slimeball was up to something, but the fact that you actually benefited from them during your employment far more than the average Joe in the lab should've raised some alarms in your mind, in other words you should've read the fine print.You internally scold yourself.

"About the succeeding partially, what did you mean?"

"Well...," he glances at Mugen for the third time this conversation, as if holding something back from you, your eyebrows pinch together in worry, 

"Okay Donnie, no offense but you've been glancing at Mugen like he's going to explode any minute, and it's starting to get to me." He snaps his gaze back to you holding his hands up in surrender, while Leo pinches the area between his eyes.

"To break it to you slowly, he's emitting a very subtle mutagen excretion that is almost similar to pheromones, except pheromones don't exactly change the whole mind framework of what you think. We caught on too late, it doesn't affect mutants but... it seems rather effective on his human 'mother'."

You almost drop Mugen, if only you weren't sitting down and frozen still in shock, your mind whirring so fast to catch up with your thoughts. 

"Hold on, I've been studying him for weeks! I haven't detected any secretions or poisonous glands on him except for his fangs, how is that possible?"

"Kinda hard to find something when you don't know what you're looking for."

He has a point.

" So what does it exactly do?"

"Well, in short eh... it makes you all motherly, as motherly as lionesses are." 

_So this chemical makes me dote on him?_

__

__

Am I only influenced to keep him safe?

_Is everything I have done so far, the chemical's doing?_

A second passes.

"You- you mean to say, Mugen has been using me the whole time???"

Mugen startles at the accusation and hisses at Donnie.

Donatello's eyes widen in surprise as he immediately takes it back, holding his hands out waving them, to further emphasize on how wrong that actually is.

"What? No! No no no no, you got that wrong, basically it's not a parasitic relationship! It's more like...like mutualism!" 

You pause.

"What?"

"Y'know, mutualism? The relationship wherein both organisms benefit from each other-"He explains automatically. 

"I know what mutualism is, Donnie. I'm a biology major."

"Sorry, it's a habit to explain to my brothers."

"Hey! back to the point, guys." Leo protests from the side.

Donnie gives him a wry grin, 

"Right....I get how I benefit Mugen but how does he benefit me? I mean no offense, I like the little guy but he doesn't exactly provide me food or protection he's just a baby-"

"Yet. He's not capable of providing efficient protection yet, and yes, he's still at his stages of infancy, but he's been growing at an alarmingly fast pace, I still don't quite understand why his growth has been speeding up as of late...."

You nod, so it wasn't just your imagination, Mugen has been growing.

"And... if you read article 4 page 30 of this folder here, you'll see your profile", like an obedient student, you turn the pages, listening attentively as you go, "They have your whole life collected in those pages," 

He was right, it was almost as creepy as having the whole lab know about you without your knowledge, it sends a disgusting sense of vulnerability, like standing in front of a live theater show, only you're naked. 

"Family records, medical history, education and everything else, how did they get this!? This is illegal!"

"There's nothing really legal about Baxter, Y/n. " 

Leonardo's right, and how they got it wasn't really the main issue, what are they going to do with that information while you're on the run?

"But why did it only start showing effects now? Why not the first few months I spent with Mugen?"

They both exchange looks, a silent conversation seems to pass through them, with Donnie looking more weary with each passing second.

"Well uh... we think it's because you're adapting to present company."

"What?" You seem to be fond of that word tonight. .

"The more mutants you hang out with, the more mutant-like the chemicals make you think you are to help you survive."

You sputter, trying to come up with reasons how no chemical can do that, before remembering you weren't dealing with any normal chemical. 

"We were thinking of separating you with Mugen and maybe with less exposure, your body will return back to its original state, but it seems to have a very negative impact between you two."

You frown, for some reason the thought doesn't sit well with you, as you hold your tongue from lashing at unsuspecting terrapin, and wait for him to continue. 

"You see, since you're not exactly mutant, so barely affects you, Mugen on the other hand, feels the brunt of the effects, as he has higher chances of perishing due to separation anxiety or depression. It only lasts until adolescence. That's what we got so far."

You look down on Mugen he has curled up in your lap sleeping, a glance at the clock on the wall tells you it's already dawn.

You slowly pat the smooth scales of his head, you couldn't abandon him, even if it risks your humanity. You made your decision in the lab, so you're going to stick with it.Then something clicks in your mind.

"Wait, is that why you guys were taking turns in watching me? To take notes??"

They visibly wince, "Y-you noticed?" Donnie says in a small voice, as Leo drags a hand down his face.

"You guys weren't exactly being stealthy about it. You all are great and all that, but I need to breathe."

Leo scratches the back of his head, "Look, y/n, we're really sorry about invading your space like that, it wasn't our intention."

"Technically, we just needed to observe and get some info if anything strange happens to you," Leonardo stiffens, "Other than your fight with Ralph, nothing really happened, right?" 

You feel a little bad about hiding your symptoms just to save face, so you decided to come clean. Gathering yourself,

You and Leo meet gazes, 

"Yeah, something might've.."  
"Nope, nothing happened. "  
you both say at the same time, respectively.

Donatello raises a brow his mouth slightly agape in question. 

You both backtrack,  
"What? I mean, there might've been a little-" ,  
"there is nothing to be worried about just -"

You stop, staring at Leo who looks at you in question as well, _ oh. Oh. He's actually helping you get away from telling what happened earlier. That's really sweet of him despite that the information could be a crucial thing for Donatello to know, he still kept his word. _

You smile at Leonardo and shook your head, you felt a little warm inside for some reason. 

Donatello crosses his arms at the both of you.

"I'm starting to think you guys are hiding something from me."

"No, it's just a little embarrassing for me.... "

You explain, but excluding the parts where your your face was all tear streaked and blotchy and was too busy smudging it on Leo's plastron , yeah, he doesn't need to know that, in fact, may it be forever be forgotten.

Donatello rubs his chin, deep in thought.

"Fascinating, I mean, not so fascinating since you went all crazy, it's just the actual concept of the chemical in your blood stream seems to only affect your brain. Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions before you go?" You give him an unamused face, before sighing then eventually giving in.

This is going to be a long long night.

—

After a lot of questioning and answers from you, Donatello finally lets you go back to your room, 

Leonardo decides to escort you but Donatello stops him before he could, 

"Leo, mind if we talk?"

Leonardo gestures you to go ahead as you shrug carrying a sleeping Mugen as you go, as the door clicks shut, 

"So, what was that all about?"

Leonardo furrows his brows in confusion, 

"I just think it was best for her to know, she was going to find out anyway and it's probably better if she knew it from us. How's her arm by the way?"

Donatello nods,

"Eh, a little pinkish but nothing she couldn't handle, Mugen's mutagen has been doing some speedy work on her. Give it another week and she can take it off the bandages."

Leonardo nods, "Okay, I'll inform April, she'll be moving in by then."

"What? So soon??" Leonardo gives the tall terrapin a confused look, "I mean, she could still need check ups and we need to see if there's really a big side effect with her exposure to Mugen-"

"All the more reason to integrate her back in human society, than here in the sewers with us, we can't just watch her slowly become feral...besides she can always come to visit, like April and Casey."

A conflicted look passes through Donatello eyes, he probably wouldn't admit it out loud right now, but he'd hate to see you leave, he'd gone and accustomed himself with your presence in the lair, it was a nice change to talk about complex stuff without having to "Dumb it down" and nerd about xenobiotics or gene polymorphism. In other words, he'd miss you.

Donatello clears his throat, before looking back at Leonardo, "Yeah, I'll keep you posted." 

Leo gives him a pat on the shoulder before turning around to head off to bed himself, "Thanks Donnie."

Alone in his lab he glances back at his computer then to your files sitting on his desk among the clutter. The soft light of the computers showing a human diagram not far from your physique, and a smaller one depicting Mugen lazily spinning with a bunch of charts and graphs beside it.

He drags a coffee mug towards him, taking a loud sip before sitting down, he has a long night to go.

—

You couldn't sleep, it's been 3 hours since you've been listlessly tossing and turning in your bed, careful not to wake Mugen up, you slowly get up, upon making it out of your bed without so much as a chirp of protest from the tyke, you crept towards the kitchen, glancing at the clock, it was a quarter before noon, you've gone and followed the Hamato family's nocturnal nature, since you were basically underground, there really wasn't a way to tell how much daylight has passed anyways.

Your arguement with Raph has been eating at your mind ever since you've finally cleared your head, you glance at the direction of his door thinking about apologizing immediately, but decided against it, 'he's probably asleep as well and might not take kindly to being woken up.'

_'Coward.'_

You make a mental note to ignore everything that voice in your head says.

You fix yourself a cup of warm tea, hoping to soothe your anxious thoughts from keeping you up and finally drown them to give you some shuteye.

A clatter in the living room makes you spill your tea, letting out a quiet hiss as you shake your slightly scalded hand, you take a peek to see Raphael very much awake and had taken a spot on the couch au contrair to your previous thought,

'This is your chance y/n, go on and apologize.'

You set down your cup,

'On second thought, maybe later?'

'No, no, just be the bigger person and apologize.'

You hesitate by the door, feeling jittery more than before, watching him as he watches TV. You take a deep breath mustering up your courage, you step a little further before immediately deflating and turning around to sneak back into your room.

'What if he hates me? Or he'll just ignore me or worse laugh at my attempt of making peace? It's too much of a risk.'

You think to yourself, as you slowly tip toe, you barely make it out from the kitchen,

"Y'know... I could hear ya, right?" A gruff, but familiar voice calls out from the couch.

You trip, immediately catching yourself, you could feel the telltale prickle of heat crawling on your neck as you slowly turn around to face him, he was still looking at the TV, if it weren't for the tension on the atmosphere you would've thought you've imagined him calling you out.

No way out, you worry your lip, deciding to go ahead with it, " Um Raph, I-"

"I'm sorry. " he says quietly, but it was loud enough for you to make you shut trap, the apology hung on your lips, caught off guard, you stand there mouth hanging. 

Raph continues, "about the stuff I said in the kitchen... I didn't mean it. I'm a dumbass, and let my temper get to me, and I might've gotten a little...." he mumbles the last part. 

"What?" Was all you could say dumbly.

He shuts the TV off, walking towards you until he was only a several feet away from you.

"I'm apologizing, pri-" he stops himself. Right. You probably hate that nickname now. He groans, muttering curses at himself. 'Way to go Raph, apology with a side of insult will get you back to her good graces.' He looks at your very stunned and confused face, feeling the shame crawling on his skin he makes an attempt to go to his room and hide.

"Right, whatever, that's all I wanted t'say, night." 

The more fact that he's apologizing first was a surprise and a big deal in itself, you never would've pegged his tough guy nature to do so (stereotyping, yes but what did you expect from a guy who never cracked a smile in your direction from the past 2 weeks?)

Snapping out of your shock, you quickly turn around grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him, it does, as he glances at your small hand on his arm, then back at you, 

Feeling like you've overstepped, you drop your hand.

"I-I'm sorry too." You say wringing your wrist, "I also said things I didn't mean and ...I never got to thank you." You say, looking at him the red mask making his emerald green eyes stand out in the low light, not unlike the first time you've seen him in the alley.

"Thank me?" He says with a hint of bewilderment in his tone.

"Yeah. If you hadn't showed up in the alley before, who knows what could've happened to me and Mugen."

If he'd shown up a moment too late or not at all, you could've been just another murder case in an alley in New York, only to be forgotten as soon as the next one shows up.

"So we're both sorry, what now?"

"Maybe, we can start all over again?" You say, extending your hand out to shake, he thinks for a moment tapping his chin in thought. You look at him hopefully. 

"No." He says directly, making you frown, dropping your hand.

"No?"

You were about to go back to you room dejectedly before he grins at you, "Not unless you make whatever it was you were planning to make, before this dumbass ruined it, deal?" He holds out his hand.

You couldn't help but smile, "deal." You shake on it.

"Well well, what's this? A deal? Feelings, without moi? Raph, you break my heart, bro." Mikey saunters in holding a pizza slice and box of it on the other as he drapes his weight on Raphael 

"I'm about to break something else entirely if you don't get off." Mikey tosses you a wink, before letting out a burp at Raph's face. Classy. 

"MIKEY"

Raphael doesn't waste time in making a disgusted face, before Mikey could make his escape, Raph twists his arm as he pins his knee on his brother's back.

"Uncle! Uncle!! Y/n help!"

You chuckle at their shenanigans, you were about to rescue Mikey from Raph's noogie warpath, before a loud clatter and alarmed chirping in your room was heard.

'Mugen!' He must've woken up from all the noise and panicked when he didn't see you.

You rush back to your room, leaving Mikey and Raph in the livingroom, you open the door flicking on the light bathing the room in a soft glow, as you saw Mugen on the floor tangled in sheets, making clicking whimpering noises.

You coo at him, slowly untangling him from the sheets, he's knocked the lamp down in panic trying to get out of bed to look for you.

"Shhh shh, it's okay, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere," carrying him like how your parents did when you had a nightmare as a kid. Until the whimpers turned into soft hiccups, sometimes you forget he's just a baby despite being an intelligent mutant the size of a human toddler.

You see Raph and Mikey out the door weapons at ready for any sign of danger, they lower their stances upon just seeing you and a hiccup-sobbing Mugen.

"Is he...crying?" Raph nudges an elbow at Mikey telling him to shut up.

"No, he's sweating through his eyes, state the obvious Mikey." Mikey sticks his tongue out at Raph. 

"That's strange, he's never cried before, not even when Baxter experimented on him," you continue cooing trying to soothe a clearly shaken Mugen.

"Maybe he's just hungry?" Mikey says patting his head.

That's how you're back again in the kitchen, this time preparing Mugen's meal, as he sits on Raph's lap still hiccupping, the poor thing hasn't taken his eyes off you the entire time. Mikey had gone to get Donatello hoping he'd have answers.

You set the meal in front of Mugen, he looks at the meal, before pushing it away and making grabby hands at you, you sigh as you pluck him off a confused Ralph. 

"Not hungry then, nightmare?" He says scratching his head.

You frown, he hasn't had a nightmare even though he'd face so many thing that would've traumatized a normal kid or maybe it was a late reaction? A scary movie? You knew you shouldn't have let him watch that stupid space junk.

Donatello sleepily stumbles in after being pushed by Mikey, 

"C'mon Dee, the little dude, needs your sprinkle of science-y knowledge. "

"Wha," he yawns, "does he need?" 

He looks at you, then to the tear streaked tot in your arms. 

"Is he crying?"

"No, he's doing a water magic trick through his eyes." Donnie shoots Raph an unamused look.

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"That's what I said!" Mikey pipes up. You shake your head, pointing your chin at the untouched bowl.

" In pain?"

You all exchange worried looks.

"Alright, into the lab you go."

—

That is how you found Mugen hooked up in various machinery, again.

He wouldn't let go of you, so you had no choice but to carry him, while Donnie runs his tests, by now Mugen had quieted, as you use the sleeves of your shirt to dry his tears.

The printer beeps as a long sheet of paper prints out the results, he reads it 'hmm'-ing all the way.

"So what's the verdict, doc?" You joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"No anomalies on his health." He says eyes scrolling down the long sheet of paper.

You breathe a sigh of relief. 

"So what's wrong?" You worriedly look down in your arms, brushing his little plump cheeks, Mugen clicks, chirping trying to mumble words you couldn't understand. 

You look at the guys hoping that they actually share some kind of mutant language. They shrug, helplessly looking at one another. 

"Sorry bud, I don't understand..." you sigh, "who understands mutant baby talk anyways?" You say outloud to no one in particular. 

"OH! OH! maybe master Splinter could help!" Mikey practically yells making you all look at him in surprise curiosity. 

"Master Splinter? Mikey, now's not really the time for your hair brained theories." Ralph says while giving his brother a deadpan look.

"Of course, master Splinter!" You all turn to Donatello in bewilderment.

"You buy his idea?" Raph says jerking his thumb at Mikey's direction, to which Mikey responds with a dirty look at his brother in red.

"No no, you guys dont get it, Master Splinter. Y'know? Our father who raised us ever since we were baby mutant turtles??"

If you could, you'd slap your forehead right now, 'of course the answer was staring right at me past a long pointy furry nose the whole time.'

—

You waste no time piling in front of master Splinter's door, you all stand there, waiting, waiting...

"So... why is nobody knocking?" You say as you shift Mugen in your arms.

"Er... Master Splinter is currently in meditation so the practical solution would be to wait for him until he's done."

"Yeah, what he said, dudette "

You turn to look at Raph, he crosses his arms looking to the side, "What? I ain't knocking, I just got pummeled in this morning's training. "

You frown, "You're supposed to be ninjas."

"We are it's just-"

"You're going to poke the guy, who taught us the art."

"Do no disturbance of my peace unless it is an emergency, or you're looking for a one way ticket to Shell kicked town" Mikey says in his best impersonation of Master Splinter. 

You couldn't help the small twitch in the corners of your lips, you weren't sure if you were going to frown or grin at Mikey. You huff, "Fine, if you guys aren't knocking then I will." You hand Mugen to Raph, which he awkwardly fumbles with, before holding him away at arms length, like a cheap knock off of the Lion king.

"Uhh, y/n I don't think that's a smart idea." Donnie says, but doesn't get in your way as make your way to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Angelcakes, don't forget me, your Michelangelo."

You roll your eyes as you march up the door raising a hand to knock.

Before you could, the door slides open and a tall figure wearing a maroon robe stood looming over you and the turtles.

"It's quite late for games, now, what's all this racket?"


	11. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be a difficult road ahead, here take this https://youtu.be/iRFL52qp3v8 it might help you on your journey.

Your fist raised to knock still awkwardly hovers in the air as Master Splinter gazes at the group in front of his room, "Ms. Y/n? What brings you here?"

His eyes falls on his sons suspiciously as if one of them were the culprit of your presence so late, which wasn't exactly far from the truth.

Everyone was so silent you could swear you heard someone behind you swallow in trepidation, 

"Sensei! They have something to ask, it's late. I'm still pretty tired, yaaawn, see? so I'm just gunna...go."

From the corner of your eye you could see Michelangelo trying to make a run for it only to be held back Raphael. His gaze falls down at you in question, you sheepishly bring down your hand only to twiddle them, 

"Sorry to bother you this late Master Splinter, it's about Mugen, and I honestly don't understand what's going on, I've never baby sat and I have very little experience in taking care of children much less mutant babies, and I'm hoping maybe you have an idea, that is if that's alright? S-since you've raised the guys and all- I hope you weren't busy, resting or meditating."

His gaze softens as he holds out a furry palm to stop you before you start tripping over your words. 

"It is quite alright Ms. Y/n, no one is ever prepared to be a parent, some of us have to learn as we go, feel free to call for me when you have questions." You let out a breath you seem to be holding in, glad for a fatherly figure such as Master Splinter to take the reigns.

"I'm not his mom though...." you mumble, but master Splinter heard you either way, raising a brow he glances at you.

"Do you not care for him?"

"Yes, I care but-"

"Do you not provide for him as would a parent?"

"Yes, I do that but-"

"Do you not feel responsible for him?"

You huff, slightly getting annoyed from being interrupted, " Yes, I feel very responsible of his creation. "

He nods in understanding. "Then do you love him as if he is your own?" 

You pause.

'Love him as if he is mine?'

It's true you've taken care of him and these past few months you've grown attached, but you've never thought of him as _yours_. Your responsibility, yes. But probably nothing more than that...right? 

Master Splinter probably sees the conflict in your eyes because he smiles knowingly.

"You don't have to give an immediate answer."

He gently pats you on your shoulder before he moves towards Mugen's and Ralph's direction. 

Facing the small sniffling toddler, sagging dejectedly at Ralph's hold, Master Splinter takes him as he gently places him by the crook of his arm. 

Looking at Mugen so small and defenseless, he is still, technically, an infant, despite the fact that he was more intelligent, stronger and far more independent from a human baby. The fact that you have never really treated him like he was yours is like a stab to your conscience.

"Why does she get special treatment?...ow." Raph mutters. Donatello elbows him to shut up, he glares at the assailant while rubbing his sore ribs, Mikey snickers, 

"Wait till I wipe that smile off your-", right before Raph could send his brother another noogie package, Master Splinter slams his cane down loud enough for the sound to echo in the dojo, breaking up their fight.

"Yame." 

They quickly stand in attention, the action not far from soldiers facing their general and awaiting orders. 

"It seems another lesson is in order," You could see them internally groan as they slightly droop in their perfectly straight postures.

"I have trained you as warriors for far too long that I have neglected to teach you important virtues a ninja must have. Compassion, care, and understanding." He glances at Raphael who grunts, not meeting his eye, Michelangelo has the gall to look sheepish, Donatello looks a little troubled. 

"Not to be sexist sensei, but didn'cha say that to April a month ago, isn't that for a kunoichi?" 

"Dude, that was totally sexist." Mikey loudly whispers, to which he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I did. It is what every ninja should have and practice, not just kunoichis, understood?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Sensei, I hate to break it to you, but isn't saving the city compassionate enough?" Donatello pipes,

"Yeah! Plus kicking mutant butts for free on a daily basis practically makes us saints." Mikey reasons, Master Splinter strokes his beard thoughtfully,

"That might be so, my sons, but recently you've all been reckless, brash, charging ahead like bulls."

You felt a little bad for them as you stand there, unsure how to proceed, Mugen by this time had fallen asleep in Master Splinter's arm, 'The poor thing must've tired himself out from crying', you decided to take him from Master Splinter, before you could, Leonardo strides in, a katana held on his right.

'He must've woken up from all the noise.' You think, as he sheaths his katana when he saw there was no danger.

"Sensei? Y/n? What's going on, why're you guys still up so late?" Leonardo walks in, his eyes switching from you to master Splinter and then guys. 

"Ah, Leonardo, just in time." Master Splinter calmly beckons his son closer to the group.

He tries to make sense of the whole situation, as he takes his place standing beside his brothers.

"What have you guys done this time?" Leonardo mutters accusingly at his right.

"You might be surprised, fearless, but we've actually done nothing." Raphael mutters back, looking straight ahead.

"As your hands on training, you'll be caring for Mugen, for the span of two weeks." A momentary pause, as everyone including you stares at Master Splinter all slack jawed, before the guys all bursts out in a fit of laughter, you on the other hand, were not laughing. 

"You can't be serious, master Splinter." You plead, not that you didn't trust the guys to keep an eye on him, it's just that, they weren't exactly father figures, not that you could say much about yourself, but the fact that you've already cared for him for months makes you more passable at parenting than they will, especially when Mugen doesn't seem like himself at the moment.

"Yeah what she said, why're we babysitting when we should be stopping Baxter, the Kraang and Shredder from tearing up the whole city by creating more baby mutant freaks." He emphasizes his point by pounding his fist at his hand. 

It may be the chemical or it was just you, but you made a sound of protest glaring at him at what he just called Mugen, to which he holds his hands up in surrender, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Not him! I didn't mean him!"

You see Donatello whisper something to Ralphael, Michelangelo obviously overhears as he lets out a teasing snicker, he looks flustered before raising his fists threateningly at his brothers, "I am not!" 

Mikey hides behind his taller brother, still giggling, in fact both of them are. 

"Sensei, I might have to agree with them, I don't see how babysitting will be training for us, I mean... taking care of Mugen is," he glances at you, then to the sleeping tyke on his father's arms. "...fairly easy." The guys pause from their bickering to make a sound of agreement.

'Oh. OH. easy he says? Waking up in the crackass of dawn just to take him to the bathroom, dealing with having zero privacy at all, plus having to shoulder preparing his meal on schedule, and oh don't forget, keeping him busy with such a short attention span sure is freaking _Easy_'

You and Master Splinter share a knowing look, you fold your arms across your chest, you could immediately see Leonardo regret his choice of words.

Master Splinter looks at his sons, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Very well this should be a simple task for all such great ninjas, if you could pass a week I'll end the training by then, this will give Miss Y/n a break and time for meditation while you all take over." He says gently handing Leonardo the sleeping mutant.

"Wait. Y/n isn't helping us?" Donatello pauses from deflecting Raph's attacks, "Oof", Raphael lands a successful hit. 

"Surely, you four can handle babysitting without her for a week?"

_Oh you are simply going to enjoy this._

They all look at you pleadingly, you shrug in feigned helplessness, "Sorry boys, Master Splinter's orders, besides you did say it was fairly easy."

They all groan.

"My sons think of it as Fatherhood training."

"Fatherhood training?" They parrot.

"Why yes, you're all fully grown men, one day if fate allows it, you might have a family of your own."

They all nervously shuffle, as you can clearly see who Donnie is thinking about. You grin at him slyly, to which he notices as he rolls his eyes. The interaction isn't lost among the brothers as they share a curious look.

"Sensei, I'm not too sure about fatherhood training, but if you're talking about motherhood training, Leo's got that in the bag, nagging, giving out orders." Mikey lists. The guys snicker among themselves as Leonardo sends them a deadpan glare.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out yourselves, miss Y/n and I will have some tea. Please follow me, Miss Y/n."

"Just Y/n is fine, master Splinter, It's far due for formalities." 

"Very well, y/n." as both of you make your way to his meditation room.

You couldn't help but glance behind, it's just a small discussion you'll be gone for an hour or less, what can go wrong? With that thought in mind, you head inside. 

-  
You glance at the sparsely decorated room, mildly smelling of incense, it was spacious enough and quiet.  
Master Splinter beckons you to sit as he pours you a cup of tea, "Have a sip, chamomile calms the mind very well.

You do as you're told, blowing on the cup before taking a sip, letting the warm liquid soothe you, as you try to relax, "This is really good."

"I am quite fond of the beverage as well. So tell me Y/n, when has he started having his night terrors?"

"N-night terrors? Is that what's wrong with him?"

"Why yes, from what I have seen, he was tired and immediately fell asleep upon being tucked in, not unlike my sons when they were younger and suffered night terrors."

Night terrors, as a kid you also had them, and none of them any pleasant than the last, it was usually about a horror movie you've seen in passing, it would usually leave you drained and exhausted by the morning.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've ever seen him cry like that." You say worriedly.

"Hmm...." 

"He's doesn't scare easily either, even when facing danger, and stuff that would've scarred a normal kid. Was he putting up a front this whole time? no, that cant be it, it only happened earlier right before when- oh."

He looks at you as a sudden realization came to mind,

"It seems you found your answer, would you care to share with this old man?"

"Master Splinter, you don't suppose the guys got lonely or have worried you'd abandon them when they were younger, did they?" You could be wrong but the timing couldn't be any better.

He ponders for a moment, "Hmm...Ah, there is one, my youngest, Michelangelo, was quite clingy among his brothers, had always stuck to me most of the time, and Leonardo," he chuckles, his eyes looking far away, at a memory you couldn't see, "Yes, there were times they have worried for my safety and but they had each other, and before I knew it, they are no longer the same small turtles that have been needing me."

You smile, taking another sip, "That's not entirely true, they still need you and rely on you Master Splinter, you're a good father to have raised such fine men."

He raises a furry eyebrow at you, "Oh? Fine men you say? You don't suppose that any of them has taken your fancy?" 

You sputter almost choking on your tea as master Splinter laughs, " I merely jest. It is quite fun to tease the younger generation these days."

You could feel your face burning, as you try to maintain some sliver of composure. 

"Oh Harr harr." You say drily, would have been more convincing if your face wasn't the same shade as a ripe tomato.

He smiles, you notice the atmosphere a little lighter than when you entered. He gestures for you to continue where you were heading with with the conversation. 

You clear your throat, "I just think he's scared I might leave him one day."

"We sometimes do irrational things when we are scared or unsure. What makes you believe he fears such a thing?" He sets down his cup.

"It was never mentioned but it was heavily implied during my conversation with Donnie that he might be using me, and I sorta... freaked out, he must've thought of it badly...." you say, guilty, 

"I see, it seems you have to right some wrongs, and make up for it. I am sure you understand what you have to do?" 

You nod, "thank you very much master Splinter." As you stand up to leave, you have some fixing to do.

"Oh one more thing, master Splinter is babysitting really a ninja training?" The question has been niggling at you for a while now.

He gives you a closed eyed smile, but doesn't answer, a part of you was sure, the whole thing was made up, seeing as he won't answer you surmise the conversation has ended, so you head to the door.

" Oh Y/n?" You turn around in question.

"You've been kind to my sons, and I thank you for that, feel free to join me for meditation. " You give him a grin and a thumbs up, before sliding the doors close.

"My sons, have a lot to learn about relationships, and if one of their fates entwined with yours, I would not have minded at all." Master Splinter says to no one but the ghost of you before he hums and returns to his meditation.

—  
You exit the dojo with a clearer mind, the talk with Master Splinter helped you sort some things out. It was late but you had one agenda in mind before the sleeping hours pass.

Upon entering the livingroom you weren't quite sure what you were seeing, Leonardo was clearly wearing a flowery apron, Donatello with a fake mustache and tie, Michelangelo and Raphael with matching baby bonnets with bibs and a very confused Mugen in a stroller. Upon seeing you, they quickly remove the costumes, stuffing it behind them or any crevice they could chuck it in.

You couldn't help the snort that escapes you as you helplessly try to suppress your laughter. "W-what's u-up guys?-" you say between wheezing giggles. Mikey grins draping an arm across your shoulder as he brings you closer to the group, you were still chuckling to even resist. "Well you see sweet cheeks, we're assigning roles in raising little junior here" You could see the guys face palm as Mikey explains, you on the other hand try to keep a straight face but was miserably failing. 

"Junior? Roles??"

"Yup! You see Leo's the mommy, Donnie's the daddy, Me and Raph are the brothers!" He says pointing to each, before spinning you to him, "Me and Raph wanted the role as daddy, but we weren't 'responsible' enough, so we're brothers." He says rolling his eyes at Leo and Donnie, then his voice drops to a whisper, "but between you and me, I'm the da-"

"Alright break it up, that was a stupid idea anyways." Raph says shoving Mikey's face away from you as you bite your cheek trying not to laugh upon seeing Raph with a bib up close, he seems to have forgotten about it being there up until his gaze lands on where you were looking. He immediately rips it off, tossing it away, before muttering something under his breath as he grumpily sits on a bean bag

"Well it was pretty silly," you say honestly, "but was endearing to see you guys taking this seriously enough to dress up and assign roles." You say as you walk to Donnie removing the fake mustache he forgot half stuck to his face.

"Thanks." He says quietly obviously embarrassed. 

You shake your head, silently laughing as you pick Mugen up, he seems better now, a little confused but better. He chirps, pointing at the guys then to you, then to the stroller. You chuckle, "They were playing house, you're the baby, Mikey and Raph are your brothers, Donnie is your daddy and Leo's your mommy."

He seem rather startled at the last part, switching from looking at you then to Leo then back again so fast you were worried he'd get whiplash. He immediately latches into you chirping, burying his face on your shirt. "Oh!" You glance at Leo for help, he shrugs " Maybe he doesn't want me as mom?" He jokes.

You slap your forehead, he must've thought you were giving him away. "Awh Mugen, do you not want Leo as mom?"

He shakes his head on your shirt. 

"Even for just a game?"

He shakes his head again.

"Do you want me to be the mom?" He nods. Finally looking up at you, your gaze softens. "Okay, I'll be your mom." Saying that out loud, was like a weight off your chest, if somebody told you you'd be an adoptive mother of a mutant baby at the beginning of your career, you would've suggested they visit a psychologist in a very colorful manner, but it seems fate has more in store for you.

"Awww you finally accept being his mommy!" 

Mikey receives a thwack to the head, he glares at Raph, "Way to ruin the mood shell brain."

"Nice of you to finally accept being his mom." Leo says patting Mugen on the head. 

"I believe, the exact words would be, 'nice of you to be out of denial.' " Donnie cheekily grins.

You roll your eyes, settling down on the couch, you close your eyes trying to get some moment of peace from their teasing." Yeah yeah, you're practically the dad by tomorrow on so let's see who's laughing by then."

They all have fallen silent, realizing what you just said, your eyes snap open in a flustered panic. They were looking at Donatello and you in stunned surprise. Donatello looks a little pinker under his shade of green, you've definitely embarrassed him in front of his brothers.

"I mean, you all are!" Now all of them look confused. Oh wait. That's not it.

"Not because I'm the mom- that's not it." The conversation with Master Splinter repeating on your mind, painting your cheeks bright pink.

"I mean you're all dads, since master Splinter told you to."

_Exit Brain. Insert foot to mouth. _

"O-oh yeah. Pshhh I knew that." Donatello says crossing and uncrossing his arms before sitting stiffly on the nearest bean bag.

Leo and Raph look away, making sounds of agreement. Mumbling "yeah" and "knew that".

"Oh for a second, thought you and Donnie were dating."

You all freeze. "M-me? Dating? Pshh I'm single as a unicellular organism."

You cringe. Nice one nerd. You seriously want to crawl into a crevice and hide.

"I dunno what unicello orange is, but nice to know you're free angelcakes...ow, what'd I do this time?" 

"Just shut up Mikey." 

Mikey rubs his no doubt sore head, giving his brothers confused looks.

Mugen yawns, giving you an excuse from this embarrassing conversation, he seems to be fighting to go to sleep for some reason.

"Sleepy?"

He shakes his head, but was clearly nodding off.

"Oh Oh! Sing him a lullaby!" Mikey pipes.

You chuckle still feeling a little warm at the cheeks. "Haven't I embarrassed myself enough for the day? I don't think you guys could stand hearing my cat screeching I call singing."

"It couldn't be as bad as Mikey's rapping" Donnie says, finally relaxed at his seat.

"Hey!" 

"There is a little more time before night comes, and we all could use some shut eye." Leo reasons.

"I dunno..." you already knew you were going to give in.

"C'mon what could go wrong?"

"Your busted eardrums and my vanishing dignity?" You joke, as Raph rolls his eyes.

"Alright alright, but I'm not liable if it sucks, I already warned you."

You carefully arrange Mugen comfortably on the crook of your neck the way you have seen mothers do to their child. He yawns again, this time blinking slowly.

You think of a song, you weren't an amazing singer but you weren't terrible either, surely a lullaby won't embarrass you too much. You vaguely remember listening to a lullaby on TV before.

Humming the tune at first trying to remember the lyrics, you start.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes"

You see Raph yawn, followed by Mikey as they settle down to listen.

"Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine"

Leo had taken the floor near Raph leaning on the bean bag he was looking tired as well.

"Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say"

By then, Donnie has fallen asleep his mouth hanging slightly open. Mikey was already snoring.

"Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine"

You yawn, looking down you see Mugen peacefully asleep and so was everyone else. You gently lie Mugen down the couch, grabbing some blankets, you carefully cover each one of them, Raph snorts, startling you, as he turns in his sleep subconsciously grabbing the blanket tighter, seeing you haven't woken up anyone, you relax.

You glance at the clock, 'there's a little more time before night comes and everyone gets busy, maybe a little shut eye won't hurt' as you succumbed to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, this chapter accidentally got deleted and I didn't have a back up. (/=□=)/ 
> 
> On another note, chapter Motherhood is settled, get ready for the next! Hint it's the counterpart of Motherhood.


	12. Fatherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, and lookie I'm right on sched, whaddya know? It's because I'm stuck at home hoping the virus would go away. Stay safe guys. Here's a long chapter to ease everyone's boredom.

Leo really wasn't asleep.

Why was he pretending to? Well, he wasn't really pretending at first he just wanted some shut eye before their nightly patrol starts, when you had stopped singing he assumed you've taken Mugen back to your room, what he didn't quite expect was a blanket draping over his form, a small peek of his eye shows you've done the same for his brothers. 

He immediately shuts it as soon as you've turned around, you stepped closer towards his direction. 

'Crap. She definitely saw me. Why am I still pretending to be asleep!?'

You stop not far from his left. He dares another peek to see you draping a blanket on Raph, he breathes a quiet sigh of relief, when he accidentally displaces his weight on the bean bag causing it to slightly shift to the side, rolling Raph along, he shifts at the sudden change in surface. Leo holds his breath waiting for either you or Raph to react. To his and your relief Raph doesn't wake, and you didn't even seem to notice the cause of his shifting.

You soon had taken the couch and promptly laid down, your back facing them, creating a small cocoon around Mugen with your body. Leo waited until your breathing became steady and even, before standing up, he scans the living room, his brothers all fast asleep and blanketed, courtesy of your caring demeanor. He sighs to himself when he notices you forgot to bring one for yourself. 

He eyes his fallen blanket, picks it up, before silently making his way to your sleeping form, with a flick, the blanket gently drapes on you and Mugen. He peers at your sleeping face, you probably had a lot on your mind because you had your brows slightly furrowed. He does quick scan on his surroundings to see if anyone was watching, satisfied that no one was awake to bear witness, he lightly presses a finger between your brows, softly easing it to a more neutral appearance, you crinkle your nose in a sleepy protest before subconciously complying, he quietly chuckles to himself. 

You shift a little, surprising Leo, but only to nuzzle Mugen closer, probably to gain more warmth, despite the blanket, the Lair was not exactly heated, and being underground, there really wasn't a way to keep the cold from seeping in, maybe he should ask Donnie to make a small heater? He shakes his head, that won't be necessary, you're leaving in two weeks... but maybe you could use it from time to time when you visit. He stores the thought on the back of his mind, for now he has some things to do.

He grabs his gear, a final glance at you and his brothers, funny, this is how he found you on your first day in the lair, asleep holding Mugen on the couch, looking so peaceful... he shakes his head, he'll be back before midnight. 

—

The night was bustling as people chatter and scurry to get home or to whatever nightly destination they had in mind, cars honk loudly at the traffic, only adding to the noisy atmosphere of the city. Atop a tall apartment complex, a figure sits hunched, still enough to be mistaken as a gargoyle, as he observes the busy streets, the tails of his blue mask dancing along with the night wind.

"What do you want, Karai?"

A figure tuts as she emerges from the shadows, her clothing blending into the darkness as she saunters across the building towards the looming figure who regards her with caution. 

"Miss me?" She says in mock sweetness, cocking a hip to the side.

Leonardo narrows his eye at her, his eyes none too friendly as he draws his weapon. 

"I'm not going to ask again, what do you want?"

She pouts, crossing her arms. "That's not how you greet an old friend is it? Especially after that little stunt your pet did to me? It left an ugly bruise y'know, wanna see?" Her lips twitches into a sultry grin as she fiddles with the collar of her outfit making a show of tugging it to the side.

She frowns as she notices he has not shifted in a flustered panic nor shown any interest in her teasing so unlike before, he points his katana at her throat.

She rolls her eyes, waving her hand indifferently, tilting the weapon off her direction "alright alright, you're no fun," she observes him, " You know what I want, and we both know you aren't handing her and the mutant child over without a fight."

"So why come to me?"

"I wanted to see you, like good ol times." She chuckles, moving closer to him until only a foot of space separates them apart, she reaches out a hand to twiddle with the tails of his mask, 

A flicker in his icy deep blues. 'Gotcha' Karai smirks as she drapes another hand at his shoulder, drawing herself a little closer. She has to admit, if he wasn't such a goody goody she'd no doubt be more than willing, especially since she's yet to meet a ninja such as him, a natural born leader, skilled and honest, her eyes flicker to his face, to her hand gripping rough but sculpted muscle. Yeah, she definitely wouldn't mind at all.

Looking into his stoic face, the only way you could see his inner turmoil was his eyes which have been looking at her, unsure whether to pull her closer or to push her away. 

He closes his eyes, as if in an internal struggle. He raises his forearm to stop her twiddling and with a shrug, he brushes her off him, stepping away from her grasp. As he regards her with scrutiny, "We both know that's a lie." 

She clicks her tongue, 'patience Karai, if you play your cards right, you'll get what you want.' She crosses her arms, playing indifferently. 

"Say what you want Leo, but I haven't lied, teased you, maybe, but I haven't lied."

Distrust fully written on his frame, before turning around to leave.

"I have nothing else to say to you."

"Oh, but I do. And it has something to do with your little lost fawn. but it seems you're not interested" she says shrugging.

He knows better than to get roped back to her web again. While she did tell the truth, the information she usually withheld had dropped him and his brothers into hot water and escaping death barely by the skin of their shells, the risk is too high for him to play with, it's best to walk away and dig into this themselves. 

" 'cause I heard a little tidbit, that the little mutant might die, if the puny excuse of a scientist doesn't get his grubby hands on him in time."

He stops, and slightly tilts his head at her direction,

"Oh, now I have your attention,"

He narrows his eyes on her, she gives a wicked smile in return. 

"You see, I overheard from Stockman, that the little one wasn't supposed to be out and about from the mutagen tank he was in, and if he doesn't get his mutagen bath, who knows?" She says making a slicing motion with her thumb right at her neck, he frowns.

He knows it was wrong to think of it, but if Mugen disappeared you could go back to your human life. The world will be safe from mutant assassins, sure you'd be sad, but as soon as the chemical messing with your brain goes away, you'd go back to normal, right?

As if reading his mind she adds,  
"Oh, you're going to enjoy this little extra, you see if the baby dies, the mother goes crazy, but that's just a guess from that wimp."

"Crazy?"

"Oh y'know, probably feral, where she goes ape on you and your brothers."

He falls silent, he's gotta tell Donnie, but first ... "And what do you gain from telling me this?"

Her lip twitches into a smirk, " Think of it as a little gift, for our long standing hmm.... relationship? No, let's just say, friendship, we wouldn't want your pet dying on you now. You just got her after all."

He gives her one last withering look, before disappearing in the city rooftops. 

She doesn't follow him, instead she makes her way back to report her findings.

'You've definitely gotten attached to something that doesn't belong to your world, Leo.'

—

She kneels in front of her so-called-father, she knew he wasn't her real father, but what other reality does she know? She wouldn't trade it anyways, the power that came with it was immense and one day she'll have it all.

"I have confirmed that the woman has already established a bond with the mutant prototype. She may be in hiding under the protection of the turtles."

An imposing figure wearing sharp armor taps a clawed finger on his throne. "Very good Karai, it's just a matter of time before they make their move, and we'll be waiting for them, when they do."

—  
You wake up, stretching your body, a few satisfying pops indicate your uncomfortable sleeping position, caused by napping on the couch.

You look around to find everyone had already woken up and had left, to your alarm so has Mugen. 

A loud clanking of pots and pans followed by voices can be heard from the kitchen, you calm, the guys are watching him starting today.

You stand up folding the blanket you were using- wait a minute, blanket? You hold up the soft cloth, observing it, you clearly remembered you forgot to bring yours down, and was too lazy to go get it, did one of the boys handed you theirs? ...that was rather sweet of them. 

Making your way to the kitchen, you knock on the door frame, before you can fully grasp on what they're doing in the kitchen, an egg flies towards you, you manage to dodge it in time before it splats on the floor, eggshell and all.

You look at them bewilderedly, fully awake now. You see Mikey carrying Mugen by a sling cloth on his plastron, the tiny mutant seems to be enjoying the view of the chaos of in kitchen as ingredients were strewn everywhere. Donnie who was holding a carton of eggs with Raph as if playing tug of war, 

"You need to make tiny holes on each side of the egg so we can still use the egg shells as smoke bombs!"

"Why does it have to be this batch of breakfast? Besides that takes too long to make scrambled eggs."

"Eugh bros, hate to interrupt but I Can't feed him THIS." He gestures to the assorted pile of meats, before making a disgusted face, he notices you staring at the mess.

"Oh, morning Sugarcube, slept well?" 

You give Mikey a wry grin, "Morning to you too, So uhh, what's with all the commotion? Why're you all in the kitchen?"

"Breakfast." They chorus. You raise an eyebrow at the two playing tug of war with the carton of eggs.

"Well you see, y/n, the best way to utilize an egg is to leave nothing to waste, by carefully blowing out the egg and leaving the egg shells I can still use it as smoke bombs. "

"In short he wants us to starve before we have to leave for patrol." Raph says successfully tugging the carton away from Donnie's grasp, before cracking several in a bowl.

Donnie forlornly looks at the shells, he sighs at the loss before deciding it wasn't worth the fight, as he picks up a few cracking them in a bowl as he reads a cook book, from your angle you could clearly see a picture of a pancake.

Taking pity on Mikey and Mugen, you prepare his meal, you avoid getting into Donnie's and Raph's path as you maneuver your way around the kitchen, adding a few vegetables into the mix, much to both their disgust, "It's good for you, y'know", you say poking Mugen's nose, he mumbles something which you take as him protesting.

" Alright, breakfast, come and get it." Raph hands you a plate, with a generous helping of eggs, as you all take your places on the table, you glance at the empty space where Leo sits.

"Where's Leo? " 

"Most likely out. He likes to do a quick sweep from time to time before we begin." As Donnie puts down the last of the pancake, it's not perfectly circle but it doesn't look inedible. 

"Oh" 

You take a bite of your food, to your surprise, it doesn't taste as bad as you thought, you've gotten used to pizza as your daily meal, you're surprised you haven't bloated into a balloon without any form of excercise, 'Does running around chasing Mugen count?' Despite the initial mess in the kitchen, the guys did a great job at making simple breakfast that didn't involve pizza.

You give them a thumbs up, your mouth full of food, they preen at the praise, digging in themselves. 

As you ate, you notice Mugen was not eating as much, he glances at you, or more like, he glances at the forkful of egg in your hand. You blink, he denied human food in his earlier stages, but maybe?...

You don't know much about easing babies off "baby food", but you try offering a scoop of your own eggs.  
At first he shies away, he sniffs at it tentatively before chomping on it. You smile, "How is it?" His eyes brighten up as he opens his mouth asking for more, you make a move of grabbing more, Mikey plucks your fork from your hand stopping you, before using it to try and feed Mugen himself, you look at him questioningly. 

"Ah ah ah, We're supposed to be the ones who's looking after him, remember? So enjoy your little vacation sweet cheeks, we got this." He say tossing a wink at your direction, you fidget a little before grabbing a new fork and continue eating, the tips of your ears flaring. 

Mugen frowns at the change of person as he refuses to even take a bite from Mikey. 

You chuckle, "It's okay, I can do it." You attempt to take the fork back before he childishly extends it out of your reach.

"Thanks y/n, but as sensei said we're not allowed to get help from you", Donnie says as he moves to try and help his brother.

"Alright little guy, here comes the airplane." He makes airplane noises as he waves the forkful of egg around. Mugen pouts still not opening his mouth, in fact as if it wasn't possible he clamps it more.

"Guess he doesn't like airplanes?" Donnie says scratching his head. 

Raph seems to get an idea as he gets up to whisper something to Donnie. Mugen eyes him warily, as Donnie distracts him once more waving the fork around, Raph sneakily goes behind Mugen as you watch them attempt to get Mugen to eat. 

You saw it coming, or moreover you saw his plan as soon as he reached out to tickle Mugen's sides. Right when Mugen opens his mouth, a forkful of food meets him as he clamps up again. 

The guys cheer upon their success, Mugen on the other hand doesn't seem happy to be played, but when he saw you looking, he begrudgingly chews. You let out a sigh of relief, at least he wouldn't give the guys a hard time...too much. You pick up their empty plates to do the dishes.

"Oh, y/n you don't need to do that, we can do our own dishes." 

You shake your head, grabbing a sponge lathering it with dish soap.

"Nah, I don't mind, it's the least I could do since you guys made breakfast and are now on babysitting duty."

They let you do as you please, by the time you were done Mugen and the guys were halfway through the meal.

"I'll let you guys finish up, I promised master Splinter to join him for meditation, and uhh, guys he can feed himself y'know?" They wave you off, saying they "Got it handled", as you give them a final worried glance, before making you way to the dojo.

'They'll be fine, right?'

—

"See ya later, y/n."

As soon as you left, Mugen spits out the mouthful of eggs at Donnie's direction, Donnie makes an unamused face, before grabbing a rag to wipe it off. Meanwhile Raph and Mikey fall in to hysterics laughing at their brother's incident. 

"Okay. Gross. But forgiven, since you originally did not like the idea of us feeding you, but if you don't mind cooperating until you at least finish your food, that'd be great."

They lock into a stare down, Mugen opens his mouth, as Donnie prepares to spoon another forkful of the food, the mischievous glint in Mugen's eyes should have been a warning because as soon as the spoon nears him he pushes the fork in an upward motion causing it's contents to fly up and shower Donnie in bits of yellow and grease.

"Why you-"

"Donnie Donnie, calm yourself, he's just a kid. Here, let the pro handle it." Raph says confidently, taking Donnie's seat, while the latter cleans himself and the mess up, muttering to himself.

Raph takes the fork attempting what Donnie just did, like the same Mugen does the same trick, he swats the fork, but Raph seems to anticipate this as he grabs the bowl, as he catches the majority of the flying food in it, expertly avoiding getting any on him. He grins triumphantly at the small mutant.

"Didn't expect that huh, who's your sensei now?" As he shoves his face at Mugen, smugly raising an eyebrow at the small tyke, who stares at him blankly before kicking the bowl that was a little too close to his foot, spilling all it's contents into Raph.

Mikey and Donnie bursts out in a fit of laughter at their brother's expense.

"That's it! no more mister nice turtle."

"Now now, Raph remember what you said, 'he's just a pfft- kid'." It was Donnie's turn to try and hide a laugh, barely restraining Raph by the shoulder, both pause hearing a clicking like laugh, they turn around to see Mugen laughing at Raph, by now Mikey was barely breathing as he tries but fails to stifle his own chuckles.

"Raph- bro- Haha- he totally got you." Raph flicks off the food towards Mikey, it lands squarely on his face, causing his laughter to die and to give the assailant an annoyed glare.

Deciding he was done with the group, Mugen jumps up from his seat and uses Raph's head as a spring board and bounces off to the high edge of the ceiling, "Hey!" Raph trips forward, Mugen uses his claws to scale the walls as he makes his escape, not before sticking his tongue out at his caretakers.

They all look at one another, dumbfounded at what just transpired, before they all clamor to give chase.

"Stop that baby!" Donnie cries out as soon as he noticed the scurrying tyke heading for the (technically his) lab.

Mikey manages to block his path, he makes cooing sounds to get him to come down, Mugen lets out a clicking laugh as he lands on Mikey's face, predator-like, grabbing his whole face, some part of Mikey panics as he remembers the said infant is venomous.

"Guys GUYS! He's got me! He's on my FACE!" He yells hysterically, as he runs around in a blind panic.

Mugen on the other hand did not understand what was wrong, but when he saw Donnie and Raph approaching from both sides respectively, he took the easiest escape route. Up.

They all watch in slow motion as Mugen jumps up, hanging from the light fixture, they didn't remember to stop running before it was too late, they all let out a surprised yell, as they crashed into each other.

They groan, a mocking clicking sound comes above them as they slowly untangle themselves.

"Oohh I'm starting to hate that laugh." Raph grumbles.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Leo approaches them as he takes in the scene, Mugen on the ceiling while his brothers were on a pile on the floor, Raph was even covered in what he can distinguish, food stains.

Mugen laughs once more as he climbs the ceiling escaping to the halls.

"Leo!"

"Stop him! He's escaping!" 

Leo gives chase, while not exactly sure on what's happening, all he knows if he doesn't catch him in time, he might run off to a tunnel.

He comes upon an empty hallway, he slowly surveys the area, uncertain which path Mugen took. A soft chirrup right above him catches his attention, he makes a quick turn only for Mugen to latch on his face no different from what he did to Mikey, he stumbles a little off balanced. He plucks the tiny mutant off his face holding him by the scruff, much like how you'd hold a kitten.

He gives Mugen a flat stare, "You've got some explaining to do", Mugen flicks his tongue at his face, making another clicking laugh.

Raph, Mikey and Donnie runs in, catching up, clearly a little winded from the chase. Leo takes his eyes off the small mutant to stare at his brothers. "Does anyone mind explaining what's going on?"

Raphael raises a finger as he tries to catch his breath.

"Right. So breakfast kinda didn't go as planned, and things got a little outta hand."

"A little?" He raises an eyebrow in question. 

"Uh, bro, where's the li'l guy?"

Their eyes all snap to the empty air Leo was holding,

"What the- where'd he go?"

"Ya let him escape??"

"You guys, he's getting away!!" Donnie panics pointing down the hall in alarm.

They all turn to look at the sprinting mutant giggling as he makes a sharp turn back to the first floor. They all hurry to give chase once more.

Meanwhile....

You take a deep breath as the smell of sandalwood invades your senses, you sat crossed legged on the floor mats as Master Splinter stands a few feet away.

"Focus on yourself, clear your mind and listen to the voice inside you."

Listening to his command, you picture a clear blank space everything was empty devoid of shadows and sound. You let yourself sit in that blank space, letting out a sigh as you try to relax.

"I prefer watching the sewers than this disgustingly pristine emptiness, but you do you."

You spin around in your make believe world as you look for the source of the familiar voice only to come face to face with a mirror.

You step closer watching as your reflection does the same. You scan your face noticing little differences you were sure you didn't have, like little faint scars barely visible and the gleam on your eyes, that seems brighter than your natural eye color, she blinks you notice her pupils were slitted not unlike a cats. You let out a gasp, your reflection grins as you take a step back.

"Scared little lamb?", she licks her fangs, " You shouldn't be, I'm you."

The glass cracks crudely in half, as it shatters a million pieces, you brace yourself unconsciously throwing up your hands to shield yourself from the onslaught of broken glass.

You snap awake breathing heavily as if you've just submerged yourself underwater too long. You try to calm yourself as a furry hand falls gently on your shoulder.

" Is everything alright? What did you see?"

"Me." You take in another gulp of air, "I saw myself, except it wasn't. " 

"A future self perhaps?"

"I don't know, everything is just so confusing right now."

Master Splinter gives you a gentle smile, "You've done well for your first time, that is enough, you may rest for now." You couldn't, but you give him a reassuring smile.

"I had almost forgotten, how is babysitting going for my sons?"

"Oh, it's been going great, Master Splinter, Mugen seems to enjoy their company and it seems so do they." You brighten, glad for the change of topic.

He nods thoughtfully and turns to leave, "um Master Splinter!" He stops turning to look at you curiously, you wanted to ask him if he could help you defend yourself, however little, but the words seem caught on your throat, "I ah...maybe we could do this again tomorrow?" 

"Feel free to join me same time tomorrow. " as he shuts the door, you sigh, 'maybe another time then. Right now I need to check on the guys.'

—

You smile as you look at Mugen watching cartoons on the couch, the guys seem to have everything under control, you had worried for nothing. They had formed a sort of protective circle around him as Leo sits on the left with Raph on the right, Mikey had taken the floor in front of the couch, you survey the area, not seeing their tall brother. You scratch your head, 

"Hey boys, you seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"Yep"

"Sure!"

"Never been better"

You glance at the almost nodding off toddler, "oh? Sleepy already? It's still morning, little one, you're usually full of energy until later?"

You look at the guys in concern. They share a look, before Leo answers,

"We Uhhh played... uhm tag! Yeah, tag! It must've tired him out.

"Oh I'm guessing, one of you was 'it'?" Slightly amused at the thought of the guys playing a ninja version of the game.

"More like we were all 'it'." Raph grumbles under his breath.

"What?"

"W-what Raph means is, kid's got mad skills at the game! It almost felt like we were all it."

You nod, kinda understanding where he's coming from, you didn't notice Mikey releasing a silent 'phew' as Leo subtly wipes his sweat.

"Where's Don?" 

"He's in the lab, the usual" as soon as Leo said it, Donnie bursts out from the lab holding a small circular band, you almost mistake it for a scrunchie.

"It's done! " he says waving it around for everyone to see, even Mugen takes his eyes off the TV to look at him.

"Awesome bro, uhh, what is it?" 

" It's a tracking band, made with polyester and kevlar bands, making it nearly fireproof and hard to cut, interwoven with alien tech, specialized to track the wearer as far as 900 mile radius signal. I had to disband several detection devices from Kraang tech so that they cannot hack into this specific signal. It was a little bit of work, but it saves us time if Mugen gets lost again."

You take the offered bracelet, observing it, it was a sleek black strip, that shimmers with what you think is alien technology. You flip it over trying to figure out how Donnie had invented such complex and fine device out of scraps, "Donnie this is amazing! The complexity, the extent of such technology is so advanced, it's brilliant!"

"O-oh Well It was nothing, I mean, anybody can dismantle alien language and hack into their signal,... just saying." He says scratching the back of his head, looking away.

"You decoded alien language? How? How'd you even understand which alien piece of technology is the equivalent of human tech??" The concept is so brilliantly foreign, like a science fiction come to life, you couldn't help but bombard the embarrassed turtle in front of you with questions. 

"Oh look, they're both nerds, Donnie can finally talk with someone who speaks his language." 

"I'd talk to you about the same thing, but sadly I don't think your brain can handle it." You snark at Raph, grinning. 

"OoooHhh, you just got BURNED son!" Mikey hollers.

Raph narrows his eyes at you, before grinning himself, "Whatever, Nerd."

"Name calling, Raph? Real mature." He shrugs, with the most smug grin plastered on his face. You've dealt with a lot of bullies growing up, and one thing's for sure you beat them back down at their own game. 

_ 'Looks like he's found you a new nickname, should've let him stick with 'princess' so you can tell him 'to kiss your royal- .' '_Then again...maybe not right now.

Mugen chirps at you, curious at the little bracelet on your palm, "look what Donnie made you!" You couldn't help but gush as you show it to Mugen, who sniffs it before picking it up to observe it, you chuckle as you fumble trying to figure out how to fit it into his wrist. It was smaller than his hand not exactly made of stretchy materials, Donnie plucks it from you, with a slide of an almost invisible clasp it shimmers before snapping open, he then proceeds to wrap it around Mugen's wrists, snapping it close once more. 

Mugen shakes his arm to see if the black band would come off, when it didn't, he gives Donnie an accusing glare, to which Donnie replies with a "heh, it's for your own good little fella."

"There that should do it." He checks his T-phone to see a red dot actively blink on the screen, before he nods, " That reminds me, here's yours y/n." He hands you a similar T-phone. "That's used to contact us directly, or track Mugen. "

"Thanks for the tracking band and the... Shell phone, Dee" with the most shit eating grin you could muster, waiting for them to catch on.

"You're welcome- what'd you just call the T-phone?" You try and force down a snicker, he almost looks like he didn't just hear you say it.

"The Shell phone?" You say innocently.

They collectively groan, as you laugh at their pained expressions."That was terrible, nerd."

"Well, it IS a shell phone, so she has a point...despite the terrib- I mean terrific pun." Leo supplies, watching your face, you roll your eyes still grinning.

"Ehem... anyways since we're all here, I got some info we might need to discuss." Leo says suddenly looking grim, your brows furrow, this can't be good.

"Before that, y/n how long was Mugen supposed to stay in mutagen incubation for?" 

You search your brain, thinking back to the documents you had received when you started working, " I think it was two months, he only needed to start getting his physical and mental training right after, then he...goes back to his tank." Your voice get quieter as soon as the realization slowly sets in.

"He needs to get to his tank soon." You say barely a whisper, you felt as if a weighted stone drop to your stomach as you turn to look at Mugen in fear, fear for him.

"Can somebody fill us in here?" Mikey interjects. 

"I just got intel, that he isn't fully developed and needs to get a mutagen bath soon, if he doesn't... he might not make it."

"That can't be right, sure we've classified him as reptilian, but he isn't amphibious, he doesn't even breath water." Donnie yells out as he rushes to his lab, probably to do another scan on his files, you all follow him.

You see him rapidly typing on his computer, pulling out files, he even asks for your flash drive, not wasting time to see if what Leo said was true. You hand it to him, even though you knew Leo was right, but you were clinging on to any hope that he was wrong, that You were wrong.

"Where'd ya even get this information?" Raph asks,

"Where I got it isn't important, we need to focus on what to do with this situation." Leo says not meeting Ralph's eyes.

"You got it from Karai, didn't you?"

Silence seems to fall in the lab, even Donnie had stopped typing to look at their leader.

Leo seems to clam up, as he glares at Raph daring him to say more, Raph takes the challenge head on, as he pushes an accusing finger on his brother's chest.

"You told us you were done with her and her lies."

"I am-" 

"Then what the hell is this, Leo?" 

"It's us getting to the bottom of it before jumping into conclusions of what she told me."

"You told us the same damn thing last time. Remember where that almost got us? Dead. It almost got us killed, if it weren't by sheer fucking luck."

"Guys guys, cool it. We don't have time for this, we can discuss this when everything is done and over with." Mikey says getting in between, before the arguement breaks into a fight.

They seem to go in a standoff, each not backing down.

You weren't sure if it was a good or bad thing when Mugen chirps at them, they stop their glaring contest as if realizing they weren't the only ones in the room, as you try and shush him, not wanting to draw attention, even though you know they already have their eyes on you and Mugen.

You were sure you could see Leo's eyes look at you in guilt, or shame as he look away after a beat too long. He drags a weary hand down his face, like he's done this plenty of times already.

"I can't do this right now, Donnie, tell me if there's any updates about it." he pushes past Raph ignoring Mikey's pleas of "c'mon guys, not again."

You try and chase after him, but Donnie grabs your arm before you could take a step, shaking his head, you frown, you glance back again to see if you can call out to him.

He already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda curious, do you prefer longer chapters that obviously takes longer or shorter ones that comes out faster?


	13. Overture

You all sat in fragile silence, with the distant sound of dripping water. Raph was the first to break it by letting out a huff of frustration before leaving the room as well, Donnie tries to ignore the whole thing ever happened by going back to his computer, typing away. Mikey doesn't seem to stand for the heavy atmosphere, stretching loudly, "Oh yeah, Anybody up for some Super Brawl?"

Mugen perks up as he wriggles down your hold in favor of following Mikey, the turtle in orange looks at you, a silent question whether you'll be joining them. 

You give them an encouraging smile before shaking your head, "Up to you, angelcakes, c'mon Mugen!" They both leave the lab, you watch them set the game up in the livingroom through the door of the lab. 

You sigh, you need a distraction, you can't keep worrying about the eminent problem you and Mugen will face, you could feel yourself going crazy just thinking about it.

You glance at Donnie who busies himself with his computer. You planned on asking him about it but he seems like the type not to dwell on the topic. You stand, patting invisible dust as you face him, "I'll be in the dojo, if you need me." He lets out a 'hmm' of acknowledgement, too preoccupied on what he's reading.

"Booyakasha! Boss fight!"

You pass Mikey and Mugen, who seems very engrossed in the game to even notice you, as you make your way to the dojo in hopes of getting some practice on your meditation instead, but it seems your plans might have to do a rain check. 

In the middle of the dojo, you see Raphael mercilessly attacking the shit out of a training dummy, you almost feel sorry for it, as he continues making blow after blow, you hear a tear, then stuffing and wooden splinters fly off from the ragged training mannequin. He stops, breathing heavily, steam rolling off of him in waves.

"That thing's going to be paper soon if you keep pummeling it down like that."

He glares at you, you raise your hands in surrender.

"Thought ya weren't allowed here when we train."

You shrug, "Yeah, well, I don't see any flying weapons, unless you start coming at me with your fists, that is." You say light heartedly. 

"What makes ya think I won't?"

You smile, shaking your head, "I'd be honest, if you told me that when I first came here, I would've believed you, but right now, I don't think you will." 

Hell. You must love poking trouble, because he looks angrier now, but you stand your ground, even though a rational part of you was screaming at you to slowly walk out and wait till he's cooled off.

He turns back around before letting out a growl, kicking the dummy one last time, it flies a few feet off, making you involuntarily flinch.

You were glad he wasn't facing you, because there's always that tiny tiny part that still believes all mutants are dangerous and they could easily snap you like a toothpick if they wished.

He drags another dummy in the place of the other discarded doll before continuing where he left off, but this time in a steadier pace. 

You take him ignoring you means you could stay, so stay you did, as you settle on a mat a little farther from where he stood.

You watch him continuously raining punches on the dummy, frustration clear as day on his face, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's picturing Karai instead of the dummy he's hitting.'

You didn't want to pry, nor get involved any further than you already had, but heavens had cursed or blessed you with innate curiosity, the reason you excelled so much in your field, and what got you in this mess in the first place.

You bite your cheek, conflicted whether you'd be overstepping your welcome if you asked. 

Raph sighs deeply, as he turns to you, "Ya clearly have something to say, if ya keep looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're constipated, or somethin'." 

"Am not!" He chuckles, before going back to his one sided fight.

"Sooo.... " you fidget in your seat "what was that all about?

He spares you a glance, "Nunya."

"Nunya?"You parrot. 

"Nunya business, nerd." Delivering another strong kick.

You huff, before falling silent again. You decide to try and ignore the curiosity for now and try imitating what master Splinter instructed, despite the noise Raph was making.

_Breath in._

Thud thud.

_Breath out._

Thud thud thwack.

_Picture a blank space._

_Maybe he'd budge if you asked the right questions?_

Thwack thwack thud thud thud.

You take a small peek at him, he was still going at it.

"What did you mean that Karai almost got you guys killed?" You tentatively ask.

He ignores you.

"Who is she anyways? And why do you seem to hate her, I mean, besides the obvious. " You try again.

He stops his training. Then turns to you with a scowl, "If I answer a few questions, would ya shut up?"

You nod eagerly, 'Point 1 to persistence!' you internally cheer.

He drags a hand down his face, before continuing his training. "Let's just say, she got us into hell lotta trouble before. Leo, that idiot, trusted her too much, thought she was," he grunts after delivering a rather hard punch, " 'good.' despite being the daughter of Shredder. We tried convincing him otherwise but she had him wrapped around her itty bitty finger."

"She gave us half of insider intel, it worked for a while, almost trusted her too, bitch almost got us killed." He hits the dummy a little harder "We followed her by the docks, it was just supposed to be a easy mission. Turns out, the whole setup was a trap, if it weren't for a stray drunk driver that crashed into the gates we would've been a goner."

He sees the look on your face, he continues, "Driver was fine, a little hammered, took him with us and dropped him at the next street corner." A pause, he sighs, 

"That was the final straw, he finally stopped believing her or so I thought." His tone going somber, he delivers a series of punches and kicks to the dummy, as it finally gives out when the head snaps off.

You fall silent as you process all that information. 

"Why're ya asking me this anyways? Wouldn't it better t'ask Leo?" He says pausing to pick up a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

You frown, what he said was right, but for some reason you were here keeping him company as he vents out all his anger on a dummy. 

In the end you shrug, "I dunno either, guess I was just... worried, 'bout you and Leo" you admit in a small voice, suddenly finding the rack of weapons very interesting.

A pat on your head surprises you, looking up, it seems to have startled the other party as well, he avoids eye contact, awkwardly while patting your head. "You're a good person, nerd." 

"And you're a big softie, Raph."You quip, grinning. He rolls his eyes, still not looking at you as he grumbles something under his breath, which vaguely sounds something like '...lucky... you're not Mikey...."

He was crouched, close enough that from this angle you can see little faint scars, and the sweat he hasn't wiped off, one drop seems to capture your attention as it slowly trickles down from his neck, down his plastron, your eyes follow it as it pauses before each scar, as if to catch its breath, before it joins with the other droplets, disappearing below- 

You snap your eyes upwards, for some reason you're glad he wasn't looking at you.

'Is it hot in here? It's definitely hot in here, or maybe it's Raph...I MEAN BECAUSE HE'S EMITTING IT, HE JUST TRAINED- y'know what? Just shut up y/n.' 

You feel warm all of the sudden, you weren't sure whether it's because you've embarrassed yourself or... You scramble to stand up, trying not to make it obvious that you needed to get away.

"What?" He seems confused at your sudden distance.

You look for an excuse, you find it behind him.

"Teach me." 

You gesture at the dummy, who's head was punched clean off. He raises an eyebrow at you, this time it's your turn to avoid his gaze. 

"You want me to teach you how to... punch?"

You purse your lips, "Yup." Popping the 'p'. He stands up, following your gaze, then he glances at your bandaged arm. 

"Yeah, not happening." He says crossing his arms, giving him a deadpan look, you unwrap the bandage from your arm, carefully shoving it in your pocket. It reveals a pinkish red scar, not fully healed but well enough to be out of its wraps.

"Oi. What're ya doing? Put that back on before-" 

"Just teach me how to punch, and I promise I'm gonna put it back on, besides, this thing practically okay now." You say, rotating your arm for emphasis.

He frowns, letting out a 'tch' before giving in, "Alright, alright. Just a punch, and then ya get outta here. Capiche? And put that shit back on before Donnie gets up to both our cases."

You smile, before putting it back on, he even helps you tie it up. 'He really was a big softie.' You face the dummy. "Alright nerd, show me what you can do."

"Wait, aren't you gonna instruct me how to do it?"

He makes a shooing motion telling you to proceed. 

You shrug, as you attempt to throw a punch- "Stop." You freeze in place, you face him, a little thrown off balanced.

He circles you, before grabbing your arm, he adjusts the angle of your punch, "If you punch from that angle, you're gonna hurt your shoulder, keep your wrist straight, extend your arm and lock your elbows when ya throw a punch." He says, holding your wrist.

"At least ya got the fist part right. The thumb outside your fist, tucked below your fingers...clench it properly." He observes, "...when you're punching y'gotta put all your body weight into the punch, don't throw your arm around, and you hit fast and hard. Usin' your legs t'balance ya out. And ya tuck in the other arm. Like this-" 

He demonstrates a punch, making the movements slow as possible for you to follow. You attempt to copy his form as you adjust your feet. Tilting your body the way he instructed. He uses his foot to tap yours a little forward, you follow. He tilts your body forward, you let him move you like a stop motion doll, making adjustments here and there.

"When ya throw it, you lower your chin, and the punch is thrown straight, your shoulder rises up to cover your chin." He explains, as he guides you through the motion slowly.

Once he was satisfied, he steps back " Now punch." 

You do, surprised how the impact didn't cause you any pain as it reverberates into your body. You flex your fingers, a little proud of your small achievement. 

You couldn't help the giddy smile that makes it's way up your face, Ralh couldn't help but give you a proud grin in return, making you smile toothily.

"Alright nerd, again."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get o- what did you say?" You spin to look whether he was pulling your leg.

He rolls his eyes, standing behind the dummy, steadying it.

"I'm not gunna say it again, are ya gonna throw a punch or not?" 

You didn't need to be told twice as you throw a punch. "Again." Another punch, delivered faster than the previous one. He gestures you to keep it going.

You do this for a while until you could feel the sweat trickle down the nape of your neck and your shirt clinging rather uncomfortably and the twinge of soreness on your knuckles. "You can stop now."

You collapse on the floor, you were sure your arms are going to be sore tomorrow. You pant as you face the bright ceiling, letting the exhaustion take over you.

'Maybe, I shouldn't have asked Raph specifically to train me.' 

He toes your form on the floor, you groan, batting his foot away. "C'mon nerd, that was just a warm up."

You glare through narrowed eyes, you see his smug grin blocking the light as he looks down at you. "I'm pretty sure, you did that on purpose." 

He shrugs innocently "I dunno whatcha meant, short stack."

He offers a hand to help you up. Still catching your breath, you glance at him then to his offered hand, after making sure he didn't had any tricks up his sleeve, you grasp it, letting him help you up. 

Your arms probably haven't recovered from the exertion as your grip loosens from his.

He must've sensed it, because he yanks you up quickly before you drop back on the dojo floor. The motion a bit too fast as your body lurches, crashing into him with an 'oof', he holds your shoulders to steady the both of you.

You look up to see if he was alright.

Bad idea.

You felt as if your heart just stopped. Your hands were splayed out on his chest, and his face was so close, you could feel his breath tickling your hair. The grip on your shoulders was firm but gentle. You could feel blood rushing through your ears, that's probably from standing up too fast. Right?

A knock on the door frame startles the both of you, making you both jump away from each other as if burned.

You see April enter the room with a cheeky grin on her face. You internally groan, you've seen that face on your best friend when your crush walks by. You'll never hear the end of it.

" Sorry to interrupt, mind if I borrow y/n for a second? Donnie said he needed her help."

Your eyes accidentally meet Raph's as you immediately point your eyes back to April. She gives you a sly smile, "I'll go ahead, y/n."

"Uh. Yeah, sure"

"Sure, Red."

You look at Raph, a little fidgety all of the sudden. "I'm just gonna.." You trail off, jabbing your thumb at the direction of the exit.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead. " 

"So... tomorrow?" He seems a little confused, before realizing you meant the training.

"Depends, if y'can still throw a punch tomorrow. " he jokes.

"Oh, right. Um bye then." Before making a run for the exit, hoping April had really gone ahead. To your dismay she was waiting right out the hall.

You stifle a groan, you try to speed up your pace by walking faster but she seems to have easily caught up. 'Darn, I forgot she was a reporter.'

"So anything you wanna share?"

"Nope" a light lilt to your tone. That doesn't seem to deter her as she presses on.

"So how long has this been going on?" 

"Nothing's going on, he was teaching me how to punch, my hands slipped when he tried pulling me up."

"So you guys lovingly holding each other was a part of the slipping thing."

You stop, turning to her, who was definitely looking at you like she found the next scoop for her article. 

"What the- there weren't any 'lovingly holding' happening, it was me clumsily shoving myself at him, after losing my grip."

"Riiiiigght." You give her a dead stare, she raises her hands in surrender, giggling. "Alright, alright, I believe you, I saw the whole thing, and was just teasing, but y'know, anyone who could've walked in the right moment would assume otherwise. "

You couldn't help the groan that escapes you, trudging towards the direction of your room. 

"So nothing's really going on with you and Raph?" She says following you. 

"None whatsoever."

"Did you wish there was?"

"N-no." You curse yourself for stuttering.

April seems to process your reply as she nods. You glance at her, accompanying you in silence. "What about you? Any guy in your interest?"

She seems to think about it for a while, before shaking her head.

"Yeah, no."

"Oh? What about from work or Donatello? You two seem close." You say nonchalantly.

"Donnie? He's been my bestfriend since we were teens, along with the guys of course."

"You guys met when you were just teens?"

"Yeah, they helped me find my dad..." She says a little wistful. 

"So you and Donnie really must've gone way back, huh?"

She just gives an acknowledging 'hmm' in reply. You decided to drop it, not wanting to oust Donnie by accidentally pushing it.

After getting a change of shirt and reapplying your bandages. You both make your way down the lab, you find Donnie between taller stacks of paper than when you have left him. 

Mugen and Mikey had decided to play hide and seek in the lab, Donnie doesn't seem to have noticed, or he's decided to ignore them.

"Hey Dee, found your scientist."

He peeks out from the pile of papers, his goggles mounted askew on his face, "Thanks April!"

"No prob, I gotta go train with sensei, I'll see you guys later." She says waving, before making her exit.

"She knows how to do...," you try and find a suitable word for what they do, but in the end you give up, " ninja stuff?" 

Donatello looks at you amused, "Ninja stuff?" You shrug.

"Yeah, sensei has been teaching 'ninja stuff' to her since we were teenagers. She doesn't get to train often because of her job but she's definitely getting better at it." You can hear the pride in his voice when he talks about her.

_ 'Too bad. That can be fixed though.' _

And here you thought that voice had left you. You decide to block it out as best as you can by ignoring it.

It seems to work, as you pick up the papers scattered haphazardly on his desk. "What's this?" 

"I tried running some of his cells through some tests, if I can speed up the aging process to verify whether long avoidance of a Mutagen dip would have negative effects on him, but it- it just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" You ask a little worried. 

"All of them dies at the first week or less without one, like they ran out of mutagen battery or something...."

So it was true. And you have less than a week left. You couldn't help the surge of familiar yet foreign anger, at Baxter, at yourself and the damned fates of it all.

_'Go, kill...we must... hurry'_

You should've thought this all through, should've escaped when the whole experimentation process was finished, but you knew it wouldn't be the same by then. At least, Mugen wouldn't. 

_Breath y/n. Clear your mind, don't let your thoughts cloud you._

You think for a bit. You need a plan and you need it fast. Your brain working overtime as you devise a strategy to get what you need without sacrificing anyone's lives. You pick up some files quickly scanning the ones you think you might need. Looks like you're going to need all the help you can get.

"I have to go and turn myself in." You mutter, still deep in thought. Donnie drops the pile of papers he was holding as he looks at you stunned. 

Mikey who was hiding underneath one of the desks hits his head trying to stand up, as he groans poking his head out to check if he's heard you correctly. "What?"

Mugen tackles him making clicking laughs as he finally found Mikey. You crouch down and call for Mugen, who responds promptly making his way to you,

"Mia-chirp- Mia-chirp-" You smile fondly, picking him up, you look at Donatello who still hasn't moved from his shock.

Mikey seems to have recovered first, as he rushes forward, shaking you. "Angelcakes. You CANNOT throw away your life like that, I made a promise remember? I'm gonna protect you- you got me and the guys."

"What the- what're you talking about Mikey? I'm not throwing my life away." You try to wriggle away from his grip, Mugen seems equally confused as you, carefully pushing Mikey's face away from yours, using the pads of his palms rather than his claws. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you just stated you're going to surrender yourself to Baxter? If that isn't throwing your life away then Mikey must be the smartest guy alive." Donnie says, finally snapping out of it.

"Hey! ...I'm gonna ignore that for now, but yeah what he said-ouch!" Mugen manages to deliver a well placed kick to Mikey's shin after his failed attempts in harmlessly keeping him away from you.

Mikey lets go of you, in favor in holding his shin as he hops on one foot. "I thought we were bros, Mugen I am your father! Oh oh. The betrayal. It Hurts." He cries out dramatically falling on the floor.

You and Donnie roll your eyes at his theatrics.

Mugen in return, actually believes he's done real damage as he panics, seeing Donnie he immediately grabs his hand pulling him in Mikey's direction. 

Donnie picks him up, "D'aw, don't worry bud, Mikey's just being a baby, he's not really hurt, see? He's just pretending. " Mugen pouts, he looks at Mikey who was now pretending to be dead on the floor, he even takes the mile and sticks out his tongue. 

Mugen's frown deepens when he notices Mikey was still breathing, further confirming what Donnie says was true.

In spite or childish anger, he puffs up his cheeks, turning his head away from Mikey. Donnie chuckles, before facing you.

"We have week left, you can't just give yourselves up. We can still make a plan before then...."

"I do have one. I think... Im still working on the kinks of it and I'm gonna need everyone's help." You reason out.

He seems unsure at first, as he nods in understanding. "Alright I'm gonna com everyone, we have a lot of preparation to do, and it doesn't seem like we have much time."

You nod.

_ If it's you they want, then it's you they'll get, but that won't mean you're going without the intention of burning that place down._

_Let's just hope your as good at planning as you're as good at biochemistry. _


	14. Break

You barely had any sleep since yesterday, you were hunched over a desk in Donnie's lab, that you claimed as yours during your stay. 

It was littered with paper documents, from maps to files about the M.O.M. project, and 3 empty cups haphazardly placed on the corner. You've gone over the plan a dozen times already, trying to make sure everything will go as smooth as possible, Donnie even said it was "fool proof" already, but you couldn't leave anything up to chance. So you were here brainstorming possibilities after possibilities, making sure you have a plan if anything goes awry.

You think back to how the meeting a few hours earlier went...

—

It didn't take long for everyone to round up in the lab as soon as Donatello sent the message, you glance at the people in the room, Raphael and Leonardo had opted ignoring the eachother's presence, April even joins in much to your surprise, Michelangelo and Mugen sat on the medical bed, Mugen uncharacteristically behaved beside Mikey as if waiting for your instructions. 

You were at the head of the table and in the middle was a large blueprint of the lab they had recently infiltrated. It seems that the place was underneath an actual corporation, not unlike the lab you worked in.

Donatello who has been beside you, starts you off, "Glad you guys could make it, I have good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?"

"How about you start with the bad news, y'know ripping it off like a bandaid?" April suggests.

"Okay, so, bad news is, Mugen has less than a week left till he starts depleting his mutagen stores, and he isn't matured enough to make his own." You all share uneasy glances.

"So what's the good news?" Raph asks, he was looking at the blueprint laid on the table for everyone to see.

"There's a way to save him, and we- well mostly her," he gestures to you, "have a plan to get enough Mutagen to fuel him till he doesn't need it anymore."

"Wait wait, hold up. You have a plan to give more mutagen to Him? Didn't you guys say Mutagen is unpredictable and a bad thing?" Raph jerks a thumb towards Mugen incredulously.

You shake your head, "Not exactly, to Mugen it's basically just water to him, he is made of it after all, we just have to keep enough for two more months."

"So I'm guessing, the plan has something to do with that blueprint." April says nodding her head at it.

You nod. "Yup, Donnie apparently got the blueprints to their latest hideout, and were gonna use that to our full advantage. "

"Basically, I arranged them into stages, Stage one, Distraction, this will occur on the first floor, team A will go pull out the distraction, and will do their best to round up as much as guards as possible. They will carry enough smoke bombs and detonate them to create confusion." You point at the map of the building as you explain.

" Stage two, Team B and C will infiltrate from two points, one from underground the other from above, stealth is crucial from this point, according to the blueprints there are air vents leading underground as well, most likely it's for the human scientists they've employed, team C will use that to their advantage-"

"If one team is coming from underground wouldn't that take days to dig into?" You nod at April, 

"Technically it would, but lucky for us there is a nearby drainage system, right here." You say tapping at the far end of the tunnel like structure, "It would take us a few minutes to drill a path to the vents." 

"Won't those vents have sensors in them?" Leonardo asks finally breaking his silence. 

"That's where Team A with the smoke bombs get busy, they will hack the security systems from the security room at the first floor. Then they will have to barricade the area until Team B can get to them from the vents." Donnie explains chipper that someone had brought it up.

"According to current storage distribution there seems to be a Mutagen stock in the left hull of the 3rd basement. We have to get to that, but from there on out team C would be exposed, team B would have to distract the area so team C can get away. Team A will have to join up with team C in escape through the tunnels and assist in carrying the Mutagen haul. Team B will join in with team D, team D will have to hack into the system enough to cause a temporary blackout, they will use that to escape through the city."

"Okay, sounds like a plan", Leo nods along with everyone else,

"Okay, so for the teams...", You hesitate, you glance at Raphael and Leonardo, knowing they'd react just as badly as their brothers if not worse. 

"Team D would consist of only Donnie since he only needs to provide backup and hack into the system if we need a quick escape." Donnie nods. 

"Team C would be Leo, Raph and April, we need you guys to sneak into the storage units, make No mistake in this matter. Team B would be Mikey, we need you to retrieve Team A through the vents leading to the security room, we need you to be quick in this." They nod in unison, Leo seems to realize something amiss, he eyes you with suspicion he was about to inquire you, you quickly look away pretending to be busy addressing the team.

They all had their attention on you now, as they wait for the rest of your plan.

"And who's team A?" Leo asks, his tone not hiding the suspicion.

You take a deep breath steeling yourself. They look at you upon realization, what Leo was implying.

"Team A, would consist Me and Mugen–"

"Like hell you are."  
"Not in a million years."  
Raph and Leo says respectively, despite them not seeing a lot of things eye to eye, unfortunately for you it seems that they both agree on one thing

Sighing wearily, they're definitely not gonna allow this without a fight.

"You're not leading yourself willingly into a trap Y/n, and you're bringing Mugen with you nonetheless, they're expecting us remember?" Leo protests, trying to reason with you.

"Yeah, think of another plan, we ain't going through with this one." Raph argues, crossing his arms.

"We don't have another plan, even if you send out a decoy in place of us, it can't provide enough cover to hold their attention long enough for them to find us and we won't make it while lugging a large tank of mutagen carefully. Unless you guys can think of another plan before the day, then I'm all ears."

They fall silent, Leo and Raph shoots Donnie a look, a silent question if he had another plan, he shakes his head as they let out a collective huff.You didn't want to give them trouble like this, but it seems unavoidable at this point.

"As I was saying, team A is a distraction, and what better distraction would be me and Mugen? As soon as we both walk in those doors all eyes would immediately go to us. If we deploy the smoke bombs and sneak through the security room, it could draw more guards' attention into chasing after me. We could lock ourselves in the control room and I could hack in and give Donnie the whole building's control. I can do it. Let me." You hope you looked as sure as you felt.

You glance at Donnie hoping for him to back you up, but he too was unsure as his brothers, looking at you in silent plea for you to change your mind about the plan. You frown, you glance at Mikey who was busy distracting Mugen from the tense atmosphere.

Raph definitely was NOT looking pleased by the minute, Leo even more so. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Raph opens his mouth to argue but April cuts him off before he could,

"It's too risky y/n, shouldn't you go with at least one of them? What if they successfully catch you both? then it'll all be for nothing." April furrows her eyebrows concern written on her face, she approaches you with her hand on your shoulder, from your peripheral, you could see them hold their breath in anticipation, hoping she could convince you where they had failed.

But you already had made up your mind, you glance at Mugen who looks at you with innocent adoration in his eyes, you were going to make sure he makes it in time.

You shake your head, the motion making her drop her hand that was on your shoulder, "No, they'd immediately catch on, and it'll leave the other teams too vulnerable. 'sides they won't be able to catch me, Donnie says he can make a taser grenade just incase it goes downhill for me and Mugen. It'll give us time to for Team B to get to us and make an escape. "

None of them seems convinced, frustration was already starting to get to you as you tap your foot impatiently, if they don't agree, you'd have to think of another one, one without their help, your eyes flicking to blueprint, but ... you'd rather with them than without. Your foot stills.

_'We can always surrender ourselves, no harm will come to us and the child, trust me, trust your instinctsss'_

That voice was really not helping with your sanity, as it hisses things. Dangerous Things. That could lead you to staring down the edge of a cliff, with only nothing but a dark abyss below.

_'I can help you, just LET ME HELP YOU.'_ You? It- She cackles, it echoes in the recesses of your mind. You try to focus on what was in front of you, as she whispers for you to hand over control, cackling-

Donnie puts down a spikey, soda-can-shaped device on the table. It interrupts your train of thought as well as everyone else's, you all eye the device curiously, "It's still a prototype, but it can fire up to 40,000 volts to 8 targets at once. This will be effective against kraang droids or foot ninjas within range of it."

"Awesome bro, lemme give it a test run." Donnie snatches it up before Mikey could get his hands on it, handing you the device.

You take it, turning it around, noting the 8 spikes had a tiny clamp at the end of each. 'Best to toss this far away careful not to get caught in it by accident.' You see a button on top, probably works the same as a grenade. 'Press and toss'. You were surprised Donnie was able to make one this fast.

Your eyes flicker to him, he gives you a reassuring, minute smile, silently saying 'I-Got-Your-Back-Even-Though-Im-Against-It'.

'Donnie you genius, I could kiss you right now if it wouldn't ruin your chances with April.' You silently beam at him.

"I'd ask how you created this but I think I'm not smart enough to understand." You joke, handing the device right back.

"That's Donnie for you, ever the pro in alien tech." April says nodding in agreement. Donnie seems to be caught in a daze, a dopey grin on his face, before shaking himself back with a cough, "It's nothing really, just fiddling with some junk to make them useful, is all." He says rubbing the back of his neck, you smirk at him which he pointedly ignores.

Raph and Leo share a look, as Leo takes the device observing it. It seems their faith in Donnie's inventions was greater than their expectations on your capabilities. A silent agreement passes through the brothers as they return the device, it was a begrudging acceptance, you didn't even had it in you to be offended, you'd take what you can get at this point.

Donnie claps for everyone's attention, "Okay, does anyone have a problem with the plan?"

Raph moves to raise his hand, Leo grabs it forcing it back down, he glares at his brother, they share a heated argument, too low for you to hear from your distance. Raph begrudgingly resigns, giving you one last glare, before looking at the door as if he could burn it with just his gaze.

Donnie takes the opportunity to close the meeting before another argument could start, "Alrighty then, y/n?" He gives you the floor,

"So yeah, that's all for now, we need you guys to patrol the area, see if they start moving mutagen around, or had started fortifying the area. We need a scan on the entrances and exits. Donnie and I, will focus on making a drill, that can tunnel through 5 meters of debris, and find a getaway car we can use in the sewers." You say exhausted. 

A murmur of agreement passes through the group, as they file out the lab, "Y/n, you coming? It's movie night!" April asks noticing you haven't moved from the table. 

You shake your head. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, just gotta tweak some details, I'll inform you guys about it later." Giving her a reassuring smile, gesturing at the blueprint, 

"Alright, don't overdo it okay?" Her eyes flicker to Leo, then gives you a worried smile in return before exiting.

You glance at Leo, who, like you, had lingered as well. You wait for him to say his piece, even though you know what's to come, as you look down at the blueprint, picking up a pencil.

You notice him hesitate, as you sigh.

"If you're gonna try and convince me to think of another plan, we've pretty much exhausted out of ideas at this point." You say not looking up from the file, scribbling notes as you go.

He frowns. "The point is, you can barely even defend yourself, now you're gonna put yourself right in the middle of danger. The Foot clan is expecting us, that goes the same for the Kraang and Baxter, there must be another way-"

"There isn't." You inhale, trying to calm yourself, "Did you actually think I want to put Mugen in as bait? To go running around in the middle of the place that wants to extract every information from my brain and use me for their godforsaken experiments?"

"You don't have to! Donnie and I can just come up with another plan. We could hijack the next Mutagen shipment. Something else y/n, we have to find another solution." He argues, as your notes had trailed off to angry scribbles on paper.

"There's not enough time!" He falls silent. Realizing you've finally raised your voice, you look down, ashamed of yourself for losing your temper, as you scratch your pencil on the paper to distract yourself.

"Sorry...I- the next mutagen shipment is in two weeks, I don't think- he won't- he won't make it by then," You release a shakey breath, you run your fingers through your hair to gain a sense of yourself, "Like I said, we already talked about the different scenarios and this is the only plan with a fifty percent chance of success, make it sixty if we're lucky." You couldn't help the hopeless chuckle that escapes you. You pride yourself for your intellect but here you are posing a 50/50 chance for a solution, and it mocks you to no end. 

That's not exactly true...

The only reason the percentage was so low is because you and Mugen lack the skills and experience they had.

He looks stunned about that last tidbit.

"If the best plan we have, is barely gonna make it...." He groans pinching between his brows as he leans on the table, like the weight on his shoulders just grew heavier. He paces.

You understand his worry, you're basically leading the team to a do or die situation. You wanted to tell him this before the mission, but if it could ease his worrying...

You gently put a hand on his arm, effectively stopping him from wearing the granite floor.  
"If I - If I fail and don't make it, please pull out the team, I won't blame you or the others for my stupidity." He stares at you, eyes wide, making you feel like you said something wrong.

"We won't." Determination in his voice.

You frown. "You have to. It's for everyone else's safety. They won't harm me, I'm more valuable alive to them than dead. " 

'They won't kill us at least.' You think....

"You have to promise me, if anything happens to me and Mugen, you have to pull out the team, it's not worth to have everyone else captured trying to save us."

He stares into you with those piercing blue eyes, searching you for an answer you know you don't have.

"They won't listen to me-"

"They will."

"They have to. Please, you have to promise me to get everyone out. I won't be able to live with myself if I knew you guys got hurt because the plan failed." You plead, 

He regards you for a moment, his eyes unreadable, he nods. You give him a tentative smile, hoping that as a leader he knows to prioritize the safety of the group. 

He doesn't return it.

You pick up the papers as you make your way to the door. You turn around to notice he was still where you left him, looking at the blueprint, deep in thought. 

"Leo? They're waiting for us... it's movie night." You say in the most appeasing tone you could muster after dumping all of that information on him.

He seems to snap out of it as he waves you on, "Oh um, I'll be right behind you." 

You give him one last concerned glance before making your way to the livingroom.

—

You lean back, stretching, letting your neck and shoulders pop from the strain of staying in an hunched position for too long, 'Oh god, how long was I here?' You look at the clock hanging on the wall and sigh, 'Longer than I should've, that's for sure.'

You shut your notebook, picking up your empty mugs, as you make your way to the kitchen. 

From the door way of the kitchen you see Mikey at the end of the table with some elaborate catapults made of spoons and a glass, and Mugen standing on a chair on the other end.

"Ready?"

Mugen chirps, giving Mikey a thumbs up.

You watch Mikey slam the end of the spoon after another, simultaneously launching assorted bits of food into the air.

Mugen jumps up from the table, propels himself from the cup boards as he successfully catches the food without missing a beat. He lands on all fours, licking his chops.

"Awesome little dude! We'll make a ninja outta you just yet!" Mikey says picking Mugen up, holding his hand out for a high five, Mugen curiously looks at the gesture, before Mikey tells him to do the same, he follows, holding his palm out as well.

Mikey gives him a high five as he cheers bouncing around with Mugen, "Oh yeah! Double M making the team!" 

Deciding to reveal your presence, you step into the kitchen.

"You guys look like you're having fun, mind if I butt in?" You set the mugs down on the counter as Mikey freezes like a deer caught in headlights. He gives you a startled grin trying to block the 'catapults' from your view.

"O-oh hey there Angel, We were-... thought you were busy?" Immediately changing the topic.

"Decided I needed a little break." You chime, raising an eyebrow. 

Mugen gives you a cheery wave, jumping down from Mikey's hold on to the table, as he carefully loads the spoons with pieces of food. Mikey frantically looks at you then to Mugen as he tries to block what Mugen is doing with very little success. A tug on his arm indicates Mugen finished his preparation. 

He nervously laughs. "What're you doin little dude? Now's not the time." His eyes flicker to you as he mumbles from the corner of his mouth addressing Mugen. A more incessant tug, as Mugen seems eager to show off his new moves.

"I think it's pretty cool. When did you teach him that?" You grin.

He pauses, as he realizes you saw the whole thing

"You're not mad?" You shake your head, his jaw drops before it morphs into a relieved grin, "Dang, girl you really are an Angel. If that was Leo I'd never hear the end of it." He says with a 'whew', you chuckle.

"He's clearly more than capable in doing those things, as long as he doesn't get hurt I'm fine with it...Is that a cheeto?" You suspiciously eye the orange junk food sitting on the spoon. He sheepishly opens his mouth to answer but he doesn't get to.

Mugen tugs at Mikey impatiently, chirruping at him. Mikey gives you one more look of permission, seeing you weren't preventing them from doing tricks he goes back in place. 

"Alright alright, I getcha, y/n check this out."

Mugen sees he finally got through the taller mutant, moves back to the end of the table. They do the same trick again but you notice Mugen seems quicker in his movements than what you had witnessed earlier. He lands on his feet, his hand out, steadying him, You subconsciously notice that he learned to land the same way the guys do, Mikey picks him up swinging him around. 

"You. Are. Awesome! Y/n! Did you see that? He caught them all!" Mugen churrs, as he raises up his hand asking for a high five, Mikey gives him one, enthused that he caught on quickly, Mugen looks at your direction his hand still raised.

You point to yourself, "Me too?" As you give him a high five as well "Aww look at you, not wanting to leave me out of the loop." You couldn't help but coo rubbing him on the head as he cheerily churrs at the attention.

You look up to see Mikey staring at you, realizing he was staring he awkwardly shifts, looking away then back to you.

"So uhh, what brings you here other than to spy on our ninja training?" He says wiggling his eyebrows at you, mock suspicion in his tone.

You playfully roll your eyes, "I was looking for awesome ninja moves I could use for my plans." You say wriggling your hands in a threatening manner, playing along.

"Aha! I knew it! Mugen, she's a spy! Apprehend her!" He says pointing accusingly at you, Mugen just gives him a blank stare. 

"Right... she's your mom. It's a game, little dude." He chirp indignantly, "Wha- it's pretend! Pretend!" Mikey says defensively.

"You understand what he's saying?" You blink dumbfounded at the interaction. 

They both turn to look at you, then shrug, "Kinda? I mean, been hanging with him a lot now, understanding his cues is pretty easy at this point, y'know?" 

"Right..." You say thinking deeply, You observe them in silence, picking up one of the cups to wash, before realizing the lair was oddly quiet. "Mikey, where is everyone?"

"Hm? Oh, they went out for patrol, April said she'd do some digging to help out as well. They told me not to bother you since you're busy." He says while settling Mugen back down on the counter, as he scampers for you, you hoist him by your hip.

'Is he getting heavier? Or I'm just tired?' You ponder.

"Huh, they left you?"

You said that more on auto pilot, but Mikey seems to have misunderstood your intent.

"Yeahhh.... I know, not the best choice, I volunteered, I kinda wanted to make up for the last shebang", he carelessly waves his hand around, "and I get to hang out with the most awesome-est kid on the entire NYC! Give me some, lil' bro"

They do an elaborate handshake which you were sure Mikey had taught him as well. 'It seems Mugen is capable in learning elaborate moves. Very much like how one would understand body language. Maybe when things are calmer I'd teach him sign language?' Not that you were an expert on it either but you could learn, right?

Mikey looks at you nervously shifting his weight back and forth, "Sooo... you're free right now?" 

_'You should take this chance and escape.'_Damn. You almost forgot about her, by this point you were quite sure she isn't a part of your delusion anymore, and you haven't meditated as of late.

"Huh? oh um yup, I'm gonna take a breather from the papers for a moment." You say a bit distracted as you imagine shutting a door in your mind, a barricade in hopes it could help blocking away any stray thoughts, blocking her out, quieting her voice, whatever she is.

"Cool! C'mon I wanna show ya something!" He doesn't wait for your reply as he drags you along with him with Mugen in your arms. You stop, your shoes squeaking from the sudden friction as you notice he was heading for the exit of the lair, he was caught off guard, your sudden brake tugging him right back. He turns to look at you inquisitively.

"Angelcakes?"

"We can't." Hating how much it sounds unconvincing even to your ears.

"We might get in trouble, besides as much as I want to see the surface again, I don't really feel up to playing damsel in distress at the moment." Your hand unconsciously coming up to touch a fanthom bruise on your face, safety is your primary priority right now, and the fact you kinda dread going through that rooftop incident again. It sends a chill down your spine.

"Wha? We're not going up." He gives you a toothy smile, as if he knew something secret. 

"We're not?" You glance at the exit curiously, then back to him.

He shakes his head, a chuckle between his breath, "Naw, sweet cheeks! We're going on a tour!"

"A tour... in the underground sewers...." You were about to politely decline and tell him video games on the couch seems like a better hangout, before he realizes his implication and how unappealing it must've sounded.

"No no no, there's this really awesome spot we found a few years back and I thought I'd show you." He exclaims.

"If you're up for it. Y'know?" He says holding his hand out. An invitation whether you'd join him.

You know you shouldn't. You really shouldn't, but the thought of going somewhere else and out of the lair was a hard temptation. You try to stamp your urge down by saying you could see it another time, but the curiosity was eating you alive.

A tug on your shirt, you see Mugen giving you the biggest puppy dog eyes. You feel your resolve crumbling.

You shouldn't. 

You glance at the clock, you should have an 2 hours and a half, add 5 minutes more if you make your decision now, could always hurry back before they return, right? 

"Alright." You say giving in, as you take his hand, "But we gotta get back before-" 

"Alright! Y'won't regret this sweet cheeks!" He pulls you along, you couldn't help but glance back at the entrance as you leave the safety of the lair.

'The underground is basically their territory so I doubt we'd run into trouble' You reason to yourself, looking down at Mugen who seems just as carefree as Mikey, content in being in your hold.

To your surprise you don't exit through the sewers but rather through the abandoned underground subway. Its flickering dull orange lights casting an eerie atmosphere as you both trudge along in silence. Deciding that the less noise you make the less unwanted attention you might attract. 

Maybe it was your nerves, but you could feel the anxiety flaring, as you warily observe every shadow and movement from the corner of your eye.

A slight squeeze on your hand distracts you from glaring at a darkened path where you were sure something had just scurried past the junk. You look up at Mikey who was watching you from the corner of his eye.

"You okay there , Angel?"

"Oh um. Yeah, just nervous is all." Your cheeks flaring from embarrassment, "...It kinda reminds me of the first time I skipped classes." You mumble under your breath.

He looks back at you with a raised brow, "Hold up, we got a badass over here, skipping classes?" A laugh in his tone.

You roll your eyes at the memory, "Yeah, I won't elaborate the whole thing, but it got me into detention. My first detention. "

He stops. He spins facing you, his jaw slack. "No way, you gotta tell me what you did."

You shake your head, continuing the only path, as he pesters you to tell him.  
"Tell meeeee, confess your sins, Angel."

You abruptly stop, Mikey almost runs into you and Mugen, he stops just in time, looking up ahead, he sees the soft blue glow of the entrance of your destination as he dashes ahead, bowing gallantly right at the entrance. 

"After you Milady, and little sir."

You walk past him after doing a mock curtsey, you couldn't help the reverent "Wow." That fell from your lips, as your jaw drops, your eyes wildly admiring the beautiful scenery.

Inside was cave like structure, on the ceiling hung, from what you can tell, was bioluminescent organisms bathing the area in a soft almost ethereal blue glow. It was like watching the galaxy without a telescope. In the middle you notice was a flooded basin, further reflecting the starry ceiling.

Mugen jumps out of your hold, surprising you, he jumps closer to the walls to observe the glow, fascination twinkling in his eyes. 

You spin around taking everything in.The cave was not exactly large but it was big enough to give you an illusion you were standing suspended in time and space. You feel like a kid as a surge of giddy excitement bubbles within you.

"Whaddya think? Pretty neat, huh?" 

You give him the brightest smile you could give, "Oh Mikey it's beautiful! I didn't even know these things could exist here! Thank you!"

He gives you a fond smile, "yeah, beautiful...", his cornflower blues staring a beat too long, before you give him a raised brow, he clears his throat, before pulling you along to the pool.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, check this out!" He gestures for you to give your hand, he dips your hands into the freezing pool, to your astonishment it shimmers with a bioluminescent glow, glimmering before fading back into an inky reflection of the twinkling ceiling. 

You swirl your hand again, fascination coating your features after every glow. A big splash, surprises you and Mikey into a yelp as the cold water sprinkles the both of you.

You both look up to see the source and find Mugen happily splashing in the shallower parts of the crater-like basin. You and Mikey share a look as he wiggles his eyebrows, he jumps in, this time barely missing splashing the ends of your jeans in freezing water.

You kick off your shoes, rolling up your jeans, before dipping your feet in, you watch them splash around, if you knew he was taking you to a pool, you should've worn some swimwear, as you enviously eye them in the middle of the pool.

It seems Mikey was giving Mugen swimming lessons in the glowing water. Holding the small tyke afloat on the deeper part of the water, telling him to kick his feet.

Unlike most kids, it seems Mugen lacks the fear factor most kids have, when it comes to trying new things.

'It seems he learns fast as well', it didn't take long for Mugen to get the hang of it, given the short amount of time, you observe, as Mikey cheers him on.

He notices you watching them as he swims closer to you, resting his arms on your right, as you both watch Mugen do little laps around the pool in silence. 

"I skipped class to set up an elaborate prank on a bully." You say nonchalantly. 

"No." He says eyes wide, you laugh, "Yeah, I did. Snatched some chemicals from the lab, hooked some string around the school bell, and waited for him to come out of the gym bleachers, where he and his jock groupies would skip classes in, I set the trap to trigger the school bell, as soon as he stepped out, the bell rang and the whole student body saw him get drenched in pink, it stained his skin for a whole week, till he got the title 'Patrick the starfish', his mom was the principal, and it got me into a lot of trouble. Serves him right though, never regretted a single moment of it."

"Y/n?" 

You let out a distracted 'hmm?' As you reminisce the memory, you look down to see him watch you in awe, a lovesick look on his face, 

"I think I'm in love." 

You felt like your heart just stopped. You stare at his blue eyes, reflecting the glow of the place, you haven't really though if him that way, well... he wasn't terrible looking for a mutant, 'not that I really care or anything, what?' Your mind racing a hundred possibilities and then-

"Y'know, you with your science-y genius, and me, the Prank master, we'd make an awesome, badass prank team." He says dreamily, leaning his head on his arm.

You want to punch him, you want to punch yourself, you were sure your face was glowing bright pink despite the blue glow of the luminescent, as you snort, shoving his face back into the water.

'Oh god, did I really think...?' You mentally groan.

He sputters back up, laughing with you, "Aw c'mon, Sugarcube, you, me and a prank date on my brothers, we'd be unstoppable! With your smartness and my unbeatable prank streak, the guys won't stand a chance " You pretend to think about it, as you try to calm your shot nerves.

"Hmm, nah, I choose life, I prefer not to die because of a prank, besides are you really the master of pranks if they catch you everytime?"

He clutches his heart as if struck by an invisible arrow. "Oh, ouch, that hit right home, dudette, but a turtle's gotta claim the credit, y'know?" 

You roll your eyes as you stand up, shoving your pruney feet back into your shoes, after checking your watch it seems you have 30 minutes left, as much as you want to stay, time wasn't really your friend at the moment.

"We gotta go, they'll be back soon,... Mikey?" You glance at him, he looked like you told him the pizza parlours in the city was all closed.

He frowns, sharing your disappointment, before sighing, "Okay, okay...help me up?" You give him a distrustful look, but seeing him dejected made you change your mind, 'He probably just wants an excuse to stay a little longer knowing I can't really lift him up.' You indulge him extending your hand out.

You **really** should know by now not to trust extending your hand out, really. 

Your eyes widen as he pulls you into the pool, you only had time to let out shriek as the cold water hits you face first, the chill seeps through your clothes, shocking you wide awake.

You emerge from the water angrily sputtering, "MIKEY." 

You hear him laugh, as you realize he already had jumped out of the pool with Mugen in tow. You narrow your eyes at him flipping your wet locks away from your face, as you climb out of the pool.

'Oh, it's ON.'

You let an evil grin make it's way up your face. 

He probably realize his mistake as he slowly backs off, "Y-y/n it's a joke, you get it, funny right?" He chuckles nervously. 

Your lips twitch, "Uh huh, you're about to find me Hilarious when I get my hands on you."

His eyes widens, "Oh shhhhh-" He looks down at Mugen who looks at you clapping his hands making those clicking laughs. He withholds the swear word, eyes flicking back at your fuming form. 

Deciding he wasn't going to wait for you to catch up and skin him alive, he runs back to the direction of the lair, you give chase.

At first your goal was revenge but you ended up enjoying yourself, laughing maniacally as if this was some twisted game of tag. You hear him laugh as well, looking from his perspective, you probably looked like a modern sea hag chasing them down the tunnels, the thought bringing another bout of giggles from you.

_ For some reason you've never felt more alive. _

You all arrive slightly dried, but still wet enough to leave a trail of water in your wake, Mugen it seems, had already air dried, he shimmies down from Mikey's arms as he settles on the couch. 

You were trying to catch your breath, your wet clothes didn't help in aiding your speed or comfort in the least, as you shoes squelch with each step.

Squelch. Squelch. 

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. 

The sound unfortunately evolved into something akin to farting noises.

Mikey lets out a few manic giggles, looking at you over his shoulder.

You looked at your ruined soggy shoes, half amused half at hopelessness.

Mikey had obviously reached the lair first but not before almost tripping on a stray skateboard trying to get away from your clutches, you take the opportunity to tackle him, laughing as you both go down.

Mikey crying out a feeble surrender, too busy laughing to be coherent as you put him under a weak headlock.

Your cheeks were flushed from the exertion and from laughing too hard, as you allow yourself to sit on the floor, wheezing, Mikey too was lying down face-up wheeze-laughing as well.

"Glad to see you're both enjoying yourselves, care to explain where you've been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever tried embroidery on leather? ...Well I'm a weak bish who hurt herself trying. So my thumb is out of commission for a while. (That's gonna be a pain to type with) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next! ( •u• )/


	15. Homeschooling

"Glad to see you're both enjoying yourselves, care to explain where you've been?"

You and Mikey freeze, as you both simultaneously turn to face the owner of the voice.

You see Donatello with his arms across his chest, his foot tapping irritably on the floor, waiting for an explanation. 

Ah fish nuggets, you're definitely in trouble this time, judging from his narrowed glare, he wasn't far from an aneurysm. 

"Don- Donnie, my bro, what's up?" You shoot Mikey a look, silently telling him 'to cut it out', unfortunately he wasn't looking in your direction, 

"What's up?" He starts, you could see a vein pop on his head, " You guys went out of the lair without telling anyone else, that's 'what's up'!" You both wince.

"You could've gotten in trouble-" Mikey raises a finger to interrupt but Donnie's glare cuts him off, "You know better that to take them out of the lair after that last stunt you pulled off." Mikey purses his lips, guiltily looking at the floor.

Donnie turns to you, you nervously swallow, feeling your mouth go dry, "And you! You're supposed to be the responsible one, but yet you went out of the lair, even with explicit instructions not to!" You look down ashamedly as he pinches between his eyes.

"Why am I even scolding you? oh shell, I'm becoming like Leo." As if he remembers. He looks back at you both, "You two are lucky I'm not telling Leo, he has enough on his plate as it is."

Mikey perks up at this as he tackles Donnie into a hug, "You're the best Donnie! This is why you're my favorite bro-" He manages to shove Mikey off of him, before Mikey starts raining smooches. 

You furrow your brows, if Donnie is here- "Where's Raph and Leo? Weren't you with them?"

He stands up dusting himself off, he gives you a look, before exhaling harshly, as if scolding the both of you took a lot out of him. He holds his watch out for you to see, a beeping alert and a map visible on the screen.

"I made up an excuse to get back early, saying you sent me a message, telling me we need to get started on the drill," He pointedly looks at the both of your drenched figures. "My watch alerted me, that Mugen had exited the lair, I looked up your T-phones only to see you guys were with him as well, I didn't recieve any distress calls, and you were still underground, which brings me to the conclusion..."

He eyes Mikey who was now twiddling his fingers, giving him a sheepish smile, "You took them to the Bioluminescent pool." 

"It wasn't a big deal...'sides nothing happened, they both enjoyed themselves and she got a little fun out of it after being cooped up in the lair for who knows how long, Mugen learned how to swim, win-win, right?" Donnie's eyes narrows at his brother, before sighing tiredly, he gives his younger brother a quick smack at the back of his head.

"You guys are sooo lucky I'm not telling Leo, or maybe I should." He says thinking about it.

You and Mikey quickly murmur a small, "Thanks Donnie." "Your awesome Dee."

You sneeze, the chill of the lair eventually getting to you, as if realizing you were drenched from head to your sneakers, Donnie gives you a once over, "You swam... in that?"

You shoot Mikey an annoyed glare, who snorts loudly as he tries to stifle his laughter, you debated whether getting him into more trouble, but you weren't a snitch... or were you?

You give Mikey a quick devilish grin, wriggling your eyebrows, he seems to have caught on as he stops laughing, suddenly changing stances, silently pleading you not to tell.

"I wasn't planning on it but-" you sneeze, shivering for added effect. Mikey widens his eyes at you, he flicks his eyes worriedly at Donnie. "Mikey, pulled me in the water- Oh god, it's cold. Ugh, I think I'm catching a fever." 

Donnie eyes you, worry written on his face, you almost drop the act. Almost.

"Mikey. We need a long chat."

Without a backward glance Donnie catches his younger brother, who was already slowly sneaking away, holding him by the shell. "She's lying brooo, well for the most part. Don't be fooled!!"

You childishly stick your tongue out at him while Donnie wasn't looking, he points at you wildly "Look, look she's fine!"

Donnie looks back to you, as you immediately frown at Mikey, still pretend shivering, "You should take a hot bath, I'll deal with Mikey, we can't have you sick at this crucial time." Donnie says addressing you.

You nod as you watch Donnie drag off his younger brother, no doubt to give him a firm talking to on 'how fragile human health is'. 

You meet Mikey eyes, you cheekily give him a pretty little wave as you pick up Mugen from the couch heading for the bathroom, he mouths 'It's on, Sugarcube'.

You silently laugh, making your way to the bathroom taking a sleepy Mugen with you.

You were sure you need a proper bath after your cold dip.

—

Raph and Leo returned from patrol soon after. The return was tense, just as Donnie had left, another verbal spat occurred between him and Leo, thankfully, nothing eventful happened tonight other than petty thievery, they were easily handled in between snide comments. 

Leo had shut himself in his room, and he, as per usual, headed straight for the dojo, not bothering to see anyone else, eager to vent out his anger on a punching bag.

He arrives, pleased to see no one around occupying the place as he sets the necessary equipment he'll be using.

He hears skittering on the mats as he looks around for the sound, but he finds no one.

"What the f-"

A chirrup interrupts him, he glances down to see your kid looking up at him with big black eyes. He raises his eyebrows at Mugen.

"What're you doin' here, kid?"

He chirps in response, big eyes flicking to his equipment as if asking 'Whatcha doing? Can I play too?'

He looks around to see if you or any of his brothers were nearby, seeing no one he crouches down to his eye level. 

"Go on, back to your mom or your current nanny." He gently pushes him back to the exit hoping he'd get the message.

Unfortunately for Raph, he just turns back around scampering back to him, tongue flicking as he chirps at him once more.

Raph ponders for a moment who was supposed to watch him, cause he was damn sure it wasn't his turn.

"Mikey! Hey Mikey, the kid is here!" He yells down the exit. Deciding to change tactics he calls for you. He frowns, when no one came running to pick the kid up.

He debates taking him and dropping him off to where you are, but he shrugs indifferently, looking down at the small mutant who was watching him with keen interest, "eh, they'll come looking for ya, when they come looking for ya." 

He goes back to the punching bag, after a while, his eyes flick to the tiny mutant, who remained close by and was imitating his movements, definitely unbalanced on his feet as he tries to copy his elaborate and too quick moves.

With a wry grin, he switches into doing simple movements that Mugen, can no doubt, follow much easier, he does basic movements Master Splinter had them practice when they were kids.

Mugen, as predicted copied it, this time with more accuracy. He does it a few more times until Mugen could do it with ease. 

Pleasantly surprised the tyke caught on so fast, he decided to up the difficulty. Switching to kicks with punches. 

At first Mugen wobbles on one foot, before he pauses, switching his movements, eventually finding his balance as he adjusts. Raph blinks, was that normal? Neat. Who knew kids learn so fast these days.

He shrugs off the thought, "Too easy for ya, huh?" He says looking down at the kid, "Wanna see how far you can go?" 

With a grin, Mugen chirps in reply, he gets the vague idea that the kid just told him to 'Bring it on.' He gives him a grin in return.

They go like that for a long while. Him, upping the level as soon as Mugen gets the hang of it, the small mutant eagerly copies the moves he dishes out, each one even more complex than the last. Mugen barely does those odd pauses that adjusts his movements to execute what Raph was doing.

"Not bad kid, not bad." He compliments after a move that took him and his brothers a week to achieve when they were kids.

Mugen preens at the praise, running to him asking for a pat, like how you would do for him, after he would complete a puzzle.

He glances at the door, satisfied no one was around, he gives him a pat, he chirps happily. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had a soft spot for the kid.

Satified, Mugen skips back to his spot, awaiting his next training.

A part of his mind was telling him this wasn't normal for a kid to learn this fast, mutant or not, but another part was telling it to shut up, because he hasn't seen something this cool in a long while.

It also didn't pass his attention that the small mutant wasn't tiring as easily as he had predicted, sure the kid looks a little out of breath, but comparing how his brothers, him included, had worn out just by the first hour of training, and the fact he has practiced something that took them weeks to get the hang of, is quite impressive feat to be honest.

He wonders if this is how master Splinter felt when they achieved something, he shakes his head, nah, he has better things to do than play house.

Out of curiosity, he looks at the weapons box where they had stashed their foam covered wooden weapons were kept, he looks back at the Mugen who was looking at him like a puppy, eager to please.  
'Hmm, maybe?'

"Alright kid, how about an upgrade?" He says walking to the box. He opens it, coughing as a cloud of dust rises up from his disturbance. He waves it off as he beckons Mugen closer, 

Mugen runs to him, peeking curiously over his shoulder, his eyes grew wider at the sight of the toy like weapons,

"Whaddya think? You can borrow our old training weapons for the moment I doubt the guys would min- or okay, yeah just pick one." As Mugen doesn't waste time choosing one, immediately jumping into the box pulling a foam wrapped wooden weapon.

Raph raises a curious eyebrow at the kid's choice, " A *Chigiriki?" He withholds a laugh, as the kid chose the flail-like stick.

Mugen rushes off to try the weapon, the foamy spike dragging behind his small frame as he holds it like how you'd hold a fishing pole, wildly swinging it around.

Raph watches him chuckling, before a weapon catches his eye, 'Eh why not? He could take an extra weapon' he says to himself, he picks up the shurikens, he mildly ponders if it was too early, he shrugs Master Splinter taught them with the real thing, so it's probably fine.

"Hey, buddy, let's try with these first before ya start swinging that around." He says waving the stars.

Mugen drops the foam Chigiriki, as he watches Raph toss them at a target in awe, it lands dead center, Mugen watches him excitedly chirping, asking for a turn.

"I want ya t'watch closely first, we can't have ya poking your eye out, your mom would have my shell as a comb."

Mugen eagerly nods, running a little back as he observes Raph.

Seeing he was closely watching, Raphael flicks it, it lands with a soft thud, burying itself on the red circle. He raises another to flick one again.

"Oh, Raph, you're still here?"

Startled, Raph turns around, without realizing he was poised to toss the star, it flies off his hand as it goes soaring to the owner of the voice.

Donatello, not expecting the attack, widens his eyes in surprise, as he blocks it with his Bo, it buries into his weapon without hesitation. 

He moves his Bo away from his face as he gives Raph a flat stare.

"Real mature, Raph."

"Donnie! What're ya doing here?" 

"I was gonna train," he says waving his weapon as he plucks the shuriken out, observing it, "Is this our training shurikens? What are you doing with- you can't be serious." His eyes flicking to the small mutant sitting on the dojo mats.

Raphael grins, "Definitely. Check this out." He calls for Mugen, who hops in attention, he does a move Mugen recently mastered, 

Donnie looks at his brother, a deadpan look etched upon his face, "Don't joke around, Raph, he could hurt himself doing that, y/n would have your- how the shell." As Mugen flawlessly copies Raph, who gives his brother a smug grin.

"Neat huh? He picks things up pretty quickly." As Mugen approaches Raph, his hand raised for a high five, he raises a brow before giving him one.

"... how long have you been training him?" Donnie asks circling the tyke, as if he could find the answers by just looking at him.

Raph ponders for a bit, "I dunno, two hours or so maybe three? I didn't keep track." He shrugs.

"And he's not tired?" 

Mugen and Raph share a look, as they both shrug, "He seemed like he could use a break earlier, but looking at him right now...doesn't look like it."

Donnie looked intrigued by the minute.

"Well... you were going to teach him how to throw shurikens, right? How?"

"I dunno either, he just watches me and does these weird pauses until he gets it."

"Show me."

He shrugs, looking at Mugen who chirps at him questioningly. He motions for Mugen to watch him, as he throws a star to the target board, before handing him a shuriken, not before murmuring to him to be careful. 

Mugen imitates Raph's stance, before flicking, 

"it landed far from the middle but at least it hit the board." Donnie observes, Mugen pouts as he requests for another by holding his hand out to Raph, Raph humors him, handing three more.

This time Mugen pauses, adjusting himself, before flicking once again. 

It lands near the red circle, he churrs, clearly annoyed.

"Fascinating, those pauses are him recalibrating his movements, he makes tiny adjustments that would give him the best results." Donnie comments, watching with interest, as Raph realizes why Mugen was making those tiny twitches in between pauses.

Mugen steadies himself for the next throw, recalibrating once again. He throws, this time it meets its mark landing right beside where Raph threw his. 

He chirps proudly, looking behind him, tiny hands on his hips, grinning at the guys.

"Nice shot, kid." Raph praises with a thumbs up.

"Naw that could've been a coincidence." Donnie teases leaning on his Bo, Mugen narrows his eyes and takes the challenge with an indignant chirrup. 

He flicks the shuriken, this time without calibrating, it lands between Raph's and his recent throw, he faces Donatello sticking his tongue out, to which Donnie pauses, stunned, brows raised before he chuckles.

"Raph, he's learning your horrible attitude as well."

"Nah, he just knows not to take BS from anyone, Donnie."

Giving his brother a shit eating grin as he pats Mugen.

Donnie rolls his eyes, "You're a terrible influence," 

"I'm an awesome influence, the kid's practically learning ninjutsu cause of me, top that, whiz kid."

"Is that a challenge who can teach him better, Raph?" Donatello raises an eyebrow at his brother, 

Raphael wasn't one to back down being presented with a challenge as he goads his brother,

"Dunno, ya think you can do it?"

"Challenge accepted." Donnie agrees with a sharp look.

—

You've taken over the drill's schematics, as Donnie had went off to the lab to train. Calculating as best as you can without his guidance. 

You squint your eyes at the current model you made, holding it out at arms length, unsure about the mathematics of the blueprint. You sigh, this was making your head hurt, sure you've dabbled with mathematics of programming, a little engineering for fun, but if you were to be honest, this is why you went for biology instead of heading off to building space ships.

You weren't an engineer, much less have Donnie's brain. You huff, you were sure there was an error in your solution, you back track once again.

After a while of going back and forth the map, you decide to ask for Donnie's help, hoping for his insight in moving you along your snail progress, you roll the blueprint as you head for the dojo.

You see Mikey with his head under a cabinet, seemingly looking for something, You curiously call out to him, "Mikey?"

He slams his head up. You wince, not expecting to startle him like that. 

He groans, slowly crawling backwards until he could lift his head without meeting the wooden bottom of the cabinet. 

" 'Sup ,Angel?" He winces rubbing his head, 

"Uh sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that-"

"Me? Startled? Pshh I'm a ninja, girl, I do the sneaking and startling." 

Your lips twitch into a grin.

"What are you looking for?" 

"Mugen...No no no, I didn't lose him! we're playing hide and seek, he knows outside the lair is off limits!" He says waving his hands out at you, when he saw your mood quickly shift to panic before calming down.

For a second you though Mikey lost him another time around, then again, Donnie would've been alerted of his escape and started a Lair-wide panic, you huff, "Why didn't you just use the tracker?"

He raises an eyebrow, "It's Hide'n'Seek, sweet cheeks, not Hide'n'Track, " looking at you with a 'duh' expression. 

You roll your eyes, "Right, right. Well then, I'm off to the Dojo." You say waving the rolled up blueprint, walking towards the direction of the dojo. 

"Wait, I'm coming with!" You raise a skeptical brow, 

"I'm gonna look in the dojo next! he's gotten really good in hiding underneath nooks and crannies, so I gotta do a full sweep of each room. Not gonna lie, kid has mad skills." Mikey says admirably catching up with you. 

You smile unsurely, not that you were against it, but isn't this teaching him how to hide better? You ponder the consequences of it as you both make your way to the dojo.

You were almost at the door way, you could hear Raph and Donnie, when Mikey pulls you down, ducking as a stray projectile hits the wall behind you, ricocheting to land still spinning by your feet.

You pick it up, 'A ninja star?'. Mikey plucks it out of your hands, "Cool! I haven't seen these since we were little turtle tots! Look how tiny it is!"

You were a little frazzled from almost being turned to a dart board, you warily glance at the doorway as if expecting more to come your way.

"What're they doing in there?" You frown, unsure whether it was safe for you to enter.

"They must be going through some old stuff, c'mon I still gotta find Mugen."

Your frown deepens, you sure hope he isn't in there because those pointy stars were definitely not toys, as you let Mikey lead.

—

Donnie didn't expect so much progress to be made in Mugen's learning as he quickly picks up everything they teach him, he could almost say he's proud at how far the little guy has achieved in less than a day.

He looks at Mugen who had his eyes filled with concentration, sweat lightly dotting his forehead, his small tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

They were teaching him to balance on top of several standing poles varying between 4-6 feet off the ground and a meter apart, as he throws shurikens after each jump. They had targets set up around the room for him to hit. So far it, has an 7 out of 10 success rate.

Speaking of which, he needs to remove that pole, Mugen accidentally cracked it when he jumped on it too hard, he moves to pluck it out.

"Holy cow, that's awesome bros," he swivels to find a slack jawed Mikey with you following right behind. 

He gives you both a cheery wave, excited to share about his findings on Mugen, from his peripheral he sees Raph stiffen, he hears him loudly gulp.

He gives his brother in red a curious look, but it seems he was more focused on something else, he follows Raph's vision to see you with narrowed eyes, a twitching glare blazing a path right to them, your hands on your hips as you look like you were prepared to pull off the scolding of a century.

He raises both his brows and takes a step back, "Uh Raph, you **did** get her permission when teaching Mugen Ninjutsu, right?" He says muttering low beside him.

He hears his brother sucking up a breath, "I may or may not have told her about it."

He felt his sweat trickle down his neck. _ This was not good. Not good at all. _

Crack.

_Crack?_

He turns to the noise, the pole he was supposed to remove. Mugen just landed on it. From the looks of it, it was falling forward. Fast.

Mugen makes a squeak of alarm, as he topples from the broken pole.

He moves to catch him, blindly estimating where he's going to fall, in his haste he didn't notice Raph had done the same as they crash into each other with an 'oof'. 

He barely registered your figure quickly jumping past him and Raph, as you hold your hands out to catch the tiny mutant, he lands squarely on your chest, knocking the breath out of you as you land on your behind not too softly on the dojo floor.

He hears you make quiet cooing and soothing whispers and clicks? _Did he just hear you chirp?_ as Mugen squirms out of your hold, peeking over your shoulder to give him and Raph a thumbs up.

Mugen breaks out of your fussing, scampering to Mikey, as Mikey picks him up, babbling something about finally finding him.

Unsteadily, you stand up, swaying on your feet as if drunk. You look at your hands, clenching and unclenching them,...testing them? You snap your gaze to them. And would'ya look at that. You're angry. Really angry.

They're definitely done for.

He gulps. Watching your figure stalking towards them almost predatory. 

"Now, Y/n let's be reasonable here. Let's- let's talk about it like civil people." You shoot him a threatening look, eyes ablaze, brighter, vivid. 

He shuts his mouth with a click._That definitely is not Y/n._ "oh." As he jumps out of your range.

Raph slowly backs off when your gaze falls on him. "Oh hey y/n...glad to see your catching skills are on point. Played any rugby? No? Baseball?" 

"Uhhh Raph I think something's off with her."

"Ya think?" He sasses.

You bare your teeth at them as you hiss.

"Oh ffff...fudge." Raph lowly mutters, eyes flicking to Mugen then back to you.

"Don, what's going on?" Mikey yells from the side.

"I don't- I don't know." _Is it part of your instincts? Why couldn't they to get to you? Is it really you? Has the mutagen done you in??_

Mugen chirrups at you, you immediately turn to his direction, as Mugen continues to churr and click, communicating something with you that was beyond him.

As he and his brothers watch the interaction frozen on their positions.

Mugen chirps a few more things as you seem to be pacified by what he's telling you.

You give them one last glare.

Something seems to flip within you as your eyes roll to the back of your head, he manages to catch you before you face planted on the mats.

Mugen worriedly hops out of Mikey's arms, tugging on your unconscious figure, Mugen stops, looking at him for answers.

He sighs, patting him on the head, "She's fine little guy, just not feeling like herself at the moment. She'll come to, eventually."

He moves to pick you up as you groan, surprised you were awake so fast, he stops moving.

Mugen jumps at you, chirping excitedly, happy to see you awake.

"Donnie? Mugen? What's going on?" You wince, glaring at the lights.

"My head hurts, did I faint or something?" 

He exchange looks with his brothers, they nod, agreeing to him, "uhh, yeah, you blacked out. After seeing Mugen almost fall."

Mugen gives him a flat stare. He pointedly ignores him.

You suddenly seemed more awake as you shoot upright checking Mugen for any injury, you breathe a sigh of relief when you see neither a bruise or a scale out of shape.

"Uhhh, we caught him before anything serious happened."

A clicking noise from Mugen, chirruping with narrowed eyes, tiny hands on his hips.

"Right. Right, I remember now." He tensed as you shift around to face them. 

_Did you remember what happened? Oh god did they just got caught red handed? He has to explain....He has no clue what just happened. Crap. But has to say something. _

"Y/n we can explain-"

"Oh you better, what were you guys _thinking_ handing him weapons and jumping on top of sticks!? He could've gotten hurt! It's bad enough he's running low on Mutagen, but him getting hurt means double the usage to heal himself. "

_Wait. What?_ It seems it was beyond your memory from what just transpired. His brothers seem to share the realization as you angrily poke a finger on his plastron.

"-Donnie. Donnie, are you listening to me?" He snaps his attention back to you, you look like you want to strangle him, but this was a more welcomed anger than your earlier reaction.

"I - uhh- it was Raph's idea!" He points to the surprised terrapin from being thrown under the bus.

"Donnie you little- " Raph starts as you turn around angrily at him, "And You. Raphael Hamato," a faint 'Ooh she used the full name' from Mikey.

"I knew you could be a meat head, but I thought you had enough reason not to give a child sharp weapons!"

"Calm down, Short stack, it's nothing that he can't handle, the kid has the makings of a ninja." Raph says, backing off as you approach. 

Donnie facepalms, watching the steam slowly rise from you.  
"Calm down? Makings of a ninja?? Raph, he's just a baby! He's not a circus monkey to be jumping on poles and throwing stars for tricks."

He cringes, _'Raph you're done for this time.'_

Raph looks at him, mouthing 'She's-being-unreasonable-the-kid-is-Mutant-he-can-handle-it' he shakes his head, mouthing back at him to just apologize. His brother makes a face, but he seems to think about it for once as he relents.

"Okay, alright, I'm in the wrong, I shouldn't have him jump around sticks with pointy shurikens." Ralph says apologetically.

You glare for a while but it seems to appease you as you release the tension in your shoulders, "and?" You add, cocking a hip to the side, tapping a foot on the ground.

They both freeze at the loaded question. "And...?" Raph's eyes flicker to him. He gestures his brother to go on. "...I'll never let him do it again?" 

He hears Mugen protest, tugging on your hand, chirping frantically, you kneel to his level as you try to understand him, gone was your ability to translate his chirps, Donnie notes. 

You decided to try and understand by asking questions and Mugen nodding or shaking his head.

This goes back and forth for a solid minute, before you sigh, peeking around Mugen, meeting their eyes. 

"Okay okay, he can train with you. Only safe stuff okay? I don't wanna see any blades or anything that could hurt him by accident." You say begrudgingly, Mugen stops tugging on your hand as he chirps happily, giving you a quick nuzzle on the cheek before excitedly running up to them. 

You stand up, swishing your two fingers in a manner that screams 'I'm watching you.'

"Yes ma'am." They chorus, you roll your eyes, but a ghost of a smile was playing on your lips.

Well that turned out better than he predicted. 

He hears a faint flutter, he notices the blueprint on the floor slightly flipping from the faint gusts of wind. He glances at you who was watching Mugen show off his new moves.

"Er if you don't mind me asking, what're you doing here y/n?"

He asks eyeing the trampled blueprint by the doorway.

As if you just remembered, you pat your pockets, wildly looking around for the blueprint before spotting it, you pick it up trying your best to straighten out the creases.

You bring it to him, "Uh I must've dropped it when I fainted, so uhm, I need you to look at this, something isn't adding up."

He takes it, quickly spotting the error, he points it out explaining as he goes, you nod as you take mental notes.

"-with this you should basically reach the proper equivalent." He finishes.

"Thanks, Don, I should get going and finish it up and start on program. I'll see you if you're done training, ugh and I'll probably raid the medicine cabinet for some pain killers, this is a terrible time for a headache." You mutter outloud, holding your head as you make your way out

He nods, waving as you give a backwards glance at Mugen who was busy chirping at Raph who was crouched, nodding at him even though he clearly doesn't understand a thing, you give a small wave passing through the door way.

"Hey Don-" he holds a hand up to interrupt. 

He watches you disappear out the door, he waits a few more seconds before he nods at Raph. 

"Is it okay not to tell her?"

"Yeah, for now, she's been dealing with a lot lately, we can't have more trouble under these stressful circumstances, I'll tell her eventually, when we finished getting the mutagen for Mugen, and I'll probably have answers by then."

Raph looks at him unsurely, before shrugging, "alright, alright, but ya might as well tell Leo though."

He nods.

_He **hopes** he has the answers by then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chigiriki is a Japanese equivalent of European medieval flail, reinforced often and tuned by a spikes or by a mini blades.
> 
> http://www.ninjasword.com/content/11-ninja-weapons
> 
> I was wondering why people are asking me if I'm still updating, so I went to check the date published per chapter, I just realized, I never updated it so it was stuck on the published date ever since.
> 
> Argh. I'm still trying to understand this whole thing so, bear with me. Thanks for your understanding. <3


	16. Casey Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy M.O.M. 's day!! <3

You groggily made your way down the to the lab, yawning as you go.

You stayed up all night trying to finish the program till you were seeing double, you didn't know you've fallen asleep on the keyboard till you felt a blanket covering you, you had jolted awake to find Donnie covering your shoulders with a blanket, he stills, telling you to 'go to bed' and that he'd take over from there. As soon as your head had hit the pillow, you knew nothing more of the waking world.

You wanted to sleep more but the thought of Donnie carrying out your part of the work didn't sit well with your conscience. The silence of the place, indicates everyone had left, but if memory serves you right, Donnie was on babysitting duty.

Metal clanging followed by Donnie's voice seeps through the crack of the lab doors, confirming your thoughts.

The door swings soundlessly, indicating the well oiled care the owner has been giving the place. Mugen notices your presence first as he gives you a cheerful wave. Waving right back at him, you were about to question where Don is when-

"Wrench."

Comes from the other side of the lab, Mugen hops up, running to grab the tool, handing it to the terrapin lying on the creeper.

You gawk at the nearly finished drill/getaway car, it was a mix of mismatched colored metal, but if you had to guess it was the same material. It was like Frankenstein decided to work on cars instead of monsters, the rear half reminded you of a minivan with a large drill in front.

It was big enough to cozily fit a small group with extra baggage.

"Allen keys." 

Mugen chirps inquisitively.

"Third and second smallest sizes."

Mugen dashes back and forth the tool drawers and the vehicle, plopping himself beside to watch Donatello work.

Speaking of Frankenstein, you watch your local mad scientist make a lab assistant out of your mutant child. Your sleep deprived brain was convinced this was a weird dream, because you were sure that vehicle was just a bunch of welded metal frame yesterday and Mugen didn't know which tool was which.

"Drill."

Mugen grabs the small drill on the floor. He curiously gives it a whir. Deciding to intervene, before he could hurt himself by accident, you take the drill with a gentle pat on his head. 

Crouching beside Donnie's extended legs, handing the tool to his outstretched hand, the rest of him underneath the minivan drill. He accepts it with a murmured thanks.

You glance at the computer, realizing that he's finished the program as well. _Honestly, what does he even need me for?_ You think exasperatedly.

"You're welcome." You reply poutily, thinking of your bed.

A loud clang rings underneath the car, as Donnie's legs visibly twitches, followed by a pained groan. Beside you, Mugen giggles, he was crouched as well and from his perspective he probably saw what happened underneath. 

"Uhh... you okay?" You try to peek what's going down there, but Donnie rolls the creeper out, before sitting upright, he removes his goggles,

"Huh, yeah...just testing the sturdiness of the vehicle...."He says rubbing a red spot on his forehead.

_With your head?_ You think wryly, but you just answered with an "Oh."

"I uhh didn't hear you come in. So what's up?" 

You shrug, "I was gonna finish up the program, but it seems you got it covered, and ... the drill as well, did you even sleep?" You eye the mugs on the table, some still vaguely smelling of coffee. Observing him, he seems to be more worn than you were last night, but the dilated eyes, would mean he's highly caffeinated. 

"god. Donnie, you look dead on your feet. Why'd you go and did everything yourself?" Looking at his eyebags in concern, not that you were better off yourself. 

His brain seems to process what you just said as he yawns. "I do this all the time, it's nothing new, I'll just need a cup of coffee and I'll be good to go." 

He says standing up to grab a pot of coffee you hadn't notice was sitting on the far corner of the room. He moves almost robotically and comes back with two mugs, handing you the other as he takes a long sip.

You let the quiet of the lair wash over you, taking a sip of the dark liquid. _Bitter_ registers in your sleep addled brain but at the moment you could've cared less about the taste.

Mugen chirps, settling on your lap, he grabs your mug as he sniffs it tentatively, he scrunches his nose, looking at you strangely as if asking you, 'You drink that?'

You pat him, "Yes, it gives me caffeine which I sorely need right now." He gives you a disgusted face before seeming to think about it, he draws the mug nearer to take a sip before you move it away, "Ah, ah. Not until you're old enough." He gives you a pout, you chuckle. 

"He should be able to intake caffeine, but in terms of effectiveness, it doesn't really do anything to him. In theory, his body basically cancels any psychoactive drugs naturally, to an extent of course." Donnie says, seemingly more awake, as he leans his hip on the table.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting he's far from an ordinary kid, but I don't think he'd like it."

"Hmm."

As if on auto pilot, Donnie hands him his mug, Mugen seems to perk up from this as he takes a sip, he almost immediately spits it back out the cup with a disgusted "bleh", much to Donnie's dismay.

_Ah. Despite it all he's still just a kid._You think amused.

"Well, there goes the rest of my coffee." Donnie frowns, taking it to dump it's contents in the lab's sink.

Mugen chirrups at you excitedly, rapidly talking making wild gestures, in accordance. You smile, nodding, you both knew you couldn't understand, but it doesn't seem to discourage him. He acts out the things he did, some you didn't quite catch, until it lead up to him lying on his back then bolting up only to pretend hitting his head on something invisible.

You couldn't help the laugh that escapes you. Donatello seems to understand as well, his mouth twisted on the side, "Harr de harr, really funny." 

A grin makes it's way to his face as he picks Mugen up, the tyke eyes him suspiciously, before it turns into boisterous clicking and chirps, as Donnie tickles him.

He stops as soon as Mugen taps out, he hops out his arms.

Mugen flicks his tongue out at him, before running inside the vehicle to explore. You chuckle, who knew Donnie could be cheeky as well?

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Don. How'd you even come up with this?" You ask eyeing where Mugen disappeared into.

"Ehh technically it was your idea too." He shrugs, placing the mugs near the coffee maker.

"I honestly thought we were going to "borrow" a drill from a construction site and rewiring it or something. " You say, air quoting with your hands.

"Borrow?" He chuckles, "Now where's the fun in that? 'Sides it's a crime to "borrow" things without permission, and Master Splinter would make turtle bread out of us." He replies copying your gesture.

"Yeah, but so is trespassing and destruction of property." You quip.

He raises a finger to counterargue but puts it down with a wry smile." Touche madam, touche." You shrug cheekily. "besides it isn't the first time I had to rig up an old vehicle." 

"There's more?"

He nods, "Yeah, we don't exactly just hop on rooftops or run in the sewers of the city to get around, y'know?"

You didn't exactly see any vehicles around so you assumed....

You shrug, "I honestly have no clue how superhero vigilantes work, so forgive me if I didn't know you guys have spaceships or teleporters." You say jokingly.

"Superhero vigilantes? Spaceships or telepor- yeah okay, fair assumption when you're dealing with Aliens from another dimension." He says shaking his head.

You hear a growl, you both turn to Mugen's direction, who peeks out the door bashfully. You chuckle standing up, 

"Guess that's my cue, want anything specific in the kitchen?"

"Anything's fine."

You leave Mugen and Donatello in the lab making your way to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips, a bottle of water and some biscuits, satisfied with the snacks in hand, you make your way back to the lab. 

You let out a scream upon seeing a tall man in a trench coat, standing by the entrance, who seems equally surprised to see you as well.

"What the...You look familiar- YOU!" he yells pointing at you.

You yelp, jumping behind the couch, dropping the snacks in the process.

_Oh god. The kraang soldiers found you. Or is he from the Lab? Working for Baxter? he must've tracked you or something, shit, you compromised the lair. You gotta knock him out._ You make a grab for the skateboard near you. He tenses upon seeing you armed. Good. He should be afraid, because you were shaking as well.

"Hey hey, c'mon babe, just put the skateboard down, I don't want to have to use force-"

Donnie bursts out of the lab, weapon in hand. Mugen nowhere in sight, he probably told him to hide. "Y/n! Are you- Oh. You're done with your recent case?" 

He says upon seeing the stranger. 

"Y/n it's okay, he's a friend of ours, Casey Jones, and Casey this is-"

"Y/n L/n, right?"

"Uh... yeah, have you met before?" Donnie asks his eyes flicking to you then Casey.

"Casey Jones?" You lower the skateboard, ears burning, you definitely looked like a psycho trying to attack him, then again, it is self defense.

"We haven't met before, never mind that, why is she here? The police has been looking for her for months. She's MY case. I came here asking for your help, only to find she's been here this whole time" He says to Donnie, baffled, watching you as if blinking would suddenly make you disappear. 

"What?" You and Donatello both say simultaneously.

"Doctor Y/n L/n, right?"

You hesitantly nod.

"Sweetheart, you've been filed as a missing person case by your family for quite a while now, I'm not into dragging pretty scientists to the precinct but you're coming with me." He says moving to get you, you back up. 

_Oh, it's far worse than Baxter's goons, it's the legal system, and ... your family...months? That must've been since you started working in the lab, they probably started into slowly erasing your existence since early on._

"Wait, wait hold on, let me explain. She never went missing, she went into hiding." Donnie protests on your behalf, blocking Casey's path. _ Donnie that's really sweet of you, but he's technically correct._ You keep that to yourself.

"Say what?" He blinks staring at him incredulously, Donatello drags a hand down his face, 

"It's a long story, hold on lemme just get Mugen, I made him hide in the lab." Donnie says, he hesitates leaving you two in the livingroom, shooting you a worried glance, you give him what you think is a reassuring smile, he nods.

You were brought into an awkward standstill, Casey moves first, you tense as he makes his way to a beanbag, before plopping himself with a tired sigh.

Your eyes flick to the lab, then the couch unsure whether to follow Donnie instead-

"Relax babe, I'm not gonna bite, mind if I ask you some stuff?"Gesturing for you to take a seat.

You hesitantly shake your head, taking a seat across him. He observes you for a while, "Alright, so how long have you been staying here?"

"About a month or so, I think." He gives you a nod, the look on his eye says he doesn't believe you though.

"Worked at a lab, right?"

"Yeah."

"You disappeared after a week of working there, correct?"

"Uh... that's technically correct, but it's not what you think."

He nods again, 

"So...you single?"

You pause, he was grinning at you, in what he thinks is a suave move.

"Is this part even necessary?" 

"Case wise, no, but Casey wise, yes." He says with a cheeky grin.

You give him a blank stare. "I'm gonna go and make a _wise_ guess that you've been using this to pick up chicks in between missions, correct?"

"Smart. Heh, you definitely fit the descriptions." He says leaning back.

"...descriptions?"

"Yeah, of my next girlfriend." Sending you a wink. You roll your eyes, you want to punch him but you refrain, god, how'd they even get along with this guy?

Donnie exits the lab with a dust and cobweb covered Mugen, interrupts whatever you were supposed to say, Donnie pointedly looks at Casey, "You okay, y/n?" as you stand up to fuss over Mugen. "For the most part...Donnie, what happened?"

"I may have told him we were playing hide and seek to get him to hide, I didn't expect he'd hide in the ducts, took me a while to find him. Hold on, I'll go get a towel."

Casey watches the scene with interest, "Now who's this little fellow?" 

You pause from plucking cobwebs from Mugen. The little mutant chirps at you curiously pointing at the stranger.

"Mugen, this is Casey, a friend... I think...and Casey this is Mugen, my son." A pause. Then-

"WHAT?"

Mugen slightly jumps at the sound. You so badly wanted to laugh at Casey's reaction, it's honestly funny to see him break his cool as he points to you then to Mugen in shock. 

"What- but you're- and he's- SON!? lady, what-" He tries to make sense of the situation, Mugen hisses at Casey, but doesn't seem hostile, more annoyed than hateful.

Don returns with a semi-wet towel, he wipes Mugen down as you hold Mugen from squirming away. 

"C'mon Mugen, the sooner you're clean the sooner this is over."

He chirps in protest, Donnie chuckles.

"I think he just hates being fussed at."

You sigh. 

Looking back at Casey who's eyes flick from you to Mugen, then to Donatello in repeat.

"Holyshit, Don! Geez no wonder this chick wasn't interested in me," 

You frown, _ I could list a lot of reasons why._

You hear a loud whoop from Mikey, as the guys return from their nightly patrol. They seem to be in good spirits, they stop as soon as they see Casey, the air seems to still.

Raph seems to snap out of it first, "Oi Casey, which sewer did'ya crawl out after all these months, eh?"

"Same sewer you crawl out of, you knucklehead."

A pause.

Then they both start yelling, then start exchanging what you could only surmise as a 'bro greeting', where it involved fist bumps and butting heads.

He eventually greets Mikey and Leo with a fist bump, "I really should visit more often,"

"Yeah, so I could kick your butt in Rekken for the 355th time." Mikey jokes.

"It's only the 340th time." He protests.

You hear a growl, looking down, Mugen glances sheepishly at you, _Right, food._ remembering why you went to the kitchen in the first place, well, since everyone was here....taking out your phone you wave it at the guys, "You guys want anything specific? I'm ordering pizza."

Taking their orders, you hand Mugen to Donnie as you make your way to the kitchen to make the call.

—

A low whistle from Casey as he watches you walk away, "Dang Donnie, how'd you win that over? If she wasn't your wife I'd definitely want to invite her over for a couple of drinks."

Unbeknownst to him the sharp looks that was burrowing behind his back.

Donnie stutters a "What. Look, I think you got the wrong idea-"

"What our Donnie here means, he was too embarrassed how he pulled 'the moves' her." Leo silences his brother by slinging an arm over him.

The brothers all exchange odd looks, Raph seems to catch on, a playful grin playing on his lips, he nudges Mikey who was about to speak out, whispering something quickly, as the same grin forms on his brother's face. 

"Oh really? Share some of those moves Donnie, I might'a try them on April and see if it works just as well, ey?" Casey light heartedly nudges the tall terrapin.

Donnie narrows his eyes, shooting a silent, 'Alright, I'm in with this stupid prank.' to his brothers, they all exchange wicked grins in return.

It was prank time.

"You sure? Think you can handle it, Jones?" 

"Born ready." He says confidently. 

Raph grins, "That's the spirit!" Giving Casey a hearty slap on the back, making him slightly stumble forward, he rubs his back.

Behind him, away from his vision, Mikey was quivering trying to hold in a chuckle, coughing as an excuse. 

"So, here's what you gotta do-" They crowd around him murmuring.

"WHAT, NO WAY-" They pull his head back into the huddle, shushing him. A little while, they break off.

"What? You seriously did that? And she was impressed??" 

"Yep, I can guarantee that she'll think you're charming as heck." Donnie says with a thumbs up.

"You sure, you all aren't pulling on my leg now, aint'cha?" 

"You're not chickening out now, are ya, Jones?" Raph gives the man a raised eyebrow. 

He puffs up his chest, "course not, in fact, I'll do it as soon as I see April."

A snort from Mikey, "Y-yeah, you go do that." Leo nudges him by the ribs to shush him.

You come out of the kitchen, as Casey gives you an odd look, "Honestly, I'll never understand women, but if Donnie won you over with that trick, then I guess it's worth the try."

You look at him with both eyebrows raised, as it furrows, leaning towards Leo, you lower your voice, "Uh... what did I miss?"

"You'll see...oh yeah, April's coming over later, right? She shouldn't miss this for the world."

"Uhh..yeah?" Something was up. Definitely. 

—

April soon arrives, as you all were lounging eating pizza , she was still in heels and was carrying a large office bag, strands of hair loose from her bun, her gait slow.

You wave her over, as the guys greet her "Hey, you made it, just in time too! We got pizza!" She plops beside you exhaling loudly, reaching out to nibble on a slice.

"I'm so done with all the bull, life offers." She huffs 

"Ditto." You reply, taking another slice. A tall shadow looms over you and April, you look up to see Casey with a easy flirty smile.

"Casey! How's the missing person case?"

His eyes flicker to you then back to April. 

" 'Sup, Red. It's going ... good. yeah, good." He flexes an arm, making a show while grabbing a pizza slice.

You raise an inquisitive brow. 'Did he just?' He flexes again showing both his arms, you and April exchange glances.

'Is this guy for real?'

April replies with an embarrassed shake of her head, mouthing a 'sorry' at you.

Casey falters a bit, looking behind him as the guys gives him a thumbs up. He turns to face April once more.

From your side, you see Mikey barely holding in a laugh, quivering as his eyes look like they're going to pop out if he keeps it up. The guys seem to be if not, in a similar scenario, as Leo and Donnie look away both silently shaking with laughter, hiding his face with his hand, Raph quietly pounds a fist on the arm of the seat, determined to keep it down.

Casey shakes out his nerves, he slides into the seat right beside April, his arm on the backrest behind her. He makes one more show of flexing his arm in front of her up close. She gives him a weirded look, he clears his throat.

"So...uhh...."

He whispers something to April which you didn't quite catch. April's face flushes into beetroot red, as she immediately stands up, delivering a slap that made his head turn, a loud "Ooooooohhhhh" drawls out from the guys.

"Casey Jones, you ass. That was the grossest thing that got out of your mouth since we met, and that's saying something. " She angrily huffs, hands on her hips.

The guys go into a riot, howling with laughter, as you and Casey realize they pulled a fast one on him, he scowls, "You guys are jerks."

"Yeah, but that reaction was priceless." Raph falls into another fit of manic giggles.

April's vision, swivels to the laughing terrapins, she narrows her eyes, flicking to Casey and then the guys.

She gives him a flat stare. "What made you even listen, that that was ever gonna work, much less appropriate? Unless your brain had stopped working altogether?"

He scratches his head, "They said it worked on Donnie's girl, and I thought... yeah...that. "

The guys have stopped laughing, more importantly Donatello looks panicked.

"Speaking of, you never told me Don had his own family. I know I was busy ever since I got promoted but I was hoping you guys would still include me in the loop y'know...?" He gestures to you and Mugen, with a disappointed frown.

"What?" April looks at you then to the guys, totally out of the loop.

Mugen pauses from his nibbling on the cheese to look at the man curiously. He chirps pointing to himself to affirm whether he was being addressed.

"Now what makes you say that...?" Your eyes scan the room to see, Donnie giving you an S.O.S. signal through his eyes, glancing at April then to you wildly. 

Then it clicks, you laugh, they look at you as if you've lost it, you wave their concern off, "Detective Jones, I think you got it wrong."

"But...you said you're his mom?? And that kid definitely looks like a Hamato to me. He's green and looks half human!"

"I am his mom, but what made you think he was Donnie's?"

He sputters an answer, "So... is he Raph's?"

"Casey..." a warning tone from Raph.

"Nope."

"Mikey's?" 

"Hell yeah-" as Raph and Leo shuts him up.

"Nope."

"Holy shit Leo???"

"Language. And nope. Hmm...to put it simply... master Splinter has them on 'Fatherhood' training, so they babysit him in turns."

He looks at you puzzled, "...so they're all his dads?" Staring at Mugen, who stares right back at him.

This discussion was definitely not how you expected things to go with a stranger you just met. 

"Yes and no?" You say equally confused as well. You technically hadn't sat and talked about what they are to Mugen. 'Babysitters? Uncles? Dads? Mutants you happen to go into hiding with and is taking care of both of you?'

"I don't really understand what's going on, but I guess you're part of our little family now?" Casey says scratching his head and holding out his other hand for you to shake.

You glance unsurely at the guys, who gives you an affirmed nod, April gives you a thumbs up. You shrug.

You take his hand shaking it.

"I guess so." You say with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I work from home now...yay....
> 
> (Save me)
> 
> It's back to slightly slower updates. how's everyone, good I hope? Stay safe, friends.


	17. Wishful thinking

"So Y/n... I know you seem to have your reasons to hide here as a... mom of a mutant kid? But your family's looking for you." Casey looks at you in concern.

You look down at your clenched hands, _Why now? _

_Why did they try and find you? after everything that happened before you came here to NYC? _

_You thought they were done with everything that had to do with you, and you to them._

_You cannot keep dwelling in the past, not when it was they who- no. You won't allow yourself to spiral back into that._

You feel a slight twinge in your chest, subconsciously you raise a hand to it. Mugen turns to your direction questioningly. 

You give him a reassuring smile, motioning for him to continue whatever he was doing, which was playing with the stretchy mozzarella. 

_You miss them terribly._

"Are they in the city?"

He shakes his head, "No, your mother hired me from outside the city, told me you weren't picking up, and there was nothing on your social media since you graduated, your friends haven't heard from you either, she got worried and hired me to find you. Took me a while to find out you moved out from your dormto a private sector and when we finally found your apartment last week it was broken into and obviously ransacked, so we assumed the worse."

"Did you tell them?" 

He shakes his head, "I didn't get to, I was supposed to inform her tonight, right after I consulted Don, that is."

You nod, a sense of misplaced relief was the most prominent feeling, "Please don't tell her and yeah... that sounds about right, me and my family... don't really get along these days. When I got the job I had to move in in their provided apartments, with little time to go social and I had to cancel plans with friends a lot because of my job. The apartment was ransacked, 'cause I lost my keys, they had to get my stuff, so...."

He glances at the guys then sighs, he mutters something along the lines of '... leaving their messes for me to clean after...' "So why're you here?"

After explaining your whole situation to Casey, a complicated look passes through his face, "Damn... from all the people you had to be involved with..."

"Yeah. Just my luck right?," you shake your head, "Hey detective Jones-" 

"Casey." He corrects, picking up a slice of pizza

"Um right...Casey, I know we just met, but can you do me a favor?"

He stops chewing on a slice to face you.

"Can... can you tell them I'm okay, that I'm doing well? That they don't need to go looking for me, when ... things aren't so hectic, I'll visit them personally."

He nods, "yeah, okay, I can do that...."

"Thanks Casey."

He raises an eyebrow, "Y'know... if you really want to thank me, you can join me for a drink, sometime?"

You look at him with a raised brow, before chuckling, "Maybe some other time, detective, when I'm not being hunted down like game?"

He gives you a finger gun, "I'll hold ya to that, babe." as he gathers his trench coat, standing up, "Well it's getting late, ladies, gentlemen and Raph," Raph flips him off as he chuckles, "I gotta go get some shut eye, Red, you coming?"

"I'll catch up," April chimes waving him ahead, he nods, as he walks towards the exit, a piece of salami hits him squarely at the back of his head, it sticks for a while before flopping on the floor leaving a greasy trail on his hair, he swivels around, eyes narrowing his eyes to see who did it.

The turtles pretend to look away, hiding guilty hands behind them, whistling in a show of innocence, he gives them a glare, leaving the lair before he gets pelted with more pizza toppings. 

April shoots them a disapproving look to which they have the gall to look sheepish, she turns to you, "Sorry 'bout that, he can be a bit much sometimes," You hear a snort from one of the guys, "...but he's a good guy, when he isn't hitting on anyone, that is."

You shake your head, "Don't worry about it, he's pretty okay in my books."

She smiles, "Oh right! here." She riffles through her bag before handing you a set of papers.

You accept it, scanning the lines, "It's what I dug up so far about the M.O.M. project, apparently they plan on selling the project to the highest bidder within the underground of the city. They had a set back due to the whole sabotage you did, but it seems that they're planning on making a comeback next month."

"Next month? That's too soon, I swear it should've taken months for them to fix it." You were gripping the papers so tight it seemed like they would tear, your eyes flicking from word to word, trying to piece it out.

She shrugs, "I'm not sure either, I'll try to get as much info as I can..." she trails off, you seem like you couldn't catch a break with every problem popping out here from there. She puts a hand on your shoulder, "Don't worry y/n, we got this, for now, we gotta focus on the mutagen heist. Okay?"

You nod, giving her a tired smile in return, "Yeah, you're right, thanks April."

She waves you and the guys goodnight, following where Casey had gone.

You hand Donnie the papers, "Looks like they're up to something."

He scans it with a frown, "I can only guess that they found a way to complete the M.O.M. project without you, or they had a backup of the research."

"It doesn't make sense! I swear I deleted the back up. I scrambled all that data to the next year, it shouldn't be possible... we should look into it." 

"We can't jump in so soon, the mission is this Friday and we couldn't risk scaring them off by snooping inside their facility." Apparently Leo had overheard the conversation, approaching you both to peek at the papers.

You couldn't fight the logic in that. You sigh, for what you think is the hundredth time since you got here. Leo gives you a sympathetic pat, "I know you want this done and over with as soon as possible, but we can't rush head on into things. 

You sullenly nod, your eyes with a determined glint. 'I can't back down just yet.'

"Dawww, wook at hwim, sweeping all cwurled up~" Mikey coos, you turn around to see him watching Mugen curled up on the couch sound asleep. 

"Heh, he's pretty cute, when he isn't planning on causing chaos in the lair. Raph what're you doing?" Donnie watches his brother in red reaching out to the sleeping mutant.

Raphael pauses from attempting to poke his cheeks. "What? It looks chubby. Oh c'mon Donnie, I know you're jus as curious."

"Oh! Oh! I'm curious lemme!"

"Shut up you'll wake him!"

Raph shoves Mikey's loud face away from the sleeping tot.

"Hey! what're you? His dad? Just so you know sensei told us we're all his dads!"

"What're ya yapping about? am not, ya idiot. You're just too loud."

Leo rolls his eyes as his brothers started to bicker, picking up a blanket over one of the bean bags he tucks Mugen in.

"Just because master Splinter gave us roles doesn't mean we really are his dads." Donnie quips.

"Now that you mention it. What are we to Mugen?"

Mikey shrugs, "We're his awesome... Big bros? Dads? Wait, if Y/n is the mom, who IS his dad?"

The guys exchange looks, before Leo shrugs, "Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, we got master Splinter as our father, and we got mom!" He points to a broken mutagen canister sitting in an untouched corner of the lair.

"Um well..."

"If you want to go the technical aspects of it, judging who started the whole thing and the time spent in incubation period, who gathered all the materials-"

"Mind getting to the point?" Donnie gives Raph an annoyed look.

"It's Baxter. It's technically Baxter Stockman, since he started this whole baby project."

They all turn to look at Mugen then to you, as they all visibly cringe, you couldn't help but make a disgusted face.

"Yeah. Let's get that mental image out of the way, can we all agree the little guy is no way even related to that crazy nutjob?" Leo deadpans.

"Agreed."

"Let's."

"Yup."

You nod in agreement.

"I mean look at him, we look more related to him than Dexter Sockman. I mean he doesn't look as good as me, but he isn't hideously disfigured like Mikey." Ralph says with a scoff.

"Hey!"

They start bickering again,

You watch them dote on Mugen, a fond smile curling up your lips, apparently Leo notices you watching, "What's that look for?" 

The guys stop bickering to look at you.

You shake your head, "Oh, nothing, I just thought you guys are adorable."

They stare at you, long enough to be awkward.

"What?" _ 'Did I say something wrong?'_

"Ey Short Stack, think ya got that wrong, I'm awesome not adorable, get that in your big brain." Raph grumbles stalking away, you swear you saw a flash of pink.

"Sweet thang, you can call me whatever you want as long as you keep smiling like that. Anyhoo I have Denizen Evil waiting for me, g'night folks!" Mikey winks, casually saluting you, before skateboarding his way to his room.

"Yeah, wh-what they said. I mean. Not exactly like that, but thanks for the compliment. I- uh...I'm just gonna go. And finish the drill. Bye." Donnie cringes before making a mad dash to his lab muttering angrily at himself.

Your eyes follow to where they had ran off to, "What was that about?" 

Leo shrugs nonchalantly, "Who knows?"

You take a seat right beside Mugen, patting his head, he makes a small quiet chirp, but doesn't wake. "Poor thing must've tired himself out, assisting Donnie all day." 

Leonardo clears his throat, "So uh... how's the arm?"

You glance at Leo, "It's a lot better, I could remove the bandages tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good."

Awkward silence hangs over the both you, you haven't seen him around much since his fight with Raph about Karai, almost as if he's been avoiding you, but why? The awkward atmosphere making it difficult for you to bring up the topic.

Instead you opted observing him. He's drained, that much you can tell, with shoulders hunched and deep bags under his eyes as he anxiously clasps then unclasps his hands, seems like he too, hasn't gotten much sleep.

"It's true, y'know." He says, breaking the fragile silence. 

You knit your brows in confusion, "What?"

"What Raph said, about me and Karai." He sees your eyes grow wide, he grins wryly, "I was passing by, you guys talk a bit too loud."

You sputter trying to come up with an excuse that you weren't snooping behind his back as he gives you a knowing smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go around asking about your business without your permission." You chew on your lower lip, preparing to be admonished. 

He shakes his head, "No, the topic wasn't really a big secret among the group, you were bound to find out sooner or later." He sighs, "I just wish it was later..." he quietly mumbles, you heard him nonetheless. 

"I haven't seen you around the lair lately." You try saying it lightly but couldn't help but think it came out a little accusingly. 

He hums in affirmation but says nothing to explain himself. So you try a different topic instead.

"So...what's up with you and Karai?" 

"We secretly had a thing, or at least that's what I thought."

He said it so casually it almost accepted the information without a fuss. Luckily, your brain caught up, as you give him a look of absolute disbelief. 

"You're kidding, right?"

He shrugs, "What? Don't think we'd look good as a couple?" 

You backtrack, "Yes. I mean no. that's not what I meant- I mean sure she's human and you're mutant but it could work since- but she's...her??" 

He laughs at your reaction. "Relax I'm just messing with you."

You cross your arms with a pout. "That was terrible."

He shrugs an unapologetic "Sorry." A hint of a smile on his face. You huff.

"Why did you trust her?"

"It's just..." His face scrunches up with confused frustration, "She seemed like she wanted to escape from Shredder and I was willing to help her. There were times where she'd have these moments of clarity. I keep telling myself she needs time to break off from what she knew. You probably think I'm an idiot for trusting her again and again, some leader I am, huh?"

Your eyes dart to his hunched form, "You're not an idiot, you always try to see the good in people, because of that you try and help everyone. I admire that about you."

He lets out a humorless "hah."

"You really shouldn't, it's what got you in that mess in the first place." He gestures to your wrapped arm.

You absentmindedly touch the bandages, remembering her eyes trained on you with an intent to kill, and she would've succeeded too, if you hadn't moved fast enough, but why would she kill you if Baxter needed you alive? you shudder.

Shaking the thought away, you frown at him.

"Now how's that your fault? You can't always predict what's going to happen, and that's okay, I'm alive, so is Mugen and that's all thanks to you and your brothers."

He nods, studying Mugen for a bit, before patting his head, still deep in thought. He was crouched in front of you and the couch, so it was easy for you to observe that his thoughts had physically ran him to the ground. 

'He really carries the weight of the world on his shoulders.' For some reason you couldn't shake the thought that he's drifting so far away from your reach, the feeling unsettled you.

You put a hand over his.

"Y'know... someone very wise told me to stop blaming myself for the things I couldn't control, maybe you should heed his advice too."

He blinks, his blue eyes finally meeting yours since the whole conversation started, before he snorts, mussing up your hair, "Well, that someone sounds like a terrible leader."

"Hey! I happen to take his advice to heart." You huff, swatting his hand, as you try to fix your hair.

He reaches out to tuck a rogue strand of hair to your ear, the gesture making you freeze, eyes wide, mouth opening then closing like a gold fish. He too realizes what he just did, his eyes widen, "Sorry, I-"

BOOM

You both immediately got up, you and Leo exchanging worried glances, the curl of smoke seeping through the cracks of the lab doors.

A muffled cough and Donnie's distinctive voice yells "I'm okay! Don't come in, it's full of smoke!" Behind the door.

You notice Leo looking less tense, but doesn't immediately rush into the lab, 'This must be a common occurrence around here.' You decide to go check anyways.

"I'll go check on Don, mind watching him for a while?" You gesture to the uncharacteristically, still asleep Mugen.

—

Leo gives you a thumbs up as you run towards the lab, opening the doors only to be greeted with smoke. You cough, trying your best to fan it away with your hand, yelling for Donnie if he was alright.

Who yells, "I'm okay!" in return.

Leo watches you disappear into the lab, hearing yours and Donnie's muffled voices as the door clicks shut.

He looks at his hand, the one he used to tuck your hair in as he recalls you staring innocently, your lips slightly apart‐ Stop. He's not going there. God, his little brother has a crush on you, he's not gonna stand in between that, he told himself he's going to protect you, even from himself.

He drags a hand down his face, he needs a distraction, he needs to clear his mind from such things. Meditation. 

A soft chirrup.

He glances down at Mugen, he scoops him up, what better way to keep watch than to bring him along, right?

The tiny mutant churrs upon being carried, blanket and all.

He curiously pokes Mugen's cheek, he squirms a little but remains asleep on his arm. 'Huh, whaddya know, it is soft and squishy.' He chuckles to himself, 'beat that Raph.' As he walks to the meditation room with Mugen in tow.

—

You were covered in grease, sweat and soot, but it's finally done, standing before you and Donnie was an unpainted but finished minivan drill. 

You wipe your arm across your forehead to avoid sweat going into your eyes, only smudging the black grease further, but you didn't care, 

"Not bad for a newbie, huh?" You joke, spin tossing the wrench only to clumsily catch it once again.

Earlier, you arrived to find out Donnie had been experimenting on fuels, causing a small explosion when a stray wire sparked near a spilled vial of gasoline, next to several vials of gasoline. 

Thankfully, nothing was badly damaged, probably just a few glass apparatus and the coffee pot, whose wire was the cause, to Donatello's dismay.

In the end you stayed, thankfully avoiding any explosions, as you help with the cleanup, the chemicals and a little tinkering with the Drill itself.

You and Donatello share a high five, proudly looking at your own Franken-monster of a car. You excitedly enter the vehicle, Donnie following close behind.

"Wanna test-start it?"

"Why, thought you'd never ask, Sugar." You say batting your lashes with a fake southern belle accent.

Donnie's mouth twitches to a grin, scooting over to the side, allowing you take the wheel. 

You adjust the rearview mirror then turn the ignition, the vehicle growls to life, you flip switches as the tractor like wheels land with a thud on the ground, replacing the tiny minivan wheels.

"I have a terrible idea."

Donnie looks at you suspiciously, "You wanna give it a test drive."

"I wanna give it a test drive." You confirm.

"Oh no no no, we're definitely done for today." 

"What? Oh c'mon, we gotta see if anything's wrong before we use this."

"Yeah, I'll do that when there isn't a speed demon on the wheel."

You give him a fake offended look, "Now what makes you say that? You haven't even seen me drive yet."

"Nope, but you have that look."

"What look?"

"The same look Raph has when he's on the wheel and is about to raise hell on the streets."

You pout, "Wha- no, I don't!" He laughs,

"Besides...what's the difference if you or I test it? Who knows I might be the one actually driving this thing, might as well get used to it right?"

He looks unconvinced, but he lets out a sigh relenting, he types on his watch, probably to alert the guys where you're going as you internally cheer, "Alright, alright, only for a round. Here."

The screen on your dashboard blinks to life, he shows you an underground map, "You see this block over there? You just need to go a full circle. Then you're done. Don't do anything stupid- oh yeah, you're not Mikey- but it still applies."

"Sir, yes sir" you mock salute, he hesitates before pressing a button, the garage gate squeals open to reveal the abandoned underground tracks of the subway.

The vehicle hums, as it slowly exits the lab. You make a glance the map, and do a quick check of everything. "Seat belt?" You question Donnie. 

"It's a test drive, I'm not expecting a collision. You DO know how to drive, right?"

You give him a look. "Okay okay, seatbelt's on."

You nervously clutch the wheel, okay, you can do this, it's just a test drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently rewatched Angel's of Death, (I highly recommend it to those who haven't seen it.) now I can't stop laughing everytime I write "blue eyes" cuz I keep hearing Dr. Danny yelling "Pretty Blue peepers."
> 
> Just me? Well not anymore. :>


	18. Shut up and Drive

You shift the gear as the engine purrs, you carefully watch the red dot on the screen. It steadily blinks, indicating your position as a white line proposes the path to be taken.

'So far, so good.' You allow yourself to relax. You peek at Donnie who was calmly watching the tunnel ahead.

"See? everything's going good so far, o ye of little faith." You shoot him a smug smile.

He rolls his eyes, "Okay okay, so you're not a reckless driver, I stand corrected." Relaxing in his seat.

"Did you see that? The just map fritzed." He does a double take on the dashboard.

"Huh? What?" checking the map, you see your red dot blinking steadily and your destination path marked by a white line.

"Nothing wrong so far? Maybe it was just a blink in the system, it's showing live feed as usual." You say, following the indicated turn on the map.

"Should we go back?" You give him a side glance, slowing the vehicle, he shakes his head.

"It's fine, I know this place like the back of my hand, just drive along."

He frowns worriedly for moment before doing a system check by tapping on the dashboard screen and attaching several wires to his watch from it, as you steadily drive on, following the map's directions. 

For some reason the underground lights seem brighter in these parts, and it seems a lot less rundown and littered by graffiti.

The place seems far too clean despite being an abandoned tunnel, you couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling in your gut, like you weren't supposed to be here in the first place.

You glance at the map again, you've been on the same track for a while- oh, it seems you needed to make another turn.

You look at Donnie, he's still busy running a diagnostic. "Hey Don, are we heading the right way? The tunnel, it seems...odd." 

"Hang on... almost finished loading..." he mumbles, not once looking up from his watch. 

You frown, driving on, staying cautious. A twinkle on the rearview mirror catches your eye, you glance at it only to notice a tiny dot of light reflecting on it. Strange, there's supposed to be nothing behind you but a long dark abandoned tunnel.

A beep. Donnie's watch must've finished running the test. "Uhhh Y/n?"

"Yeah?" You ask, still keeping an eye on the dot of light on the mirror, trying to see which light from the vehicle was being reflected, 'Is it just me or is it getting brighter?'

"I think we should turn back. The system glitched making us skip 3 lanes and it seems we're no longer on the abandoned-"

You both felt it. The light rumble that seems to get stronger despite being inside a vehicle, as the dot of light seems to become brighter. You and Don slowly twist around your seats to check.

"TRAIN!"

You and Donnie yell simultaneously, exchanging panicked looks as you quickly shift gears, stepping on the gas. The wheels squeal as the mini van peals on the tracks, speeding straight ahead to the only tunnel.

'WhatTheFrickWhatTheFrickWhatTheFrick-' repeatedly plays on your mind. 

You hear the train behind you chug along the rails, blowing it's horn, further alerting you of it's presence.

"FASTER! IT'S GAINING ON US." 

"I'M TRYING, BUT IT'S NOT GOING ANY FASTER THAN A SUBWAY TRAIN, DONATELLO!" you yell, equally as rattled as the terrapin beside you.

"The map! See if you could find an abandoned intersection!" You yell, the map on the dashboard seems to be glitching once again, you had the sudden urge to punch it, just to make yourself feel better but you doubt it would help, in the end you decided to focus on the tunnel ahead.

He makes several taps on his watch as you try not getting flattened to a pancake by the train behind you.

You let out an unladylike curse, despite stepping on the gas pedal till it was flat, the distance between you and the train seems to become shorter and shorter, the huge drill in the front was to blame weighing down the vehicle.

"Donnie!"

He scrambles in his seat, frantically popping open a panel you hadn't noticed, slamming on a button. The car lurches as rocket-like boosters pops out from the side of the car and shoots the vehicle forward, giving you ample distance away from the train, 

You see an intersection ahead, as the boosters stutter, seemingly running out of juice, slowing you back to your original speed.

"Make a right!" He yells, looking behind him, the train once more gaining ground.

You do, spinning the car hard into the said direction, the motion almost throws Don out his seat, if not for the rolled up windows and the seat belt securing him inside, making him yell as he presses into the glass. The tires squeal in protest from the sudden change of direction. 

You lurch into the separating tunnel, just in time too, as the train passes you by, nearly clipping the end of the car.

You could feel yourself shaking from the adrenaline, as you lay your head on the edge of the steering wheel.  
Your knuckles were white from gripping it so hard that they seemed to be glued on, because you can't seem to relax them enough to let go.

Donnie looks like he just lost 10 years of his life as he lays back on his seat, gripping the seatbelt like a lifeline.

"We made it." You say in disbelief. 

"We're alive." He confirms equally just as dazed. 

You glance at him, "No collision on test drives, huh?" Pointing your chin at his seatbelt.

He looks down at his seat belt, then to you.

"You said you weren't a speed demon." He retorts. 

A beat of silence, as you both lock into a stare down. You tried to suppress it but you couldn't help it as your face cracks into a grin, it seems Donatello was struggling with the same predicament. 

A hysterical laughter bubbles up from you, "I think I'm going through shock, but you should've seen your face!"

"My face? You should've seen yours!" He says as he too, ends up joining you in your hysteria. 

"Oh my god, haha, Donnie, we almost got killed by a train!"

"Wouldn't be the first for me." 

"What has my life gone to?"

"Welcome to mine." as you both go into another fit of uncontrollable guffaws.

You both laugh until you both run out of breath and your sides ache as the events came slowing to a stop.

"I think I just gained a new appreciation for life."

He shakes his head at you, still grinning as he yanks several wires attaching the chip and the malfunctioning dashboard monitor to the vehicle. "Let's not do the system half asleep this time, yeah?" 

He chucks the items to the backseat of the vehicle.

"Agreed... by the way, you attached rockets to a drill?" Raising an amused brow.

He shrugs, "I learned early on, a little firepower never hurts."

"I'm glad you did, we almost became roadkill." You laugh, prying your shakey hands from the wheel, they were cold and clammy, but at least they were off the steering wheel, you clasp them in hopes to stop the trembling.

"Well one thing's for sure. We need to amp the speed of the Drill, probably replace the drained boosters as well, if this is going to be a proper getaway vehicle."

You nod. "I guess that's enough testing for today? What about the drill part? We didn't get a chance to test that."

"I have to make some adjustments about it's size anyways, so it doesn't really matter. "

"Let's just go home." You sigh.

He glances at you, grinning as he leans back on the seat facing ahead, "Yeah."

You don't immediately make a grab for the steering wheel. A beat of hesitation.

"Dee?"

"Mh hm?"

"My hands won't stop shaking. I think you need to take over."

"Oh! Right. Gotcha."

—

Donnie parks the car back into the lab, by this time you've calm enough to stop shaking. 

You both stumble out of the vehicle. Donnie wastes no time as he grabs a whiteboard marker and wipes off the previous model, drawing up the new revisions of the Drill, buzzing around the lab gathering, with what you can guess, rocket parts.

"I'd say I'm surprised the first thing you want to do after almost getting killed is to make corrections, but then again, you won't be Donnie if you didn't." As you watch him dash around grabbing stuff from cabinets and drawers.

He gives wry smile your way, "You know me, better correct it sooner than later." He says shrugging. A fuel canister clatters to the floor from his full arms.

You roll your eyes, picking up the canister, you precariously balancing it back on his arms, "Thanks, I can take it from here."

"No, it's okay, I wanna help."

He pauses mid step, "You sure?"

"Mhmm, unless you're kicking me out of the lab again?" You joke

"No! That's great! Erm... I mean cool cool, but are you sure? Don't you want to relax a bit after all that?" He says, dropping the materials by the vehicle. 

You think about it for a while, well... keeping yourself busy is one way to keep your mind off stressful situations. Unhealthy, you know. but it works. Then again, you could use a quick shower, the grease and sweat had dried, crusting on your skin uncomfortably.

"On second thought..." You see his face flicker in disappointment. 

"Oh... understandable, you need to rest up anyways after that whole fiasco, it's not every day you get chased down by a subway train."

"I was gonna say, I need to take a shower first, I don't feel comfortable stinking up the place while we work."

He blinks, his face twitches into something akin to embarrassment.

"I'm sure you could do without me for a while?"  
Feeling a shot of courage, a sly grin curves your mouth.**_["Unless you want to join me? My, what would April say?"]_**

_Did I just say that? I meant for it to be funny, but why did it come out like that?_ Internally mulling over your sudden bold <strike>invitation</strike> joke.

He looks at you confused at first, before understanding what had just implied. He blushes bright enough for the pink to stand out from the green of his skin.

Snapping out from your confidence boost, you backtrack, laughing, trying to play it off.  
"Kidding! Gosh Donnie, you're bright pink." Feeling a familiar heat creep up your neck. Well, time to make yourself scarce.

"Wait- you-"

"See ya later Dee!"

"You-you're, argh-"

You cheekily wave, as you leave to clean up, you left feeling embarrassed, but you can't help but think, _huh, who knew teasing Donnie would be so fun?_

—

You stay a little longer in the shower than necessary, and letting the cold water wash the sweat and dirt clinging to you like an extra layer, despite the lack of heating and the near death experience you couldn't help but be in a good mood. You felt so energized, you can't pin point why exactly, but you pass it off as an after effects of teasing the terrapin in purple. 

_Or maybe I'm an adrenaline junkie? _You ponder.

Shutting off the shower as you dry yourself with a towel. Looking at the fogged up mirror, noticing a faint shine, realizing the condensation and droplets of water had given your eyes a pretty glow, still in a pleasant state you wipe it off with your hand to get a better look at your reflection.

What you thought was a just little shine on the mirror, was actually the vivid brightness in your eyes, and you didn't mean it as a figurative way of speech, your eyes were literally glowing, like how a cat's would when caught in the dark with a flashlight.

You let out an involuntary scream. 

Rapid knocks on the door cuts your wide eyed stare. Through the door, a muffled voice calling your name could be heard.

"Y/n! Y/n, what's going on in there!?" 

You turn back around to look at your reflection. 

It's gone back to normal. 

You touch your face to see if you were dreaming but it doesn't seem like it. You tug on your cheek. 'Ouch. Not a dream.'

More frantic knocking at the door, "Y/n, I'm coming in!"

Taking notice of your lack of clothing, you panic, pressing behind to the door in hopes to prevent anyone from pushing the door in.

"No! Don't. I'm fine! Just...Just let me get dressed, I'll be right out."

You hurriedly put on some clothes before the terrapin behind the door decides you were being held hostage inside a bathroom and breaks the door.

You manage to get dressed despite your attention flicking back to the mirror from time to time, checking if your eyes have been playing tricks on you.

You unlock the door only to almost run face first into Raphael, who was standing right in front of the door. You look up to see him scanning you from head to toe, he holds both your arms by the side and turns you around to check for anything amiss, upon finding nothing, he sets you aside to look around the bathroom, he had his sais drawn. 

"Wha- Hey!" You protest upon being manhandled, watching him confused.

Seeing no sign of danger in the bathroom as well, he turns to you. "The heck was that about? Thought you saw a Kraang or something."

You shake your head, "No, I'm good...." Realizing he might notice something you hadn't, "Say, Raph, notice anything different about me?"

He eyes you with a raised brow."What do you mean?"

"Y'know anything wrong with my eyes? Do you see anything? Anything at all?" Gesturing to your face, moving closer for him to see, clinging to a hope that you're not crazy and what you saw was real. 

_I must've lost it, if I wanted to confirm my glowing eyes instead of imagining it._

"You're still drenched? No? I- uhh, listen, y/n..."

He angles his face away from yours, you hear him swallow, realizing you've literally invaded his personal space you back up.

You have the decency to blush about your erratic behavior. You mumble a small embarrassed "sorry."

He looks at you, confusion written all over his face.

"So ... whatcha screaming in the bathroom for?" He says changing the subject. 

You tense, what do you say? _I saw my eyes glowing like a cat's earlier, and I'm starting to think I'm mutating into a glow stick, or maybe the mutagen Mugen has been emitting is slowly turning me insane. _ Yeah, no.

You gotta go confirm this with Donnie first and foremost. 

"A roach." You lie.

It's his turn to tense up, you slightly wonder if he saw through your lie,

"A roach." He parrots, you nod, your eyes flicking to the bathroom hoping one would show up.

Now that you've mention it, the lair surprisingly has a good control over pests and the like, despite being beside an underground sewer and an abandoned subway.

"Yup, a really big one, it scared the ever living daylights out of me, it hid though." You say inching your way down the hall.

"O-oh." His eyes flicking warily to the bathroom. To your surprise he shuts the door following you.

"Where're you going?"

You internally wince, it's not a secret from him, but you wanted to keep this in check before the whole lair would think of you as a human flashlight. 

"To see Donnie, I need to check with him about something." Hoping he'd leave it at that.

An unreadable look passes through his face, before it shifts into his usual grumpy look.

"You've been hanging 'round Donnie locked up in the lab a lot lately, don't tell me it's a nerd thing."

"Er... it's a nerd thing." You fidget, You really need to see Don, the effects might've worn off by this minute.

"Yeah, what about training?"

"Training? Oh!" You forgot, "Maybe tomorrow? I really have something to discuss with Donnie."

He looks grumpier, _Understandable, since I'm the one who did ask him in the first place._

"Do what you want." With that, he stalks off.

_Sorry Raph._ You'll make it up to him later.

You hurriedly make your way to the lab. The door slams open upon your entrance, Donnie visibly jumps, a test tube of some chemical flies up as Donnie fumbles to catch it.

"Donnie!" 

"What? What? Where's the fire??" He says startled.

You shake your head, pointing to your eyes. "They were glowing- I swear to god, I need a brain scan for any anomalies or something."

"Okay okay, calm down." He sets the test tube back on the rack, motioning for you to sit.

You do so.

"So, what do you mean they were glowing?"

"I dunno, they were bright, like how cats or dogs would when you shine a flashlight on them in the dark, but the weird thing is, it wasn't even dark in the bathroom." You wave in front of your eyes for emphasis. 

"I kinda had a feeling something was off about you earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah, like you weren't yourself, and- and I didn't mean your little trick on me earlier." Ah. Still... you could see the faint pink under his mask. Since you've returned to your right state of mind, you felt a little bad for teasing him now.

"Oh.."

A hesitant look passes his face, he stands up to scavenge around a pile of gadgets looking for something. He finally finds what he's looking for, with a victorious "aha!", bringing towards you a helmet shaped device.

You cautiously take it, "uhh...this is very ingenuitive...what is it?"

"We haven't used this in a long while, It's basically a compact version of a CT scan, with additional features... oh yeah, might wanna remove anything metal on you."

You look at the device bewildered, _Huh, looks can be deceiving._ as you put it on.

You watch him set up the lab, attaching the helmet to large blinking machine, then to his computer. 

The device on your head whirs dangerously, with what you think stray sparks of electricity flicking about.

"Donnie, why is it doing that?" Worried this thing will blow your head off by accident. 

"Relax, I guarantee it's safe and it works. This...just might sting a bit."

—

He wasn't kidding. Your eye uncontrollably twitches as your body tries to eliminate the aftershocks. You were quite sure a few of your hair strands were singed as you sat waiting for the results to come out with crossed arms.

Apparently when Donnie had said, "additional features" he meant stolen alien technology that he managed to evolve into something like a CT scan. You try to fix your frazzled hair, doing your best to tame it despite the lingering static, when it doesn't, you opted going back to glaring at Donnie's back.

"Maybe I should've told you the down side of using it first. Oops."

You shake your head, hearing crackles of static as your hair sways along, "I guess you forgot to mention why you guys haven't used it in a while." You sigh, technically you're still alive, a bit singed, but alive, and this apparently gives a better reading than a normal CT scan.

The computer prints out the results as he scans it. You squirm impatiently in your seat.

"I have good news and bad news. Good news is, your vitals are normal, better even..." He trails unsurely.

"Bad news?" Worry twisting in your guts, as you twiddle your thumbs nervously.

"There's an anomaly circulating around your entire system, not just your brain anymore, if I have to guess, it's the mutagen, they're all currently dormant, I theorize they react to things like adrenaline or excess of cortisol, it gives your body a physical boost, but I think it only affects one part of your body at a time in the moment, though I'm not quite sure that that might be the reason you saw your eyes reflecting light."

Your heart sinks to your stomach, "So...you mean it's just a matter of time when they'll all activate and turn me into a mutant?"

He sees the fear in your eyes and gives you a gentle pat. "Hey hey, It's not so bad being mutant, everything's going to be alright. "

"No. It isn't!" A feeling of panic just below the surface of your voice. 

_How did it come to this? You still wanted to do so much more, you shed blood sweat and tears to finish your degree. You can't live like the Hamato family for the rest of your life, hiding in the sewers, going out at night, to do what? You can't even do what they do._

_You told yourself you could take life's punches, whatever it throws, you'll get right back up, but not like this._

"I can't become a mutant. I can't-"

"What's so wrong being mutant?" Donnie cuts in.

A flash of hurt crosses his face, making you realize what you just said. You really wish you knew when to shut up.

"Donnie... I didn't mean... It's just, I've been human my whole life, I already have a life waiting for me to get back to, I can't just throw it away." Trying to get him to understand. 

_Do you really still believe you can go back to living a normally after this?_ A lingering doubt whispers in your mind.

He nods, not looking at you, "Yeah, don't worry, I get it." _ Does he? _

"Listen Don-"

"Anyways, from what I gather, as long as you don't experience long periods of stress and don't react your fight or flight responses, they won't activate._You'll stay human_. In the meantime we'll try to look for a way to extract all of those anomalies. " It seems he won't pursue that topic further, you chose not to push it for now, feeling like you've treaded on thin ice.

You purse your lips, "Okay...."

Heavy silence fills the lab, as you're both caught up in your thoughts. 

Looking down at your trembling hands, then to Donnie, who's back was turned towards you, pretending to read your results, you say pretending because it was upside down and it doesn't seem like he has noticed.

You both know, it's only a matter of time. One wrong move and you could kiss your humanity goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think you can stay human?
> 
> I wish inspiration would hit _me_ like a train. Smh.
> 
> You readers keep me motivated ^^ thank you.
> 
> Stay safe see you in the next chapter!


	19. Refrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, here's an extra long chapter for you, my lovelies.
> 
> Happy fathers day!

Leo was in the middle of meditating, or more like, he feels like giving up after 2 hours of trying, it's taking longer for him to focus, and his youngest sibling might be the source of his straying thoughts.

So his brother likes you. It doesn't seem like he has realized it himself and it spells trouble no matter how much he looks at it.

How did he come up with this conclusion? Because he had previously noticed Donnie had abruptly left for home in the middle of their patrol, with an obvious lie and his gut told him it had something to do with you and Mikey.

Okay, so it's not entirely Mikey occupying his thoughts, sue him.

Unlike Karai or April, you weren't meant for this life, you're human, a human really attached to her human life, an innocent bystander dragged in by their enemies, and ended up staying with him and his family to seek refuge, this could only end in pain for you and his little brother.... 

Argh. This isn't helping his focus.

Calm. 

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

Then again, nothing really bad came to Donnie liking April, so what's the harm of Mikey liking you?

Crushes end up in 3 ways, good, bad or you forget about it in time, which should've happened with him and Karai-

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

The situation feels like a ticking bomb. Yeah, that was _definitely_ the reason why he feels so uneasy about you and Mikey, nothing else. Yep....

A tiny breathy snort cuts his train of thought.

His gaze falls upon the source.

Mugen was still asleep, It was his turn to babysit and he wasn't exactly sure how long babies slept, but it's been quite a long while already and the kid has been doing nothing but sleep since yesterday, a far cry from what his brothers had told him, he furrows his brows.

'I guess I didn't need those after all.' He mutters to himself, looking at the pile of toys he scrounged up from when they were kids, most were a little worn, but all cared for and definitely still playable. 

Lunch was coming up, might as well wake him up to get something to eat first.He lightly shakes the the tot, Mugen makes a sound of protest but remains asleep. Okay, weird. Since he usually wakes up at the first shake.

"Mugen?" Worried, he picks him up by under his arms, Mugen blinks at him sleepily, obviously annoyed to be woken up, he breathes a sigh of relief. "C'mon sport, you missed breakfast already, let's get you something to eat, before you sleep again, it's almost time for lunch."

The tyke makes a small chirrup-like yawn, clambering up his arm to settle on his shoulders, his head and arms on top of Leo's head.

"Alright. Hang on tight." 

Standing up slowly, while holding on to Mugen's feet to make sure he doesn't fall.

As soon as Leonardo had opened his door they were met with the scent of something tomato wafting throughout the lair, "Huh, maybe Mikey's kitchen experiments actually turned out great." 

He hears Mugen mumur a chirp in agreement, making their way into the kitchen. 

He hears an upbeat song playing, curiously he peeks through the doorway, only to see you swaying to the music.

Dancing with a wooden spoon as a pretend mic, singing along to the lyrics of the song, your back turned against him, your body moving to the beat, a fond grin makes it's way up to his face, watching your impromptu kitchen concert.

A chirp of confusion from Mugen, patting his cheek to point at you in curiosity as if asking, 'What's mom doing?' 

Upon hearing the noise, you startle, dropping the spoon with a clatter, clumsily reaching for your phone to shut the music off as you turn around to realize you had an audience, you turn ripe tomato red.

"Leo! Mugen! I uh- didn't hear you guys come in."

"Don't stop now, Mugen and I were just enjoying the show." He teases, as you cover your face in embarrassment. 

"Ughh, please don't, you didn't get that on video did you!?" You panic, searching for a trace of a phone on his hand.

"Oh shoot, you're right, mind going over that again?" He pulls out his T-phone, waving it for you to see. 

You huff, crossing your arms. "Nope. Not happening, it was a one time show, one which you'll never see again if I could help it." 

"Not even for Mugen?" He says coyly, Mugen chirps at you, eyes bright and curious, you visibly waver.

Ding!

Your eyes widen as your mouth makes a pretty little 'o', you didn't answer as you rush to the oven picking up a pair of oven mitts.

As soon as you open the oven, the delicious scent of your cooking wafts throughout the kitchen filling it with the smell of rich italian spices and cheese. It makes his mouth water. He hears a gurgle at the back of his head, guess he's not the only one.

Unconsciously you hum the tune of the song you sang earlier, delighted with the outcome of the dish, as you set it on the counter to cool.

He couldn't help but feel there was something domestic about the whole situation, with your hair messily up, wearing an apron, and the delicious smell of your cooking in the air, you turn around, almost mistaking your gentle smile directed towards him.

_Thump._

'Thump? What was that?' 

You make a come hither motion with your hand, as he feels Mugen scamper down his shell before running up to you. You hoist him by your hip, showing off, from what he could discern, a pan of something topped with cheese.

_Master Splinter's words came back to him, "-one day if fate allows it, you might have a family of your own" _

He never really thought of having a family of his own, in truth, he actually accepted that it'd be him, his brothers and father, would be all the family he could ever have, but here you are, with a mutant toddler, giving him and his brothers the opportunity to care for someone other than their little circle, acting for all he knows like they were the only family **you** knew, and by god, a selfish part of him wished that was true.

You and Mugen had blended into the Hamato family so well, that the little things that you do, whether it was helping Donnie out in the lab, playing games with Mikey in the livingroom, the recent easy banters you and Raph would have, and the way your voice echoes through the halls at night as you hum Mugen a lullaby before bed, felt like he couldn't imagine the lair without the both of you.

"-eo, earth to Leonardo." You say waving at him, he was so deep in thought he hadn't realize you've been trying to ask him something.

You chuckle, "There you are, penny for your thoughts?"

"I uhh... sorry, you were saying?"

"That's a little unlike you..." you comment, he must've showed a hint of reluctance, because you shrug, not prying any further. "I was asking if you guys like sweets, I was deciding what to make for dessert."

He shrugs, "We're not exactly picky with food, so anything goes? By the way, I didn't know you could cook."

You frown, "I do, it's just...ever since those 2 weeks you guys wouldn't let me use my arm, and pizza isn't so bad... I think... well it does fuel my ever increasing lazy lifestyle." You say thoughtfully, glancing wryly at the stack of discarded pizza boxes starting to pile on the bin. 

He laughs, "Anymore than that, you might start turning into a balloon, not that I'd mind of course, you'd still look adorable."

"Wha- Leonardo Hamato, you did _not _just imply about my weight." You say swatting the oven mitts on his arm.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry" he says laughing, shielding himself from your swipes with his arms, when you don't relent, he catches your hand and twirls you around pining your arms to your side, effectively encasing you between the counter and him. 

"Really, really sorry, it was a joke, you haven't gained a pound since you've arrived. Forgive me?" He apologizes sincerely .

You go quiet in his arms, freezing in place, stiff as a board. Your face flushed up to the roots of your hair, did he really offend you that much? It was meant as a joke since you really haven't gained a pound at all since you've arrived, and started living with the same diet as them, but it seems you're red with ...embarrassment or anger, he can't really tell under the twitching of your eyebrows.

Mugen chirps on the counter beside you, it distracts him momentarily, he looks down to check on you again but gets a face full of oven mitts shoved right at him. 

He takes a step back, letting the mitts fall, realizing you've escaped him and was now using the table as a barrier between you two. 

"A-apology accepted." You stutter, still flushed, not-so-discreetly shooting Mugen a grateful look.

He blinks dumbfoundedly, glancing at the tiny mutant, who has a mischievous glint in his eye. He raises a curious brow at your conspirator, who responds with an innocent chirrup.

Your eyes flicker to the wall clock above him, they widen in surprise, "looks like there's no time to make dessert."

He ponders what is the occasion for you to go through such lengths just for lunch, his mouth opens to ask but you interrupt,

"Anyway. I'm gonna call everyone for lunch." You say, hastily removing your apron.

"No need for that Y/n, my sons and I are already here."

You pivot to the direction of the door to see sensei by the door, his nose twitching, he's gotta admit, his father's nose is commendable, behind him Donnie and Raph was following behind. 

"Angelcakes, I dunno what this is, but it smells delicious." Mikey says, sneaking behind the table to try and dip his finger for a taste.

He swats his brother's hand, "Manners, Mikey." 

You laugh, as everyone settles down around the table. Passing out portions, you anxiously wait for their reactions. 

He and his brothers stare at the layered rectangle of food, Mikey wastes no time shoving a forkful into his mouth, they all watch as a face of bliss covers his features as they too hurriedly dig in as well.

It's official. This may be his favorite food, judging from the groans of satisfaction around him, his brothers had also came to the same conclusion. 

"Dish ish delishous, whatchit cawld?" Donnie asks shoveling a forkful more.

"Lasagna, y'know, the spaghetti cake?" You joke.

"Well happy birthday t'whoever it is, 'cause this cake is delicious. I'm sorry if I stopped ya from makin this sooner." Raph helps himself to a second serving, licking his chops.

Mugen seems pleased to have his own seat, sitting beside you on a high chair modified by Donnie, as he shovels half raw meat and half lasagna into his mouth.

His gaze falls back to you then to Mugen whom you were serving cut portions of raw meat along with minced lasagna to make it easy for him to swallow.

Well, at least nothing is raw on his plate. He grins, taking another slice.

__

Lunch went off great, albeit with minor issues of who gets the last piece, eventually Master Splinter ended their bickering,

"If this will cause you to go against eachother, then I will take it." With that, Master Splinter plucks the last piece into his mouth with a large chomp, much to their dismay. He leaves the room, his cheeks full like a squirrel's, throwing a knowing look your way, as he exits. 

You giggle, amused by how he looked. _If I didn't know better, I'd say that was his excuse to take the last piece._ You silently muse.

"As I was saying... if you guys like it so much, I'd gladly make it again next time." You say shyly, you've rarely cooked for others, and honestly you made it because you wanted to do something to thank the guys before the mission....just in case... you may not be able to.

"You will? Angelcakes, you're the best!" Tackling you into a hug, you laugh, pushing him back to his seat. "Okay okay."

They look at you expectantly. 

"What? You mean, now?" You asked baffled.

"Well... if you don't mind-" Donnie starts,

"Actually, maybe some other day, it's almost time for patrol." Leo says, glancing at the clock on the wall, his brothers collectively groan, before standing up picking up their plates to the sink. 

You stop them, "I can take it from here. You guys go ahead." You move to take the sponge.

"We can't let you do that, you've already made us lunch."

"I don't mind Dee, I've been doing nothing for the past 2 weeks or so, I'm glad I could finally help around with the chores, y'know." Lathering the sponge with dish soap.

Before you could start with your first plate a large green hand plucks it from your grasp, taking the sponge as well, you turn around to face the culprit. 

"I got it."

Leo turns around, facing his brothers seriously, the plate and sponge within his clutches. "You guys should go ahead with the patrol. Usual route. Do not engage with any enemies and-"

"-If you see the first signs of danger, escape immediately." They chorus as if rehearsed, you unintentionally let out a snort of amusement,

Leo gives them a flat stare.

"Yeah yeah, we get it, _ mom._" Raph says with a roll of his eyes.

He raises a brow at Raph with arms crossed before a grin passes through Leo's face, "Donnie's in charge."

"YES!" Donatello cheers, as Raphael's face morph to a look of surprise.

"WHAT? No! He was in charge last time you had to sit out!"

"Yeah! I should have a turn!" Mikey chimes, Raph shoots him a glare to which he sheepishly grins, standing a safe distance away from his hot tempered brother.

Leo shrugs, to which Raph huffs in annoyance, leaving the kitchen followed by a victorious Donnie, Leo opens his mouth to give more reminders, but stops realizing they'd ignore it.

Mikey pats his leader on the shoulder,

"Chill bro, we got this, and Sweet Thang, we'll quickly finish this so we could get back to that spaghetti cake discussion." Mikey says, tossing a finger guns at the both of you before exiting. 

Leo sighs, watching the doorway forlornly before turning around to do the dishes, 

"You know, you could just go with them, me and Mugen could hold down the fort, while you're gone for a few hours." Moving to help out, rinsing the soaped up dishes, Mugen chirps holding a dish cloth, sitting by the dryingrack, you thank the tiny mutant, he playfully scoops up a few bubbles watching them pop.

Leo shakes his head, "It's better if one of us kept an eye out for you and Mugen if anything happens." 

"Alright, leader." Since you were both sharing a small sink it was inevitable that you would brush along his side, you feel you face heating up, remembering your earlier encounter with the terrapin. The fact that the guys don't really give 2 shits about personal space, or the things they say was becoming problem for you, because sometimes. _ Just sometimes. Really. _ you forget how to breathe, like a dumbass.

Your eyes flicker to him, you realize Leo has been soaping up the same plate for a while now, it seems his thoughts were elsewhere.

You quietly take the overly squeaky clean plate from his hands, that snaps him out from blankly staring at the dish. He clears his throat, embarrassed to be caught the second time,

"Are you okay? You've been unfocused since earlier. " You couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine, sorry for worrying you, it's nothing." He gives you a reassuring smile, this time dutifully doing his task.

You frown, this was the second time you feel like he's closing himself off from you as you continue with your task as well.

"You can talk to me, y'know? If there's something on your mind, maybe I could help ease the weight off...or just lend an ear- or not...." you ramble, suddenly feeling silly for bringing it up.

He gently brushes his arm with yours, "I will, thanks, y/n."

You nod, not meeting his eyes, "So... is it about the mission tomorrow?"

He pauses, "Er...not exactly. "

"Oh... Karai then?"

He chuckles, "No, it was about you and Mugen."

"Us?" You and Mugen exchange looks, "What about us that got you so distracted?" 

"... after the mutagen heist is over, you'd be moving in with April." 

"So soon?! -I mean, I still have to wait around for Mugen's baths and all..." You knew you were going to move in with April you just didn't think it'd be so soon.

"Well... Donnie says that you don't have to constantly keep watch, so you could just come around like when you were working to check on him, I figured it'd be for the best for both of you.

"You need to be around humans Y/n. The more you stick here with us... it's dangerous." His face going serious.

You feel a little disappointed. What were you expecting? Did you want him to tell you to stay? You already knew the consequences of sticking around for too long.

" 'Sides, Mugen's already used to hanging around us 24/7 that should ease him not being around you much, and I think we've proven ourselves in watching over him, if that's what you're worried about...Y/n?"

You sullenly nod, "Y-yeah, you're right."

You both finish the dishes as you leave them to dry,

"Okay, I said what's on my mind, how about yours?" He says leaning a hip on the table observing you.

The corners of your lips twitches, "I didn't know this was an exchange."

He shrugs. "You should've read the fine print." Throwing you a cheeky grin.

You blow on a stray lock of hair that has gone in your face. You really need to get that cut. 

"I think...I'm gonna miss you guys." You admit, looking at Mugen who was playing with the bubbles left in the sink.

You hear him let out breath, before you felt a pat on your head, "You could come visit anytime like April or Casey." 

You snort, "It's not the same... I won't get to see the shenanigans you guys come up with at 2 am in the morning." Smiling at the memory. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighs, "Yeah, guess you've become like... like a sister to me, I'd also hate to see you go."

"Oh." You didn't understand why your smile faltered, "That's...that's quite an honor! Does that mean I get to do ninja stuff like you guys too?" You force a bright smile on your face, wiggling your eyebrows playfully, 

Mugen stops from playing with the left over bubbles to look at you, head tilted to the side, as if asking, 'Are you alright?'

"Ninja stuff? You mean you want to learn ninjutsu?" He chuckles.

"Yup!"

"Yeah-" he says thoughtfully, then giving you a flat-"no."

"Why not? I mean I wouldn't mind learning how to defend myself."

"You wouldn't need to, you have us, and you may haven't noticed but we're not exactly built to be sparring with humans, much less train with you." 

You give him an unconvinced look.

"... how to put this, ... we could accidentally squish you while training because we don't exactly know how much you can take, it took us years to master our techniques, you can't just learn it in a week, so, it's not happening." He reasons, crossing his arms.

"But Raph taught me how to punch, it went well." He pinches between his brows mumbling something about '... I'm gonna kill Raph...'

"Don't take it out on him! I asked...er coerced him."

"Still no."

Your mouth twists, time to use the power of logic then, "You won't always be around, besides you guys taught Mugen and April." You pointed out.

"Mugen... is a special case and Master Splinter taught April." He must've realized his mistake because his eyes widens upon his slip up.

"Oh? Very well then." You perk up in interest, guess you're asking the master himself, knowing master Splinter wasn't one to turn down anyone willing to learn.

Leonardo already looks like he's internally regretting, "Is there a way for me to convince you not to?"

You pretend to think about it, before giving him an innocent, "Nope!" 

He opens his mouth to probably try to dissuade you-

Splash!

You both turn around to see Mugen had gotten hold of the dish soap and was now making an overflowing mess of bubbles in the plugged sink.

Amongst the sea of bubbles Mugen's head pops out chirping at you cheerily, you and Leo exchange looks of baffled helplessness. 

You decide to remove Mugen from the foam to rinse him off, before you could, he makes a dive, you laugh, "c'mon Mugen, you aren't a plate", as you try to grab him but keep missing due to the soap making him twice as slippery.

"Lemme get him, you can focus on keeping the bubbles away from the floor, that'd be dangerous." 

You nod, grabbing some rags to try and soak up the soapy water.

More splashes as Mugen pops in and out of the water, while Leo blindly reaches for him or the sink plug through the mountain of foam, but Mugen keeps playfully nipping on his fingers, to keep him from the sink plug.

"Hey! Argh, hold still, how'd you get yourself this soapy?!" You couldn't help but chuckle at Leo's attempts in capturing your slippery little mutant.

You probably should've paid more attention, as you walk around Leo to wipe the stray puddles Mugen was making.

"Try rinsing him with water first maybe that'll hel- whoa!!"

Your foot slips, your hands flail to steady yourself grabbing on to Leonardo's arm, it was more or less useless, because it was covered in slippery water from above the elbows down, he tries to catch you, grasping on your hand, but it slips through his fingers as you drop not so gently on the floor.

You groan as Leo winces, Mugen stops his splashing to look at you in worry.

You were soaked and your back was in pain. Your thin white shirt sopping up the wet floor more effectively than the old rags surrounding you.

You hear Leo, try to hold in a snicker, wiping his hands before helping you up, you take his offered hand, as you grumble about needing to change clothes.

"Well at least-" his eyes go to your soggy form, "erhem. You should go get changed." He cuts off mid sentence, his eyes darting everywhere but you. 

You sigh. "It's fine, I should help you wipe this mess off before I get changed, I already mopped the floor myself anyways." You mutter sarcastically. 

Mugen makes a curious chirp, you give him an admonishing wagging finger, "Were going to have a chat about making a mess, young man. I'm drenched because of you." Mugen chirps sheepishly. 

Leo seems to choke on air, staring right above you. "No really, you should change, you might catch a cold. I could handle it from here." Was it you or was he looking a little flushed?

You shrug, if he insists, wanting to get out of your uncomfortably clinging clothes anyway.

You glance at Mugen, guess he needs to get properly rinsed but how do you pick up a slippery little toddler out of that soapy mess? You spot your answer by the dryingrack, taking the dish towel you manage to scoop a fussy Mugen out of the sink.

You move around Leo to get to the door, you hear him suck in an audible breath, as you brush past him. 

You look behind feeling a little guilty leaving him around all this mess, the sink still full of water and bubbles, the floor just as flooded, as Mugen waves him off cheerily, still looking like a bubble monster. You meet his troubled blues as he gestures for you to hurry and get changed.

You arrive in the bathroom as you grab a towel attending to Mugen first, rinsing then drying him off much to his displeasure, as you try and explain to him why he shouldn't play with dish soaps, 

He nudges his head on your hand apologetically,

'Ah, I guess I really can't stay mad at him,' you sigh, glancing at the mirror, before doing a double take.

You go tomato red. You looked like a mess. Most of your hair was out of it's tie and your shirt, wet in different spots, making them transparent and hiding little to the imagination, finally understanding why Leo wouldn't look at you.

You groan, how will you face the terrapin in blue now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up. Gear up buttercup. It's mission time. 
> 
> ( * ^ * )


	20. Heist

You breathe in the cold night air, passing city lights in a blur, your breath hitches as you drop down an empty alleyway, arms tightening around Donnie's neck, behind the both of you, Mikey drops down as well, carrying Mugen.

《Are you guys in position?》 The communicator in your ear statics with Leo's voice.

"We're getting in position, just dropped the bait." Donatello replies to the com

Mikey whoops, "Yes! I'm finally NOT the bait!"

You all collectively shush him, glancing at the street hoping nobody heard him, thankfully the city is used to ignoring such noises on dark alleys.

He hands you Mugen in a duffel bag, you see Mugen peek out, giving you a cute chirp, before you hold a finger to your lips, telling him you'll give the signal, he nods, obediently hiding back again.

"Stay safe out there y/n." Donnie says, reaching out unsurely to your shoulder then catching himself, drawing his hand back, you purse your lips.

"Bro she'll be fine! She's with me!" Mikey slings an arm over his brother.

"That's exactly why I'm worried."

《Any time today guys.》April's voice cuts through before they could start their banter.

You and the guys exchange nods, as they jump to the rooftops, disappearing from your view.

You sigh, lightly giving the bag a squeeze before heading into the streets, lab coat swishing by your legs, they dropped you 2 blocks away to avoid detection, as you blend in with busy civilians. 

Facing the tall skyscraper of a lab/business hub, you couldn't help but feel intimidated. This mess of metal and glass could be Mugen's salvation or your prison.

"Y/n, in position." You mumble, the com hidden under the wig April lent you.

《Donnie, in position.》

《....》

《Mikey!》Raph scolds through the com.

《-Oh yeah, Here!》

Your heart thudding on your rib cage, thinking Mikey had run into trouble before you had started.

《Alright team. Let's get this show on the road.》Leo says, giving you the go.

You gather your nerves as you walk towards the back entrance of the building.

You see your chance when you spot cages upon cages of animals being wheeled in, and a group of scientists and animal handlers entering the building.

You do your best projecting like you belonged in nightshift, it wasn't difficult, living with the guys made you nocturnal in a way, so it was like slipping back into routine as you blend in with several scientists. 

The night shift guards looked just as bored, but their eyes keenly surveying the area. You present a forged ID, the guard boredly looks at it, then to you, raising a skeptical brow. "Haven't seen your face around here, new on the job?" 

"Uhh.. yeah, I'm the extra helping hand for tonight's test animal handling." You give a fake smile.The guard nods, after waving metal detector wand at your form.

You dodge busy people as you try and weave your way to the security room.

"Hey you! Yes, the woman with a duffel bag, stop right there!"

You freeze as a stern looking woman stops you, she seems to scan you from head to toe, you felt a chill run down your spine.

"Who're you? And why aren't you working?"

"Hi, I'm Polly Grey, I believe I'm the new assistant for the animal care that they sent to help out..."

She frowns and you immediately think you're fucked. "You're... Mr. Kolski?" She raises her brows in suspicion

"No ma'am, uh... He got held up by something, they just sent me to help out." Hoping she'd buy it. She gives you a stern glare, your palms sweat as your face tries to keep up with the lie.

She sighs in frustration, "Honestly, on such an important day. What do they think this is? A practice ground for amateurs?? Ugh... better than nothing, follow me." She walks ahead clearing a direct path for you from other scientists with her strides, as you hurry to catch up.

《You good, Y/n?》Donnie inquires.

You fake cough out a 'yeah'.

She leads you upon rows of large cages, upon inspection you realize these were exotic animals and definitely not the kinds that should be experimented on.

She stops by a scientist sitting on a console sipping on a cup of coffee. "Dr. Khan, here's the assistant handler, Dr. Kolski is occupied, she'll make do for now." 

He looks at her confused, "What're you talking about, Chloe? Dr. Kolski is right here."

Beside him, a shaggy mop of brown hair turns to the both of you in equal confusion, his eyes widen upon seeing you, as yours equally widens upon recognition.

It's him, the scientist who led you to Baxter on the first day you met Mugen, you pray to some higher being he doesn't recognize you, but judging from his face, he does.

The other two looks at you in suspicion, you feel the panic set in. 

Shaggy hair saves you, by extending his hand out in greeting, "Oh right the assistant! I told HQ that I might not make it, I forgot to tell them, I did. Uhh...I'm Dr. Peter Kolski, nice to meet you..." 

"Grey! Dr. Polly Grey, I'm the assistant they sent to help out." You say shaking his hand, a little skeptical as to why he's helping you out, but not looking at a gift horse by the mouth.

The two older scientists exchange unsure glances.

The man sighs, nodding at her, she turns around and doesn't bother looking at you as she disappears in the fray of busy people.

"Well, I'm outta coffee, I'm gonna get some more. Kolski, instruct the newbie, eh?" With that, the man leaves the two of you, carrying his mug.

An awkward silence as you skeptically turn to look at him."What are you doing here Dr. _Grey_?" Ephasizing your fake name. 

You swallow hard.

"I don't have time to explain-"

"Then make time or I'm calling them on you, why'd you steal and destroy company property on purpose? You ruined all of our research and cost a lot of people their jobs! Do you even understand how much time and precious research you've ruined for us? That could've saved lives!" He hisses looking at you in frustration . 

You chew on your lip, weighing whether to tell him or not, you feel your bag squirm in anger, you pat a hand to still it. 

If you answer him, there's a chance he wouldn't believe you and if you don't give him an answer he might just turn you in. Your luck is just unbelievable.

"Look, I'm sorry, but those research are better off gone, because what they're doing here," you wave a hand at the room, "Isn't legal, and most likely those research will be used to kill everyone, those involved included." Hoping he'd understand. 

He looks unconvinced.

"Why'd you help me out then? Why not just turn me over the moment you recognized me?" You press, the question niggling at you, he seems caught off guard.

"...I- I don't know- maybe I wanted to know why you did it-"

"Because you know something isn't right around here. Look, I'm in a hurry, but I need you to overlook what I did because I need you help."

He looks unsure, his eyes teeming with unspoken questions, before sighing, "If we get caught, I don't know anything. You will explain everything to me, right?"

You didn't like making promises you couldn't keep, but this time you guess you can tell a white lie, as you nod in affirmation.

"What do you need?" He says begrudgingly, 

"A distraction. A big one."

He looks behind you, you follow his gaze to the wide array of animals in automatic cages.

"That'll do."

—

Raph anxiously sits in the van, as he hears your and Don's voices through the com, then silence. It felt a little too cramped, with April in the middle and Leo driving the drill through the cement and dirt.

He should be out there, kicking kraang droid butts, instead he's a sitting duck with Donnie's crush and his stuck up brother. 

The space heavy with silence.

He nervously bounces his leg. 

"They'll be fine, Raph, stop worrying and trust her."

He looks at April, even though she said that, she seems nervous as well. " 'Course. I'm not worried! I'm just itching to kick some ass, Red." 

She smiles, rolling her eyes, as he sees Leo shake his head, slightly easing his grip on the wheel.

"Ya better be fine, nerd." He mutters to himself, watching loose dirt pass them by.

—

This should be easy, this should be a walk in the park, he's done this hundred times already, as Donnie tries to make out of your path through the hijacked surveillance of the building. 

He's instructed his brothers and April through more difficult heists but it's you and your kid on the line this time, and the fact you and Mugen almost got caught twice is messing up his nerves.

He watches you through the camera of a warehouse-like room filled with cages, and busy people. You were currently with a scientist who was teaching you how to work the console.

He couldn't hear a word being exchanged, because you hadn't tapped on the com, but you seem to exchange a heated discussion and he gets a sinking feeling your cover has been blown, he's about to com and pull you out of the mission-

You tap the com, 《Don?》 

Mugen peeks out of your bag, Donnie panics, gripping the monitor as if he couldn't believe what he's seeing, because _Have you lost your shell? he's in clear view of the other scientist!_

The scientist with you seems surprised, but otherwise unfazed to see him, casually gesturing to the tiny mutant as you seem to explain about your extra bag passenger.

《Alright Don, get ready for Phase 1- "Who's that? Your spy group? Are they the ones helping you with this James bond shtick??" 》You get interrupted by the guy as he curiously pesters you, he doesn't like him already.

"Who is this guy?"

《He's uh...an accomplice for now...."-IM A WHAT?" 》You wince, shutting off your side of the com.

《Who was that?》 Leo asks confused.

"Uh...Y/n seems to have found a friend in the building to help out."

《Woah woah woah hold up, what friend? That wasn't part of the plan. Was it?》Raph seems just as confused of not annoyed by the new guy's sudden involvement.

Mugen peeks out of your bag again, quietly scanning his surroundings then pelts a smoke bombs at the direction of the smoke detectors, then hiding once again. It triggers as everyone clamors for the exit. That seems to snap you back in track.

Donnie sighs in relief, glad that at least one of them is moving with the plan, a tiny bit proud that the toddler retained everything he had taught so far. 

《Don. What have you been teaching Mugen?》

"Can I say stuff? I taught him a few stuff ?" Nervous even though you can't see him.

《Guys. What's going on?》Leo crackles through the static.

"Okay. Go while everyone's distracted- What are you doing?" Donnie squints trying to figure out what you're doing on the cage controls

《Making sure that they're really gonna be busy.》 As you slam on every cage button releasing the animals from their cages, the chaos attracting the attention of the guards and animal handlers.

You duck into the crowd, as Mop as Donnie dubs him tugs on your arm, directing you to the security office, both of you slipping to the empty room as they had also went out to help. You close the door, immediately trying to override the locks before accessing the computers.

Mop seems to be slowly losing his calm, though dutifully watching of the surveillance camera.

《Keep on standby, ready for phase two- "Does this mean I'm an accessory to a crime? Am I going to jail? Oh god-"》You shut the com, glancing at the surveillance screen, typing faster in the console, you reach into your pocket, inserting a flash drive, before typing some more.

《Building's all yours Don!》

"Mikey, get them out of there, Leo your call." As Donnie shuts off the detectors around the vents and underground floors, cracking through the fire alarm systems.

A whirr from the coms, and something crumbling. 《We're in.》

—

Mugen chirps, pointing at the vent, crap. It's too high above you, climbing up a chair to try but it's screwed shut.

Mugen hisses, as you hear noises coming from the otherside of the vent, you clutch the stun grenade. The noise coming in louder. 

Mikey peeks out from the slit of the vent, you breathe a sigh of relief.

"Did somebody order a turtle in shining armor?" Tossing a wink your way.

Dr. Kolski lets out a shriek of horror, staring at the vent with unbridled fear, despite that, he pushes you behind him shielding you from the mutant in the vents. Mikey frowns at him.

"Y-y/n stay very v-very still, and he might not mind our presence. "

"Mikey. I thought they got through the vents." You step out from behind Dr. Kolski as you do your best to ignore the horrified scientist behind you.

"Naw babe, this is The Mikey you're talking about, now step aside, Sugarcube, booyakasha!" You duck as the vent cover flies off.

"Now is this the poor schmuck?" Mikey eyes him up and down as Dr. Kolski swallows in trepidation.

"You're _friends_ with this creature?" He says to you, not taking off his eyes at Mikey. 

Mikey narrows his eyes at him.

"Yes. I am. And he's not-"

A loud bang on the door momentarily distracts you, a glance at the surveillance screen only to see 3 suited Kraang droids with what you think are plasma guns. You hand Mugen to Mikey, as he easily jumps from your hands and into his.

You toss the bag up next.

Thud Thud Thud! Then the sound of groaning metal, then to the doctor who seems frozen on the spot. 

"We're bringing him along." You decide.

"What!?" Mikey exclaims, equally surprised and confused. 

You push Kolski towards the vent he seems startled, "What? Me too??"

"Yeah, unless you want to die here."

"D-die??"

His eyes flick at the denting door to Mikey's frowning face.

Mikey gets out of the vent, easily picking him up to push him in as he lets out an indignant yelp.

He climbs back in, waiting for you with an outstretched hand.

You pluck out the flash drive pocketing it.

A gap was starting to form between the flimsy metal doors.

"Now's the time you should be taking my hand!" Mikey nervously chuckles, watching the door as the gap was being pried open with several robotic arms.

You reach up, stretching your arm as Mikey successfully grasps your hand pulling you up. You grunt, as you land inside, halfway in, behind, you hear the door give in with a squeaking groan.

You crawl further in as you grab a stun grenade, pressing the top, before tossing it to the security room that was starting to fill in with kraang droids.

You hear the loud buzz of electricity behind you then clangs of metal meeting floor tiles, as you and Mikey hurry through the vents, Mugen was back in the Duffel bag slung on your front.

"Well...this isn't exactly what I signed up for when I took this job." Kolski mutters ahead of you,

"Well, you're the one who demanded answers." You point out.

"And I still haven't got them. What are you doing? Why are we doing this? Who or what is he?" he gestures to Mikey, trying to get his point across in the narrow vents, "How did those humans pry open a steel door!?"

"Yadda yadda. Does he ever shut up?" Mikey jerks a thumb at him.

You sigh, "I'll explain when we make it out of here alive, for now, Dr. Kolski- Mikey, Mikey- Dr. Kolski, now we gotta focus."

He thankfully shuts up.

You and the guys eventually make it to the elevator shaft. You swallow hard. As you watch the dark drop that leads to your destination. 

"You're not seriously thinking of going down through here, are you?" 

You don't answer him.

《We found- Mutagen stock- Y/n- okay?》Leo's concerned voice more staticky than earlier.

"Yeah I'm good, we're heading there, hang on."

"Grab on Angelcakes, this is going to be a long drop." 

Mikey hoists your new friend, like a sack of potatoes, as you grab on his back for dear life, then he swings to the elevator cord as you all drop down. 

—

April and the guys had just broken in, the vehicle effectively drilling a hole through cement, earth and metal. 

Unlike you had predicted the mutagen wasn't in the left side of the storage. 

"Uh.. Dee, the mutagen isn't in this room." She coms

《Hold on lemme check the cameras..., there! Go straight down the hall and into a large storage room.》

"Okay thanks" 

《Wait!》She frowns, confused. 

《It's full of kraang droids and scientists...》

She ducks by the door as a scientist passes through the hall visible from the window on the door.

"Ya mind telling us that first?" Raph mutters, cautiously peeking to see if anyone else was passing through.

"What's the signal?" She turns to the terrapin in blue.

Leo holds out a finger, an alarm blares as red lights replace the white florescent as if indicating his point.

"Right. Let's go."

They duck once again as kraang droids and people rush to the elevators passing by their room. They peek out to see the hall empty. They exchange victorious grins as they make their way to the storage room.

"Well whaddya know? it's like taking candy from a baby." Raph grins as he walks ahead of them, eager to get this done and over with

Leo stops cold, Raph's right, it was going too well, too easy. He warily scans the pile of unattended Mutagen canisters,  
he notices a wire in between the pile as if hastily hidden-

"Raph no! It's a trap!"

Too late. Raph had already taken hold of a canister, the trap triggers as a greenish gas starts blowing through the vents.

"What the-"

"Hold your breath, it could be poison!" April backs up as the large room slowly starts filling in with the dense gas.

"We found the Mutagen, it's a trap, they knew we were coming, Y/n don't come here, we'll take care of this side, go for plan E, okay??" Leo rapidly coms, backing up.

《Yeah I'm- we- head- there.》You reply, your voice cutting in between, then static. 

" Hey nerd! Orders are not t'come here! Nerd!? Y/n??" Raph curses, "Donnie, what's going on in Y/n's side? I swear if it has something to do with that friend of hers-"

《Calm down, they made it to the elevator shaft with Mikey, the surrounding metal must be interfering with her and Mikey's coms' signal, they're heading to your location as we speak.》

"Donnie, see if you could cut whatever's blowing that in." Leo cuts in, the priority is securing the area,

《I can't. They seem to have a different system for that underground level. I only have surveillance access.》

It was Leo's turn to curse, the three of them backing up till they were touching back to back, the gas closing in on them and the pile of mutagen canisters, a lab mouse on a table drops upon contact with the strange gas.

A large square made of glass drops from the ceiling effectively keeping them trapped as well as keeping the gas away, it swirls ominously outside their prison

"Well that's awfully convenient. " April mutters sarcastically,

"Donnie, a bit of a pinch here." 

《Hold on, see if I could find an exit vent I could use to drain the gas.》clattering could be heard in the coms as Donnie shuffles to carry his equipment.

A panel on the wall slides open revealing an observation window between them and Baxter, he taps on a button.

"GOOD EVENING MY LITTLE PETS, AWFULLY GLAD TO SEE YOU DROP BY, DID YOU LIKE YOUR LITTLE ENCLOSURE? MADE THE GAS MYSELF, IT CAN KNOCK AN ELEPHANT ON THE FIRST WHIFF, SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL STILL AWAKE," A voice booms through a speaker attached on the roof of their cube, as Baxter cackles.

"Everybody hold your breath, I'm breaking glass." Raph raises his foot to deliver a kick, but action seems futile as the glass remains intact.

"DON'T BOTHER, THAT'S HIGHLY INDESTRUCTIBLE, BY THE TIME YOU MAKE A CRACK IN THAT YOU'D INHALE THE GAS BEFORE YOU COULD ENTIRELY BREAK IT, OF COURSE, THAT'S ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN."

April rolls her eyes. "Here we go. Bad guy speech." Already bored of such a cycle.

"-WAIT A MINUTE, YOU'RE NOT HER. WHERE'S THE SCIENTIST AND THE PROTOTYPE?" 

Silence from them.

"NO MATTER, I'M SURE THEY'LL BE COMING FOR YOU, IF NOT, YOU'LL RUN OUT OF OXYGE-" Raph's sai impales the speakers, effectively silencing it.

From the other side of the glass Baxter steps back from the console, obviously irritated his only way to taunt them has been cut off, but then he shrugs, he mutters something on the mic, then wickedly grins, mouthing 'Watch.'

A screen behind Baxter flickers on and it shows you, another guy in a lab coat, his hair obscuring his face and Mikey in the elevator shaft on top of a descending cab, you open the the panel leading inside, probably to get an easier ride, only to find that it was full of armed Kraang droid passengers. 

You shut it with a kick, but it was too late they started blasting on the roof of the box hoping to hit any one of you, you clutch at the bag, doing your best to shield it, one particular shot grazes your coat, singeing your hair and clothes as you pop the panel back open only to throw something inside then shut it again.

The shooting stops, you pop it back open, saying something to Mikey, as you drop down on the pile of fried droids, Mugen escapes your hold to explore the elevator, scampering around under your careful watch, he finds the camera and licks it, distorting their view.

Baxter's grin widens upon seeing the tiny mutant.

Leo clenches his hands, they gotta get out of here before you and Mikey get here.

Leo scans around the room, "Donnie, think you can find a way to get us out of here and contact Mikey and Y/n from getting here? Cut all surveillance, Baxter's got them on live feed."

《On it.》

—

The elevator dings open, Mugen jumps back into the bag, watching your back as you all walk out the elevator cautiously. 

《Kshhsschk- Y/N! MIKEY!》

You almost jump a feet in the air as Mikey winces. "Yo, What is it, Don?" 

《Thank shell, you're out of the elevator, Leo and the gang are in trouble, Baxter's got them, you gotta escape, Leo's orders!》You hear him breathing heavily as if running, as your heart drops to your stomach.

"Like hell I'm leaving without them, what can we do?"

《_I'm_ gonna bust them out, gotta find the separate controls first, _you_ are getting out of here.》

"Do you have even have a plan?"

Silence on Donnie's end was all the answer you need.

《I'm- I'm figuring it out as I go.Where are you right now?》

"2nd basement" you say glancing at the large number 2 in front of the elevator. 

You hear a moment of silence in the com, 《Good. There's a stairwell beside the elevators that leads to the top-》

《Mikey, get them out of here!》Leo's voice equally startles and relieves you, _ They're conscious and alive. _

"We're not leaving without you guys, we'll help Donnie find the other control." You and Mikey share a determined look. 

《That's an order, Mikey. Donnie you better get her and Mugen out, because when I get out of here and I found out you disobeyed-》the lines cut off.

"You mean _if_ you get out of there. Face it Leo, you're in a pinch and we're the only chess pieces left in play. You can scold us after we save your tails....hello? Leo?" You let out a huff.

It seems to effectively shut him up, that, or Donnie had shut out what you had just said.

You face Dr. Kolski who still seems very shaken up to see a pile of seemingly human bodies on the elevator, 

"Y-you killed them."

You frown, "For the 3rd time, no, I didn't. Those are robots, and their little alien brains are knocked unconscious." You kick one for emphasis, a loud clang proving your point

He looks at you in disbelief, you sigh, pointing at the stairwell, "You can find your way out there. Thanks for the help so far."

He hesitates, but you already turned around hurrying to look for the second control room. "Wait! I'm coming with!"

Mikey gives him a flat stare, "Ehh ... how bout no? Adios amigo." 

He catches up to you anyways, "I know where the second controls are."

You stop, raising a hand to your com as Mikey groans, seemingly annoyed for some reason. 

"Donnie, where are you right now?"

《1st basement staircase, on my way down–》The door from the staircase opens from behind you, "oh! I didn't expect you'd be in this side of the basement."

You turn around to see a harried Don, his arms full of hastily packed equipment, as you feel Dr. Kolski step a little closer to you, his eyes not once leaving the taller terrapin, this doesn't go unnoticed by both turtles.

You turn to the man beside you, "You said you know where the other control panel is. Lead the way."

Donnie scrutinizes him up and down, as he shakily nods walking ahead, you follow but soon get held back by Don, "You don't really trust him, do you?"

You watch the nervous scientist waiting by the stairs ahead of you, glancing to you then to the turtles glaring at him. 

You shake your head, "Not exactly, but we're running out of time and he's our only chance, we can't blindly run around the place." Following right after Kolski.

He nervously opens the doors leading to the stair case.

"Uhhh...please don't kill me? B-but the second controls are in the 3rd basement..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to cut it there, the chapter was getting too long, I thought it'd be best to get this out first.
> 
> Part 2 is coming up, tell me whatcha think ;)


	21. Escape

"You're kidding me...right? Tell me this guy has a twisted sense of humor." Don says turning to you.

"I'm not! It's on the 5th room of the left wing, we use it as an observation room when testing on large dangerous experiments." Kolski protests.

Don drags a hand down his face in frustration, popping open a briefcase computer, showing you the screen,

"That place is swarming with at least 50 kraang soldiers with guns, half our team is stuck in a glass box with toxic fumes, how the shell are we gonna bust them out with our team?!?" Donnie yells gesturing to your measly team of two scientists, two turtles and a toddler.

Kolski squints at the screen viewing the gas, then to the screen showing Baxter hopping mad about the busted cameras clearly barking orders at the mic.

"I know that gas. It's the one my team made! It was designed to efficiently and humanely knock out animals, down side was, it's spontaneously flammable and couldn't be used in open spaces areas where- er...I'll stop talking."

He shies back at the look the guys give him.

Mugen chirps, waving one of the stun grenades, you think hard, absentmindedly rubbing Mugen's head,

You take the grenade, only to appease Mugen as he hands everyone a stun grenade. When Mugen wasn't looking, Donnie takes the grenades from the other two, making sure they won't cause trouble with them, you observe it thoughtfully, then an idea clicks.

"That's it. Kolski you genius!" 

"I am?"

"He is?" The guys turn to you in question.

"We're gonna set the place on fire!" They look at you as if you've gone mad. "Look, here's the plan..."

You do a quick huddle as they glance at eachother unsurely.

"It could work..." Kolski says thoughtfully.

"But what about Raph, Leo and April? You're not thinking of blowing up our team as well as the mutagen, are you?" Mikey turns to you in worry.

Donnie shakes his head, "That glass is stronger than it looks."

You clap your hands, "Alright fellas! let's get this show on the road."

—

If they could pull this off, he'd be sure to hang this over his brother's heads for a long long time. 

Donnie crawls through the vents, the rest of you tailing behind him, 

"Why are we in the vents again?"

"Because the whole place has security searching for us thanks to the distraction and the mess of kraang droid bodies you've left in your wake, which, might I add, wasn't part of the plan." Don deadpans. 

You and the other two share sheepish grins. "Right..."

He checks the hallway, propping the grails open then dropping down, catching you, then your _ acquaintance_, Mikey soon following.

You all press up by the wall as you hear guards on the turn. He then nods at you, you roll an activated stun grenade to their direction, with a loud buzz, and a flash of light, you all round the corner to see 5 knocked out guards. 

You take one of their guns.

Donnie raises a quizzical brow, "uh...do you even know how to use that?"

You shrug, "Guess I'm about to."

"Well I suggest you should be careful because that's a very delicate alien-"

As you fiddle with the contraption, you manage to accidentally shoot a stray plasma bullet at a passing kraang guard, they go down on a fried heap.

"Awesome, we got firepower!" Mikey grins approvingly, giving you a high-five, 

"-device..." Donnie sighs, dragging a hand down his face, knowing full well, you're not gonna let go of the newly acquired weapon.

"Neat!" You say, pleased.

Kolski moves to pick one up, "I suggest you keep yourself unarmed doc, I don't exactly trust you." Donnie narrows his eyes, pointing his Bo at him, you and Mikey glances at him in confusion, as Kolski backs off, hands raised in surrender, he couldn't pin it down, but something about this guy that unsettles him. 

—

Leo paces their cage, as Raph and April sat along the glass wall, the mutagen was safe with them, but with no way to take them out. 

"I hope you're not planning on wearing down a hole on the ground as our escape plan." Raph gives him a flat stare gesturing to the floor where he paced.

"I'm thinking."

He glances at Baxter who was visibly barking orders at the IT guys around the room, probably to get building back in their controls.

He glances at the far off vent, he and Raph can hold their breath long enough to crawl through, they've built up enough lung endurance over the years, but April couldn't, plus they have to haul a bunch of mutagen canisters around. 

He has no choice but to wait for Donnie, the coms had been shut off between his rant, Don probably convinced you himself or Mikey managed to haul you to safety, which reassures him that he could trust his brothers when it comes down to it.

Baxter is expecting them, but he's not expecting you to leave without them, and he might just use that to their advantage. 

A dull clang disrupts him from his thoughts, they all turn to see a stun grenade lazy rolling towards them, they give it a curious look, before the top sparks,

"Duck!" Leo immediately rounds his group into a tackle to the ground.

An earth shattering explosion shakes the room, it shatters the glass they were trapped in, but for some miracle it holds shape. For a minute all he hears is a sharp ringing in his ears, before sound slowly comes back.

He hears Baxter's muffled yelling for his team to "Get back here or you're all fired!" and the sound of his team fleeing for their lives.

They get up to see the room heavily trashed, including the wall connecting to the control panel has been blown clean off, and the greenish gas nowhere in sight.

Lights have been busted as well, giving the place ominous flickering shadows, as florescent lights dangle and sway on the ceiling.

"Booyakasha baybeeeee!"

Glass splinters everywhere, showering them with bits of shards, they brush it off, Mikey had finished off what was left of an already shattered part of the glass wall,

"The hell, Mikey."

"You're welcome, Raph."  
Mikey taunts as Raphael clicks his tongue in annoyance.

-Wait a minute. Mikey!? Then‐ 

He looks behind his loud brother to see you carrying a kraang gun, blasting beyond the door, your wig gone, and your clothes singed in edges, he feels a nerve pop on his forehead.

"MIKEY, what the hell is she doing here??" He points at you as you duck narrowly almost getting shot at, Mugen pops out of the bag to throw a stun grenade. It gives you and Donnie a momentary reprieve who had also picked up a gun in favor of long range attacks. 

"Hi guys, glad to see you got the mutagen." 

"What are you doing? Donnie you agreed to this?"

"Eh... we needed all the help we could get, and if you haven't noticed, Leo, were kinda SURROUNDED." His brother exclaims in frustrated panic, focusing on the onslaught of Kraang droids beyond the door.

"This isn't so bad, it's like those arcade shooter games." You say lightly, when a shot passes the small space between the door nearly clipping you, your grin strains, Leo clenches his fist.

Guilt. Why can't he just keep you safe? Why is it so difficult?

"We came to rescue you?" Mikey says twiddling his fingers, he sighs.

"GUYS we can talk about this later!" As April hauls two canisters in her arms, pointing to the control room that was filling in with Kraang soldiers, climbing over wreckage. 

"Right. Mikey! You there!" The scientist you brought with you, seems startled at being addressed, "M-me?"

"Grab a canister and follow them." He watches him scramble to a canister as he follows Mikey, who was rolling a large tank with him.

"There! Get them!! They're getting away!" Baxter yells from the ruined observation room, as he flees the scene.

The metallic ring of robotic steps on metal echo as their enemy nears.

He glances beside him, Raph spins his sais as he gets ready to fight. He brings down his katana at the first droid, it slices cleanly through, it drops down as several more replace their fallen comrade.

They slowly back up as the numbers of robots press on, looking behind them it seems you guys had managed to clear a path to the escape tunnel. 

The walls rumble ominously, with bits of debris dropping from the ceiling. The floor cracks right underneath him as it travels to the wall, up to the ceiling.

"The explosion must've weakened the structure! Fall back! the building's going to collapse!" Donnie yells ahead of them, he turns around as he sees Raph following. The Kraang soldiers look at each other unsurely, before deciding to pursue them.

—

You huff feeling your arms strain with the heavy alien artillery and lugging Mugen around, and you're out of stun grenades.

The numbers of Kraang doesn't seem to cease, and your clothes were singed from some close calls as you run through the crumbling halls.

You stumble, falling behind as a rather large quake shakes the hall, the floor crumbling around your foot, you catch yourself, before you fall on your face as Raph deflects a shot with his weapon that would have no doubt ended you.

"Hurry up, exit's that way." As he pulls you up, tugging your foot free, you throw the heavy gun to the guards as it catches two of them in the face, jogging towards the awaiting group ahead.

Mugen squeaks at you, you clutch the bag tighter to your chest, feeling a wave of de ja vu hit you, as you run from kraang droids chasing you down, a wall collapses from behind, it buries a group of soldiers, and unfortunately makes it harder to see as dust clouds arises.

By instinct you pass Mugen to Mikey who was waiting ahead, he successfully catches the bag, Mugen makes a sound of protest but doesn't fuss, eyes searching for you worriedly.

"Go! -cough- I'm right behind you."

You cough, dust clouding your vision, you see Mikey clamber into a large hole in the ground following after the mutagen tank, Donnie, April and Kolski nowhere in sight, most likely have already started the escape vehicle. 

The exit was close and the kraang droids are occupied, you could almost feel the tiny cramped escape car just below-

Someone grabs you by the hair, you cry out as the assailant tugs down, bringing you to an awkward, backward bent position.

Raph and Leo skids to a halt at your cry, the both turn around their eyes wide in horror, both calling out your name.

"Let her go Karai."

"Make me."

A cold shiver passes through you, it's her. 

You hear robotic steps approach behind you, they stop a little ahead, forming a barrier between you and the guys and to your surprise they weren't kraang droids, they were clad in all black like ninjas, but they have glowing red eyes. Raph curses under his breath.

"Shit indeed, Raphael, you didn't think you'd be taking without giving something in return, would you?" She says giving you a shake, you yelp, feeling like she's about to scalp you if this continues. You claw at her wrist but it doesn't seem to faze her.

You thrash around hitting where you can, she tsks in annoyance, delivering a quick kick to your abdomen, you double over, feeling the breath knocked out of your lungs, before she tugs you into a standing position, "If I were you, I'd cooperate, it'd be less painful for your end." She hisses by your ear, as you wheeze, 

A ninja star passes through where Karai's face was mere inches from yours. She seems to have moved quickly enough to avoid it. It lands harmlessly on a ninja behind you.

"Karai you've gone too far!"

You see Leo and Raph run towards you only to stop when you feel the cold metal of the blade nick your throat, it trickles a small lazy drop of blood down to your shirt, staining it, your breath hitches.

"Take another step and I'll only be needing her brain for those alien freaks to scan." They grit their teeth, no choice but to stay put.

"You bitch."

"Leo, your brother needs to expand on his vocabulary, it's the only insult he can come up with, it bores me."

"Oh yeah? Why don't ya come here and I'll carve new insults on ya-" Leo struggles to hold his brother, as the drop of blood becomes a steady trickle on your neck.

You close your eyes, "Karai, let's-let's make a deal. Yeah?"

"No!" 

Karai spares Leo a side glance, turning your head to face her.

"If you haven't noticed you're in no position to be offer-"

"Let them go, I'll make as many mutant research you need, willingly. It's better to have a cooperating scientist than not, right?" It's a lie of course, but you hope she'd take the bait, she raises a curious brow.

"It's a deal then, little fawn." She says in mock sweetness.

"L-Leo, go, the team's safety is priority, not me, t-they won't kill me." the heavy pause in the end implies, 'for now'

Karai grins wider. "You heard her, Leo. Go, while I'm feeling merciful for old times sake." She drawls, a laugh mingling with her words.

You see him hesitate, Raph looks at his brother dubiously as if he couldn't believe he was even considering what you just said. 

"Leo." Raph starts,

"Leo we talked about this- you promised-" You plead, 

"You promised her you'd abandon her?" Raph seems to grow angrier,

You could see Leo warring with himself, his eyes flicking to you, Raph and the tunnel.

Raph makes a disappointed click of his tongue, "I thought you were better than this." 

Yours and Leo's eyes widen in surprise as Raph charges.

"Raph!"

You hear Karai hum in mock disappointment, "So predictable." With a snap of her fingers the droids come to life, springing to attack.

"No!" Leo runs after his brother, they don't get far when a droid blocks their way.

You stare in horror as the droids manages to catch Raph on the shoulder and another narrowly missing Leo, they were pushing the guys back, they can't die, not for you. 

Is it getting a bit too hard to breathe in here? Is this a panic attack? No Nonono, Donnie said you have to keep calm, breathe, you have to breathe, but there's no space to breathe.

"Keep them busy, boys, we're gonna have a fun little girl talk."

The robots advance towards them, faster and more flexible than the kraang droids, they seem to meet them blow for blow.

She tries to drag you away from the fight as another quake shakes the crumbling building. 

A green blur darts out from the escape hole, as it hops from one ninja to another using them as a spring board. It comes at you at an alarming speed.

Karai tosses you to the side, deflecting the set of claws coming at her with her katana, the tiny blur hisses as it rains several clawed attacks repeatedly and uncoordinately, fangs snapping, you gasp as you recognized the tiny blur. Mugen moves too fast for you to follow, Karai smirks, regaining quickly from her surprise.

"Mugen!" You have to do something, you spot a gun right across as you make a dive for it, aiming at Karai but he's moving too fast and his fangs dripping with venom, you didn't trust yourself not to accidentally shoot him. 

You let out a curse, when a passing ninja droid knocks the gun out of your hands and into the middle of the fight.

Mikey comes out of the tunnel probably chasing after Mugen when he realizes the ongoing chaos, he joins the fray assisting his brothers while trying to reach the both of you in time.

Karai makes a feint and Mugen falls for it, missing, only to swipe at air. She brings the hilt of her sword down to the back of his head, effectively bringing him down.

He crashes hard into broken cement, lying still. You could see a slow trickle of blood.

Your heart beats too loud in your ears, you glance at the guys who seem to struggle with the onslaught of ninja droids that they haven't noticed what happened yet, then to Mugen's tiny unconscious form, as Karai moves to pick him up by the scruff.

Time stops.

The world seems to fade into white noise.

You felt numb. But...

Everything seems to be clearer, slower 

and you see your prey wide open.

"Huh, looks like it's my lucky day, I got two for one-"

You attack, landing a punch to her cheek, this takes her by surprise as she drops Mugen. You manage to catch him before he hits the ground. You cradle him close, whispering everything will be fine, it comes out of your lips like a hiss.

A large cut behind his head bleeds steadily, as you press on the wound with the torn sleeve of your lab coat, his fast regeneration seems to be struggling to seal the wound back up.

She spits blood, giving you a seething grin. "Well well, look at you, you've become a freak yourself. Who knew?"

You snarl, aiming a high kick at her, you didn't even knew you could, but right now, you feel like you could do anything, she blocks it, to her surprise the force pushes her back. You follow it by dropping your foot then grasping her outstretched arm with your free hand, steadying her then jumping to aim another with your other foot, she manages to break free as she backs up avoiding it.

She grabs her katana intent on slicing your limbs off, but she's slow, too slow for you. 

As her sword glides by your side, you grasp it, it cuts through your skin but the motion effectively immobilizes her, you slide a kick, she jumps back, letting the blade go in order to avoid your kick.

She tries to land a hit on you, but you dodge, twisting and blocking, moving like hurricane, wildly attacking her head on.

You instinctively jump away when a part of the ceiling comes crashing down, with your free hand, you aim for her neck, her eyes widen at your sudden speed.

She hasn't realized she ran out of space as she backs up a wall, your hand encloses on her throat sliding her a foot up. Your bloody hand giving the illusion, she's already bleeding through your fingers.

She lands a punch at your face, the force making you snap your head to the left, but you hardly feel it, you can't. You turn to face her feeling something wet trickle down your chin.

A grin makes it's way up your face, as she struggles, kicking and clawing at your hands leaving red bleeding scratches, her eyes bulging as you squeeze a little more. Her pain seems to fuel you.

Somebody seems to be calling out your name,

" STOP, Snap out of it!"

Leo was grasping your arm, trying to tug you away, but you wouldn't budge, in fact, tightening your grip on every tug, he seems to realize it, because he stops, he was breathing heavily, littered with cuts as well, you spare him a glance.

"Let her go, please."

You tilt your head curiously, your hand slightly loosening, she struggles, it's obviously taking quite a toll, but not enough.**"Why?"**

A shiver runs down him as he looks at your face. "Because I know the person who regrets other people's death, wouldn't commit it!"

For a moment you falter.

You glance at him then to Mugen, he was still unconscious, the wound has clotted but it was still there, it's not healing as well as it's supposed to, the rage returns, you squeeze hoping you break her neck if she doesn't asphyxiate.

"don't. You'll regret it. Please, this isn't you." His eyes searching, pleading at you.

You growl, before a thought clears through the haze of anger. _Can I really kill a person?_

_'Yesss ' a honeyed voice whispers, 'It's easy, you'll never regret a thing if you let me have full control' _

It's so easy to just sit back and let another do the dirty work, isn't it? Why didn't you ever give in in the first place?

He looks at the crumbling wall, not far from you. "we have to go." 

His eyes searching yours "You're not a killer."

You scowl.

**"We're about to find out."** You squeeze a little mor- 

—

"Raph!" Leo exclaims as he knocks you out.

You and Karai both fall like a pair of puppets with strings cut.

Raph catches your body, as Mikey scoops Mugen up from your limp hold, he and gives Leo a nod.

Around them, a mess of twitching metal and wires scattered among the pile of wreckage, 

"C'mon fearless. " He drapes his brother's arm as they limp to the escape tunnel, not once looking back if Karai made it, but a wracking cough from behind, confirms she's alive. A part of him wishes he should've let you end it, but his brother is right.

The escape tunnel eventually gets buried under the debris, working just to their favor, and they narrowly escape being buried along with it.

They pile in the van, cramped like a can of sardines, as Donnie seems surprised at the aftermath, clueless to the ongoing chaos earlier as he provides temporary first aid and revs the engine on top speed.

He along with April, and the scientist on the front, while Leo and Mikey were in the back. You were cradled in Raphs arms, out like a light. As he sat crossed legged on the compartment part of the van, along with the mutagen.

"Raph, is she-"

"That wasn't her...." He says, he wasn't sure if he was convincing himself or Leo. Once again, you were covered in blood, dirt and sweat, but this time he was fully conscious to see everything. 

He does his best to wipe off the grime in your face, "Why do you give me so much to worry about, nerd?" He mumbles, before looking up to check the group.

In front of him, Leo does his best to patch up his cuts temporarily, his brother has gotten the most damage, desperately trying to get to you and Karai, while covering his hide, as much as he hates to admit it he's glad his brother quickly made up his mind.

He sighs heavily. He screwed up, if he hadn't triggered that trap everything would have gone much smoother, he glances down at your form, holding you close. You wouldn't be like this.

"guys?" It was so quiet he almost missed the slow panic in Mikey's voice.

"GUYS.... I dont think he's breathing, he's not breathing- what do I do? H-he's...he's!!" They all turn to Mikey, in his arms was a very very still Mugen. He feels like someone dropped a stone on his stomach.

"What!?" And just like that, their momentary reprieve has been shattered as April twists around her seat to get a better look, probably looking for a way to help.

His baby brother looking at them with tearful eyes. "...I don't..Leo, Raph, Don, please! Help...he's not breathing." Pleading.

"CPR! You have to give him CPR!" Comes Don's panicked voice, glancing at them at the rearview mirror.

Leo takes over as they perform CPR. 

He feels the vehicle accelerate at inhumane speeds, Donnie whispering "Please" repeatedly like a mantra. A prayer. 

The only thing he could think of at the moment, is that you don't wake up to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?


	22. Denial

You blink. 

Staring at a white ceiling- no, the white seems to go on endlessly as far as your eyes could tell, like looking at the sky, except white.

Moving yourself into a sitting position, you watch the vast expanse of nothing but white. Feeling the chill of uneasy familiarity, you look around for something, a mirror, anything-

A wail from afar sends hairs and goosebumps raising on your arms, as you turn to the direction of the sound that seems to echo in the emptiness, your heart beating a mile a minute.

For a long moment or was it a second? You breathe. 

You decide not to go investigate, you've seen enough horror movies to prepare you for this, picking yourself up to head to the opposite direction, but your feet seems to have another agenda.

"What the..." you mutter.

You didn't have a choice when your foot takes a step, then another towards it, struggling seems to do nothing as an invisible rope pulls you in.

The wails were becoming louder with each step, 'til the sound was the only thing you could hear other than the pounding of your heartbeat in your ears. 

Your hands had gone clammy.

A familiar shattered frame of the mirror. it's fragments on the floor, and it seems the wails are coming from it's pieces. 

Your body comes to a stop at the center of the mess, covering your ears, the noise is becoming unbearable, you can barely hear yourself think, you face the empty frame, the drowning cacophony suddenly silences.

For some reason, you dread the silence more.

"You. You let thiss happen." A voice echoes accusingly, it's voice like breaking glass, your hackles raise.

You don't answer.

"If you gave me full control. They'd all be dead." The voice whispers around you.

To your horror, the shattered pieces vibrate, moving to slowly piece themselves together in a familiar human shape.

The cracked face moves closely to yours, you feel like your feet had become lead, "Now. It'ss your fault the child is lossst" she hisses. 

Your features, wide-eyed, reflecting on the surface of the shattered mirror, until you don't know where the similarities end between the both of you. 

"Mugen? What do you mean? Where is he?"

A sharp pain in your head brings you to your knees, 

"Foolissshh girl. A failure of a hossst. A wassste!" Her voice gyrating on your earsdrums

You furrow your brows in confusion and pain.

"You're nothing but a parasite in my mind, a figment of my imagination." 

This only makes her angrier as she screeches. "You're pathetic!" She grabs you by the front of your shirt, pulling you to face her, "You forget," as the glass smooths over, gone were the cracks on her face, leaving you face to face with your own familiar features. 

"I'm you." She murmurs in your voice, pushing you back down as she smiles in an uncanny smug smile, satisfied with your dumbfounded reaction. 

"This body is mine to control." Still grinning cattishly at you.

A crack forms underneath you, you both exchange a look of surprise. 

It splinters around you, as you try and scramble back, it breaks.

Her features morph into anger. "What? No!" She screeches diving for you as you fall through the shattered floor and into the blackness.

—

You land in a splash, the viscous liquid catching your fall, as you're momentarily suspended in the waters, seeing nothing but green, you kick yourself back to the surface with a gasp, floating aimlessly in the endless ocean. Looking up, you couldn't even see where you had fallen through.

Terror latches on to you as the green waters begin spiraling into a whirlpool, leaving you to spin and be mercilessly dragged into it's black center. You scream, struggling to swim in the thick goo as blackness envelops you once again.

—  
You jolt with an audible gasp. 

Eyes widely scanning the room for any sign of danger. You shiver, realizing you had broken out in a cold sweat, the draft chilling you.

You blink once more, your eyes finally adjusting to the dimness of the room.

You're in Donnie's lab, at least you think you are, the only light you could see was the lamp by the computer, it was a bright beacon around the comforting darkness.

You can't move, or for a better term, you feel like you just got run over by a bus, so you don't want to move, you groan, every muscle in your body seems to be screaming at you.

You need to see Mugen. You need to know he's safe, something about what your reflection said unnerved you. 

"Don?" You yell, but it comes out like a croak, you cough, throat dry. They must all be resting, judging from the silence of the lair, your guess must be correct.

You breathe through your nose, as you force yourself into a sitting position, sweat beading your brow as you push yourself upright, grunting as you do.

You let yourself rest on your elbows, wincing, you're definitely not walking around anytime soon if you're struggling to sit up.Whatever boost you had during your fight, it was definitely gone now, leaving you with over stretched muscles. 

Your eyes flicker to your heavily bandaged hand, remembering the ordeal it went though, 'That's definitely gonna scar.' You think wryly, glancing at the peeking dark spots of what you think is blood.

You hear the clattering of a mug and the sound of the door slowly swing close with a click, you turn your gaze to the direction of the door, only to see Don standing stock still and a forgotten spilled coffee on the floor.

"You're- you're awake!" 

"Hi Donnie." You weakly croak out, glad to finally see someone, he runs up to you looking like he's gonna hug you but stops himself a foot away. 

He reaches out for the light switch, you stop him, "Please don't. No light." You don't think you could handle the bright white florescent of the lab... yet.

"How are you feel- no stupid question, do you want any water?" You nod, as he pours you a glass, assisting you from holding the glass as you take gulps.

Letting the cool water soothe your parched throat. 

You have so many questions for him, through the dark you could hardly make out his features.

"Is everyone okay?" deciding to start off with that.

A moment of silence, then he chuckles, "Y-yeah, everyone's okay ... well... almost everyone...." he gestures towards your entirety, you gave him a sheepish face.

"I uh ... think I over did it this time, huh?"

In the dark, you could make out the signature tilt of his head when he rolls his eyes, "That's an understatement of the century, you went toe on toe with a skilled kunoichi, recieved 20 scratches and cuts in the process, you sliced your palm open, I'm not even gonna count the bruises you've sustained, it's already a miracle you didn't break anything. So yeah, what were you thinking!? We thought we lost you both! "

There was a strain in his voice, a panic you couldn't pin point, but it was clear he was fraying, the heavy slump of his shoulders, a telltale sign he hadn't slept at all, but your attention quickly catching on to his last sentence.

"Both?"

Your thoughts immediately jumping to Mugen, Donnie shuts his mouth, tense, by his posture.

"Don? What do you mean by both?" Through the dim light you see his eyes flicker in panic,

"Did I say both? I mean you. We thought we almost lost you. I'm gonna go refill the pitcher." As he reaches over to grab the pitcher still half full of water.

You grab his arm, effectively holding him in place, you hear him swallow in trepidation, "Don, where's Mugen?"

From this close you could see the fear in his eyes, the sorrow, and the weariness that came along with it. "He's safe. In the livingroom."

"I want to see him. Please."

He hesitates, "You need to rest, we'll let you see him tomorrow, f-for now, just rest."

The urge to see Mugen increases tenfold, letting him go, as you try to move, you manage to swing your feet off the table.

God, the pain was almost unbearable, but you have to, Don wasn't giving you answers, not the ones you need answered, so you'll find it for yourself. 

You grit your teeth as you try and get up, but Donnie was stubbornly keeping you on the table make-shifted into a bed, "Please, calm down, Y/n, please, you'll hurt yourself more like this."

"I need to see him, Don," 

"You can see him in the morning, I promise, " he wouldn't look at you in the eyes.

"You're not telling me everything," You say frustrated, how long were you out? It must've been a considerable amount of time already. The mutagen bath! "Okay, fine, but at least tell me this, did... he make it for his mutagen bath?"

Slowly, his gaze meet yours.

Your eyes searching his, begging him to tell you. His resolve crumbles, looking like he's been through some mental strain for quite a while, he steps back, not looking at you anymore. 

"...I'm sorry, but we- I. don't know. He went through cardiac arrest while we were in the escape vehicle-"

You didn't hear anything else after the words "cardiac arrest" children rarely make it alive even with professionals working on the clock.

He looks at you, apology and despair written on his face, and you shove yourself off the bed, almost crying out from the pain, you wobble unsteady on your feet as you feel Donnie try to support you, but you brush him off, darting to the door almost wrenching it off it's hinges.

_It's a lie. It has to be._

Maybe Donnie was just playing a cruel cruel prank. That you'd see him on the couch with Mikey or Leo, watching TV, and he'd run up to you chirping.

The livingroom was bathed in a greenish glow, you squint at the sudden light, the couches and beanbags haphazardly pushed aside to make space, but your attention was focused on the large glowing tank and it's tiny sole inhabitant. 

You stumble, trying to get closer. 

_ No. It's not him._

Another step, as if pulled by something invisible.

_nonono, please._

You touch the glass.

There, suspended in the goo, with wires and a makeshift oxygen mask attached to him,was an unconscious Mugen. You feel your legs give out as your body finally succumbs to it's injuries.

You to stare at his closed eyes, as if willing them to open.

They don't.

You hear a heartwrenching wail, not unlike the one in your dream. You didn't realize how painful the sound was.

You didn't realize it was coming from you.

You feel someone tuck you into their chest, as tears blur your vision, sobs wracking your frame, you barely feel the bruises on your ribs, it was a minor inconvenience compared to the stabbing ache your heart, you hear them say something, probably trying to soothe you, though nothing seems to register in your mind but the image of Mugen floating in the tank. 

It's your fault. You shouldn't have brought him with you, the plan was risky, but you went through with it, you failed him. 

You said you'd take care of him. It was such a heartless lie.

You feel the motion of being picked up, "No!" You scramble away from their hold, curling at the base of the tank, like a stubborn child, but you couldn't bear to let him out of your sight, not now. Not again.

—  
It's been 1 week since you've woken up, 1 week of you staring blankly at the tank, barely eating or drinking, standing only for the bathroom then coming immediately right back to watch the tank like a movie marathon, and Raph was sick of it.

They did everything they could make you snap out of it, except for tearing you away from the tank of course, which seemed counter productive at the moment. 

But...he was sick of watching you slowly kill yourself like this. His brothers, Leo to be specific, told him to give you some space, that you need some time to let things sink in.

He was never the patient type, nor the most sensitive, but he knows you need to get that all out, and there's only one way he knows how.

"Get up." 

You don't respond to him, either you didn't hear, or you're ignoring him, from the blank look on your face, he believes it's bit of both. 

"Ya can't sit and rot like this, 'til he wakes up."

Nothing. He scowls, he almost preferred it when you cried rather than this- whatever this is, like you were hollowed out, reduced to a doll of yourself.

"C'mon, get up, ya need to do something else than mope in the livingroom." He moves to block your view of the tank, you hardly blink up at him, as if he wasn't there at all.

He huffs, he didn't want to resort to this-

You let out a startled yelp when he hoists you over his shoulder, then it turns to your usual pleas of not moving you away, he might've listened yesterday or 2 days ago, but not now, he strengthens his resolve as he walks.

You must've realized your begging wouldn't work when you started struggling, angrily spouting whatever you could. 

He was glad, you were thumping your fists uselessly on his shell, yelling at him to put you down, but he couldn't help the grin creeps on his lips, he finally got you to respond into something else other than crying and blank stares.

His brothers have done everything to get you respond, gently trying to coax you out of your daze, but it seems you're like him, and you need an outlet for all that trapped feelings, before it eats you alive.

He drops you on the mat of the dojo, you huff at him, face red, probably from being upside down the whole walk to the dojo, you look tired and weak, if Leo saw what he was planning he'd never allow it, but he wasn't here, and despite your appearance he could see the fire aflame in your eyes. Good. 

He's planning on fueling that anger.

"What the hell is your problem, Raph? I told you to leave me alone."

"Yeah? Cuz moping in the middle of the lair makes it so easy to ignore you." Sarcasm dripping in every word.

You angrily get up shooting him a glare, before making your way to the door, he stops you, blocking your path, you scowl, moving around him only for him to sidestep in your way.

"Move."

He watches the flame grow, as he smirks, "Make me." he's not asking you to beat him, looking at your untrained exhausted form, no.

He points to the dummy at the center, which he, oh so conveniently, added a black wig on. "Not until you beat the shit out of that, I'm not letting you out of this room."

—  
You were mad, was an understatement, you try to keep from using what he taught you, on him, it wouldn't hurt him, but looking at his solid form made you think twice, you'd break your hand in the process, you were injured enough as it is.

You've had enough of them fussing over you, you just want to be left alone, to think, to grieve, to wallow in self loathing, but it seems you can't even do that.

What right does he think he has to stop you from grieving?

Scowling once more, before marching up to the dummy, you gave it a hit, it sways a little, knocking it's hair askew.

Spinning on your heel, crossing your arms at Raph. "There, satisfied?"

The terrapin has the gall to roll his eyes at you, "I said "beat the shit outta it', not 'give it a high five' "

You snap, "What the fuck are you playing at!? I'm not in the mood for catering to YOUR needs, you just don't want to see me mope! Well guess what Raph? That's how I grieve, and it's none of your goddamn business whether I'm happy or not! " feeling all the rage surging out of you like a broken dam, he just gives you that smug grin, and all you want to do is wipe it off him.

—  
Okay, that stung a bit, truth hurts, and he deserved that, but you're right and wrong at the same time, he doesn't like seeing you mope around, true. But he's definitely gonna make it his 'goddamn business' if you're happy because he can't stand seeing you so sad.

"Why are ya even grieving? He's not dead." 

You were clenching your fist so tightly that you were shaking with restraint.

Okay...He _may_ have pushed it a little though, you look like you're about to start hitting _him_ instead of the dummy. He slightly tenses, expecting you to come at him with your fist, he knows he would've, if he was in your place, but you surprise him, when you whirl around once again, landing a hard blow on the dummy.

It sways, knocking the wig right off. You let your rage pour out on the mannequin, landing blow after blow, hitting it without any form, it falls over, but you don't relent, straddling it as you punch again and again, yelling obscenities about the doll, Karai, Baxter and him, well... he did earn his spot on that list.

He allows you to let loose on the doll, until you slow down, hitting your fists uselessly on the doll and you stop, your back still turned to him, your shoulders heaving in time with your heavy breaths.

He moves in front of you, then crouches to your level, but you stubbornly turn away, "Why won't you j-just let me be?" You say between hiccups.

His eyes softens, brushing your unkempt hair away from your face, "I can't." He should've known that he couldn't stay away, but god, he was too far gone when he realized, "Sorry shortstack, I just can't sit around doin nothing and watch ya slowly join the kid too."

Your eyes were wet and puffy with tears, but he has never seen you look more beautiful, they were clearer now, nothing like the empty look he's been seeing for the past days, you slump on his plastron.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, then he feels your frame shake as you sob, he sighs and lets you, he doesn't know what to say, his brothers are better than him in comfort, heck, Mikey would've done a better job at this, so he stays silent, awkwardly patting your back, in hopes it was soothing enough.

You had long stopped crying, but you don't pull away from him, still hiding your face as your forehead leans on his chest, and he had stopped patting in favor of wrapping his arms loosely around you.

"Short stack?" For a second he had thought you'd fallen asleep, but you answer with a mumbled "hmm?"

"Feeling better?"

You don't answer, he immediately worries if you had lapsed back to your shell-like state again, but you shake your head, then you nod as if unsure, "not really...but I will be." 

He huffs in relief, he'll take it, "That's... that's good."

"Thanks."

"What? For letting ya beat the shit out of a training dummy?" Though, he knows what you mean.

You snort, "That. and for telling me to get my shit together, in your own Raph kinda way."

It's his turn to snort, "You say it like it's a bad thing. I'll let ya know it worked."

"Yeah, yeah you big softie."

_What? Him? Soft? Nah._ He looks down only to realize you were finally looking at him with a slight upward curve on the side of your lips.

"Only for ya, nerd." He grumbles, looking away, he could feel the heat creep up his face as he, lets you go, giving you space, "Alright Alright, I'm not doing this mushy shit, ya got enough of your snot all over me for a lifetime. Be glad I don't wear shirts." He said that, but he really didn't mind.

You laugh, and he swears if you were still leaning on his chest you would've heard how fast his heart was beating.

"Oh god. Sorry. Ugh, okay, now I feel gross." 

"_You_ feel gross?" He gestures playfully at his tear streaked plastron, as you scrunch up your nose in embarrassment.

You get up, fetching one of the towels that they kept on the side, he expected you to hand him the towel, but you crouch down wiping down his plastron, it raises goosebumps along his skin, as well as setting his face aflame. He makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat. 

"Oi. What are ya doing!?" Stopping you, by grabbing your hand, you either don't know what you're doing or you haven't realized at all, 

You click your tongue as if admonishing him for stopping you, "What else am I doing? I'm cleaning- oh."

Oh. Indeed, as he watches your face switch from realization, to panic, then mortified all in one go, he would've laughed, if he wasn't in the same situation. 

You drop the towel, standing up, then start rambling, "I uhh...sorry, habits! Of-of cleaning after Mugen, not that I thought of you like a kid, it just slipped my mind- you can clean yourself." 

Ah, well, that explains it, he just HAD to make it weird. Great. 

He sighs, standing up and grabbing the towel, tossing it towards you, it lands squarely on your face as you fumble with it, 

"Your face 's a mess too, nerd, all this feely stuff made me hungry, I'm goin to grab some grub, go mope at a pickle jar or something...." He needs to get out here, this whole-whatever he's been reacting to, whenever you're involved, is not happening today. He literally bolts out the dojo to the kitchen.

Only to stop, when he sees Leo leaning right on the counter, with his arms crossed, face in deep concentration, that is, until he barged in like his tail was on fire.

They both stare in awkward surprise, before Leo clears his throat.

"So... you managed to get her away from Mugen." It wasn't a question.

He clears his throat as well, tensely, "Yeah, guess I did." No use denying it, your usual spot on the couch was empty for all the lair to see. He moves around Leo to grab a slice of cold pizza.

His brother raises a brow, probably telling him to elaborate, he decides to play dumb as he chews on, trying to keep a bored face.

Judging from the knowing look his brother gives him, he sags, _ Great. Another lecture on why he pushed you to your limits, and why he let you punch a dummy when you're clearly still recovering, yadda yadda. _

"You-"

"Okay, okay before ya start nagging, I just made her angry, and she just swatted a dummy a couple of times... and it worked. Sorta...-"

"I know. I was gonna thank you for it."

"-and she seems almost like herself again, just a little weepy- wait. You're not mad? You're _thanking_ me for it?" The pizza must've gone bad and he's probably on the floor hallucinating while his brothers laugh on. 

Leo nods, "Yeah, we've tried everything. Well... almost everything... who knew, maybe...." he mumbles something incoherent under his breath. 

"What?" He could've sworn.... 

"I honestly thought your plan was gonna backfire, she looked like she was gonna start beating _you_" Leo snorts

"Ya eavesdropped." He says smug with the revelation, who knew his upright brother would ever eavesdrop on his own, he could almost say he's proud, but not when he's the one being spied on.

Leo seems surprised at the accusation, "Wha- no. You had her over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, I was just... concerned."

He resists the urge to roll his eyes, before he realizes something, "Sure sure, How long were ya even spying on us?"

"I wasn't-... Not long... just went to check that you didn't really overdid it, then went on my way." 

Of course Leo wouldn't give him a concrete answer, when all he wants to know is how much did he _see._

Why does he even care? It wasn't like you and him were doing something secret.

"I'm surprised ya didn't stop me." Voicing his thoughts,

"Trust me. I was about to."

He raises a suspicious brow, "And ya waited here, to tell me that?" .

Leo opens his mouth to say something but seems to think better of it, as he shakes his head, "No... same as you, went for some food, it was just coincidence to see you here... and I just wanted to say, you did good." 

He walks past him, as he makes his way out the door, giving his shoulder a pat as he goes.

Alone in the kitchen, his brother was going to confront him, he knows that look their leader would give him all too well, but it seems like he changed his mind, it feels like a dumb cycle repeating itself. 

Glancing at the box of cold pizza, with only a slice taken, the one half eaten on his hand, forgotten. He suddenly lost his appetite. 

"Went for food, huh? ...You're a shitty liar, Leo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much apologies for the delay, I'm starting to think work is attempting on murdering me before I finish the fic.
> 
> Tell me, who's your favorite turtle so far?


	23. Interphase

_  
The sound of the Drill's engine revving up to it's highest gear, the boosters shooting the vehicle past it's speed limit._

_Yelling from he back seats._

_Him repeating "please" and "hold on" like a prayer, as he navigates through the city's underbelly. _

_Then he's looking the operating table, with a barely breathing and unconscious Mugen. _

_The long beep of a flat line, on the heart monitor_

_In his hands was a pair of defibrillators. He shouldn't, But why?_

_"No!" As Kolski barges through the lab stopping him._

_He heaves a sigh of relief, letting go of the defibrillators, only to realize they were no longer in his hands._

_"Get him in the Mutagen bath! Hurry!"_

_Like a whirlwind, he finds himself in the livingroom._

_You're staring at the tank, crumpled on the floor._

_He shouldn't had told you._

_Your face twists into anguish as you wail._

_The sound pierces through him. He runs to hold you, provide whatever comfort he can, but you're gone._

_He spins around to look for you in the empty livingroom. No one. _

_He looks at the tank, then to his horror, instead of Mugen, he sees you curled up, suspended with your eyes closed._

"No!"

As he jolts on the table, it sends papers and items alike, clattering onto the floor. It was another nightmare, at least it was something new this time, he muses sardonically.

It had varied from him not making it, to him causing Mugen's death with a defibrillator, but always ended the same, with you wailing, crumpled on the ground.

He drags a hand down his face, hoping it would clear the fog of sleep. Donatello felt like he was losing his mind. 2 weeks with hardly any sleep could do that to any terrapin. He thought he could finally get a good night's rest after the heist, he was wrong. So terribly wrong.

He shifts as something slips off his shoulders, he picks it up only to realize it was a blanket, huh, he must've slept long enough for someone to bring him one, glancing at the clock on the computer confirms his guess.

He hears the door open, "Is it time for patrol? Thanks for the blanket by the way." Expecting to hear Leo's affirmation, they had decided to patrol in pairs, both for more stealth and more eyes watching if anything happened to you or Mugen. 

"You're welcome, and I don't think so?" 

He whirls around standing up in disbelief, "Y/n! You're here! I mean, of course you'd be here, what I mean is you're up and about?"

You shoot him an embarrassed smile, "I ...yeah, Raph knocked some sense into me, he's right, I couldn't sit around and mope waiting for...for something to happen." Looking at the door sadly, as if you could see Mugen past it. 

"Though, he could've been a bit more sensitive about it." You mutter under your breath poutily.

_'Cute' _the word he was looking for, with your lower lip slightly jutting out and a hint of color painting your cheeks. He puts his hands behind him to give it a hard pinch, _'What are you doing?? You like April. A.P.R.I.L'_

You look weary, but fresh, well...as fresh as a change of clothes and a shower could give, you still looked like you need more sleep, a little bit of peace and food in you though, but who was he to judge? And Raph?... not that he doesn't believe you, but...Raphael? His brother who hardly... well...does feelings?? either he's still dreaming or pigs learned how to fly.

"You look better."

You snort at his obvious lie, the corners of his lips turn up to a shadow of a grin.

"Sorry, but it's not entirely a lie, though?" 

You shake your head, nudging him gently by the arm as you pass him by, to sit beside him on your chair, 'since when did it he started calling it yours?' 

"C'mon Dee, we both know better than that." He doesn't get to think about it for long as he shrugs.

"If you're looking for someone to tell you how terrible you look, I think you got the wrong turtle, though, I do prefer you less injured." He says pointedly to your bandages, you grin wryly.

"Nah, Raph already told me I looked like a mess, I'm good."

_'Raph again, huh?'_ the irked thought immediately dissipated as fast as it came, _Okay maybe I'm just a little disappointed that whatever Raph did, worked, as opposed as to what we have been trying to achieve the whole week with no results, yeah, that's definitely the reason why._

"So uh...what brought you in the lab at this hour?"

Your smile slowly drops, and for a second he thinks he stepped on a vocabulary land mine, 

"No, well... I guess I just wanted to know what happened, maybe... maybe there's something I could do?" You shrug a tad bit tensely. Your eyes hopeful under all that sorrow.

He sighs, of course you'd want a recap, you were literally asleep throughout the whole incident. The problem is, where does he begin? The part where Mikey had chased after Mugen? When he went through cardiac arrest? Or maybe he should start where, if it weren't for your scientist acquaintance, he would've accidentally killed Mugen?

"Dee?" Startles him out of his reverie,

"Oh uh, I just ...dunno where to start."

"What happened while we were escaping?" You choose for him.

Wait. "You don't remember?"

"A little... nothing but bits and pieces of memory, I'm not sure which were my imagination or reality. All I remember clearly was Mugen hitting his head and I got so mad...the urge to just kill was so potent and...yeah, was any of that real...?" You nervously rub your arm as he sighs.

He's honestly just glad that that stress wasn't enough to cause a chain reaction on your dormant mutagen cells, and if what Leo told him was right, they gotta start looking for a way to extract them, and fast.

"You were close to losing yourself." He says, slumping back in his seat, mentally preparing for your onslaught of 'hows' and 'whats', but you're calm.

You nod sullenly. Amazingly, taking that fact in stride, he wonders if you could remember almost giving in...if you weren't knocked out, who knows what you could've turned into? 

Realizing he has trailed off, he continues, "We arrived in the lair, strapped him into an oxygen mask, but his heart started failing, and his regeneration wasn't working like it should too...it was such a mess, you should've seen- no it was better you didn't.... I didn't know what to do," he admits, hanging his head in shame, right when Mugen needed him most, he failed. If he closes his eyes he could still feel the fear and desperation.

He swallows audibly, feeling his throat go dry,

"Did you know?" _ He's got to know_ "That he's weak against electricity?" Your look of wide eyed horror to him was all the answer he needs, feeling like his worse fears coming to light, he almost killed Mugen.

You stutter, mouth opening and closing, rendered speechless, your voice a shakey whisper, "Donnie- you didn't-"

"I was going to shock his heart back to start again," he cuts you off, waving a careless finger to the flat irons on the corner, repurposed as defibrillators, "Your acquaintance stopped me."

You let go of the breath you had been holding, you seem to gather your bearings before speaking again, "Dr. Kolski? You guys brought him to the lair?" 

Don nods, "There wasn't any time to drop him off the nearest corner," still not looking up, "The funny thing was, we almost thought he was sabotaging our attempts to help." He thinks back how he almost barrelled through the scientist, frantically trying to get to Mugen, defibrillators in hand, how the scientist clung to him, desperately trying to stop him.

You were clenching your fists so tightly on your lap that he could see the whites on your knuckles.

"I'm sorry, I should've mentioned it sooner, I never intended to keep that information from anyone, it just...never crossed my mind he'd ever need ...no, he wasn't mature enough to withstand strong pulses of electricity, I should've been there for him, I should've at _least _told you guys about it." Guilt painted across your face. "His mutant cells aren't stable enough like other mutants to withstand electric pulses so it-"

"-causes the cells to stop functioning altogether, ... I kinda looked it up in the file, after the dust settled." He finishes for you.

It wasn't your fault, but he doubts those words would console you as it did little for the past few days. He should've read the file throughly, in fact, after the patrol, he might just memorize the whole thing. 

He sighs, "He helped make the tank in time, while keeping Mugen temporarily stable, we probably would've had no clue, with you out of commission and my brain too frazzled to look for the files. But yeah, it's thanks to him Mugen is still here." 

His smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I didn't know he was part Mugen's care."

You shrug, thinking yourself. "From all I know, he wasn't. I was too busy with Mugen, he was just one of the faces I saw in the labs."

He nods, his thoughts elsewhere.

Something about the Kolski guy, just sends him the wrong vibes, the reason why he decided against following after Mikey and leaving April, the mutagen and him alone inside the escape drill, he knew April could handle herself but she could only do so much.

He decided against telling you of his suspicions, not when you looked so thankful for a guy who wasn't even here at the moment. 

"Did he get home safe?"

"Yeah... We sent him back home, don't worry, almost all the scientists were running around like headless chickens he blended in the commotion and all of the footage of you with him are gone. He'll remain anonymous, as long as he keeps his mouth shut." 

The guy almost refused to leave, asking why were you were staying with them, and demanding to stay as well 'til you woke up, because apparently you owe him an explanation, but eventually Leo managed to ...convince him.

"Guess that means I can't contact him as well, huh?" He didn't miss the disappointment in your voice, "Sorry Y/n..."

You shake your head, "No it's fine, I really wasn't planning on seeing him after the heist. Guess I just wanted to get a word of thanks."

"Well...it's probably for the better." He huffs, the farther that guy stays away from them the better, and he's just saying this as a caution.

"What are you even doing in the lab so late?" As you bend to pick up the papers and clutter still scattered on the floor, scanning them with interest.

"I was looking for a way to wake him up." He shrugs, following to gather the papers as well, your eyebrows shoot up to your hairline, before coming down into a furrow. 

"Don... I don't think...that's possible."

He shrugs. Well technically, there's no exact procedure in waking comatose patients, but that doesn't mean he can't _try_.

You look at him in half hope and half worry, "Have you been doing this all week?"

Eh...when you can't sleep, because of nightmares, you make use of your time, right? That sounded a little too self destructive for his taste, He must've took too long to answer because you had already moved closer to him, your hand small, warm and soft, brushes along his cheek, right below his eye.

He almost makes a mistake by leaning into your touch, jerking immediately away, a flash of hurt crosses your face, but it was gone as soon as it did, your hand dropping down to your lap. _'What are you thinking shell for brains!? Stupid stupid stupi-!' _

"How long since you even got proper sleep?" Your eyebrows pinch in worry as your eyes scan his face, cutting off his rattled thoughts.

_ In his haste, the only thought that came out was, "Speak for yourself."_

Your eyes go wide in surprise, then you chuckle. _"Did he say that out loud?"_

"Yes. And that too, I've had enough of doing nothing, YOU on the other hand had done enough, and should get some well deserve sleep." You say, standing up, hands on your hips, before pushing his wheely chair towards the door.

"Hey!" In his shock he forgot to even stand up or move out the chair.

He was dumbfounded, when the door of the lab clicks close on his face, _ did...Did he just got kicked out of his OWN lab?_

He hears your voice through the door, he presses his ear to hear better, "-I'm sorry, I should've realized you guys were just as hurting as I was, but I only focused on my misery and let you guys do the work. So please, get some proper rest."

So you purposely came to the lab, to get him to sleep? Something warm blooms at his chest at the thought.

A soft smile makes it's way up to his face, so typical of you to care for others, before yourself, ...it's nice to have you back, maybe, just maybe, you're here to stay like April and Casey, for a moment, he seems rather glad about that thought.

—  
You hear a tap on the other side of the door. You press your ear to listen. 

"I... look, we're here okay? We'll help you and Mugen no matter what. So don't try and shoulder everything yourself."

You could feel a lump in your throat, of course, these turtles would feel more like family than you could ever feel with your estranged one. You feel so grateful to whatever had sent you running into that back alley that fateful night.

You nod even if he couldn't see you.

You promised yourself you'd stop crying at least for a month. You really have to stop making promises you can't keep, as you exhale loudly, hoping the lump in your throat would go away.

You stay until you believe the presence behind the door has left, before allowing yourself to sag on the floor. 

The conversation earlier hadn't really led you to any concrete solutions, and only served to make you feel like trash. Everyone has been trying their hardest to push through, but you wasted a week sitting on your ass doing nothing.

Hoping would get you nowhere, you have to do something, with that thought in mind, you pick yourself up. Walking to the piles of papers on the table, you pick up a folder, immediately recognizing your files.

You flip through, scanning page by page on what could possibly be hindering regeneration and a serious bump to the head could've done to your mutant kid.

You check several papers only to realize Donatello had already poured in every ounce of research he could in these, but there's only so much he could do with human online files and Mugen's limited files, all had been coming up on dead ends.

You lean back on the chair, blowing on an errant lock of hair, you hate to admit it, but need help, despite being the lead caretaker of Mugen in the lab you weren't exactly the scientist who actually created Mugen in the lab, you contributed, yes, but you were just as out of the loop of the actual process in his creation, a torn paper flutters down from the folder, you move to pick it up.

It was the front page of your file, your eyes idly scanning the page, you do a double take, right there, under the the group of scientists who made the research was a familiar name.

"Dr. Peter Kolski. You were a part of this all along...." You say gripping the paper, no wonder he seemed so knowledgeable about the M.O.M. project, you have to get him back. You don't know where he stands between this cat and mouse game, and if you're entirely honest, you need more people on your side, but why didn't he tell you in the first place? A question he'll have to answer in person.

You run out the lab, only to find a geared up Leo and Donnie, looking like they're about to go for patrol, you shoot Don a raised brow, to which he replies with a sheepish grin, he opens his mouth, probably with an excuse on the tip of his tongue.

"Where are you guys going?" 

"Around east end for a sweep, we've haven't gone for quite a while already." Leo answers, _Since the incident_. You had almost forgotten they did this, since for the whole week they didn't leave the lair, besides the point,

"I thought you said you'll rest." You make a face, turning to Donnie.

"I will...after the patrol..." he visibly stifles a yawn.

Should he really be patrolling when he's hardly keeping his eyes open? 

"Y/n? What's wrong?" You look to Leo, who seems to scan you worriedly from head to toe. 

You sigh, you'll address this later, "You need to see this." You wave the paper, Donnie's eyes immediately light up with recognition, his face twisting in confusion.

"Is that the cover page of the project M.O.M. file?" You nod, "err...what about it?"

"The names of the scientists involved."

He takes the paper, you know he saw who you meant when he curses, Leo's gaze flickers from you to Don trying to follow the conversation, "What's going on?"

"We need to get Dr. Kolski back, he knows, and we don't know who's side he's on or if Baxter's got him." 

Leo accepts the paper from Donnie, scanning, before his brows pinch into a frown. "On it." He folds up the paper tucking it to one of his pouches, as they turn to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with!"

Leo looks at you incredulously, then it immediately turns serious, "No. Not happening."

"But-" 

"We'll bring him here. Look, you're still injured, and I need you to watch over Mugen, you're the only one who knows what to do, other than Don."

You frown, your eyes flickering to the tank as your resolve wavers, Don shuffles uneasily behind Leo, probably in a hurry to leave, you gesture to him, "Speaking of, you're bringing him along while he's barely standing on his feet-"

"He's more than capable in protecting himself, if the need arises."

He exchanges a look with Donnie who seems like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Why not bring Raph or Mikey instead?" You insist, at LEAST reducing the risk of... of not returning.

"No!" You and Leo turn to look at Donnie, surprised by his sudden outburst, he looks suddenly sheepish under your gaze, "I can do it, I'm fine, no need to get Raph."

You and Leo exchange a quick glance, as Leo nods, you make a noise of protest,

Don sighs, patting you on the shoulder, "Look... y/n, I appreciate the concern, but I've done this plenty of times, we'll be back before you could say the full chemical name of the human protein, Tintin." Flashing you a gapped toothy smile and a thumbs up.

You look at him unconvinced, but you know there's no way to dissuade him, you huff, "okay...just, Stay safe you two...." 

Leo's eyes softens, nodding, "You too."

With that parting line, they leave, waving at you. You rub your arms nervously, okay, they're gonna be fine, they've done this before, but why do you feel so uneasy to watch them leave?

You decide to shake off your nerves, walking past the tank, you stop. Your eyes drawn to the tiny figure floating, you couldn't help but press a hand to the glass, remembering the first time you met him, it felt so long ago but at the same time it was still as fresh as yesterday in your memories. You were so scared when he first opened his eyes, but now, you're scared he'll never open them again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

You turn around, not wanting to linger any longer, because if you did, you might not want to leave, you let out a yelp when you realize you had an audience, your ears burn with embarrassment. 

"You regret." The light tap of his cane echoes as he nears you.

Your lips twitch into a wry smile, _ perfect timing as always, Master Splinter._

Glancing at the tank you sigh, "Did you ever regret letting the guys go to the surface?"

A beat passes.

"There was a time I did, but I learned letting them experience the world was something I cannot keep them away from, especially when others needed them."

Your face twists into a frown, "Even if they get hurt or worse?"

He closes his eyes, as if recalling every bad memory when he thought his sons would never return, "Even then."

You stew in silence, you couldn't do what master Splinter had done, you only had one kid to watch over and you fuck it up, while master Splinter had to watch over four, you doubt they came back each time in pristine conditions, recalling scars around their shells and bodies, no, he suffered seeing all of them get hurt, but he never stopped them, never kept them from protecting the city.

This got you thinking if Mugen made it through this- You're afraid you might never let him out of your sight. Would that be selfish? To keep someone you care for so much away from danger? Would you take the first flight away from the city once this is over?

"You said I regret, wouldn't anyone who made a mistake?" You say your thoughts outloud.

His furry nose twitches, "To regret is like a blade without a handle, the longer you hold on to it, the deeper it will cut you, learn to let go and heal, make things right."

"How can I make things right, when he's.... he's.." _Gone?_ No, that doesn't sound right. _ but it's a possibility you can hardly face. _

"You have to believe in your son, as I had believed in mine, he is stronger than he looks, a parent should not fall when their child needs them the most, we are not perfect, but we try our best to help them." 

You allow his words to sink in, looking at Mugen's form, _ He's just a kid, he normally shouldn't even be experiencing this._ then again, what part of this was normal?.

He turns to walk away, but pauses midstep, "Ah, care for some tea? April had brought a new blend last month, I've yet to try it, and I would be happy to have some company over tea."

You allow yourself a shadow of a smile, "Yeah... yeah, I'd like some tea." You hurry to match his pace, he gives you a closed eyed smile.

If you didn't know better, you'd say it was his own way of distracting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of the puzzle are in your hands, are you going to piece them out or are you just gonna wait for everything to fall into place?
> 
> Who do you think will figure out their feelings first? 
> 
> Will I stop asking questions that I may or may not know the answer to?
> 
> Maybe, maybe nawp.(UwU)


	24. Prophase

You carry a tray of a used tea set, offering to clean it up after your tea with master Splinter, the lair was awfully quiet, with the two out to get Kolski back and the other two probably in their rooms, leaving you to wallow in your thoughts and go wash.

You make it to the kitchen, when you hear a door creak, then shuffling of footsteps, a clatter of something plastic, then low cursing, you didn't need to go check when you see Mikey, sneaking around the lair, looking cautiously around before jumping to the next furniture to hide, arms full of knickknacks.

'Okay... what is he doing?' You quietly ask yourself.

He doesn't seem to notice you looking at him with a raised brow, his focus on the bright glowing tank of the center of the lair.

Satisfied that no one was around he settles himself in front of the tank, then starts talking in a not-so-hushed voice, that if you listened carefully, you could hear him,

" -you didn't get to see it yet, but it was awesome,"

He's sitting squat in front of the tank with a bunch of items around him, action figures, CD cases, and couple of stuffed animals.

"When you wake up, maybe I'll teach you how to play it, or maybe you like this more? No? Oh! What about this? since you seem to enjoy space action!" He waves a CD case of a game excitedly at the tank.

"Oh, right... you can't see it, but I can describe it for you, little dude, no spoilers, though, you'll have to wake up and see it yourself."

You couldn't help the sad smile that makes it's way to your lips, if there was someone else who'd be miserable because of this development, it would be Mikey, he spent the most time with Mugen, going as far as to say they were attached to the hip during your stay.

It dawns on you that he's been trying to hold himself up when you broke down, while the guys did take turns trying to talk to you, he was there with you frequently, making faces or corny jokes to cheer you up, everyday without fail, but at that time you were so lost, numb, silently begging for Mugen to open his eyes.

You lean on the wall as you silently watch him chatter one sidedly, each word slowly losing it's excitement, you shift the tray on your hands, the cups wobble making a tiny 'clink', 

Mikey immediately snaps to your direction as you froze looking like a deer in headlights, for a second you both just stare in surprise, 

You snap out of it first, flushing, "oh, Uh, umm..." how nice of your words to fail you.

"Oh it's just you Sweet cheeks, thought it was one of the guys, they'd never let me live it down, care to join us? I was just talking about the video games we'd play once he wakes up." He says patting a spot next to him, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

You hesitate, before setting the tray on the table, then gingerly make your way, sitting down beside him. He seems to be preoccupied in his thoughts. You hug your knees, silently watching him choose aimlessly, 

"Did'ja know? Donnie told me, that he could still hear you, even though he's asleep."

You nod, even though he wasn't looking at your direction, his focus on Mugen, he swallows thickly, "That's pretty rad, he'd make a good ninja if he could hear even though he's asleep." Giving you a close-eyed smile, even with the strange green glow of the tank, you could see that he's been crying, eyes puffy and red in the corners.

You sigh, quickly trying to think of a topic, but alas coming up with little to none. You suck at this, you concluded.

"I never got to thank you, for trying to cheer my sorry ass up." You try.

Mikey gives you a grin, "Anytime sugarplum, Mikey's got you covered in the that department. Anytime, anywhere, just holla at me girl." Winking at you.

You raise a playful brow, "Oh? Even if I was in the north pole?"

He chuckles, "Babe, you can bet I'd risk freezing my tail off to make you laugh."

You snort, playfully shoving at him to which he responds with an equal nudge back.

You both had lapsed back to a companionable silence, thoughts elsewhere. You could see the corners of Mikey's eyes flicking to you ever so often, as if wanting to tell you something, he sighs long and heavy before facing the tank.

You lean to your head to his arm, you feel him tense before relaxing, "He'll make it through this, I believe in him." You didn't realize how close to the truth it was until you said it out loud, because the only thing left in you is hope and you'll be damned if that's taken from you too.

You hear him sniffle a bit, shifting to rub his eyes, "Yeah, he's an awesome kid, he'll be back before we know it."

You feel horrible for even thinking about this, but you suddenly didn't feel so alone about missing Mugen, it is as they say, misery loves company, no one would probably feel how much you missed Mugen as much as Mikey does. 

You shiver, the night always made the lair cold. You feel an arm drape over your shoulder, allowing you to scoot closer, to share warmth with the terrapin beside you, seeing you don't push him away, he rests his cheek on your head. 

You don't know how long you both sat there in silence, under the glow of the mutagen, hearing the low hum of the tank machines working, you slowly realize how tired you were, tired of worrying, tired of being sad and just simply exhausted, seeing how you aren't moving any time soon, it might be okay to just close your eyes, enjoy this moment of peace, you tell yourself.

You must've fallen asleep, rubbing the blurriness of your eyes away, you hear a snore followed by something wet touch the side of your head.

You blink, furrowing your brows at the strange sensation, your head still on Mikey's shoulder.

Your eyes widen in realization, you slowly twist your head to look up, 'Please be water from the ceiling.' 

Your hopes were dashed to see Mikey's mouth hanging open and a thin line of drool trailing down. You make a stifled noise of horror, _Argh MIKEY, gross, not cool, so not cool_ as you carefully, albeit hastily pry yourself away, wiping at your face in disgust.

The terrapin in orange sleeps soundly, oblivious to your distress, but with your sudden support gone, he tilts precariously to the side, you panic, thinking fast, you snatch one of the pillows on the couch as you catch his head, gently guiding him to the floor.

You watch him splayed out on the floor, mouth hanging open, you chew on your lip, hesitating to leave him like that, crouching near his face, with a gentle nudge you push his chin up to shut his mouth, the last thing he needs are flies landing there, unfortunately for you his tongue was sticking out, it ended up awkwardly wedged out of his lips, 

You snort, quickly slapping a hand to your mouth, a quick side glance assures you that, yes, he's still asleep, downside was you got another glance at his funny face, leaving you to try and fail to hide your laughter, you quickly fish out your phone to snap a photo, god you're terrible, you're definitely keeping this, a little bit of revenge for drooling on you.

His snores had evolved to something akin a dying whoopee cushion and a laughing seal , it sends you to another fit of hushed giggles, leaving you with a painful stitch on your side from your bouts of surpressed laughter, you eventually managed to calm down, when he shifts in his sleep to something more comfortable.

Slowly picking yourself off the floor, you huff exasperatedly, he can't sleep here, but you're no superwoman to carry a mutant with a shell heavier than your whole body. You ponder about waking him, but you decide, uncomfortable or not, he must've been really tired to fall asleep on you like that, maybe let him sleep a little.

Snatching up a clean blanket, one untouched by your snot and tears, you drape it over him, he snuggles into the pillow sound asleep.

You pick yourself up, patting down dust, those teacups aren't going to clean themselves. That was the plan, until you hear him sniffle, you pause, turning around to see if you heard right. You did.

"Don't go..." he mumbles before saying something else incoherently. Guess you figured out why he looks like he had been crying. "Please...I'm sorry..."

Maybe you saw yourself in his misery, that you couldn't just turn away like you saw nothing.

You don't know what possessed you to lean down to brush his tears, but you do, wiping just below his eyes, tracing along his mask, your fingers lightly passing by his freckles, brushing the tears away, he quiets down, just when you thought your work was done, you retract your hand, only for his to catch yours.

You startle a little, your eyes finding his bleary ones, 

"Am I still dreaming?" He mumbles groggily,

"Oh, uh-"

"If I am, this is the best nightmare I'd had so far, because ...I really really like you, y'know? so please don't hate me for losing Mugen a second time. Please." 

It was like someone sucked all the air in your lungs, he was looking at you with a vulnerability you couldn't discern, you feel your heart skip a beat, you can see it slowly dawning on him that it wasn't a dream. "Angel?"

"I..."  
_ It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry. It's not your burden to bear. _ Your thoughts coming into a messy jumble.

You fumble with your words, feeling the hard thud of your heart pounding against your ribcage, his hand barely holding on to yours, telling you that you could brush him off if need be, but you don't know if you could or would want to, soft corn blues, looking at you with a question you don't know the answer to.

"Y/n! about Kolski we- am I interrupting something?"

Your hand twitches in surprise.

You didn't hear them arrive, darn these ninjas. Donatello's mouth hangs slightly open, eyes flicking to you and then Mikey in question. 

You resist the urge to jump away, because it would look more suspicious, so you do the next best thing, you look at Donnie with wide eyes, mouth agape, yep, nothing going on here, just very close to his brother in a mess of pillows on the floor, you internally cringe, okay it looks bad, behind him Leo eyes the both of you with an indiscernible look.

Your eyes immediately flick to your clasped hands, to your surprise, your hand was just hovering mid air, you were so caught up in being, well, caught, that you didn't even realized that Mikey had already saved you the embarrassment of explaining hand holding in the equation. 

He even answers for you, " 'sup bros, you're back, how's patrol?"

Donnie opens his mouth before snapping it shut, exchanges a quick side glance with Leo before he shrugs, "Right...We couldn't find him." It was directed at you.

"Who?" Mikey looks towards you in question, you answer him with Kolski's name.

You turn back to Donnie, "What do you mean? He lives in the same building as I do, most of the scientists do, his name and apartment number should be visible on the mailboxes?" Relieved for a change of subject, something you're more familiar with.

"We checked, his place was clean, no trace of him living there. I was gonna try and find him in their database, see if he moved residences, though we'd probably need Casey's help, there's only little with I could work with in a ghost trail,....the other question is why did he suddenly leave?" Donnie explains.

"Why're you guys looking for the Kooky science guy?" Mikey looks confused.

You snort, "... Since when did he get a title?"

Mikey grins at your smile, "Y'know because he looks like-"

"That's hardly the point right now, we need to be prepared in the case he was a spy, we have to keep our guard up, until we know what he was up to, he could've been working for Baxter." Leo interrupts, his tone serious, your lives are now in danger once again until you could find Kolski. 

You all nod grimly. You just _can't_ catch a break, could you?

"Donnie, see if you could contact Casey as soon as possible. Mikey, Go call Raph, we're taking shifts until we find him. You guys should get some rest,I'll take the first watch."

"Woah woah woah, isn't that a bit overkill?" You halt him from his steps, he looks at you in all seriousness, that you almost wonder if this has happened before.

"Trust me, it isn't." He leaves it at that, walking to the exit as everyone else starts moving.

You frown, unsure of what to do, _well...guess it's best to get out of their way, for now..._

"Psst, Angel, wanna come with me to get Raph?" You look towards the sound to see Mikey peeking by the wall conspiratorially, you warily approached him, gone was the vulnerability you saw earlier and was replaced with full mischief, the kind that would get you into a whole lotta trouble. 

"I'm gonna make a wise guess, that you aren't only going to go get him." You say crossing your arms. 

"Oh, I'm going to get him, alright." He grins, his other hand which seems to hold an air horn, a can of whip cream, and... a feather? He looks at you expectantly, "You in?" 

"....I dunno Mikey, I'm not exactly keen on getting a noogie."

You eye the items on his hand, they all seem like a normal harmless prank, unless Raph has a dairy allergy, which you damn well know they all don't with the amount of pizza they consume on a daily basis.

"Daww c'mon, it's harmless, and only if he catches you."

Now that you think about it, it's about time you get even with the smug terrapin in red.

You tap your chin pretending to think about it, "Aw what the heck, let's go!"

Mikey whoops handing you the can of whip cream, "Aw yeah! Y/n and The Turtle Titan making the team!

"C'mon before I regret this." Actually, you can already see the scenarios of this going wrong, but it was too late to back down now.

Mikey grins, as you both make your way to Raph's room, you stop by the door looking at Mikey, his eyes twinkle with giddy mischief, you couldn't help but share it, feeling like a kid, you both shush eachother, as he slowly turns the doorknob to avoid making noise, as the door quietly creaks.

You and Mikey exchange a cringe at the noise, warily looking at a sleeping Raph, you both let out a sigh of relief.

You slink into the room after Mikey, holding your breath as you do.

god, this was nerve wracking, the only light was from the small crack in the doorway and the rest was bathed in darkness, sensing Mikey moving around the room, you try to make sense of the situation. 

After a while, your eyes must've adjusted, because you could see fairly well enough after a few blinks.

You see Mikey wildly gesturing at Raph's open palm, then pointing to your can, you shrug, tip toeing your way to Raph, efficiently dodging barbells and comic books scattered around the floor.

You withhold a giggle, as you spray a generous amount on his hand, Raph shifts a little, using his other hand to scratch at his plastron, before going still once again_ He's definitely going to kill the both of you...Worth it._

Mikey seems to struggle withholding his laughter as well, as he takes a deep breath to calm himself. You patiently wait in anticipation as Mikey lightly tickles Raph's nose with the long feather, at first only Raph's face scrunches up at the disturbance, using his other hand to swat at it, both of you holding your breaths as he shifts.

Mikey wags the feather at you as if asking if you want to try, you take it with an evil grin,

The second dance of the feather sends the hand mountain of whip cream straight into his face as he tries to brush off the disturbance in his sleep, he sputters awake as you and Mikey go off in boisterous laughter, attempting to high five in the dark, missing each other's hands, which sends you laughing once again.

"Mikey!" He yells furiously, then pauses, saying your name in confusion.

"Uh oh, that's our cue, better start running!" Mikey makes a grab for your hand, dashing out the door slamming it shut behind you. You hear an air horn blast behind the door and Raph letting out a string of curses.

"MIKEY, Y/N! When I get my hands on you, you're both-" another air horn noise and more cursing, as you and Mikey dash for a hiding spot giggling like mad as you go.

You both weave your way around the lair, trying to get as far away as possible.

You eventually have to stop, wheeze laughing with your hands on your knees, "I-I can't hahahh, run anymore, haha go on without me, save yourself. " You wheeze dramatically, well, you haven't exactly recovered enough to be running around, hopefully Raph would be kinder to an injured person, as you mentally prepared yourself to face whatever punishment the terrapin in red has in store. 

Angry footfalls could be heard from afar, "Mikey, Y/n! I'm not ...mad, I just want to have a looong. Nice. Chat." Said through Raph's gritted teeth.

You've never heard such an obvious BS in your entire life, but you've resigned to your fate, it was worth it.

You mouth 'go on without me.' To Mikey to which he rolls his eyes. You both snap to attention when you hear footsteps nearing your way.

Mikey yanks you away from the middle of the hall to his arms, effortlessly jumping to an alcove on the ceiling, ushering you in, a blind spot for anyone walking around the hall. The spot was definitely not made for two as you and Mikey make for a tight squeeze, just in time too. 

You immediately tense when you see Raph stomp angrily down the hall, scanning which path you and Mikey had run off to. He turns back making you catch a glimpse of his face, it was a mess of whip cream and annoyance, Mikey covers your mouth as you shake with silent laughter, he seems to be unravelling as he tries to stop himself from laughing, but watching you red in the face, seems to be his breaking point as he snorts, you slap both your hands over his lips to return the favor.

Unfortunately Raph must've heard the snort, as he whirls to your direction, you both duck, praying he didn't see you.

You hear him near your spot. You gulp, feeling your heartbeat pick up, or was it Mikey's?

"Raph there you are- what's on your face?"

Thank god for Leo. 

"Don't ask. Where's Mikey and Y/n?"

"...I told Mikey to get you, and Y/n is probably asleep by no-"

"She isn't."

"Oh." You hear Leo snort, as Raph makes a disgruntled sound, "You'll see them eventually, for now uh, get cleaned up, were taking shifts..." 

You hear their voices fade away, before you chance another peek at the hall, upon finding it empty, you both let go of the breath you've been holding. It's probably a good idea to wait a for a minute incase he comes back .

You feel a lick on your fingertips, you blink dumbfoundedly, _Did he just....?_ looking up only to see Mikey grin at you wickedly,

"You still had whip cream on your hands, Cupcake."

The blush that raced to your face must've set a record somewhere. 

"Mikey!" You half heartedly chastise, swatting your hand lightly on his plastron, he wiggles his brows playfully. 

"I've got enough of your drool on me for one night."

He blinks at you confused, "drool? Aww c'mon, that wasn't a big lick."

You raise brow, "Oh? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, you did drool on me in your sleep."

"Wait. I did?"

It was your turn to look at him wickedly, "Don't worry about it, I got my payback,"

You managed to wiggle your hand to your pocket to reach for your phone, tapping on the screen until you find what you're looking for.

You turn the screen to face him, he visibly cringes, "Aw man, can't I ever look cool in front of you?"

You laugh, "I don't think anyone looks cool in their sleep."

He thinks about it, "Maybe, but you look cute in your sleep!" 

You wince, feeling your cheeks warm. right. You're pretty sure they've seen you drooling in your sleep more times than you could recall.

He laughs at your beet red face, before he gazes at you softly,

"What's that look for?" 

He shakes his head,

"Toldya we'd make a great team! and oh man, you probably didn't see much but the look on Raph's face was priceless!"

You did see, even in the dark, Raph's confused cream covered face is one you won't forget anytime soon, a little payback for the dojo, and the times he's made fun of you.

You both share a quiet chuckle, as you feel your blush slowly recede, "We lived for another night." Mikey nods in agreement, as you ponder a question, "Where'd you even put the Air horns?"

"I may have played with his lamp and light switch." He says wiggling his fingers.

You laugh at the image of Raph blindly reaching for the light only for him to get a blast of noise, followed by another.

You both eventually come down from your euphoria of sneaking around after a successful prank. Finally realizing you were still pressed up against eachother in the shadows.

Clearing your throat, "Uh... we should get out now, I think it's clear."

"Hm? Oh- oh yeah, right." 

He shimmies you both out from the hidey-hole, lightly landing on his feet as he carefully sets you down, his touch lingering a little before letting you go.

You stretch feeling your bones pop from hiding in a cramped space, "Ngh...that was definitely not a hiding spot made for two."

"Whatcha talking about, Sweet cheeks? That hiding spot is the best escape plan in the lair, well... next to the spot in the left hall, oh and by the dojo, the kitchen, my room..." he trails on, ticking each by his fingers. 

You roll your eyes in amusement, 

"Raph! Where're you going?" You hear Leo yell from the distance.

"I think I heard some pests." He replies to Leo,

Uh oh, Raph must've heard Mikey rambling and is heading straight your way to investigate. You and Mikey exchange panicked glances as you both dash behind a pillar, no time to squeeze back into the alcove.

You feel the sweat bead at your back. Oh. You're definitely busted this time.

Mikey looks down at you, but you were too busy worrying your lip, he sighs, muttering something under his breath, looking down the hall.

"Well, thanks for tagging along with this prank, I had fun, go get some sleep, Angel, Mikey's got this." He whispers quickly, brushing away a lock of hair from your face, he gives you a pleased smile, 

"What?" Was the only thing that escapes your lips,

He tosses you a wink, before stepping out in Raph's view, "Yoohooo, Hey Raph! catch me if you can!" As he runs away, laughter echoing in the halls.

"Get back here, so I can pummel your shell to the ground!" Raph gives chase, running far away from your spot.

You cautiously step out of the hall, did he just_ willingly_ toss himself into fire, for you? 

You hear a loud clatter of items and yelling, it seems Leo had joined in the fray, if not only to stop them from causing further chaos in the lair,_He'll be fine...right? _

You make it to your room without further incident. Shutting the door with your back pressed against it. Your thoughts go to Mikey, as you blush,_ god the guy was just flirty by nature, don't over think it._ You tell yourself. 

A scream that was definitely his, echoes out from behind your door. _Ah. A valiant sacrifice made by your knight in shining turtle, may it not be in vain._

Well, he did look a little cool, even if it was just for a moment. 

You chuckle in half pity and amusement, feeling a little light hearted after what felt like a long time. What are you ever going to do without them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience!
> 
> Expect updates to be really slower than usual, life suddenly got real and I had to juggle this and that.
> 
> Let me know whatcha think at the comments below ^^ 
> 
> Up next, time with the turtle in blue, Stay safe see you in the next chapter!


	25. Metaphase

Leonardo sighs, dragging a hand down his face, as if that could relax the expression on it. Apparently Raph had shared a rather interesting information, when you and Mikey came to wake him up,

"I swear! Her eyes were glowin'!" As Raph tries to recall your face in the dark, roughly wiping up the rest of the whipped cream off his face with a wet towel, "thought we were under attacked by some mutants, or somethin' figures it'd be one of Mikey's stupid pranks."

Leo raises a skeptical brow, "She played a prank... on you...with Mikey?" looking at his brother, eyes full of skepticism "Her eyes...Glowing.... Are you even sure you were really awake at that time? Because last I checked, humans don't have glowing eyes."

Raphael gives him a scowl, "I know what I saw, and ya know better than me making this up." He pauses, suddenly looking a little doubtful. 

"Alright, alright I believe you, I'll go talk to Don about this."

"Right. Orrrr... We can just ask her what that's about, after I catch those troublemakers. " He makes a gesture of hitting his fist to his palm, a hint of what he's probably gonna do when he catches the said 'trouble makers' 

Leo snorts, "I doubt- Hey, Raph! Where're you going?"

Watching his brother suddenly stalk down the hall, "I think I heard some pests." 

He scratches his head, well he can rest assured Raph really won't go overboard but... eh... you'll be fine, he thinks. He didn't peg you as a prankster, he suspects his younger brother roped you into this, with a sigh, he makes his way to the lab.

It was oddly quiet.

Upon scanning the lab to be empty of its local resident, Ah right, you did mention earlier how you made Don promise he'd go to sleep. It's cute how you tend to fuss over others. He shrugs, guess he'll have to talk about it in the morn-

A quiet squeak of the door, he turns around only to see Donnie, freezing upon seeing him holding a big mug of what he suspects is coffee, he raises a brow, as his brother returns the expression with a sheepish grin,

"Please don't tell Y/n?" 

Of course the last thing his brother would do is rest, You were right, he does need to sleep, looking like he was about to fall over any minute. Leo crosses his arms, leveling his brother a worried look, "Don-"

"I know, I know, I was just...having a late night coffee...in my lab, and I still have to contact Casey, remember?"

"You can contact him in the morning, I doubt he'd appreciate a 4AM call to look for someone." 

"Eh we already did plenty of times in the past, what's so different now?"

Leo doesn't budge from his stance, narrowing his eyes, Donnie eventually gives,

"I can't sleep." Don finally admits, surprising him, "Everytime I do get sleep, I just end up replaying that scenario and I can't-"

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Don-"

"You weren't there when she broke! I was. And I can't get it out of my head that I could've said something else, done something. Anything. " His brother looking past him, at a memory he couldn't see.

He gently puts a hand on Don's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "She would've found out sooner or later, and wouldn't take it kindly if you lied about it. You handled it the best you could. C'mon, it's time you got some proper rest, buddy...at least try."

Don eventually nods, trying to shake out the mood he was in, "I'll just have to check something, then I'll go. "

He puts the mug down, settling on his chair to work on the computer, Leo watches his brother click around a few times in silence, knowing if he left him alone he's not gonna leave that table. He somehow can't seem to get the question out of his head."Hey Don?"

Donnie lets out a noncommittal "hm?"

"You did a scan on Y/n after the heist, right?"

"Uh-huh" he reaches for the mug, taking an absentminded sip.

"She didn't turn mutant... right?"

"Hmm-whaaa?" Donnie almost spits the coffee just to look at him in confusion. "What makes you say that?? I checked- no. I double checked! The cells were all dormant!"

He nods, okay, but something doesn't seem to add up.

"Even her eyes?"

Donnie pauses before he could go on a rant on why it isn't possible. "Eyes? why would it only affect her eyes? "

He shrugs, not quite believing what he's about to say, but if Raph's sleep addled mind held some truth..."Raph says he saw her eyes "glowing", that, or he was still half asleep and the whipped cream got in his eyes."

"Do I wanna know why he's half asleep with whipped cream or...?" 

"Mikey. Prank. Y/n got involved. " He briefly explains, 

Donnie's face scrunches in confusion before nodding in understanding, "Y/n did mention in passing that she saw her eyes glowing," as he stands up picking the scans, amongst the organized clutter of papers, handing it to him.

"She did? Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you tell us??" 

Donnie scratches his temple, "I guess we all got caught up for the heist it just slipped our minds, it didn't happen again so we thought it was just a passing latent reaction."

He furrows his brows. "Reaction to what?" 

His brother fidgets nervously, eyes flicking to the vehicle parked at the center of the lab, getting minor repairs, before looking back at him.

"ehhhh... to cut the long story short, under extreme stress, the excess of cortisol reaches the mutant cells causing a reaction, activating the cells in succession-" he stops upon realizing Leo was giving him that patient but 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' look.

"Say that again, but slowly." 

Don sighs, "If she gets scared, stressed or angry, there's a chance she turns mutant, similar to the fight or flight responses, only, she might turn into a mutant." He explains with a weary tone.

"Though..." Don looks down at the scans, rubbing his chin in thought, "It shouldn't be occurring so early at this stage. Unless...." he mutters something under his breath. 

"Don?" 

He sees him grab a paper, then types something into his computer, he hears him curse to himself before looking at him in fear. That's not a good sign.

"I think... Her mutation is accelerating." 

Yeah. Not good.

"Why?"

"Well... remember when I said her cells are trying to blend in to match with the people she's around with?"

He nods. How can he not, when it hangs on his head everytime he sees you?

"Well... the current variables like the present situation, and added stress levels, aka. Mugen ... It's trying to stabilize itself by adapting with the people around her, in this case, mutants." 

He drags a hand down his face, "How do we stop it?" Though he already knows the answer, but why does he hope there was another way?

Donatello seems to hesitate, " ...She needs to be with humans. It will keep her human until we could find a way to get it out of her."

He closes his eyes, pinching the space between them, "she's not gonna like this." He's not liking this. You'll be out of their sight and protection.

"I'm not liking this either." Don admits, "I enjoy having her around... it's nice...." a fond shy smile makes it's way to his face, before he blinks as if surprised at what he just said. "N...not that I like-like her, just- I mean, l like April and..." as he starts rambling.

He raises a suspicious brow. Well, who was he kidding? They've all had grown fond of you. They'd let you stay for as long as you're willing to, but not if they lose _you_ in the process. Mutation messes up not only with the body, but the mind as well, he's seen enough to be certain.

"I'll talk to her about it." 'It's for the best', he tells himself, but why does it feel like it's not? As Donatello gives him a pitying look.

A loud clatter in the living room catches their attention, then the sound of Mikey and Raph yelling and more noise of things being tossed. He sighs...

—

You wake to a cold sweat, you saw her again, but she never said a word, but grinned at you as if she knew something you didn't. That only made you stay in high alert more than ever.

You shiver, god, was it getting colder lately? Maybe you were just unnerved. Right.

Your attention is stolen to the sound of arguing beyond your door, Raph's raised voice countering Leo's steady but loud ones.

"-What you're just gonna put her out there for those assholes to take? Why not just deliver her to them directly to save the trouble of finding her, huh?!"

"We're not giving her to them. She's safer up there with millions of other citizens where she could blend in-"

"She's 'safer' with us!"

"Guys, keep it down, I don't think-" Donnie gets interrupted by more yelling.

Are they...talking about you? You get up, slowly padding your way down the hall.

"You can't say that, when you yourself saw what's happening."

"I- It could've been a fluke."

"Are you willing to bet her humanity on a 'fluke'?"

"What's happening with Y/n?" Mikey's confused voice pipes up amongst the yelling.

Having enough of them talking about you, you make yourself known, "I'd like to know, too."

They all turn to look your way, all of them wearing the same look of shock on their faces. Donatello's face falls, muttering something about, " ..knew it.. she'd wake up... "

Leo recovers first, "Y/n, you're awake!"

"Hard to sleep in, when people are arguing about you out loud." You say cocking a brow, they have the decency to shuffle around guiltily, not meeting your eyes.

You shrug, trying to give them the benefit of the doubt, "what about me anyways?" 

Raph shoots Leo a glare, they seem to have a silent stand off before Raph huffs, stomping away to who knows where.

They all seem tense, not meeting your eyes as the silence stretches on.

"Okay...don't tell me." Way to start a morning, you can't say you were fine about it, not when it involves you in the first place. 

"Oh right! Gotta go ... check something in the lab, a project, that I did... last night, yeah!" Donnie blurts out, inching towards the lab before making a run for it.

Leo clears his throat, "Right. I have to go for a quick sweep of the city. Mikey, you and Raph are on watch duty... and don't rile him up, we have enough on our plates." He says shooting Mikey a specific look. 

Mikey gives him a thumbs up, whistling towards the direction Raph had gone to.

"And uhh- y/n, I'll see you later.." was it just you or he just ran away like his shell was on fire?

You frown, did they just avoid you? That can't be right, you were fine with them yesterday, maybe they're all just busy trying to find Kolski, _ or they're hiding something again _ you tell yourself as you make your way to get some breakfast before starting your day.

You pass by the tank, pausing to look at Mugen, he looks so peaceful, you mildly wonder if the scarring on his temple is permanent, you didn't get the chance to teach him sign language, he was- is clearly a quick learner, "Good morning, bud, hope you'll wake up soon...." 

You swallow thickly, taking a deep breath to calm the turmoil of emotions swirling in you. 

Regret.

Hope.

Pain.

_'My child. Mine mine mine.'_ It was barely a whisper in your mind, but you knew it was her, you didn't have the heart to tell her to shut up.

_'Why. Why? Didn't you protect him?'_ You could almost feel the scorch of her resentment, her sorrow. Or was it yours? You wanted to apologize, but she's not real, or at least you don't think she's a real person but a manifestation of your guilt. 

Great. Just what you needed. A little dash of crazy on a _terrific_ morning. Gritting your teeth, you do your best to ignore her, like you always do. She can't really touch you when you're awake anyways, last thing you need is to entertain her.

To your surprise, you find Master Splinter in the kitchen with a cup of steaming tea and a newspaper on hand, he looks up to greet you, you return it with a fake cheery smile, hoping he couldn't see past it.

"Tea?" He asks, already pouring you a cup, you take it with a small word of thanks, letting the steam warm your face as you hold it. 

"You seem troubled, child, maybe I could lend an ear or two?" His ears comically twitching as he says so, it brings a light smile to your face. Maybe he could give you some wise advice, this whole thing is just so new to you, it was just overwhelming, you felt like a rubber band pulled to its limit and was about to snap. 

"If you don't mind, Master Splinter, it's just..." before you could start, a sharp pain to your temple makes you clutch your head, it felt like someone was ripping your brain apart. You cry out in pain as you try to stand up, knocking over the steaming cup, you couldn't feel the scalding tea coating your hand, and you can barely hear Master Splinter calling out to you, it was like he was somewhere far away. 

You were meeting the ground and fast. Your body doubling over from the pain. Your ears ringing, feeling like your skull would split open anytime now.

It dulls.

It was strange, as the pain ebbs, you slowly start losing your senses, you have half the mind to think maybe your body has gone numb from the intense pain, before realizing there was a sense of wrongness in your situation. 

You see master Splinter kneeling right by you, his cane by his hand steadying him as he calls for his sons, Donnie arrives first, he immediately checks for your pulse, "Sensei! What happened?" 

"I'm not quite sure. She seemed to be in pain before she fell." He grunts, getting up, as Donnie assists him, 

Raph and Mikey bursts into the kitchen trying to assess the situation, "Y/n!" "Angel!"

To your confusion, you move, but you know it wasn't _you_ like being a passenger of your own body, if the numbness was anything to go by.

They immediately try and help you sit up, as your eyes goes to your hands, opening and closing them, testing them, you surmise, _you_ stand or at least attempt to, 

"Whoa, whoa take it easy Sweet cheeks you should-" "Mikey watch out!" Don's warning came just in time, as Mikey dodges your hand, ready to claw at his face.

Mikey looks confused, if not a little hurt.

They stare at you in shock, Raphael scowls at _you_, "Oi are ya brain dead? What the hell was that? Ya almost scratched his eyeballs out!"

"Uhh Raph-" 

Donnie seems to have figured it out faster than his brothers as _you_ slowly blink, surveying the area, it comes with the sinking feeling of fading in and out of consciousness. The only thought left in you, was, you're losing a fight unknown to you.

—

"Oi shortstack I'm talkin to ya, hello? You in there?"

Donnie gives you an odd look, recognizing the swaying as you stand up.

"Raph, I don't think that's y/n, anymore..." Oh shell, it's happening faster than he had expected. 

Raph stops, blinking as if seeing you for the first time,_you_ take the close proximity as an opportunity as lash out, hands ready to claw anything in its path.

Raph expertly diverts your attack as you stumble into the counter, "What's happening Don!?"

He doesn't know either, you're not mutant but your mind seems to be.With a quick tap on his T-phone, he hopes Leo gets here faster.

As you growl, grabbing the teapot on the counter, hurling it towards them as Mikey manages to catch the pot, juggling it from hand to hand. "Hot hot hot. Dang that is hot "

You don't give them any time to prepare as you go on for a full tackle, they all manage to jump away. As you stop, barely, from crashing into the wall, eyeing them full of hate.

"What do we do?" Mikey pipes from Don's left,

"Like hell I know." Raph mutters,

"Distract her! We gotta knock her out!" What else can they do?

"And then what? Hope she wakes up sane?"

"If you have a better idea Raph, then I'm all ears." 

Master Splinter interrupts them, "My sons, I believe, you should, as you say, 'Get your head in the game' " casually pointing a finger to your charging form, finally deciding on a target, and it's Donatello. 

He doesn't have time to react as you tackle him, both of you going down, his hands barely holding back from restraining yours from clawing at his face. Was it just him, or you seem really strong all of the sudden? As he struggles keeping you at arms length without hurting you. His eyes flicker to Raph sneaking up on you.

Unfortunately, you notice this, as you instinctively dodge Raph's attempt in knocking you out, you spin around, leg swinging back to hit Raph right in the family jewels.

"Oooo"

They all wince in empathy as Raph goes down, groaning in pain. 

For some reason, he feels like he recognize that kick from somewhere. He didn't get to think of it for long as he rolls away from your clutches, managing to scramble away from you, with your attention fully on Raph now, looking like you were going to end him right then and there.

He has to do something-

"Yoooohooooo I'm just gonna go and play with Mugen aaaalll by myself, and I might accidentally break the ta-aaahhhh, Donnie she's chasing me! What now!?" Mikey panics, effortlessly jumping over furniture to get away from your wrath.

"Keep distracting her!" He calls out, chasing after you, he doesn't want to hurt you but right now he has to make you snap out of it, how did you snap out of it last time? His eyes flickering to Mugen, right, not an option right now.

Leo arrives, weapons at hand, but stops upon realizing who the 'enemy' was.

"Uhh what am I seeing here?" Leo eyes the scene in confusion as Mikey runs around in circles, dodging you and furniture alike. 

"Leo! Help! She's gone all crazy!" Mikey yells out upon seeing him, dashing off to the dojo in hopes of distancing himself from your attacks.

They follow suit, only to see you had already cornered Mikey, and him making no moves to go into offense or defense, "eh heh, Sweet cheeks let's talk about this, sound good? No? No habla ingles?" , Leo wastes no time using his sheathed blade to separate you from their youngest brother, you jump back, avoiding him with a hiss.

"Where's Raph?"

"Y/n took him out."

"She did?? How?"

"Out of commission by- oh wait. There he is....and he looks mad." Raph was scowling right at you, much to your current devil-may-care attitude, you barely spare him a glance.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Leo asks, eyes trained at you, 

"Knock her out and hope she wakes up as herself. " 

He makes a slight disgruntled sound at the thought.

"And pray tell, why you haven't?"

"...because it's Y/n? We did say knock her out but we don't actually want to hurt her!" 

"Well _we're_ gonna get hurt if ya won't do _something_" Raph says irked, as they all circle you, hoping you won't run away as you calmly observe them with narrowed eyes.

"Team. Secure and Capture."

As soon as the orders were out, they move in unison, Mikey distracts you with a fake kick as you move to defend yourself, He, Raph and Leo move to grasp the edge of the rug you were standing on, and before you could even guess what was happening, they had you in a make shift sack. You wildly thrash around inside of it.

"...what now?" 

He hands Mikey his bo, "er you do the honors?" Not having the guts to do it himself. 

"What!? I'm not doing it!"

"I'll do it. That isn't really Y/n anyways." Raph takes the bo, glaring at the thrashing bundle, before Mikey takes it away from him, passing it off to Leo, as he shoots Raph a distrustful look, "_You_ are not hitting her!"

"That thing isn't her! Might I remind ya, she almost clawed your face off?"

"Yeah. Well. Still no." Mikey stubbornly refuses, arms crossed.

"Here's an idea, I'll knock you out first, then her."

"Guys guys, I'll do it." Leo interrupts their bickering. 

That is until they heard the sharp sound of clothing ripping. They all turn to the bundle that is you, to see in horror a kunai blade, sticking right out, effortlessly slicing your way to freedom.

"What the-" Donnie pats his pockets, oh. OH. How could he had not noticed you've armed yourself. "Oops?" He gives his brothers a sheepish grin.

You kick the bag away, looking as mad as all hell, as he hears someone swallow in trepidation. You clutch the weapon as you prepare your stance. It looks awfully familiar to him. 

They all jump away as Leo blocks your attack with the bo, you wield the weapon clumsily, albeit with ferocity, as it backs Leo up, he ducks, swiping a leg to make you lose balance but you seem to have expected this as you jump over it, weapon pointed to Leo

Raph throws a smoke bomb, it momentarily blinds you, as you swing wildly, Leo takes the opportunity, with a quick thwack, you were down.

"Sorry Y/n..." Leo mutters as he picks up your limp form, relieved to hear you breathing steadily. 

Donnie picks up the stolen weapon, as he turns it around he wonders where he had seen those fighting styles before, it wasn't theirs, the movement too flexible, built for a ninja without a shell... or a kunoichi

"Karai!" He pounds a fist to his hand in an 'aha' gesture, before realizing his audience staring at him strangely. "Lemme explain, She fought like Karai!" 

"I don't understand." Leo adjusts his hold on you so that your head was leaning on his plastron.

"Didn't you see? She moved like she knew what she was doing! But y/n never fought, much less know how, she's only seen us and Karai fight and she must've picked it up somehow!"

"I mean there was some semblance, but it could've been just a coincidence?" Leo points out. 

"Yeah, sure bro, cuz it wasn't like we trained years just for her to 'pick up' ninja stuff, that's awesome though." Mikey swings an arm over his shoulder, grinning at him, he sighs, he could be wrong but...

"Alright einstein, enough with the theories, it's making my head hurt, I'm just glad this is over." Raph stretches, 

"Which one?" Donnie quips, annoyed at being dismissed. 

Mikey snickers as Raph shoots him a glare immediately shutting him up, grumbling as he exits.

"Maybe you should bring her to the lab-"

"Don. I think that's enough lab time for her."

"But-"

"She's not a lab rat, whatever you might have seen must've been just a coincidence. " Leo says with a tone of finality.

If he grew hair he'd probably pull them out, how could they not see the similarities of your movements?? With a deep sigh he watches Leo carry you away, what's this tight feeling in his chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnn, ;> promise I won't leave you guys hanging...not for too long, anyways.


	26. Anaphase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because it's one of my favorite holidays and I feel like celebrating.

Against better judgement Leo decides to bring you back to your room rather than the lab, he nudges it open, lightly jostling you with the movement, you groan as he immediately stills, afraid he'd woken you up, when you don't, he sighs in relief, gently laying you down on your bed.

Well you're not waking up as fast as the last time, then again, he didn't knock you out before, oh, he didn't hit you on the head too hard, did he? He swears he held back.

He carefully tilts your head to the side, checking for a telltale sign of a bump, his hands combing down your scalp in search for where he had hit, ouch, okay there it is, relatively small but definitely a bump.

He should get some ice, but he can't just leave you alone here, what if you woke up and you weren't yourself? But he might as well get the swelling down first. 

With that thought in mind, he practically does a sprint to the kitchen then back. Everytime he takes his eyes off you, you get yourself into trouble, and honestly, he'd rather you be safe on _his_ watch.

A bag of frozen peas in hand, and his sheathed katana at ready, he cautiously enters your room, only to find you still asleep, he eases the tension on his shoulders, carefully placing the bag of peas under your head, as he sits on the floor.

Should he have brought you to the lab? Maybe. He didn't understand why, but when Donnie said you were like Karai, it didn't sit well with him, not liking the idea that you'd ever become like her after your mutation.

Something odd catches his attention, eyes flickering towards your hands. Taking your hand to give it a closer look, he notices you've grown your nails slightly longer, smoothly polished it black, huh...How'd he not notice you wore it recently? 

Turning your palm against his, he can't help but notice how soft your hands are against his calloused ones, despite the bandages. His thumb brushes along your recent scars, these are the signs of his failure to protect you. Tracing along your bandage absentmindedly, you felt so delicate. As if you don't belong in this world, his world. He knows your time with them was ending, you have to go back to your life above the city, but was it selfish for him to want to keep you here with them a little longer? Yes. It was, because you were suffering the longer you stayed here with them.

"Leo?"

His heart just leaped out of his chest. You were awake. And you're _you_.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? how are you feeling?" He fusses around you worriedly. 

You stop him by taking his hand, "I'm fine...just cold." You shift uncomfortably as he realizes the bag of peas you've been using as a pillow was still there, he takes it away, your eyes following his movements, but saying nothing about it.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" You suddenly look so guilty, he frowns with the realization that you might've been aware of what just transpired.

"Did... did something strange happen when er...before I blacked out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I do something strange? ...Or violent?"

You don't know.

This suddenly confirms his worst fears. If you do mutate, they'll lose you. He can't let it happen.

He does his best to imitate a smile, "...nothing we couldn't handle, you should rest, I'll talk with you when you're feeling better."

"Wait!" You try your best to sit up, before holding your head with a pained wince.

"You should lie dow-"

"You didn't answer my question. "

He has to go, he can't stress you out, last thing he wants is to be the trigger to your mutation. "We'll talk later, you have to rest first."

You look at him unconvinced, but the headache seems to be winning because you don't get up. "Promise?" 

He sighs giving you, what he hope is an assuring smile, "promise."

You lie back down with a huff, as he shuts off the lights of your room.

Now, he needs to call April.

—

"Yeah, okay, I'll tell her- what no, I'm not, April, please, I don't know who else to ask... Yeah, okay. Thank you." He ends the call with a sigh, feeling a headache coming along. He's just glad April had agreed without further interrogation, granted he got scolded about it. Now, how to break it to you without it sounding like he's kicking you out?

"Leo, bro, you're about to start melting the TV with your laser eye beams like that." As Mikey plops down beside him on the couch, a bag of popcorn and remote in hand.

He blinks, not realizing until Mikey pointed it out.

"Is she alright? Did you tell her yet?" Donnie comes out the lab with armful of materials making his way to the tank.

He shakes his head, "She woke up earlier and she seemed fine, told her we'd talk after she rests..."

"Did you even gave her a heads up?"

"No."

Donnie scrunches his brows in confusion, "Isn't April coming by later?"

He closes his eyes in resignation, "She is."

"Either you tell her or one of us is going to, and trust me. We're not the best choices in breaking any news."

He's right, Leo knows he was just stalling, unlike him to stall, but with you, nothing was ever like what he's used to.

"Look on the bright side.... " Mikey comments, mindlessly scanning through the channels.

They both wait for the rest of what he was going to say when he doesn't continue, "what is it?"

Mikey finally looks up shrugging, "Dunno, just look for it."

_'Helpful.'_

"I don't know how to tell her."

Donnie snorts, " You're over thinking this, it's not like you're telling her that you like her?"

He looks at Don with wide eyes, beside him Mikey starts coughing, pounding a fist on his plastron trying to dislodge the popcorn that went to the wrong pipe.

Like you? Of course he likes you, platonically. Right? The statement suddenly catching him off guard, before realizing his brother was joking, even with a screwdriver in his mouth he could see the telltale grin on his face.

He rolls his eyes, a childish gesture of denial, "Really? Then why don't _you_ tell her then." Giving Mikey a hard pat on the shell effectively making him spit out a soggy kernel.

Donnie gives Leo a wry look, "I already said we suck at breaking new-" the sound of your door clicking open alerts them, they exchange a quick glance, conveying only one message. 

He has to tell you and it has to be now.

You emerge from the hall not long after, clearly not expecting their presence from the look on your face,

"Uh...hey y/n? How's your nap?"

You give Donnie a nervous look, twisting your hands behind you, "Fine, never been better!" You squeak out.

You seem to be hiding your hands away from their view, your eyes flicking to him, Mikey and back to Donnie.

Donnie shoots him a meaningful look, clearing his throat, he stands up, "Er...Y/n wanna come with? I need to do a perimeter check on the sensors"

You looked at him surprised, "Really? I can go out?"

He rubs the back of his neck, he has to stop stalling, better late than never, he nods.

—

"That's great! I was gonna try and stretch my legs, y'know, hahah...er Let's go!"

You beam, practically striding ahead towards the tunnels, deciding not to lag behind, incase Leo would change his mind and drag you back to the lab for a check up, clicking your nails together nervously. You eventually slow to a walk as the lights of the tunnels seem dimmer than the ones near the lair.

You must be heading the right way because Leo doesn't comment, only knowing he's right behind you, if his sighs were any other indication of his presence.

Though unsettled by the dark and the common scurrying vermin, you don't complain, instead keeping an eye out for anything resembling a security sensor.

You woke up as if in a daze earlier, you practically had to do a full check on yourself for anything amiss, barely withholding a scream when you saw your fingernails, they were like a duller version of Mugen's talons, it could pass for nail polish but the results are nonetheless undesirable. You actually wanted to sneak into the lab to run a test, unfortunately, you got caught... now that you mention it why did Leo ask you for a walk?

"Do you even know where you're going?"

You almost jump off the platform and into the rails in fright as you whirl around to face the speaker.

_If I could put a bell on you, Leo, I swear I would._

"M-may maybe?" You squeak out an answer.

He gives you a challenging look,

"Is that so? Did you know we passed one by already?"

"Oh." If it was possible your cheeks grow hotter, ah well, what's another tally line to add to your growing list of embarrassing moments in front of the terrapin in blue?

He chuckles, " You should be able to see them too in your T-phone."

You quickly fish out your device as you fumble with it, on the screen you see a map of the underground, showing live feed of your position and a handful of dots scattered around the place. 

Upon closer inspection you realize you _haven't _ missed any, because the first one is just around the bend, Leo must've noticed your revelation because he bursts into chuckles, as you glare at him accusingly, "You said I missed one." 

"I didn't say you missed one, I only asked if you knew if we passed one by." He says unapologetically with a shrug, a dimpled grin on his face

Your jaw drops, not expecting _Leo_ of all people to pull a fast one on you.

"Okay, you got me, ha ha. What's that all about?" You cross your arms facing him, it's unlike him to throw a joke during something serious. 

He shrugs once again, rubbing the back of his neck, "Nothing, you just seem deep in thought, that I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." As he moves forward, leaving you unable to pursue the topic further. 

You eventually arrive to the first sensor, he points it out among the debris of the tunnels, exchanging nothing but a few words. He seems distracted, glancing at you then looking away when you catch him. When you do ask, he just brushes it off with a half hearted excuse. 

You go like that for several more sensors. Seeing the next sensor, you were getting a little tired, your sides had begun aching unsurprisingly, you haven't exactly recovered from your injuries, but you thought you've recovered enough to circle a perimeter at least. 

He stops to check the sensor, "That's funny...it should have-", his eyes flicker to address you, but immediately stops to rush at you, fussing like a mother hen, "Y/n! What's wrong? Do you want to go back? I should've known this was too much for you..."

You wave him off, "I'm fine, I'm fine! What's wrong with the sensor?"

He backs off, hesitates, then directs your attention to the small radio looking device, high above the both of you "I can't exactly tell since it's kinda high up, but I think it's busted." 

You crane your neck to check and sure enough, it does seem like it's not working, 

"I'll call Don, he'll know how to fix it, though that would take us a while, were pretty far, in the tunnels and Donnie is meeting up with Casey by the docks." he mutters the last part to himself.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Hm? Well not exactly, we just have to stay here before we could move on, we can't chance any blind spots for now,"

You eye the tiny radio-like device, almost recognizing the wire patterns Donnie would habitually use on his blueprints, you see some wires knocked loose, maybe...

"I think I can do it." He looks at you incredulously, the T-phone in his hand, suddenly forgotten.

"Donnie seems to have a habit of using a familiar pattern on his wiring work, I could probably give it a temporary fix, Don will probably have to do the rest later." You explain.

He seems to think about it, before nodding.

You stare at the device for a while, not exactly inputting the problem of your height to the equation, but that sensor is definitely out of your reach, maybe there's a box somewhere you can stand on? 

Leo seems to have read your mind, when he blinks in realization "Oh! Right. Up you go." 

You withheld a yelp, as he hoists you to sit up his shoulder, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded at the sudden height. You knew the guys could carry you with ease but it still never fails to amaze you, you weren't exactly made of feathers.

"Is that any better? Or do you want to stand on my shoulders?"

You shake your head, "This is good enough, thanks." You mumble embarrassed, his arm wrapped tightly around your legs to keep you from falling and his other hand on your lap to steady you.

You focus your attention to the sensor, as you saw earlier, the wiring has been knocked loose, probably from sewer rats running along the edges, some even has some telltale chew marks.

Your mouth twists to the side in thought, if you remember correctly...this goes here, and did donnie say blue wire is always over? and over here....A spark of electricity pops, licking at your fingertips, you jerk your hand back to avoid being electrocuted, clicking your tongue as if admonishing the wires, when you hear the soft whirr of the device, you couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

_Ha, so Donnie's teaching didn't go to waste after all._

"Is it working?"

"Hm? Oh! Leo, uh yeah."

Leo was so quiet the entire time that you almost forgot who's shoulder you were perched on, looking down he seems to have realized that as well, "Don't tell me you forgot me?" He accuses playfully. 

Bingo. "N-no, I was just concentrating. You can put me down now, I think I got the device going." You say patting his arm.

He raises a brow, mischief dancing on the surface of his eyes, "Nah, I think I'm gonna keep you up there as punishment. See if I could do some spring cleaning and catch some cobwebs around the area." Slightly giving you a shake, making you grip his arm tighter.

Your eyebrows shoot up to your hairline, _ He's not serious? Is he?_ the look on his eyes say otherwise, you sputter incredulously as he starts walking, 

"Leo! Hey! Put me down-ack" True enough, that was a spiderweb, thankfully empty...you think. Leo laughs, as you wipe your face. "Eugh, okay okay, I concede!" 

He stops, setting you down, "haha, I didn't expect you to literally catch a spider web with your face, you okay?'

You make a face, " I dunno, feeling a little web-y and gross, but it's not like I got a mouthful of cobweb, now, did I?"

He chuckles, helping you pluck out any spiderwebs you missed, his hands gentle as he tries his best to get them all out, 

"Okay okay, sorry bout that-" He halts abruptly, staring on top of your head, you feel your skin crawl, that's not a good look.

"What is it?" You turn your head, hoping to see what he saw.

"Uh... don't move, okay?" He was still staring atop your head.

Oh, now you definitely want to move. "Leo, this isn't funny-"

"Well, probably not for that fella whose house you destroyed and you."

You stiffen, staying absolutely still, then you feel it, a light feeling of something crawling on your head, slowly. You lose it, as you shriek, "Holy- Get it off me!"

So much for composure, as Leo struggles to scoop it out your head, but you were flailing too much, jumping in hopes to knock the unwanted passenger off your head "Hold still, I can't get it off you if you keep waving me off it."

He calls your attention more gently this time, something about his voice instantly reassures you. You do your best to hold still, and stamp down the fear coursing your veins, looking at Leo with terror filled eyes, he looks down at you only for him to do a double take, staring a beat longer.

"Did you get it?"

That seems to snap him out of it with an embarrassed cough for staring, as you feel his hands brush by your hair scooping the little intruder and tussling your locks in the process, Leo opens his hands only for you to see the biggest spider you've ever seen, with legs longer than your finger, you almost cried. Almost. Sure, you could handle a spider or two, but that thing was spanning BOTH Leo's hands.

He releases it back on the wall, where you both watch it skitter away, you let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, for not squishing it on my head...Leo?" You turn to see him distractedly looking at the wall.

"Huh? Oh, no problem, listen y/n, we need to talk."

Uh oh... nothing good ever comes out with those lines.

You swallow, feeling your mouth go dry, "Um sure, we're talking now, aren't we?"

He sighs deeply, "About you staying with us... and I don't think we should be around you too much-"

You feel like someone dropped a stone to your stomach, this wasn't a normal stroll, he set you aside to talk to you, as embarrassing as it is, how did you not notice that they don't want you in their house?

"I need to go, right?" The words tumble out of your mouth before you could stop them, he did tell you before the heist you'd be moving soon after, but you thought they'd at least stay in your life.

"Y/n..." He was looking at you with guilty pity all over his face, and you hated it, it was the same one your parents had given you when you moved to the city.

"No, I understand, you told me I had to go after the heist, I don't want to intrude on you and your family any further than I already had." You do you best to plaster your best no-biggie smile, even with the crushing feeling of being abandoned, they felt like home, and the feeling of living alone in the city just won't be the same.

"You didn't intrude, look, we enjoyed having you here-"

You sigh heavily, "Leo, thank you, but I don't need your pity."

"y/n...listen," You've learned to survive on your own, you could probably rent a room with your savings, but it feels a little too lonely to have them gone from your life. 

Leo forces you to look at him holding you by the shoulders, "Listen. You can't stay here not because we don't want you here."

"Then why?" You didn't like how you sound so pathetic.

"Because the longer you stay with us the more mutant you become, and I can't let that happen to you. Not on my watch." His eyes burning with a determination that makes you stop.

You furrow your brows, feeling the frustration build up, "You don't know if that's even true, it's just a theory-"

"I wouldn't, if I didn't see it for myself." He drags a weary hand down his face.

Confusion must be painted on your face because he sighs, taking your hands, your new additions for both of you to see, " This isn't nail polish, is it?" 

You pull away, hiding your hands behind you, a lie on your tongue but what good would that do? You hesitantly nod.

"I can't let you turn into a mutant if there was something we could do to stop it. "

That may be a pressing concern, but you still have to find a way to wake Mugen, stop Baxter from his plans and find Dr. Kolski, and the best place to do so unnoticed is in the lair.

"When?" 

He gives you a confused look, before realizing what you mean, he rubs the back of his neck, "Tonight."

Your face falls, it's too soon for your liking, pursing your lips at the thought.

"Mugen-" 

"Is safe under our care. You can always come and check, but you can't stay for long."

"That's unfair, you can't separate me from him."

"He can't go with you in the state he's in and you need to stay as far away from mutants as possible, Mugen included. Please, Y/n, it's just until we find a solution. "

Letting out a huff of resignation, you meet his gaze. "...how am I any safer above, than here with you guys?" .

"You won't turn mutant, for one, and there's a million other people there, you can easily hide amongst their numbers. You have a life waiting for you Y/n and it's not down here with us mutants." 

"I don't want to leave Mugen..." The fight leaving you.

"I know."

"I'll miss Master Splinter."

He nods, letting you ramble on.

"Don"

"Mikey" 

"Raph" 

"You." 

You hear a sharp intake of breath, before you could look up, he takes you into a warm embrace.

You wanted to push him away at the same time you don't. You were still frustrated, but you understand where he's coming from and it only makes you more upset at the situation. 

"We'll miss you too, y'know?"

You allow yourself bask in his warmth before he lets you go, stepping away to give you some space, he surprises you when he turns around, crouching down, hands behind him, "Get on."

You open your mouth to protest.

"You're tired, I can tell. Or do you prefer to catch cobwebs while on my shoulder?" 

You make a face, hesitantly climbing on his back, arms loosely wrapped around his neck, as he hoists you into a piggyback. Slowly making your way to the remaining sensors. 

On a different scenario, you would've found this nice, the warmth permeating from his shell, the steady gait he keeps, and the dim orange glow of the lights easily soothing your troubled thoughts.

"You'll let me know when I can visit, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell me when Mugen wakes up?"

A nod from him. "Immediately. but for your own safety, and the lair's, don't come down if you don't have at least one of us with you, the place is a maze even with the T-phone's directions."

You nod, even though he couldn't see you, suddenly feeling like this was goodbye. Ah darn. You're not gonna cry, dammit. 

If he noticed any of your sniffles he doesn't comment. 

—

You both had returned to the lair, equally silent, not knowing what to say, until you utter a quick "I gotta go." Before rushing up to your room...._guest room_ but who was he kidding? 

He hears a "whoah what's the rush babe- Y/n, are you okay-...." 

Casey appears, a confused troubled look on his face, upon seeing him, he does a double take, looking back at the direction where you disappeared to and back to him, pointing questioningly. 

Leo shakes his head, "Don't."

Casey scratches his head, before shrugging, "Aight, no comment, so watcha need me for? "

Donnie emerges from the hall with a stack of papers in hand and his laptop. "Oh, you're back...how'd it go?"

Awful.

"Better than I could ever hope for..." He feels like a mega jerk. Or in Raph's words, a massive asshole.

Casey furrows his brows, "What, did you reject her or something?" Earning him a quick slap to the back of his head "Ow! A joke! It was a joke!" Rubbing where the blow had connected .

"Thanks, Don." He mutters, not having the energy to deliver the slap himself as he plops down the nearest bean bag.

"Gladly." Donnie piles the papers in front of Casey as he shoots them a glare.

"I'll have you know, I had ta clean up _your_ mess last week, do you even know how much chaos you've caused at the precinct? A lot. A bunch of tech guys kept yammerin' about giant masked turtles! I had to pull some strings to write it off as mass hysteria. I'm surprised that I'm even here!"

"Ya mean, you've ditched all your work t'some poor schmuck at the office, while ya lolly gag here." Raph comments, passing by towards the kitchen, Casey flips him the bird, to which Raph returns without looking at his direction. 

"Did you just say, 'lolly gag' you old timer?"

"Yeah, deal with it." Raph quips, tossing him a can of soda.

"Yeah... well, at least it was just paperwork!" He says defensively, popping the can open. 

On another day, he'd poke fun at the guy, but right now, he can't help but think about how he made you look at him like that, like he abandoned you.

He did the right thing...right?

He turns to the tank, 'Sport, you really need to wake up soon' before he makes more mistakes.


	27. Telophase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A POV no one asked for, but I still put it out anyway.

The sounds of clashing blades and fighting could be heard as she walks the halls, old and new recruits, _'Pathethic as ninjas, but good as cannon fodder'_ She thinks, her strides steady and confident as faces clad in black passing her avoid her gaze, as they should, if they still wanted to keep their eyes, a part of her wishes they would, then she'd have an excuse to release all her anger on someone, she grins at the thought.

Large doors open for her as she faces the man who entitles himself her father, yet has shred no ounce of care when she arrived barely escaping with her life from a collapsing building. Not that she wanted it anyway. 

She stops, kneeling down, "Father, you called for me."

"Stand."

She does.

His eyes flicker to her neck, despite the bandages and the high collar of her outfit, he seems to know, she barely stops her hand from shielding her neck from his gaze.

He stands, meeting her halfway, "Have you recovered?"

She furrows her brows. "Don't tell me you suddenly care."

A glint of metal and her cheek stinging, the slap rings loud and clear in the empty wide room. Her eyes going wide, before she steels it into a more neutral expression, despite the bubbling indignant anger she feels. 

"Don't think I haven't heard of your failure." He hisses, "A civilian. I trained you for years and a mere civilian had you crawling back defeated."

The reminder brings a fresh wave of stinging pride far cry from the pain in her cheek and neck.  
"I underestimated her mutation. It won't happen again-"

"SILENCE. You disappoint me, Karai. I let you lead a group of ninjas from our allies, you saw the enemy yet you bring me no results." He paces around her circling her like a hungry shark, she feels the cold sweat trickle down her spine, "Maybe I should have Stockman have a look at you too, see if you could gain the same abilities."

She does her best to look calm, if she couldn't hide her fear in her eyes, then she'd mask it with anger. "That's unnecessary..._Father._" spitting the word like a curse.

"Is it?" They both stare down at eachother, none of them backing down. She resigns, not wanting to step out of line any further than she already have in fear of the consequences that eventually follows, "I'll...train harder." 

Shredder eventually waves a clawed metal hand, as a ninja droid emerges from the shadows.

"See to it that my daughter is reminded of her trainings, until next week." He turns back to his seat, brooding.

Seeing as she's dismissed, she stalks away fuming. The droid not far behind her as she heads for the dojo.

She faces the kraang droid in the empty square room.

If she makes it out in one piece from this punishment, she'll be sure to return you the favor. Tenfold.

She's going to make sure of it.

As the walls of the room slide open to reveal several pairs of red glowing eyes, all forming a circle around her. She readies her weapons, letting out a final sigh, with the beckon of her hand, they attack.  
—

You feel your skin crawl, rubbing them in hopes to soothe the goosebumps, you chalk it out as the draft of the lair, looking at the packed duffel bags and the neatly tidied room, you feel a slight twinge in your heart, a knock on your door startles you, you open it to see Casey giving you an easy smile. 

"Yo. Excited for the big move?" 

You do your best to give him a smile, knowing he means well, despite it making you feel like something was twisting your gut. "Guess so..."

He nods, gesturing at your bags, "Came up here to see if ya need help with the luggage. Red's waiting in the livingroom by the way."

You sigh, moving aside to let him in, he slings them on his shoulders as you haul one, none of them too heavy since they were just clothes after all. 

You both make it to the livingroom to see everyone there, April beams, standing to give you a hug, "Hey, sorry I didn't get to drop by for the whole week, work got me dangling by the end of the rope, how are you holding up?"

You shrug, "I've seen better days." Your eyes falling to the tiny mutant suspended in the tank, she follows your gaze with a sad, sympathetic look, "Well, don't you worry, they can hold down the fort, while we ladies let loose and have a fun time, think of it as a sleepover. After all we deserve it."

Giving her a small smile you nod.

Master Splinter approaches you with a kind smile on his face, "I have said it before, but I will say it again, you are always welcome in the Hamato household." 

You give him a quick hug as he returns it. "Thank you so much for everything, master Splinter. "

Leo gives you a stiff nod, but his eyes telling you otherwise. "I've assigned Donnie and Raph to escort you at a distance..." he seems to hesitate, " See you soon."

Your lips twitches into a wry grin, "Yeah... see you soon..."

Mikey oddly looks indifferent about the situation, as a matter of fact, he looks like a jar of barely concealed excitement, you meet his gaze as he quickly pulls you aside, "I can't tell you yet, cuz it's a surprise." Giving you a conspiratorial wink. 

You look at him in confusion. "A surp-"

"Shhhhh they'll catch on, leave it to me Sugar cube and I'll see you later." With that, he nudges you towards your parting group.

You stumble into Raph who steadies you by your shoulders, he doesn't meet your eyes, " Let's go, nerd, it ain't like you're leaving forever."

You chuckle, "You're not getting rid of me yet, Raph." 

His gaze softens, ruffling your hair as you yell indignantly. As Raph and Donnie leave first, to scout ahead.

While everyone seems to be getting ready, you press a palm to the glowing tank, "I'll be right back, bud, watchover these knuckleheads while I'm not around, yeah?" 

The answer was only the hum of the machines, but that was good enough for you. For now.

You wave at Leo, Mikey and Master Splinter, as you head out. 

After trudging through the muck of the sewers, the smell of the city was like a breath of fresh air to you. You shiver as a breeze passes, realizing why Casey and April were slightly bundled up. "Brrr, I didn't realize it already had gotten this cold, how long was I in there?" 

Casey shrugs, "I'm guessin' ya haven't been up and about? It's about to be winter soon."

Shaking your head, "Didn't really had time to get a feel of the season, I was too busy focusing on not dying on a heist." You say wryly.

"Welcome back to civilization then, hotstuff, the city is glad to see you again." Behind him the sounds of car horns blaring and faint cursing could be heard, a typical night in the city.

April gives him a look of bemused exasperation, "Alright Jones, let's get her back before the guys skin us alive if she catches a cold. Cargo's precious and times a wastin' "

Your face burns, from the temperature or the implication, you can't decide.

Casey chuckles, as they huddle you between them, shielding you from the chilly weather, "C'mon my place isn't far from here." April murmurs.

—  
You arrive at a tall apartment complex, upon entering the building you see, a potbellied man snoring by the security table, he snorts awake upon your group's commotion.

"Good evenin Ms. O'Neil, detective, and...." He trails off looking at you in confusion. 

"Hey Jared! This is the cousin I told you about, she's going to be my roomie for a while."

The guard scrutinizes you up and down, before shrugging, giving you a big smile, "hoho, hello, nice to meetcha missy, enjoy your stay, I'll be down 'ere to make sure no one suspicious gets in the building." He puffs out proudly.

You smile waving at him, as you climb the lift along with April and Casey. When the elevator door closes, you give April a raised brow, "You're my cousin now?"

She gives you a sheepish look, "It was the fastest thing we could come up with. My family's pretty scattered around the world so it's nothing new to see a new face, claiming as family."

The lift dings open, as you all pile in front of the door. You realize there were only two doors in the hall one across the other, April unlocks one, ushering your group in, Casey dumps your bags as he lies down on the couch. 

You stand awkwardly, as you take in the spacious apartment. "You live here alone?"

She shrugs, "I used to live with my aunt but she moved in with her boyfriend last year and being able to afford it, is the perks of being the favorite news anchor."

"Neat!"

"Oh right, that reminds me." Casey rummages through his trenchcoat, before pulling out a sheet of papers and several ID cards.

You push aside Casey's legs to make room as you sit down on the couch to check them. "Y/n O'Neil?" 

"Yup. If you're gonna act the part at least have the stuff to back it up." 

"How- I mean thank you for this, but isn't this illegal? You could lose your job-"

"Relax babe, I just asked a favor from a friend, you'd be surprised on how many people 'disappear' like this."

April crosses her arms, "Friend? You mean that blonde who wears too much lipstick?"

Casey tosses her a wink, "Y'know she digs me."

She rolls her eyes, "She could do better."

"Hey!"

You snort. 

Looking at your bags to the IDs on the table, you worry your lip, "Why're you guys going so far just to help me?" You blurt, the question niggling at you for a while now.

They blink dumbfoundedly,  
" 'cuz you're hot-" Casey starts, before April elbows him as he laughs good naturedly.

"Why would we need a reason to help a friend?" 

"Friend?"

"Yeah, you're one of us now, remember?"

Casey slings an arm on you and April, "Yep, a part of our little group of troublemakers."

You feel warm, and it wasn't because of the heater.

Casey stands up, stretching, "Alright ladies, time for some shut eye. Don't have too much fun without me, unless of course you're inviting-"

"Bye Casey, see you tomorrow." As she pushes him to the direction of the door.

"Night Red, Y/n. " tossing you both a finger gun, before exiting. 

April huffs, before facing you, "what do you think about hot chocolate before we get you settled?"

You smile, " That sounds lovely. "

You follow her to the kitchen, sitting by the counter as she busies herself, taking out mugs, a pot and ingredients for the drink.

"How was living with the guys? Good, I hope?"

"Yeah, it was..." struggling to find the words to surmise your stay, "...like home.." you decide in the end.

She smiles, nodding in understanding. "Yeah they maybe a bunch of goofballs but they're like brothers to me too."

"How'd you even meet them?" You ask, she doesn't look like the type that'd just go around interviewing mutants.

"It's a bit of a long story, but to make it short, they rescued me and my dad from getting kidnapped by the Kraang when I was just a scrawny teenager."

Your eyes widen in surprise as she laughs, "Don't look so shocked, we wouldn't have ever met them under normal circumstances."

You grin, "Guess so, they seem to have a knack of rescuing damsels in distress."

You both chuckle.

After a cup, and showing you to your room she bids you goodnight, you allow yourself to sit by the window watching the city bustle, wondering what the guys are doing right now.

"Hi."

You let out a small shriek of surprise, Donatello drops by the fire escape, wincing at you, "Shhh not so loud." His eyes flicking from left and right warily.

"Donnie!" Your surprise immediately morphs into mild annoyance, "What were you thinking scaring me like that? I thought they found me or something." You let go of the lamp you instinctively had grabbed into.

He scratches his cheek sheepishly. "Sorry. I just wanted to give you this." On his hand a black circular strip glints in the light.

You blink in wonder picking it up. "Isn't this like Mugen's tracking band?"

He nods, "I attached new features to it, you should be able to gauge your stress levels and send a distress signal without the T-phone."

Your eyes soften at the circular band in your palm. "Thank you." 

A little reminder of Mugen that you could keep close, when he wakes up you could show him you had a matching band.

Don gives you a gap toothy grin, "Oh right! Lemme help you get that on."

He takes your hand, his large palms warm against your cold ones, as he carefully clasps it on your wrist, the band shimmers prettily with alien tech, fitting snuggly, you barely feel the weight of it.

"Hey, whaddya know? It matches." He says indicating the color of your nails to your bracelet.

"Oh uhh...haha...yeah...oh right, thought you were with Raph?" immediately changing the subject, peeking around him wondering if the terrapin in red was anywhere near.

Donatello snorts, "He caught Mikey trying to sneak here, they're probably back in the lair as we speak."

Oh, guess that means Mikey's surprise is cancelled, you and Donnie stand awkwardly for a while, both not knowing what else to say, yet not wanting to end the conversation either.

Eventually the silence gets the better of you both.

"Y'know-"  
"I should-"

You both pause, 

"Yeah, I should get going now, with the whole not-supposed-to-be-near-mutants thing." He explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, right... yeah, well...see you around Donnie, and thanks again for the- " You wiggle your wrist where the band is.

He nods, before pausing as if remembering something, he pats his pockets to find what he's looking for, the scent of lavender meets you before you see it.

He extends them towards you. "I uhh read it helps calm you- well there were several other stuff too, but we passed this by on the way here and thought of you- I mean, thought it might help you." 

You accept the purple blooms, it's scent gentle and soothing. Upon closer inspection, some of them still had their roots on, you giggle.

_I hope whoever originally had grown these in their garden wouldn't be too upset._

"Right... well uh goodnight."

He disappears to the rooftops, before you could utter your thanks. You smile at the thoughtfulness, twirling a bloom before closing your window.

—

You startle awake to the sound of a blaring car horn, rolling off the bed with a thud, wincing from the pain and shine of morning daylight, you groan, how could you forget the loudness of the city?

"Y/n? Are you okay? I'm coming in."

The door opens to reveal a fully dressed April O'Neil, looking at you worriedly, you wave her concern away.

"I'm fine! Just not used to the noise and light." You explain, picking yourself up.

She chuckles, "Oh, well, breakfast?"

"I'll be there."

You arrive in the kitchen to see April running busily around, upon seeing you, her eyes dart to the clock, "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, sorry, I gotta go, work called in early. Casey will swing by to check on you later. Bye!"

With that, she runs out the door, slamming it close behind her in her hurry. You blink a little bewildered. _ That's what people do when the have jobs Y/n _, god, how you feel like you've disappeared from civilization. 

The large apartment awfully quiet for you liking as you feel the loneliness sink in. It's not so bad, you'll just have to return back to your routine before the guys came around... which was supposed to be working in the lab... where you're fired, guess it's job hunting for you then, they didn't say you couldn't. 

That thought in mind, you fix yourself some breakfast as you get ready for the day, you just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rings.

You stop. Dread filling your senses, before shaking your head, _ It must be Casey, if it were the enemy you doubt they'd even ring the doorbell. _

Sure enough you see the detective standing outside through the peephole, upon opening the door he greets you with a bright flirty grin.

"Mornin' hotstuff, you're lookin fiiinnnee." 

You give him a flat look, as he raises his hands in surrender, "No malice, I swear, why're you dressed up? And where's Red anyways?" 

"She didn't tell you? She got called in early."

He looks a little disappointed, before shrugging, "Well, just you an' me then." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

_ He can't be serious. _

You cross your arms, "I don't need a babysitter."

He shrugs again, "Good, I ain't babysitting either ways. Any plans for today?"

He then proceeds to let himself in, You close the door following him, "Job hunting, I guess? I can't keep freeloading, y'know?"

He leans on the back of the couch, "By the way, did Dr. Kolski have any friends that you know of?"

You shake your head, "I hardly knew the guy, we only met briefly. "

"Darn. This guy definitely does not want to be found. No friends. No family. And he quit his job. What dirty secret did you find to get him scrambling to hide, hmm?"

"Not even family?" You ignore his question. 

"Yeah, he was an orphan who had gotten a full ride scholarship from a charity organization. "

Great. It seems your only chance of getting answers has turned ghost.

"What now?"

He lets out a long, "hmmm", circling around to analyze you critically, "Say, you're smart and organized, right?"

Your eyebrows pinch in confusion, not seeing what he's got on his mind with that question. 

"It just so happens my assistant quit, thought ya might want the position." He explains, upon your suspicious expression. 

You look at him like he's lost his marbles.

"I dunno... I mean, isn't detective work totally different from what I do?"

"Exactly why, plus it's the only way I can get you to help lookin' for your missing scientist without blowing your identity."

_Fair point._

"So...whaddya say?"

You've done a lot of crazy things, but taking a job you weren't even sure you're qualified for....is probably the least crazy things you're going to do.

"We don't pay peanuts, y'know?"

This piques your interest as you think about your student loans and daily expenses. 

"How...much are we talking exactly."

He gives you a cheeky smile, before telling you the amount, your jaw drops.

"When do I start?"

"Now."

"Now?" You parrot as he hands you a folder, you take it as you see several images of what looks like Dr. Kolski, but upon closer inspection, you were sure most of them aren't him.

"You've seen him, right?" Ya think you could point him out of these?"

You nod, as you flip through the images, you picking out the ones bearing most resemblance, before realizing none of these are him.

You shake your head at Casey, "None of these are him."

He groans, "Damn, I was sure at least one of them was, guess it's back to the database."

He hops to his feet, making you look up, "C'mon Ms. O'Neil, we have some leg work to do."

—

That's how you found yourself in front of your old apartment complex. You immediately tug Casey aside, ducking as a familiar face of a scientist pass.

"Are you nuts!? Why did you bring me here? They'll recognize me!" You hiss.

He rolls his eyes at you, taking out a pair of sunglasses and a badge. "Gear up and play along."

You gawp as he confidently strides ahead, fumbling with the glasses before running to catch up with him as you both enter the building.

He walks up the front desk, flashing the woman behind the counter a winning smile, "Good mornin' ma'am, I'm Carter John, from the police department," he quickly flashes the badge, but takes it away before she could look at it more closely, "Sorry to bother ya so early in the day, but we received a distress call around the area."

She sputters, glancing at the security guard, who looks just as confused. "I'm sorry officer, but I don't think we had any disturbances-" her eyes trail to you suspiciously, "...maybe it was the other building?"

He notices where her gaze falls, you stiffen as he pushes you forward, "My partner, " You flash the badge as quickly as he did, "Mind if we have a look around just to be sure? We'll be gone as soon as we give the place a good sweep." 

"I'm not sure if-" 

"And...it'll probably help if y'can show us around?" A flirty grin on his face.

_We're going to get kicked out. Scratch that. Reported and caught. _

To your surprise she giggles, "Oh, I guess it's allowed, if I came along..."

He gallantly offers his arm as she giggles again, taking it, he discreetly tosses you a shit eating grin. 

You sigh. The security guard beside you looks equally unimpressed. 

"Tha your pardner miss? "

"It seems so..." You raise a suspicious brow, but he pays it no mind, continuing on chatting with you.

"Word o' advice, ask fer a change o pardner, tha one ain no good, y seem to be the nice sort t'be messin around with 'im."

"Thanks, for the advice..."

This was going to be a long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some sleuthing!
> 
> Let's just hope your career change won't bite you in the butt later on...
> 
> Stay awesome and see you in the next chapter


	28. Cytokinesis

You huff, blowing a stray lock out of your face, rubbing your poor elbow, the phantom pain still lingering, and the man whistling jovially beside you was to blame. Indirectly but still...

"Aww c'mon you're still not mad about hitting your elbow on a marble counter, are ya?"

"Which wouldn't have happened if you weren't too busy flirting too hard with the front desk lady."

"I provided you a good distraction so you could search around his flat, since she wouldn't allow us in the rooms!"

"And you had to open the door where I was searching?" 

"Minor mistake. Thought ya were in the other room, you know you didn't have to hide yourself, though?" 

What can you say? You panicked.

You give him a flat look, "Here." handing him a discarded envelope with a return address, you found it while crawling on the floor away from the lady's view. "Not sure if this would help, but it seems we have a lead, he must be someone close enough to be exchanging letters with the doctor."

He grins, "Slick moves hot stuff, guess we're paying this Walter guy a visit," a beep from his phone, "... but first, we need to go to the precinct." The grin on his face drops as he shoves the phone back to his pocket.

—

"JONES! This is the 4th partner we had given you! How many times do we have to assign one before it gets through your thick skull that we're understaffed as it is!?" A big burly man yells, glaring at Casey as if he would disintegrate him on the spot, you stand far behind, lingering by the door pretending to be invisible.

"Chief, relax...ya might wanna sit down before ya pop a vein-"

"Relax? Relax!? If you weren't one of the best detectives I'd send you packing-"

"I have a replacement. " The chief pauses, regarding him with a confused look as Casey beckons you, patting his hands on your shoulders pushing you forward.

You instinctively tense, "Uh...hi, I'm Y/n L/- O'Neil, Y/n O'Neil." You hurriedly correct, the grip on your shoulders seems just as tense as you are.

The chief looks at you with furrowed brows. "O'Neil? Like the news anchor?" 

You nod. "My cousin..." he looks at you flatly.

"You're kidding, right?" Addressing Casey, to which he just shrugs.

"I gave you experienced assistants, and you take in a rookie?" His glare switches to you, "Which police academy do you even come from?" You sputter, trying to think of any well known police academies.

"She's from the same school as I am, chief, only the best of the best."

He seems to think long and hard about this, before he sighs in resignation, "Alright Jones. She better not be quitting after the first few cases or it's your ass on the line."

He tosses him a victorious smirk, " Wouldn't dream of it chief."

You feel Casey slowly ushering you backwards, as the chief continues, "And this better not be one of your schemes to get me off your back! I'm watching you Jones."

"Me? I'm harmless as fly." Closing the door behind you both before the chief could utter another word.

Casey hurries you to his office, hiding you from curious eyes and ears. Upon entering, he groans upon the sight of several piles of folders and papers stacked high on his desk. He scans each folder, reading something then putting it down with a pained huff.

He pauses, looking at you, hopefully. 

"Great. Second assignment. Help me finish this. " He hands you a laptop, then gesturing to the folders

You look at the pile, you could probably finish it up in three or four days, two if Casey does help out....

As if reading your mind, he gives you a nervous laugh, " Today."

You really should read the fine print, before you accept any job, sighing deeply.

—  
By the time you two had finished, the moon was already high enough to bathe the city in a silver shine. 

You stretch, feeling your bones pop, rubbing the strain on your eyes from pouring over files since this morning, you got the hang of it eventually, after a few instructions from Casey, who thankfully did not ditch everything to you, he yawns, glancing at the clock. 

"Good work rookie, we'll make a detective out you yet!" 

A knock on the window, startles the both of you, Casey, cautiously opens the window after a moment's hesitation, a blur of blue and green darts in, you hurriedly close the blinds and the door in case someone in the precinct happens to see a tall mutant in Casey's office. 

"What're you doing here?" 

You blink. "I could say the same question to you."

"April alerted us that both of you weren't picking up, I came to follow your tracker." He says pointing at your bracelet.

You slap your forehead, you forgot your phone! You seldom carry it around the lair that it didn't occur to you that someone might try contacting you. You give him an apologetic wince, "sorry, I left my phone at April's."

"Yeah, we figured." As he hands you your T-phone. "But... we should've been able to contact Casey," shooting the detective a raised brow, 

"That can't be right, I have my phone right ... here?" he looks a little confused, not finding his phone on his person or desk, looking around before discovering his phone was in his trenchcoat, discarded behind the sofa on silent. "Oops?"

That explains it.

Leo sighs, dialing on his phone, "Yeah, I found her, she's with Casey, yeah no danger, right, bye." 

You feel guilty from having caused a stir, as you twiddle with your sleeves. 

"You didn't answer my question, What are you doing here anyways?" His eyes flickering to you then Casey.

"I uh...my job?" You supply weakly. 

Casey beams, slinging an arm over your shoulder. " Leo meet my new assistant, which I can tolerate, Y/n O'Neil! She's doing a great job so far. "

You blush at the compliment, for a job you've never had experience with, you could say you've done well on the first day.

Leo's eyes flicker to your shoulder, before addressing Casey, "You made your assistant quit again." It wasn't a question.

"May or may not be intentionally." Casey hums.

Leo gives him a look of disbelief, an errant wind blows in from the open window making a piece of paper flutter down from the desk beside it, he moves to pick it up, his eyes scanning it, "looks like your assistant left a message."

Casey perks up curious, "Really? What's it say?"

Leo looks a little hesitant before reading it aloud, "Dear detective, as for the files you have Oh-so-generously ditched to me with an impossible deadline..." Leo trails off, he clears his throat, "He just colorfully describes where you can shove it."

Casey smiles wryly. "Yup that's good ol' Paul. Dont'cha worry I ain't lettin' this one go as easily as the others." He gives you a slight nudge, as you roll your eyes.

Leo stares a beat longer, before crossing his arms, "Right. Are you guys done? "

You turn to Casey a silent question whether he'd still be needing your assistance, as he shrugs, "Yeah, yeah, ya can skedaddle, I'll just turn these in, no biggie." Taking his arm off you, in favor of hauling a stack of paperwork. 

"You sure? I can help-" 

"He's sure." Was it just you or he seemed rather annoyed for some reason? The tone of Leo's voice catching you off-guard.

Casey chuckles, making a shooing gesture, "Go on, I'll be goin home after this anyways, saves me the trip of walkin ya home."

You eventually give in, as you walk to the door, "alright see you tomorrow. Leo, I'll meet you downstairs. "

—  
Casey turns to Leo in a mischievous manner, "Really?"

The terrapin raises a brow, "What?"

_'playing dumb eh? Two can play it that game'_

"I dunno 'bout you buddy but chicks don't like it when guys get possessive."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He turns around heading for the window.

"Sure ya don't, so you don't mind me asking her out then?"

Leo visibly stiffens, hands clenched. _'Ohhh got'im.'_ Casey thinks victoriously. 

Leo shoots him a side glance before relaxing, he snorts, "You can try."

_'Well he'll be damned, maybe he got that idea wrong?'_ he could've sworn Leo was jealous just then...that definitely wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Though he probably should've used a more convincing bait than himself. 

"Y'know...she's not supposed to be anywhere near Baxter and his goons, right?" He says, still not turning around, but in his voice there was an edge, promising he'll be held responsible in whatever danger you might encounter tagging along with him.

Snapping away from his thoughts he shoots Leo a flat look, "You can't wrap her up in bubble wrap in April's apartment forever, and the best way I could keep an eye on her is to have her nearby. The only danger she'd be facing is searching for a scientist that doesn't want to be found, which she'd proven rather helpful so far. "

Leo says nothing more, as he disappears from the window.

He frowns... even they weren't this overprotective with April. Donnie maybe, but it seems all of them had taken extra measures. Ah, to ponder about it another day, groaning at the sight of the files, guess he needs to make several trips.

"Dammit Leo. Couldn't let her help carrying this now would ya?" He grumbles to the open window as he hefts up the first stack.

—

As soon as you step out the building a beep alerts you of a message on your T-phone.

[on your right] was all it says,

Peeking at the alleyway on the right, you find Leo leaning there, deep in thought, upon noticing you he gives you a little smile.

"Ready to go?"

You nod, opening your mouth to ask him about earlier when a loud gurgle interrupts you. You flush with embarrassment. You had a donut for lunch and disgusting watered-down coffee in the office to get you by, you and Casey had been so busy you forgot to even grab a proper meal, you give Leo a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I didn't grab dinner yet. Mind if I buy a sandwich, before we head back?" 

He looks fairly amused, a thought passing through him, before shaking his head, "C'mon, I know just the place, where you can grab a bite."

You look at him curiously, you didn't think that he'd know any restaurants that would serve 24 hours other than pizza... scratch that- he might be talking about pizza.

"It's not pizza. Trust me." He extends a hand for you to take.

The next thing you know your in his arms as he hops from roof to roof, you do your best to focus on the view, not the entirety of Leo enveloping you or the sheer drop below.

You land in front of a quaint looking Japanese restaurant ...that's closed.

"Oh. It seems they're already closed for today."

Leo doesn't answer you, but knocks, to your surprise the door opens to a gray haired man in his late 30s wearing a pair of round sunglasses.

You momentarily panic, because Leo was in clear view of the guy, before realizing a major factor, "He's blind." The words escaping your lips unbidden.

They both turn to you, both wearing an amused expression, "Come come, I'm sure you're both hungry." The man ushers you both quickly inside, unnecessary, since the whole street was empty but appreciated nonetheless.

The place was like any regular Japanese themed restaurant, with a U-shaped counter in the middle as the man moves behind the counter, readying pots and spatulas with no hindrance despite the walking stick he carries around his hip.

You're settled on a high stool with Leo on your right, comfortable as if he was just in the lair.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced-" 

"Nonesense! Good to see you again, and you brought a friend!" The man chuckles heartily, his accent thick.

"Oh right! Mr. Murakami, Y/n, Y/n , Mr. Murakami "

You shake his offered hand, "hello, sorry to drop by on your closing time."

"It is no problem, Y/n-san, anything for my heroes, they are always welcome here afterhours, besides I cannot sleep well, insomnia is a big trouble of mine." He laughs.

"Heroes?"

"Why yes yes, the turtles came to my rescue when my restaurant was frequently visited by bad men, they put an end to their theiving. They are my heroes." He says graciously. 

Leo coughs, embarrassed, as Mr. Murakami gives him an amused chuckle. 

"Wait... you know they're mutant turtles?"

He nods, giving you a raised brow, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I cannot 'see' in other ways." 

You sputter not meaning to offend, as he laughs good naturedly, confusing you.

Leo smiles, "Not gonna lie, y/n, he had us too, in the beginning." 

Mr. Murakami hands you menus, "I'm sure you two aren't here for talking, what can I get you?"

You say your orders as you both wait while Mr. Murakami navigates himself in the kitchen with practiced ease.

The place was quite cozy, the ambiance peaceful and neat, a nice escape from the city and the trainwreck you call your life.

"You guys come here often?" As you try to recall if this place was ever mentioned. 

"We used to, or at least try to come here frequently. Saving the city doesn't always give you enough free time." He lightly jokes.

You shake your head, "How can you guys be so... brave?" You mumble, as a teenager the bravest thing you did was willingly get into mischief, but never at the risk of your own life or others.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, but it's hard to sit back and watch the world burn, yknow?" A wistful look on his face

"You won't believe how many others would say otherwise... " You rest your cheek on your hand, watching the yellow glow of lanterns, " Y'know, you guys are literally a textbook prince charming at this point. Fighting for good, skilled, rescuing damsels in distress. What else don't you guys have?" You say dramatically with a hand on your forehead as if to faint, though not a lie in every word.

"The human charming part or the fact we don't ride on white horses? " As he gestures to his entirety, 

You roll your eyes, " Right, you guys ride a minivan drill or a skateboard to your missions."

He laughs, "Can't imagine any fairytale prince doing that, now can you?"

You frown, your eyes unknowingly wanders to those icy blues that held so much warmth, to his sculpted body, sure he may not be human but if you were to be honest he was handsome for a mutant, and had been the perfect gentleman ever since, you blush looking away when you realize you've been ogling. 

"Give yourself some credit. You're pretty charming as you are..." you mumble. 

An unreadable look passes through his face, it was gone as soon as it came, but you swore there was a flash of color under his mask. He nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks...."

"Anytime."

An awkward silence hangs momentarily.

"You know, they don't come here as frequent as I have hoped." Mr.Murakami breaks the tension as he sets your meals in front if you both.

"Oh wow, this looks delicious!"  
"Smells great as always Murakami-San."

The man gives you both a proud smile.

"Leo, how are your brothers, doing well?

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Leo looks a little relieved as they both carry on with catching up, you grab a pair of chopsticks, taking a bite of your food.

The food practically melts in your mouth, as an explosion of savory flavors invades your tastebuds, you groan in satisfaction. 

"That's gotta the best dish I've ever tasted, hands down. This is my favorite restaurant." You praise, shoveling another mouthful.

Mr. Murakami smiles brightly, "I'm so happy to hear that Y/n-San." A telephone rings from somewhere from the shop, "Oh, sorry, I have to take that, enjoy your meal." As he hurries away to a back door.

Leo chuckles at you, "here, try this, " he slides his plate of dumplings to your direction, "It's his best seller."

"What is it?" Picking one up with a pair of chopsticks. 

"Pizza-gyoza." 

You cringe, setting it down as you recall Mikey's version of mixing pancakes and pizza, yeah that was one taste you couldn't forget. At. All. Much to your dismay.

Leo frowns when you hesitantly push it away. "You haven't tried it yet?"

"No... it's just... you guys seem to have... unique taste when it comes to food. Mikey has proven that fact with his breakfast menu on my first day with you guys..." You explain feeling a little bad for being picky, but you WILL NOT subject yourself to that taste again.

Leo rolls his eyes, picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks holding it out to you, "Mikey always had a unique palate. C'mon, I swear it doesn't taste as bad as you think."

You warily eye the dumpling, hesitation written all over your face, as Leo enticingly nears it to your lips, which you have pursed, denying it's entry. A dejected pout on his as he slowly withdraws.

"Well, I won't force you if-" His eyes widen in surprise as you chomp down before he could fully take it back, bracing for the worst as you chew, you couldn't help it, you were a people pleaser and you didn't like the look of disappointment on his face, but you didn't regret it, because the gyoza tasted amazing. 

Leo must've seen the surprised delight on your face as he grins, "See? Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I only regret being such a baby about it." You mutter, mouth full, savoring the taste. Leo smiles, looking at you with that unreadable expression again.

"What?"

Before he could answer, Mr. Murakami enters the room, and the look was gone again, schooled into something you were more familiar with.

"Now. Where was I? Ah yes, dessert! On the house."

Now who can say no to that?

—  
By the time you and Leo left the restaurant you were both full and the city had become more or less quiet than when you came in.

You both had decided to walk around together in the darker parts of the streets, to avoid being seen by people, despite the creepy ambience, you didn't feel the usual vulnerability of getting mugged.

"You know, it's strange..." You start, as Leo glances at you in acknowledgement, his guard was obviously up, concealed to the untrained eye, but you knew better, "I used to stay away from dark alleys in fear what dangers might lurk there, but here I am, taking a casual walk in an alleyway with a mutant no less." You laugh at the irony.

He looks at you questioningly, "Did you ever regret it?"

You shake your head grinning, "Not at all! I'm saying is that you make me feel safe."

"... But we can't keep you safe by being near you."

Your smile drops by a few inches, there he goes again, distancing himself and you don't mean the physical distance he's keeping, he had stopped walking, the space between you too far to be considered close but close enough for conversation's sake, "...Right..."

You stop walking as well, turning to face him, " How about you? Did you ever regret inviting me to your home?"

He opens his mouth, hesitates, closing it again, before staring at you intensely, you could feel your heart pounding loud in your ears. Part of you wanting to know, and the other couldn't bear to know if he does regret it.

"I don't, we may have gotten a lot busier since you came around.... but it was a good kind of busy, I don't regret it." He finally admits,

A wave of relief washes over you, mixed with happiness as you grin, turning back around in an almost coy manner, "That's... nice to know. " 

He was still keeping his distance but you felt like you've gotten closer.

You wouldn't admit it but there was a pep in your step after that. You hear him huff in amusement which brings a goofy grin on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is near! Oh I do love the fall! The aesthetic, the flavors are just.. !!! Yeah.
> 
> How is everyone? I hope everything is good?   
Have something nice you lovelies deserve it. 🍂🍂🍂


	29. Shadows 1

Leo watches you from afar as you enter the apartment complex, he had dropped you off a block away, to avoid detection, but he wanted to make sure you entered the building safely.

Seeing you disappear through the doors he breathes a sigh of relief, April's call earlier had caused them to go into a panic, he only managed to calm his brothers down, when Donnie had tracked you to the precinct, as he volunteered to check on you, alone, assuring them he'd call for back up as soon as possible if he found you in any sort of trouble. He imagined all the worse case scenarios that could have happened.

To his surprise he finds you with Casey, apparently you've gotten yourself a job...he can't help but worry, Casey is... well, Casey, and what he had told him had thrown him into a spiral of thoughts. You're obviously not interested in Casey, but there will be a chance you'll meet someone you like, someone human... what then?

He's just worried for his little brother who obviously has a thing for you. Yeah. That's it. Right...

As if to mock him, your smiling face flashes in his mind's eye. He quickly stamps down the upward twitch of his lips.

Deciding to do a quick sweep to clear his thoughts before heading home, he hasn't gone half of his usual route when he spots an all too familiar figure, sitting by the ledge of a building, carelessly dangling her legs, he drops not too far, cautiously approaching behind her, weapons drawn.

"You know... " she starts, making him pause

"...these hours of the city are the best. It's quiet, like the city has gone to sleep, it helps me think...Maybe this is why you like to do your rounds at this hour."

He frowns, not quite understanding what she is going on about, his guard was on high alert, for all he knows this is an ambush,

"Remember how we used to wonder how it would feel like to grow up in a normal household..." she chuckles dryly, "Must've been absolutely boring." a hint of wistfulness in her tone.

He could sense the longing in her voice, the same one he and his brothers would sometimes want... a normal human life, but they all knew that wasn't for them. It never will be.

He doesn't know what was compelling him to stay and listen, maybe it was the odd calm about her as if she herself was muted from Shredder's hold. Exhausted. A vulnerability she rarely had shown. Seeing there wasn't any real danger at all, he sits by the ledge dangling a foot down, far enough, so if she tries anything, he'd be able to dodge.

From this angle he could finally see her face, bathed in the low yellow lights of the street lamps, "Karai, what happened?" His eyes widen in alarm to see her face with a fresh bruise on her cheek and a cut on her lip and a bandage on her forehead, that was definitely not from your fight with her last week. More injuries probably hidden under her clothes.

She chuckles, then winces, as if laughing had jostled something, "Oh Leo, you always ask the obvious, you know what happened."

He looks away. Guilt and pity, even though he knows he shouldn't, because that would mean he still cares. They made their decision a long time ago, they may find common ground but will never walk the same path, not when they both have different goals in mind and his family will always come first.

"You don't have to keep doing this-"  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Nothing, not even my father will get in the way of my goals." Her face set in a hard glare.

He falls silent, staring at the city lights, his lips pressed in a grim line, this conversation feels like a broken record, "At this rate, he's going to kill you one day."

She doesn't say anything for a long while, the she scowls, "He won't. Shredder would be hard pressed to look for someone to succeed him, he's not getting any younger to keep the foot clan in line." It sounded like she was saying it to herself more than him.

She stands, he gets up as well, eyeing her warily, but it doesn't seem like she had anything else to say as she walks away.

"Why look for me?" It was a curious thought that escaped his lips, she never looks for him unless she wanted something.

"Look for you?" She scoffs, mirth dancing in her eyes, "You assume too much, Leonardo." A playful smirk on her lips, looking at him with a tilt of her head.

"You know my patrol routes, my hours." He points out, to which she shakes her head amused, arching her brow.

"Humor me." He says crossing his arms.

"Dawww, Leo, the way you keep delaying me from leaving makes me think you still have feelings for me, my, what would your master say?" A coy smile playing on her lips.

He sighs deeply, a practice, when she tries his patience, "Now you're just changing the subject. What do you gain waiting for me?"

Is she here to get revenge? Did she see you with him? If she saw where you live and was here to just taunt him while her goons were after you- his hand subconsciously reaching for his weapon again.

Her smile drops, looking away, "If you want me to say, I came here looking for you, because I want to, then you must've been more guillible than I thought. Really." She mutters.

A fragile silence stood between them, once upon a time, things were simple, they were... friends, but it was a lie he built for himself when he was just a teenager, but history will always linger for the both of them, and he can tell she hates this vulnerability.

"...I tire of this conversation. " She scowls, spinning on her heel to walk away, but she abruptly stops, tilting her head to address him once again, "And Oh, before I forget, tell your little stowaway to stay out of my sight, because the next time I see her, I cannot promise to show any mercy." with that, she disappears.

Leo sighs, letting go of the fist he's been clenching, at the mention of you he almost wants to run back just to check on you, but he refrains, barely, because if Karai hadn't seen you yet, he might accidentally lead her there if he was followed.

The last thing he'd ever want, is to put you in danger when you're finally safe.

Shaking his head, he'll just have to focus on protecting his family, and you, he has to.

—

You groan, staring at the T-phone, waiting... waiting for what exactly? It's been a 2 weeks since your last encounter with the terrapin in blue and you haven't heard from any of them since, not even a little, 'hey! We're doing fine down here' or a 'Hey it's been half a month, wanna hang out in the lair?' , maybe a 'Y/n, Mugen's awake!'...okay, the last one was stretching it.

You huff, thumping your head on the desk, staring at the open window boredly. You miss them terribly.

While getting a job did fill up your schedule, you eventually realize Casey has been dumping paperwork after paperwork just to keep you from tagging along in investigations, which was suspicious since that was the reason he hired you in the first place.

"Oi, rookie, we don't pay you to slack off, you need to finish those before noon." Casey drawls, his feet up his desk, scanning a case file with equal boredom.

You look at him with an annoyed twitch of your eye, as you stand picking up the files before dumping them on his desk, "Done, _sir_."

He looks at the files with a raised brow. "Testy today, aren't we? Is it because-"

"If you're going to ask if it's my monthly cycle I swear-"

"I was gonna say, 'is it because you hate paperwork?' Chill out, what's gotten you so wound up?" He sits up, observing you warily.

You huff, "I noticed you've been keeping me away from my actual job, people are starting to talk about you giving me special treatment, because you want to get in April's good graces."

He blinks, shoots a glare through the window facing the office cubicles, he sees several eyes hastily turning away, trying to pretend they were occupied. "I see."

You roll your eyes, glancing their way "Yeah 'I see.' it too, I don't actually care about what they have to say, but it feels like I haven't really been doing my actual job and doesn't sit well with me." You explain.

"What're you talking about? You _are_ doing your job." His eyes darting to you, then the window by your desk and back. You cross your arms unconvinced.

"Really? Then why am I the only assistant left in the office when the detectives get called into cases? Even your previous assistants had to do legwork. I asked Chief. Don't bother to wiggle outta this one, Casey."

He sighs pinching between his brows, "Look, babe. If you hadn't realized it yet. You're not supposed to be stressed out. The best way to keep it that way, is away from crime scenes and perpetrators. Hence, paper work."

You sigh, "I thought you weren't going to babysit me."

He scratches his temple nervously, "I'm not... it's just plan's changed?"

You narrow your eyes in suspicion. "Did the guys put you up to this?"

"Uh no- I mean who?" He grins tensely.

Well that explains it, Casey was eager to get you to help now he doesn't even bring you along.

"Fine. But since my work here is done, I'm going for a coffee, the stuff they have in here is gross." You mutter, slinging your bag.

Casey gets up, quickly shrugging on his coat "Oh good. I know just the place. C'mon my treat. "

You sigh, following him.

You both find yourselves in front of a nice little cafe, just a little ways off the precinct.

"Here we are, Missy Sue's Cafe." He beams, hands on his hips.

Upon noticing you staring at him, he raises his brows. "What? Not your thing?"

"No, just thought you were more of a Starbox kinda guy."

He shrugs, "I like their pastries, coffee ain't too bad either. 'sides April likes this place, thought you might like it too"

"I do, April has great taste." You say with a grin walking through the doors.

"Hey, I introduced you to it! Where's my credit?" He pouts, grumbling after you.

You enter and the smell of coffee and baked goods washes over your senses, there seems to be a few customers at this time of the day, you excitedly browse the desserts displayed on the glass shelves by the counter,

_ Hmm, they look amazing! I should buy some to take home, I wonder what April likes, maybe the guys would like some too? Leo did say they eat about anything. '_ that'd probably give you an excuse to see them, you think, with a nod to yourself.

"Hello love, what can I get you?"  
Look up to order see the woman patiently waiting for you to choose, you give your order as she busies behind the counter.

You hear the door jingle as more people come in, Casey nudges you, "Find us a seat, yeah?" 

"But I still have to pay-" 

"My treat, remember?" He playfully waggles his brows.

You roll your eyes, "I didn't think you were serious. "

"Hey! I can be serious....when I want to, now go find us a seat, assistant, or we'll be eatin cakes standing, chop chop!" He shooes you off as more people enter the shop, you find a nice spot by the window.

You take this time to observe your surroundings, the place was decorated in vintage cozy designs, you count 2 groups of college students, an old couple, and a few people in their laptops, overall, giving you an impression that this was mostly visited by regulars and curious customers.

You turn your gaze through the window, It's a nice afternoon, glad you finished early to spend the rest of the day like- You stand up abruptly, making the chair you were sitting on, squeal in protest. A few people turn your way curiously, but you don't care, outside walking with his black hoodie low, trying to hide his face and a bag clutched to his chest, is Dr. Kolski.

Casey taps you by your shoulder making you break from your staring, "You okay there, hotstuff?"

Glancing back you realize Kolski was gone, you didn't have enough time to explain as you run out the shop. You vaguely hear Casey calling out to you.

You stop by the street where you saw Kolski, looking wildly from left and right, trying to see where he might've disappeared to, you see a flicker of someone in a black hoodie disappear around a bend. You give chase. You see him quickly glancing at the reflection of a window to see you, then ducking around the crowd.

"Hey! You in the black hoodie!" You yell, to your surprise he breaks into a run. You curse, dodging the crowd as you try to catch him.

He weaves through the crowd easily, you growl in frustration, you push yourself a little more, people dodge away from your path in fear of being run down by you, when you finally managed to catch up, you make a leap, tackling him down to the ground. He yells in distress.

"Kolski, it's me! "

"I dunno know Kolski! I swear- I'm just an ordinary dude ." The guy had his hands up in surrender, his hoodie had fallen back to reveal a freckly college kid, his backpack had dropped open spilling a bunch of papers and books on the street,

It's not him. You were so sure you saw him. You've been chasing down the wrong guy. You groan in frustration.

Hearing your name being called out, you see Casey running right behind you, looking well out of breath.

"What.The. Hell." He wheezes, "damn, you run fast- how are you not out of breath?"

He addresses the kid, "Police, sorry, we thought you were someone else."

You help the kid stand up, as onlookers begin to disperse, you sigh at the effort wasted. "Why did you start running?" You ask exasperatedly. _Was he supposed to be a decoy?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He stammers, "I dunno either- you started chasing- and I thought I was in trouble or somethin..."

You look at him unconvinced.

"Look lady, I dunno if you're new in NYC but if someone suspicious starts chasing you, it could only mean trouble around these parts." His eyes flickering around warily.

You can't deny that.

After letting him off, you turn to Casey who was looking at you with a stern disapproval. You fidget.

_Craptastic _

"Okay. First of all. We don't go running off without notifying your superior. Secondly, we don't go tackling random civilians-"

"I saw Kolski." He looks at you bewildered, you continue, "he was wearing a black hoodie, but I saw his face- then I lost sight of him in the street, and I thought- yeah and here we are." You helplessly explain.

"That still doesn't excuse ya from running off alone, you aren't trained for combat, you know that, right?"

You nod, thoroughly scolded.

His frown deepens, "But...if you really did see him. Then it means he's close by, but for now... let's get you back to April's." he says, lightly shaking the box of pastries he was carrying.

You nod sullenly, knowing that while Casey will look into it, you doubt you'd be out of his close watch, not after that stunt you pulled.

—

You pick at your blanket deep in thought, April had sent a text saying she's working overtime to cover for a coworker, so the apartment was dead silent, giving you enough to think, you know what you saw. He may have been across the street wearing a hoodie but you clearly saw his face.

He looked scared, like he was being hunted down, and you knew that look all too well, you need to get to him before the other party does.

A knock on your window startles you out of your contemplation. You eye it, only to see nothing but darkness, warily grabbing the pepper spray Casey had given you, cautiously padding your way to the window, 

With a click, you unlock it, standing a fair distance away, the windows swing open, blowing cold air into the room raising goosebumps along your skin, you shiver involuntarily. Still nothing beyond the darkness. You vaguely hear people talking below, then disappearing to the distance.

"Leo?" You call out, " ...Donnie is that you? I told you if you scare me again-" You stop, sensing no one outside, maybe it was just your imagination... or a trash that got carried in the wind and accidentally hit your window... in a consecutive pattern....

You swallow thickly.

You near it once again to close it shut, your hand with the pepper spray still extended, when a dark figure drops down the fire escape, making you scream and squeeze on the nozzle of the pepper spray at the intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it earlier, but wasn't happy in how it came out, so I had to rewrite it.
> 
> ^^ Thanks for your patience, darlings! Happy Spooktober!


	30. Shadows 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously precious, thank you for your continuous support!!
> 
> Without further ado, I present you part 2 ^^

You continually hold down the nozzle, still screaming like a banshee.

The intruder yells in equal surprise and pain, a result of being directly assaulted in the eyes. He stumbles into the light, as you realize whom you just doused.

"Raph!" You exclaim, dropping the can as he hisses, groaning in pain, muttering low curses. 

"Ohgod, imsosorry." Your words coming into a jumble as your hands go to his face assessing the damage you have done, trying to help him up, "We have to get you into the bathroom." You grab his hand, guiding him.

He blindly follows you, stumbling and hissing in pain as he goes, he makes a tight squeeze through the bathroom door as you shakily open the faucet.

"You have to wash it off-" You cut off, when you realized he was barely fitting in the tiny bathroom much less the sink as he does his best to crouch and splash water into his eyes.

You try to look for a bucket, anything, to make washing his eyes more effective than cupping his hands under the tiny faucet, before your eyes find the hanging showerhead, you grab it aiming at Raph. 

"Turn here." Was your only warning as he looks up, squinting in confusion. You turn on the shower, spraying to his eyes, drenching him with water.

"-glubck!"

He sputters, blindly reaching for you or the showerhead in your hands, "Blink your eyes rapidly to get rid of the chemical." You instruct.

"-cut that shi- woah!" In the chaos he slips, as he grabs the nearest thing to steady him. You.

Both of you going down in a soggy heap, groaning, you landed half on him half on the floor, Raph and your arm bearing the brunt of your fall.

The sound of the shower still running, like hissing laughter, mocking the both of you.

That is how you found yourselves still dripping wet and sitting in the kitchen, ice pack on your hand and the back of Raph's head, both looking exhausted of the whole ordeal.

Raph had removed his mask after you told him to have it washed before putting it back on. It was now hanging out to dry, and he had his head buried in his arm, his other hand holding the pack of ice to his head.

He groans, "What the hell did I do t'deserve this?" He mutters more to himself than you.

You open your mouth to apologize once more, but as if anticipating it, he lets go of the ice pack as he holds up a finger to cut you off, still not looking up.

"If ya apologize one more time, nerd. I swear, I'm punting you off this building."

You shut your mouth, doing your best not to add anymore insult to injury.

—  
Casey told them what happened, he and his brothers all agreed that someone had to check on you, since Mikey was still grounded, Donnie and Leo had gotten their hands full, he was sent out.

He managed to sneak to the side of the building undetected. So he arrived a little too early and there were a lot of people still wandering about, so what? Stealth is their middle name.

Seeing an opening he knocks on your window, pressing himself by the wall beside it, to avoid leaving shadows for civilians to catch down below, hoping to jump inside before someone notices him. He waits...you seem to be taking your sweet time, before he could peek to see what was taking you so long, a group of teenagers passes by right under the fire escape, he curses inwardly as he jumps up concealing himself in the cover of a tall houseplant. 

He holds his breath, watching the group joke and chatter loudly, releasing it only when the they pass through, oblivious to his presence. Looking down, he notices your window was finally open. He rolls his eyes, took you long enough.

He drops down, landing right in front of the window, only to be greeted by a blast of stinging pain to his eyes and your screaming, for a second, he thought you've been captured and he was being attacked by an enemy as he grabs for his sais, before realizing it was you when he hears the unmistakable clang of a tiny can, as you spew out apologies.

With eyes closed, he breathes. What the fuck.

This was not how he expected his visit to go.

He looks up from his arm only to see you worriedly biting on your lip. He sighs, honestly his ego hurt more than his eyes right now as he keeps replaying how stupid he must've looked stumbling and crashing around, and the fact that you of all people, got a jump on him.

"Why are you here anyways?" You mumble, playing with your fingers. 

"What else? To check on ya, nerd. Casey told me ya went on a wild goose chase, wondering if ya had finally had knocked a few screws loose." He says circling a finger by his temple for emphasis.

You groan, slumping in your seat. "I wasn't seeing things!"

"I know."

"Wait... you believe me?"

He shrugs, "I mean, you're a lot of things, but crazy ain't one of 'em."

"Then why...?"

He clicks his tongue, you sure ask a lot of questions " jus wanted to check if you're okay..."

You blink in wonder, staring at him.

"What?" It came out a little gruffer than he had intended, but you don't seem to mind, shaking your head.

"Nothing, it's just... I've never seen any of you without a mask..."

"...." Suddenly feeling a little vulnerable without it, his eyes flickering to where it was hanging out to dry. Swallowing thickly, "Yeah? What about it?"

You shrug, "I dunno, you just seem more approachable without it, like I'm seeing the big softie that you really are... it's nice" chuckling to yourself.

He scowls, grumbling under his breath, before burying his face back in his arm, he does his best to stamp down the heat creeping up his neck. 

A tentative nudge on his arm, he does his best to ignore it until the blush fades away. Another poke. 

"Aww c'mon, you can't stay like that until your mask dries," Can he? " I rarely see you without it!" You pout.

Another poke. "Okay okay, I won't tease you anymore, I'm sorry. You really gotta look up, I need to check your eyes for iritations and the like."

He gives you a flat look, as you return it with a roll of your eyes, holding up your hand like a pledge " scout's honor." You say in mock seriousness. 

He grumbles under his breath as he sits up, the bag of half melted ice lay forgotten on the table top as you come around towards him, holding what looks like a small flashlight. 

Even with him sitting down, there was little difference between your standing height and his sitting height. He amuses in the thought on how tiny you are compared to them and he finds it fucking adorable...then again, all humans were short compared to them, but eh...

"What's so funny?"

"What?" Snapping out of his reverie, to see you smiling at him in curiousity. 

"You're smiling thinking about something." You point out.

Was he? "I was thinking about how, 'shortstack' really suits you." He says honestly, he watches your smile drop into a deadpan glare, he grins wider. "No? How 'bout Tiny? Midget? Bite-sized? Itty-bitty?"

You scowl, "I get it-" The door bell rings, interrupting what you were about to say, as you both exchange looks of alarm. April doesn't ring the doorbell to her own home, Casey went home as soon as he informed them, who the hell would be ringing at this hour?

You silently point at him to hide, as he quietly argues that it could be an enemy, you both quickly dissolve into a hushed arguement, miming whether you should open the door or not. 

The doorbell rings again. "April? It's me Chris Lauer from E12!" A muffled voice comes from behind the door.

You roll your eyes at Raph, as you stride towards the door, he has no choice but to follow, quickly tying on his semi-dried mask, standing not far but hidden from the door's view as you open it, but not before shooting him a final 'go-hide', which he completely ignores.

—

You open the door, only to see a tall blond man looking concerned, "Is everything- Oh! Well, you're not Ms. O'Neil. Did... I get the wrong apartment number?" He backs up a little, checking the number above the door.

You shrug. "If you mean I'm not April then your observation is correct, but yes, this is her apartment, I'm her cousin." He looks a little relieved at that.

"Oh whew, I was afraid I'd knocked on the wrong someone's door this late."

"Do you need something? It's kinda late to be knocking on doors at this hour." Getting straight to the point, not really in the mood for small chitchat, not when there is a volatile mutant turtle with weapons who's within his hit range.

He blinks, before letting out a sheepish laugh instead of being offended, "Sorry, it's just I heard a scream and a bunch of other noises, just thought I'd check... " he nervously runs his hand through his hair.

You stiffen. Raph, looks like he's prepared to knock him out, you strategically tilt your body as a barrier between Raph, and him, it was a flimsy attempt, but an attempt nonetheless.

"O-oh um, about that- I was just..." Your eyes dart to Raph for help, but he seems to be too busy glaring right through the door. _Right. Unhelpful. _

"I was just watching a... a horror movie! Yes, a horror movie, sorry if I disturbed you with my screaming." You give yourself a pat on that one.

"...I see..." His eyes trail down to your soggy form, brows pinching in confusion, "Sorry, but it's been bothering me since you opened the door, why are you drenched in your pajamas?"

You flush with embarrassment, "Haha...funny story, my shower broke...."

"Really? Do you want me to call the plumber? Or maybe I could take a look at it, April had the same problem a few months back, I may not look like it but I'm pretty good in fixing stuff." He grins in a charming manner, then he back tracks, "I mean probably tomorrow, since it's pretty late and I don't wanna give you the wrong impression... unless you're okay with it?"

You open your mouth to decline. Raph clears his throat, your eyes widen, the guy in front of you looks equally curious, "Sorry, I didn't know I was disturbing-" 

"No! Uh, it was just my..." Raph arches a brow at your narrowed glare, "...brother, uhh bad cough really." As if proving your point he coughs again, giving the guy a fake sheepish smile, "Woud you 'scuse me for a second?" shooting Raph a silent 'What-are-you-doing?-be-quiet.' 

He crosses his arms looking irritated for some reason you cannot fathom.

You turn back to the guy, "Sorry- Uh...thanks for checking on me, but I'm really alright. " you insist.

He seems to look a little worried before he shrugs, "Well if you need help, just call for me, I'm in the apartment right below yours, I'm Chris, by the way, sorry for the late introduction. "

You shake his extended hand, "Y/n, I will keep that in mind, thanks."

After bidding you goodnight, you shut the door close, leaning on it as you breathe a sigh of relief. You lock eyes with Raph, shooting him a flat glare.

"Really?"

He shrugs, playing innocent. You huff, pointing to the chair, "Just sit down. You were squinting at the door hard enough for me to think something's wrong with your eyes."

He thankfully obeys, but he still looks annoyed at the mention of earlier, is he still irritated that you opened the door?

"Okay, just follow my finger." Waving a finger in front of his face, pointing the light at an angle to see the dilation of his pupils.

Left... right... center, upon checking it doesn't seem like the spray had caused any abrasions, nor was there any problem with his sight, albeit a bit red around the corners, response is good so far... 

He really has pretty emerald colored eyes, made even more vivid from the contrast of his mask. 

You fondly recall how he rescued you on that alleyway and the first thing you saw were his eyes, not the way he was looming over you scarily.

Idly tracing under his eye, it was odd, why weren't you even scared of them? They should've instilled more fear than comfort, yet, you can't help but feel drawn to them and now you can't even seem to remember what life felt like before meeting them.

"Y/n...? " He says it like a whisper, it breaks you out from your trance, you hadn't realized you were close enough to feel his warm breath tickling your cold face, the stark difference makes you break out into goosebumps.

"Oh um- yeah, uh-huh, you're good to go! " You flush for an entirely different reason than the cold, "brrr, I should get changed it's cold." You run to your room before he could say anything. 

—  
Raph watches you go, his hand reaching out as if to stop you.

Seeing your face up close- he swallows, it's best not to dwell in it. He shouldn't. Maybe coming here alone was a bad idea, he almost wanted to punch a random guy for checking you out, yeah, he didn't miss how that guy seemed more interested in you, than your shower. For shell's sake. 

He should leave. 

Upon getting up, he hesitates, maybe it doesn't matter if he stays a little longer- in case that guy comes back, or just until April comes back...No. he really should go.

"Hey Raph! what do you think of watching-...oh are you leaving?" Your excited smile, slowly drops when you realize he was geared to go.

He sucks in a breath, watching you visibly try not to look disappointed.

"Nah, not yet, I'll wait til April arrives, Donnie wanted t'pass a message, 'sides leaving you alone means you'll get yourself in one sort of trouble or the other." What is he doing? Your excited grin returns, 

"Great! I was thinking about watching this movie, since April was to busy to watch it with me...and I was thinking, well... since you're here and it's still going to be a while until April returns...." You ramble, waving a CD case.

You happily busy yourself in front of the TV, as he makes himself comfortable on the couch, ah well, he made his bed might as well sleep in it.

To his surprise, you sit yourself beside him, watching in rapt attention as the movie rolls, you had dimmed the lights for the film's sake.

The movie was... okay. It wasn't his thing. He'd really rather watch something else, but you seem to be enjoying it so it was fine by him. Half way through, he feels a weight on his arm, looking down, only to see you had fallen asleep.

"Ya dork...watching this was your suggestion..." He grumbles half heartedly, the movie forgotten, still playing in the background. Your head lolls, sliding on and off his arm, he tries to steady you, but before he could, you slide down, landing right on his lap. He quietly panics, unsure whether to wake you up or let you be.

He lightly taps you. Nothing. Well duh, was he really even trying?

He hesitantly trails the back of his fingers down your cheek. 

What is he doing? What are you doing to him? You make him wanna do things he teases his brothers for and it scares him. 

He watches you peacefully ignore the fact that you have been chipping at his exterior since day one, and him not doing a single thing to stop you.

His eyes flicker to your lips, if he hadn't said anything- he quickly looks away with a sigh, brushing a semi-wet lock away from your face, you'll catch a cold at this rate.

What is he going to do with you?

Ever so gently, like you were made of glass, he picks you up, carrying you to your room, tucking you in. 

A final glance at your sleeping form, as if memorizing you, he leaves.

—

You try your best to focus on your brunch. Keyword. Try. As April looks at you with a goofy teasing grin, her hands under her chin, watching you. Pursing your lips unsure whether to inquire or not, eventually the staring and the curiosity gets the better of you.

"Okay...what-"

"You met Chris." She excitedly blurts out, how does she get this much energy in the morning? And how did she know that?

"Uh what?" You say dumbly, she gives you a mischievous smirk. "I ran into him earlier, and he's absolutely into you. What did you do? cheeky minx- I was out overnight and this happened! Spill the details!"

You wince, "Nothing happened." She rolls her eyes, unimpressed at your reply. 

"Fine, I won't pry, but I told him you'll be joining us on a night out." 

That catches your attention, "You what!?" You squawk, she has the gall to look sheepish. "Umm..oops?"

"Oh nonono, I am not interested, thanks, but I'm not going."

"C'mon Y/n, it's just a friendly night out, with _friends_ Casey's going too, it doesn't have to mean anything." She pleads. 

"Just tell him I got busy-" 

"With what?"

"I dunno, tell him I got sick or something, or that I'm buried with work-"

"Once." She bargains,

"What?"

"Just once and if you didn't enjoy it I won't attempt to drag you out again, c'mon when was the last time you had fun?"

You chew the inside of your cheek, giving her a serious look, "Fine...once. and that's it. After that if I say no, it's final, deal?"

She cheers, "DEAL. Oh my god, it's been so long since I let loose and just hung out. No social galas, no posh parties!" 

You watch her dance around excitedly with amused resignation, a knock on the door alerts you that Casey has arrived.

You open it and sure enough, there he is with an unusually serious expression. You suddenly dread what news he has to bring. 

"Casey! Guess who's joining us tonight?" April greets, to which he lets a small fond smile escape his lips, "I'm guessin it's our little lady over here, who caught the eye of the building's bachelor. "

"Building's bachelor?" You question,

"Chris!" April singsongs to you.

You groan, "Oh not you too. How did you even- you know what? I don't wanna know." You huff in defeat.

They chuckle at your expense, "Jokes aside, we found where Kolski last stayed." His face turns grim, "The place was trashed..., were not sure if it was a struggle or he left in a hurry, but there were no signs of a fight, so it could be the latter..."

You can feel the fear creep slowly into you like poison, he was Mugen's hope, you have to find him. Alive. 

There goes your chances of ever enjoying tonight, not when you're thinking about the possibility of your kid waking up relies on a certain missing and possibly dead scientist.


	31. The Family

The air was crisp and cold, fallen leaves had painted the streets in yellows, oranges, browns and reds, You kick up a few, hearing them crunch satisfyingly as they flutter around.

You were in the outskirts of the city, Casey had dragged you all the way here after you had insisted you had nothing to do since you've finished all the documents in record time. People hurrying where they need to go with their heads low and not one batting an eye at how seemingly out of place and lost you and Casey were. 

Yes. You admit it you were both lost. Did that stop the detective? No. Did you stop and ask for directions? You tried, but people keep shrugging you off before you could ask.

"...24, 25, 26...."Casey hums inquisitively, eyes flicking to the doors then to the piece of paper on his hand. You allow him to lead, after your futile attempt at asking for directions you decide to just observe the neighborhood. It was... to say the least, not one of the wealthier parts of the city, with the little old shops, and run down apartment buildings, and people looking ragged around the edges.

Picking at your nails, there were telltale signs of the black receding, they're starting to look like a bad paint job on your nails, some good news at least.

"... 35, 36...What the-" He halts so suddenly you almost run into him, peeking around his back to see what was wrong, 

"Where the heck is building no. 37 Brocade St.!?" He exclaims to no one in particular, after a quick scan of the street, you were sure you've both reached a dead end again, scratching his head he taps his phone for a map or something similar. 

A loud heaving could be heard behind you, turning around to see a woman pushing the edge of what you think is an old couch, she seems to struggle getting it out of her door before she realizes she'd wedged it stuck, she cusses out fluently, giving it a hard kick, it doesn't do much, glancing at Casey he doesn't seem to be faring any better, so it'd probably take him a while to figure it out, so you decide to go and help.

"Hello!" You greet, she stops trying to forcefully push it out to look at you with an annoyed glare.

" 'm not interested whateva tis yer sellin' " She huffs blowing a lock of curly hair out of the way, she grunts trying once again.

"Oh I'm not selling anything, I was just wondering if-"

"Nah. 'm not interested in joinin' whatevah tha' is either. beat it, kinda busy ere." You purse your lips, wondering if you should just go and leave her to struggle for all you care, glancing at her problem, it could be easily solved if she just tilted it upright and lifted the couch a little.... you sigh.

Just because she's a bit of a jerk doesn't mean you have to be.Unable to stand it, you lift the other side of the couch, "Hey, what're ya-" it pops out from it's stuck angle and easily wiggles out with your help. "Oh..." 

You drop your end as soon as it was out the door patting your hands to get rid of any dust, shooting her a flat smile, "As I was asking if you needed help, but I guess I decided on my end."

She flushes in embarrassment, opening her mouth to say something before you hear Casey calling for you,

"Oi, what'd I tell ya about going on your own? I turn around and you're running off again." He scolds.

You blink, you were technically still behind him, just two doors down the street, though you take it as him being highly paranoid you'd get into trouble.

"You found building 37 brocade st. ?" You ask right back, ignoring his statement.

He drags a weary hand down his face with a huff, " It doesn't seem to exist, I checked the whole damn street-"

A loud snort interrupts the both of you, turning to see the woman looking at Casey like he was an idiot. 

" 'course ya can't find it 'ere, dummy, c'mon I can show ya the place."

You and Casey exchange looks of hesitation, to which she rolls her eyes, "Think offit as me'thanks fer earlier."

She manages to wrestle the couch into a push trolley, waiting for the both of you. 

"Well? C'mon we haven't got all day, folks."

Seeing as this was your best lead all morning you and Casey follow her. She leads you both to several twists and turns, making you almost doubt if she was even leading or was just messing with you.

She eventually stops in front of a large set of double doors, the building seemingly out of place from the shabby neighborhood, it's artfully graffitied walls makes it stand out, making you wonder how'd you even missed it." 'Ere we are." 

You blink dumbfounded as scanning the sign, "...Building 37...Brocade Saints?"

Casey scratches his head, "Who the hell names a club after something so misleading?"

The woman shrugs, "Ol pop's a strange one, eh, now we're both even, missy." Addressing you. 

"Um, thanks." 

"Don't sweat it, nice folks like ye are rare 'round these parts, an...sorreh 'bout my attitude earlier." She mumbles, scratching her cheek, embarrassed. 

"Forgiven." You give her a smile, to which she returns brightly with a nod.

She walks ahead, stops, turns around with her hands on her hips, "Ye don't happen t'be lookin fer pops, are ye?" 

"Pops?"

"Yeah, Aka. Jonathan Walter."

Exchanging looks of surprise, you and Casey nod, she seems to hold your gaze a beat long, before shrugging, "Well, best come back tonight, they ain't opening until 9, oh, an, tell yah what, jus say Macey sent for ye-" A loud ring of her phone she startles, "Och- I'm late! watch your back around these parts, bye!" with that final warning she dashes off.

Leaving you both just stunned and speechless, "Ya really attract the weirdest people." Casey mutters, you raise a brow.

"Scared to lose your title as the weirdest?"

"Har har har. Real funny." He rolls his eyes at your quip, looking at the large closed sign, "Well...it is a club and we have a little get together later." 

You give him a suspicious side eye, as if reading his mind. "Casey...no."

He gives you a wicked grin, "Casey, yes."

—

You scan your wardrobe for anything club worthy, as you frown, you've never gone clubbing, sue you, you were too busy getting a degree and the dresses you've owned can borderline match a grandma's Sunday's best or an afternoon luncheon.

In the end you decide to go on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt you bought a year ago, you give yourself a quick glance in the mirror.  
Eh, you weren't there to impress anyone, plus you're there for work, so that's another tally to the board of fucks you can't give.

As soon as you walk out the door you hear an appalled gasp, you turn to see April dressed in a golden sequined dress, looking aghast at you, "You're going in _that_??"

You look down at yourself, as you shrug, "I'm not there to impress anyone, I'm there for business."

She furrows her brows, "That maybe so, but if you're going undercover you don't wanna stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd."

Pursing your lips, she has a point, "I don't have anything passable for club standards and it's kinda too late for shopping..."

She eyes you critically up and down, circling as if measuring you with her eyes, "C'mon I know just the thing." dragging you by the arm to a storage room.

April digs through a closet, pulling clothes out in quick judgemental succession, "Found you!" She shows off what you could only describe as a black top.

You take a step back, "What the hell? Is that a top?"

She shrugs, "it was my aunt's during her wilder years and it's a dress, I'm thinking you guys are about the same size." Taking a step towards you, you take a step back, she takes another as you keep backing up.

After being stuffed in a dress that would rival lingerie with how short and revealing it was, and a battle of makeup brushes, she finally deemed you club worthy.

A ring of the door bell announces the arrival of Casey and Chris, as April rushes to open the door, you relentlessly tug at the hem of the dress, it was beyond shorter than what you were used to, you feel like one wrong step and you'll be exposing yourself for everyone to see. 

A low whistle interrupts your thoughts, "There are my girls, looking like they're dressed to kill, hot damn, mind if I have a dance later?" Casey grins wiggling his eye brows jokingly, as April tosses you an evil grin, with a roll of her eyes, she takes sultry steps toward Casey, pulling him by the tie to her level, it throws him off his game as he stumbles, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, ever so slightly her lip brushes from his cheek to his ear.

"We're too out of your league, Casey Jones." She whispers, with a quick push, he stumbles backwards, his legs hitting the arms of the sofa and he gracelessly sprawls on it.

You barely withheld your laugh as April sashays back to you wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Oooohhh she got you good, ha!" As Chris helps up a rather flustered Casey Jones. _Guess he can't take in what he dishes out, oddly ironic._

"Ha...good one, Red." Casey mutters, April wrinkles her nose at him good naturedly.

"Ohh wait wait group photo!" She holds up her phone. Everyone huddles together to fit, with April to your right, Chris on your left and Casey behind you and April, you stand awkwardly in the middle, holding up a peace sign as she snaps.

"So Chris, do we look good or do we look good?" April hooks her arm around yours, not so subtly showing you off, the question so sudden it catches Chris unawares as he bashfully rubs the back of his neck, his eyes flicking to you, then to the carpet, "Uh yeah... you girls look amazing."

You shoot April a look that says 'Satisfied?' To which she replies with an equal smug look as if saying 'Very'.

Chris claps his hands, garnering all of your attention, "So, same old same old?"

"Actually. " Casey interjects, a mischievous quirk on his lips, "I was thinking of a change of scenery."

—  
At night, it was like Brocade Saint had entirely changed from a quiet, graffitied block of cement to an exclusive modern club with neon lights as the line stretches around the bend. Great. Just what you needed, to stand in line in this cold weather, with shoes that pinches.

Casey takes the lead as you all exit the car, you slightly wobble, April hurriedly steadies you. Darn these shoes, the heels have little to no proper support in terms of surface distribution. 

Casey practically skips the line as your group heads for the entrance, 

"Name?" The bouncer questions in a nasally deep voice,

"Ms. April O'Neil and her friends, I believe you've heard of us?"

The bouncers exchange frowns, "Yeah we've heard of you, but this is a private club and you ain't in the list, get in line."

From the looks of dumbfounded surprise among your group, you're guessing this is the first time they've been denied from a guest list of a club.

"Look, since you know me and I know you...somewhat, can't you just let this slide for once, buddy?" Ever so subtly, Casey slips a folded up bill into the bouncer's shirt pocket in the guise of patting him by the shoulder.

The guard glares, shrugging off his arm, "back in line._buddy_" And it looks like things were about to escalate, you think fast, "Macey sent us." You blurt, immediately regretting it as they all turn to face you.

The bouncers seem to scan you from head to your wobbly heels, a flash of hesitant recognition as he mutters something in his walkie talkie, a minute passes, and a head of curls exits out the door beaming at you.

"Oi Lass and Trenchy coat ye made it! This yer crew? Gib let em in, what're you doin holdin' them up in the cold?"

You just can't believe your luck as your group walks by unhindered, as soon as you pass the door the loud bass of the music and flashing lights seem to swallow your senses. Macey yells over the music "Sorreh bout tha, but I forgot tae ask fer yer names. So I had to go by yer looks in case ya'll decided to drop by tonight. Erm... wha are yer names?"

Snapping out of it, you introduce yourself and your group, though it was more of yelling your names and pointing to each one individually. She leads you to a booth, you sigh in relief, it wasn't any less quieter but the lack of crowd made up for your sanity. 

"I'm guessin ya wanna meet pops, an not jus here fer a club invite?" She says not beating around the bush. Casey's eyes flicker to Chris, shooting you signals in which you have no clue what he could be pertaining, he sighs, a silent exchange happens with him and April as she subtly nods.

"Actually Macey, it's just me and Y/n looking for him, Chris, Red, we'll be right back, don't have too much fun without us, order me a Jack to start the night, yeah?" They give him a thumbs up, waving you both off, 

"Righty-o, follow me then, he's waitin'." From the corner of your eye, you see several men in suits move in sync, eyes following your group.

You get a bad feeling about this...

"So Macey, how do you and Mr. Walter know each other?" Casey questions lightly, his eyes not missing the attention your little group has gathered.

She seems to contemplate the question, which you thought, normally, you wouldn't have to, "He's my boss of a sort, though, he's more like family t'me." 

"What's your job?"

She falls silent, giving him a closed lipped smile, "I help watch over the club." Saying nothing more, you get an idea she doesn't just have any normal job at a bar.

You and Casey exchange wary glance. Suddenly wishing you came a little more prepared... 

"C'mon din'nea dally. He can be a real grump waitin' y'know?" 

She takes you upstairs, through a door to a private booth, where you can see a bunch of guards with heavy artillery in hand surrounding the area, Casey seems to tense up as well, not expecting hired guns in this meeting. Seated in the middle, was a man that could rival Santa claus in the looks department, if Santa was part of the mafia, that is.

"Pops! These are the nice folks I told ya bout, helped me with gran's couch, they did." Macey skips her way to him, brightly.

"Uhh...hi." you greet lamely.

He seems to quietly judge the both of you, before he beams what you think is a jolly smile, but his eyes say otherwise, "Did they now? Mighty kind of ye, heard ya been lookin fer me."

"Jonathan Walter?" 

"Aye, that be me."

"I'm Detective Casey Jones, and this is my assistant, Y/n O'Neil," Casey starts his usual interview spiel, "We were wondering if you-"

"O'Neil?" He interrupts, looking at you in question, "Well tha's not right, ain't it Doc L/n?"

Your heart stutters, feeling a chill run up your spine.

_How did he know? they can't be part of Baxter's, can they? _Casey seems to ask the same question, you see his hand twitch, slowly reaching under his jacket, but a click behind you makes you both freeze, from the corner of your eye, you see a gun aimed at Casey's head, and judging from the same look he's giving you, behind you was the same

This... was a trap, and like a fool you went and lead your friends into it. You try and steady your trembling hands. Raising them in surrender as Casey does the same.

"Let's be cordial, here shall we? Ya came here lookin fer me after all, so I suggest you hand over yer arms, ey? Din'nea worreh, you'll git em back...after." Casey doesn't have a say as another guard collects his guns from his person. 

Casey glares, " Who are you? And who do you work for?"

The man shrugs, "Ha! Work fer? Le's jus say... I'm a businessman, I don't _work _fer anyone. Now let's have a nice... chat. Sit."

As if by command the guards behind you forcefully sits you both down on the plush velvety seats.

"I dunno why da cops and a... fugitive scientist, is suddenly sniffin around these parts, and I gotta feelin your going t'tell ol pops, ...everything...." 

"Look we're not-" Casey starts, but Pops holds out a hand to stop him, "Not you, detective, I was talkin to da lass, ladies first, o'course. "

You blanch, do you tell the truth? Or do you have to bull your way out of this one? Glancing at Casey, he shows nothing but a clear poker face to the man in front of you. 

You're on your own on this one.

"We don't want any trouble, we're just looking for P-Peter Kolski... you were his last contact." As you silently pray, they won't put a bullet through your skull.

Macey and Pops exchange a look of bafflement, "Peter? You're here lookin for Peter?" Macey blurts in astonishment, before she cackles, Pops sighs, rubbing between his brows, "Aw heck, thought ya came 'ere lookin fer a fight or sumthin."

You get a feeling that there was some misunderstanding between you and them, but you're assured that they have no relation to the people who want you dead, nor have custody of your mutant son, they're just a ... normal gang. Which is not really safe either, but you'll take this than the former.... you think....

"Hold on Macey-girl," He stops her, glaring at you, "What d'ya want wit im'?"

You purse your lips, "People are after him, and they want him dead-"

His glass slamming harshly on the table makes you flinch. The guards in the room seems to hold their breath. You breathe, calm. Calm. You're not dead...Yet.

"Try again Sweetheart, we know tha, but why are _you_ looking fer him? Unless you're one o' the ones who also want 'im dead? "

"No! We need him alive. " He narrows his eyes, obviously unsatisfied with your answer.

_What does he want me to say?_ Casey was now looking at you intently, _I don't read minds Casey _ you sigh.

. "I need him to help someone important to me, he has the answers I need and possibly the cure. Please, I need to know where he is before the enemy does."

"Ha! Enemy? The boy is too much of a wimp t'be makin' 'Enemies' "

You say nothing. _What can you say? They are your enemies in the first place, he just got caught up in everything. _

He holds your gaze for a second longer, before raising his hand and bringing it down, and for a frightening moment, you thought it was a kill order. 

You hear the sound of safety locks clicking back on as they withdraw their guns.

Breathe. . . 

You feel something within you thrum, a steady rush adrenaline. The bracelet vibrates, a glance tells you there was a tiny yellow dot, flashing warningly.

"Clear the room." The guards exit the vicinity faster than you could catch a sigh of relief, one step at a time...

"I din'nea wha t'say to ye, I dunno where da boy is either." Leaning back on his chair, sipping his drink.

Your heart plummets, "You...you don't?"

He hesitates, it was so fast, you almost thought it was a trick of the light, before he shrugs carelessly waving a hand, "Ya came here fer nothin, the kid left us 4 years ago, I dunno wer he is."

You snap.

"Bullshit." 

They bring you here, held a gun to your head, dangle the information like a carrot on a stick and now they're going to lie that they don't have it at all? So what if they were armed?

Casey tugs you by the hand, you shrug him off.

"Easy lass-" Macey says warningly.

"No. You held guns to the back of our heads, we answered all your questions, I _know_ you know where he is and god help you if you tell me you don't one more time-"

"Woah woah, she didn't mean that." Casey exclaims in alarm.

His voice dropping to a harsh whisper, "You don't mean that, they're armed." Blocking your path to the man in front of you, unsure which side he should diffuse first.

Pops doesn't seem to be offended at all, but calmly regards you, as he chuckles, "I like the spunk on this one, but 'm tellin d'truth. I. Dunno. Where. Peter. Is." Emphasizing his point with a sarcastic tilt of his head.

He gets up as Casey barely restrains you. You could feel the blood roaring to your ears, you wanted to claw him to pieces, because right now, he is nothing but an obstacle from saving Mugen. You know he has an idea where Peter Kolski is hiding, and you'll rip the answers right out of his throat if you have to.

"Y/n, listen-" You see a flash of red, as Casey blinks at you, as if seeing you for the first time. "It's okay, it's going to be okay..."

"We'll find another way, Let's just go." Casey holds you by the arms, either trying to make you calm down or assure you.You know this was your only lead. Your only hope finding him, and if you let this go, you're shit out of luck. Feeling like you were choking on a ball of rage, and if you don't let it out, you were going to combust.

Pops observes you for a moment, then he sighs deeply, "...but I do know... where he might've gone."

You break out of Casey's hold, but pause from your warpath, eyes trained on Pops stunned and confused, is he toying with you? 

You're seeing red, as you struggle to contain the fog of anger hazing over you like a shroud. Your hand twitches, a telltale sign that it wasn't your doing.

"Don't give me tha look." He clears his throat, "Les jus say, I kno the look of a desperate mother when I see it, ferocious, and relentless, teeerrible combination," he shakes his head grimly, " 'an tha ain't my type o enemies t'be makin." 

Macey chuckles, patting a hand on his tatted arm, "Alright Pops, ye can leave the rest t'me, I'll fill em the deets."

He makes a shooing gesture, "off wid ya, me headache be actin up again cuz o'dis." 

You have to ground yourself. Everyone seems to be oblivious of your struggle. The boiling anger quells to a silent but manageable simmer... you breathe a sigh of relief, your hands still tightly clenched.

Macey ushers you both away, "Wow y'really got t'him, he can be a real a tight lipped codger, sometimes, an blimey, yer a mommy!? I ain't judging, but ya look a little young t'be one."

You frown, "He just assumed." Not liking the idea of her knowing about Mugen. 

She shakes her head, "nah nah, pops is one helluva good judge o' character, reason we still runnin' is cuz o' him, he says it's experience, but we be bettin he reads minds." she says with a wink.

"An' tha was pretty ballsy of ye, poppet. Ya didn't 'ave to pick a fight with 'im, I was gonna tell ye where Peter might've gone, whateva Pop's verdict be." She arches a brow impressed.

"Now, why would you? We could've been his would-be killers" Casey snarks, while you can't condone riling her up before she gives up the location, you can't help but agree with him, why would she?

She smiles, a phantom of pure hate in her eyes, "Make my day if ya really were killers, if ya ask me, deserters like 'im are bettah off dead." She spins on her heel, jotting something quickly on a piece of paper, shoves it's slightly crumpled form into Casey's hand.

"Do tell me if you've capped the bastard, ey?"

You and Casey exchange looks of uncertainty.

"We're not killers." Feeling like you had to say it out loud to clarify for her that you don't want Kolski dead, last thing you need is to get on a mob's hit list.

She turns to you with quirk of her lips, "Maybe not, but yer pretty much full of surprises, poppet, an' trust me, I kno the eyes of a killer when I see it. I saw the way ya looked at Pops earlier, it made me almost unload a clip on ya." She pats her hip, you see the butt of a small gun shoved discreetly. 

You were clenching your hands so hard your nails were just shy of breaking skin, flashes of yellow in your bracelet still steadily blinking. You were well aware of what happened to you, but hearing it said to your, face felt like a splash of cold water.

And the worst part? You didn't even recognize it wasn't your anger at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dressed to kill ey?  
\\( * w * )/ ☆•°•°
> 
> I picture Pops as Clause from Rise of the guardians and Macey as Merida from brave except with black hair and olive skin.
> 
> But that's just me, you darlings can imagine them how you like. Haha


	32. Clubbin'

The club was at it's peak, music shaking the walls Macey had decided to walk you back to your both.

"How did Peter even involved himself with ..." You wave your hand at the club, at her and the group of guards behind you.

Her lips twist in distaste, "I kno I kno, ain't the best job description ou' there, but this is family, an' despite Pops takin us in when we had nothin', he had the guts t'walk out on us... for a betta' life, he says" She spits, 

You flinch, it was like an arrow to the back, she probably didn't know how these words would affect you, but maybe your scenario with Peter wasn't so different after all, you mildly wonder if that's what your family thinks....

"Anyhoo, grudge an nasty feelins aside, Pops still cares, the family still looks out fer eachotha, ya catch my drift? "

Casey clears his throat, holding out his hand, Macey rolls her eyes, "Javert, Trenchy's guns, yeah?"

Javert hands the firearms handle first, as Casey takes them, tucking them right back in their hidden places.

"Thanks...yknow for the help..." you say unsurely she gives you a small smile. 

"Stay a while, drinks are on the house, as an apology about the whole shebang... no hard feelins, right? An... detective, you saw nothin' for police to be knowin' tonight."

You and Casey don't answer that, but it doesn't seem to bother her, or lets it show it does.

With that, she takes you back to your group, they greet you with smiles, April seems to catch something was wrong but you see Casey mouth 'later' as she nods, he takes a shot downing it's contents in one go.

Out of the private booth, the music and people drowns you once again. Eyeing the table with several empty glasses, it seems Chris and April had really gone ahead with the night. Taking the seat beside April, she hands you a drink, you arch a brow at the brightly colored liquid, it almost reminds you of mutagen, you feel nauseous.

"You okay?" April gently asks.

You shrug, still reeling from the adrenaline running through you, unable to stop glancing at the yellow dot on your wrist. "I don't know....."

She nods in understanding, "Drink up then."

You quench your dry throat, downing the drink like how you saw Casey had done, it burns the way down as you cough.

"Woah woah easy, that was not a light drink!" You shake off her concern.

Glancing at your bracelet, what does yellow even mean? You forgot to ask Donnie for a short tutorial for the thing, trying your best to ground yourself, but your concentration can't seem to find a footing as it slips with every boom of the stereos. 

Ah what the hell, taking another drink tossing it back, might as well enjoy the rest of your night.

It must've been quite a while now, you've settled for a slight buzz of the alcohol, slightly tapping a foot to the beat of the stereos, drinking plain iced tea ever so often as you watch Casey, Chris and April slowly start making no sense, laughing about some guy's attempts at winning chicks at a bar, Macey flits about the club and so does her guards. 

_'Huh, this ice tea tastes funny.'_ You eye it, shaking it's contents, the lemon inside it swirls lazily with the movement.

Finally feeling a little overwhelmed you stand up slightly swaying _'I hate these shoes.'_ you grumble, making your way across the dance floor where people were grinding and spilling booze. Everyone too drunk or high to feel you shoving your way past them.

You make it out to the less crowded and quiet balcony with a few patrons mingling, most drunk out their minds to pay heed to your lonesome entrance, which suits you just fine. Funny, the place was still slightly spinning, you were sure you've been watching how much you drank. 

You let out a self mocking laugh, well this certainly turned out like a night you could do without as you sit at one of the empty benches.

Just how far are you willing to go for Mugen? Talking back to a mob boss? Fighting a ninja? Sneaking and stealing mutagen?

An image of Mugen holding your hand, looking at you with a bright eyes that says you were his only world, flashes in your mind's eye. 

_**'Very far, apparently.'**_

God, what happened to your life?

"Uh hey. " 

You startle, looking up you see Chris, hands shoved into his pockets, looking mildly nervous, "mind if I join you?"

You open your mouth to say 'Yes, you DO mind.' but you kinda felt bad for ignoring him the whole night, you shake your head, scooching over for him to sit.

"Not fond of clubs?"

You shrug, "not really my thing...what about you? What're you doing out here and not getting trashed?"

He huffs a little, "Making sure no creeps approach a beautiful woman sitting alone?"

You let out an unladylike snort, you cover your mouth in surprise, you got so used to Mikey's playful flirting, that this was almost silly. 

"Oh geez, was that a little too much?" He runs his hand through his hair clearly embarrassed. 

You shake your head, feeling the balcony sway with the movement, then you nod. "Yeah... a little." 

He blushes, "Sorry... I'm actually the designated driver. And I honestly wanted some way too cool off all that alcohol. " he gestures to his head.

"Sorry for laughing, it's just..." he's not terrible looking... but, your mind flashes to a certain mutant...yeah, you're just a little confused at the moment...or it's probably the booze. You're not drunk, just tipsy.

"Er... sorry , I think I had one too many."

He looks at you concerned, "I could guess with how you were finishing off those long island iced teas like they were juice"

You nod unsurely. _'crap. Those weren't juice?'_ you giggle at your stupidity, _ oh damn, you might be ACTUALLY drunk._

"Yep. That's definitely a sign the alcohol's kicking in." Chris scratches his cheek.

A sharp wolf whistle catches your attention, it was from one of the three men, his eyes drunkenly eyeing you salaciously, you shudder in disgust, you realize that the couple was gone, leaving the five of you in the quiet terrace.

"Hey sexy, ditch that loser and come play with usss" he slurs, you grimace.

Chris stands up, blocking their view of you, "C'mon, let's go back in, I'll tell Casey and April I'll book you a cab back home."

Taking his hand, you get up as well, unsteadily, the drunk guy doesn't seem to like being ignored, because he grabs Chris by the shoulder, prying him away from you.

"I'm not done talking, bitch. I said stop fucking around with him and come with us"

"Hey!"

_'Not a chance.'_You don't hide your disgust as you scoff, he seems to find it as an invitation because he reaches out to touch you.

To your shock Chris takes a swing, drunk guy stumbles, the blow seems to sober a part of him, an angry part of him, he and his friends might be sharing the same braincell, because they all seem just as angered.

"She's not going anywhere with you, drunken assholes." Chris glares, behind him, you can see his hand discreetly gesturing for you to make a run back indoors.

_He can't be serious thinking on taking down three guys alone? Drunk as they may be, they still out number him 3/1. Odds were not in his favor...unless you call for help._

Not thinking twice, you make a run for the doors, you were almost there when you feel the world sway, _'Okay, maybe a little too much alcohol'_you managed to steady yourself but to your horror, one of the drunk men had caught up and was blocking the door. He was grinning at you triumphantly as you slowly back up.

You hear a pained grunt, and thuds, you turn around to see Chris being held down as another rains down heavy punches on him.

_'Was this...was this really happening?'_ Eyes wide at the scene finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Stop! Stop it, please! you're hurting him!" You cry out, oh god what do you do? Why is nobody trying to get in the balcony? This is a glass door, people should be able to see what was going on, Why aren't they helping or calling for security? You try to look for Casey and April, but a crowd was blocking the doors. They seem to be busy looking at something within. You see several heads turn your way curiously, before hastily pretending they saw nothing, you see two other men discreetly draw the curtains.

Your temper spikes. What the hell is wrong with people?

Drunk no.1 stops, his fist bloodied from where he had busted Chris' lip, he was grinning at you lewdly, "Oh now you're talking to us, darling? Sad I ruined your little boyfriend's face? Don't worry love, I got a much better face." His posse laughs. 

"Why don't you pick on your own size, you pricks." Chris spits, as he struggles, kicking and trying to wriggle away, but the man behind him was massive, easily holding him in place.

Drunk no. 1 sighs in a tired fashion, before delivering a hard punch to Chris' gut, he wheezes, doubling over. 

You grab his arm, struggling to hold him back from landing another punch, but with a bat you fall hard on the tiled floor, as drunk no. 1 grins satisfyingly, then proceeds to rain several more brutal punches to Chris' head, you scream, as Chris sags limply in drunk no. 3's hold.

You were going to be sick.

"I wasn't talking to you...you bitch, haha, oh. Oops?" Drunk no.1 shrugs, as drunk no.3 drops Chris' unconscious form, they were laughing like this was some kind of sick joke.

You were frozen like a statue, when their eyes turn to your direction, "Hey, why don't we have a little fun?"

You can't hear them, your eyes glued on Chris' prone form, flashes of Mugen overlaps.

"Yeah, we got rid of that pest for you so why don't you play with us a little?" The man leers.

Your breaths feels a little too short. You can't breathe, the faint vibration of your bracelet, odd...that's a little orange than yellow.

"Don't worry we'll be gentle" they chuckle, nearing you. **Cornering you.**

The buzzing in your ears becomes louder. Their faces blurring like an amalgamation of everything you hate.

And you just want it to _**Stop.**_

**'I'll make it stop for you.'**

The man reaches out to touch you, but you catch his wrist, he seems to find it amusing, as he tries to tug back his hand, you don't budge. He tries again, his grin slowly disappearing.

"What the fuck? Argh! Let go bitch!" He aims for a slap, but falters as you grip a little tighter, feeling his bones creak, he cries out in pain, this seems to spur his friends into action, as they try to help their buddy.

**You won't let them.** A small tug of of your lips curling up in amusement.** After all, they asked you so kindly to play with them.**

—  
Raph tosses several tiny shurikens up in the air before catching them, idly repeating the motion.

He'd decided to play hooky, he wasn't sure if Leo had finally decided to let him be or he was just as busy to nag him into training, he'd like to think it was the former. The place quiet without you or Mugen causing a commotion or another, he can finally sleep in peace, he stops tossing the stars to close his eyes.

Your face and Mugen's flashes smiling at him, he blinks, eyes wide open, _'Sleep. I want to get some shut eye.'_ He scolds his brain.

Closing his eyes once again. You sleeping on his lap so peacefully. _'ughhhh, why now?_

He gets up, tossing the shurikens to a mounted picture of a blond male model vaguely resembling a certain visitor of yours, they land squarely at it's face.

Might as well go train, he has nothing to do anyways. 

Passing through the livingroom his eyes can't help but be drawn to the brightly glowing tank and it's little inhabitant, 

He clicks his tongue, _'When you wake up, I'm definitely going to start calling you Tiny Trouble, paying homage to your mother's 'Shortstack' '_, the tank replies with a constant low hum, he frowns. _'Right...'_

Upon entering the dojo, he sees Leo and Don going at it, Leo's weapon with Donnie and vice versa, that was most likely orchestrated by Master Splinter who was officiating...he gulps, _'Leo you little shit, you knew Sensei would be training us today.'_ Shooting his brother a glare, Leo's lips twitches upwards in a 'Don't say I didn't call you' manner, focus still on Donnie. 

"Raphael Hamato, you're late." He snaps his attention back to their father, who gestures 'You know what to do.' 

Groaning internally, he gets down and starts his push ups, Master Splinter walks right by him and drops several weighted bags unto his back. It didn't bother him, but he was sure after a hundred this was going to start hurting like a bitch.

—

Sweat drips down his form, his arms were feeling the burn of exertion, glancing at his brothers they seem to be equally just as tired.

"Again." He can't quite understand why master Splinter was wearing them out, clearly pushing them way past their limits, Leo and Donnie had switched from 7 different weapons already, both breathing heavily, as they face off.

"You've been neglecting your trainings. You and your brothers would not be able to defeat Shredder at this point."

He rolls his eyes, "We've beaten him once, I don't see how beating him again now that he's old and weak is any different." He grunts, this is ...what? 230? 231? Ah, shell... hopefully sensei counted?

"Leonardo, Donatello, yame." Both his brothers freeze mid battle, they give them a curious look, both standing down. Leonardo, who was listening in to their conversation was giving him a disappointed look.

_'Ah shell.'_ knowing his mouth had gotten ahead of him once again. 

"Raphael, prepare yourself." Leo and Donnie clear the center as Master Splinter stands in the middle.

He huffs shrugging the weights off his back, several hard thuds hit the mat. _ 'The hell? That's like 10 sacks of weight. Am I lifting an elephant or somethin' ?' _ He grumbles internally. 

Taking his position on the other side, he readies. Leo brings down his hand signaling the start, he charges, aiming a series of punches, as master Splinter easily dodges each one, Raph swipes a leg, as he had expected, sensei jumps up to dodge.

He follows the attack, by reaching to grab him by the shoulder, to his surprise, master Splinter evades his grab mid-air, by kicking at his shoulder, he stumbles, as his father lands in a perfect crouch, beckoning him with a hand.

He scowls. This was another lesson, and he'll be damned if he couldn't prove his point, that their father has been pushing them needlessly.

—

He grunts, landing on his back, his own sai pointed towards his neck and his father looking over him sternly.

It was a crushing defeat.

He groans. Great. Just great. Just when he's about _this_ close to defeating him, their sensei would pull out another trick to easily turn the tables. 

Master Splinter lets him go. 

"Being old doesn't mean I have gone weak, young turtle. It simply means I have more experience." He paces, his robe and tail swishing after him.

"There is a saying, one should be wary of the old man, who is in the profession where men usually die young."

"I just don't understand why you've been pushing us so needlessly, the city has never more quiet than before." Raph grumbles, sitting up. Even though his brothers won't voice it out loud, he knows they were thinking the same.

Master Splinter stops, looking at the paintings hung on the wall, where he got them, he never thought to ask. "That is exactly why. The enemy is quiet. It means that they are planning on something. I'd rather you go face it fully prepared than not, it is, after all, my duty as your sensei."

He and his brothers exchange varying looks of concern and caution.

"But you are right." He sighs tiredly, " I may have pushed you beyond your limits for tonight. You are all dismissed. Oh, and call for your brother, it is time for _his_ training."

'More like punishment.' They collectively think.

They bid their sensei goodnight groaning and stretching from exhaustion. 

"You don't think they know where Y/n is, do they?" He wonders aloud. 

Leo's eyes narrow at the thought, as Donnie glances at them worriedly. "Let's hope not."

He suddenly wishes he could check on you, but the last thing he would do is put you in danger by being near you constantly. 

Three simultaneous beeps alerts them of a group sent message, they open their phones, to see a barrage of texts they had apparently missed due to being preoccupied.

"Huh, it seems like they're having a fun." Donnie comments back reading as he scrolls upwards, from his observation, April seems a little incoherent by every recent text.

"She still has her bracelet right?" Leo inquires, boredly scrolling upwards, as Donnie nods.

"Ya worry too much, fearless. Nerd's probably stayed back in April's-"

Donnie makes a sound akin to a choked up seal interrupting him, mouth hung open in shock, staring openly at his phone, Leo curiously takes a peek over Donnie's shoulder, as soon as he did, his eyes widen like saucers.

Raph gives them a look of confusion, _'What's gotten into them?'_ He comes in between them to see what they were so surprised about-

Holy shell.

Apparently, April had taken a group photo and it was the very first thing she had sent. 'Out clubbing! I'll send you guys updates-Xoxo' it reads, he doesn't see the rest of the message as he couldn't take his eyes off of you.

He was right. You literally gave April a run for her money and won. For a nerd, you knew how to clean up nicely.

The way the black silk hugged your body and the slight blush of shyness- it would drive any man weak.

He was, in no doubt, caught in your spell, and conflicts whether he was even strong enough to break free, because he was sure as hell wasn't even trying to.

The urge to wrap you in a blanket and hide you from prying eyes that would be in no doubt, be trained on you, was screaming at him right now.

Well shit, speaking of prying eyes... His attention going your left, standing a little too close for his liking, was blondie...Charlie, Charles or whatever. Terrific.

"Wow." He momentarily looks up, almost forgetting he was with his brothers, Donnie's mouth hung open, staring dumbfounded at his phone, a blush painting his skin pink. 'Oh boy, there goes lover boy staring at April shamelessly again' he muses. Like he was one to talk. He internally gives himself a kick.

—

Donnie hasn't realized his jaw had dropped to the ground, the same way he almost dropped his phone, because was that really you? You looked so different. Yet he could still see you. And just ... wow.

That black dress was definitely- it definitely suits you...his throat has gone dry. Stunning.

What is he thinking? April is right there! He has a crush on April. April looks pretty. But why does his eyes keep going to you?

A hand shutting his jaw startles him as Raph snickers, patting him hard on the back. "If you're gonna stare that hard might as well call her."

"What!?" Looking at his brother incredulously. _'call you?...CALL YOU!?'_ his mind blindly panics, he hasn't even plotted out a conversation chart.

"Yeah, 'bout time you tell her how you feel. "

_'Feel? He doesn't feel anything! He just thinks you look great! He can't just call you and say "Oh hey Y/n, you look really hot. Yeah that's all. Bye." Has his brother lost his shell!?'_

"You've known eachother since we were teenagers, you haven't tried asking her out...successfully." Raph rolls his eyes at him playfully. 

He pauses. Okay, now he's confused, he hasn't met you when you were teenagers-... Oh. Raph thinks he was staring at April, the thought dawning on him.

"O-oh. Yeah...right...." His eyes going to April's image. _'Amazing as always....'_ He just wish that thought was directed towards April instead. It was easier if it was.

—

Wow.  
Leonardo agrees with Donnie, but not to April, eyes glued on your figure as he struggles keeping his composure, His breath hitches as he feels his heart skip a beat. You look beautiful, the way your lips gave the camera a bashful and unsure smile, in contrast to your whole look.

He barely stops himself from gawking. his mind had blanked at the sight of you, from your black dress, and the way it wrapped seductively on every curve, to your heels making your legs look longer.

Stop. He shouldn't be looking at you like this.

He doesn't understand, it's you. You're like a sister to him- them. A little bit of a trouble maker, smart and has a penchant to make sure everyone is happy even at her own expense. Makes him want to protect you, Sweet, kind, and beautiful Y/n. Isn't that enough?

_Thump._

He dismisses the thought.

"Where are they?" Leo can't help but inquire, it's for your safety, so of course he'd be responsible to know...right?

Donnie taps a few times on his T-phone. "A few miles downtown, a club called ... Building 37 Brocade Saints?" Donnie scratches his head, tapping around a few more times.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

He holds Raph by the back of his shell, "And to where exactly Raph?" 

His brother gives him a 'duh' expression, "Where else? The club. We're just gonna check on her then go."

He gives him a deadpan look. "Yeah. What happened to keeping our distance?"

"Ya said it, not me, 'sides were just gonna stay far far away just to make sure nothing really happens to her."

His brow twitches. 

"You know there's a lot of creeps in a club." Raph says in a sing song manner. 

His resolve wavers...Raphael grins at him smugly, knowing where they'll be going soon

"Oh no." , they both turn to Donnie in surprise, "This is bad. Really bad. Code orange. I repeat code orange!!"

He and Raph exchange a look of confusion, "What the hell is a code orange?" Raph asks.

"It means she's in trouble."

He pinches between his brows, _Why is it always when they take their eyes off you?_

"Okay, let's go team."

"Wait, where the hell is Mikey?"

Leo sighs, "I'll go get him, he's probably still in his room." Making his way in a rush. "Mikey! Mikey we gotta go-" the door easily nudges open, the room was empty, and his T-phone on his bed, it was left open on the chat group.

He closes his eyes in stifled annoyance, running back to the livingroom, "Raph, Don, we have to hurry."

"Where's Mikey?" Donnie, looks around for any sign of the turtle in orange.

He sighs in frustration. "Take a guess." As he waves Mikey's T-phone, your location steadily blinking at a map.

Both groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where Mikey is ... ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your Kudos and comments! I swear I read each and every one of them, you're all darlings, just got a little busy so replies might be later.
> 
> Annnnnddd Christmas! How do you guys feel about a little Christmas date scenarios? (It will be short tho)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go ahead and apologize for any grammar corrections and spelling errors, I'm kinda new to this so...


End file.
